Malfoy s'habille en Prada
by Gun d'ange
Summary: En quête de ses rêves Hermione Granger, jeune journaliste pleine de promesses débarque à New-York faire ses armes au sein du célèbre magasine Roseway. En quête de lui-même Draco Malefoy, jeune héritier plein de morgue dirige d'une main de maître ledit mensuel. Deux étrangers au bout du monde, y'a-t-il un point pour les réconcilier? Un caractère de fer. Oh, oui. UA
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur: Reculer pour mieux avancer. Adaptation très libre du livre qui a inspiré le film éponyme. J'essaierai de publier toutes les deux semaines, n'hésitez pas à me mettre la pression par MP, ça me fera du bien n_n_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 **Introibo ad altare Dei**

* * *

 _Lundi18 Novembre_

Figurez-vous : le soleil sort de sa somnolence, et illumine l'air hivernal, frais de la ville en y dardant ses froids rayons. Les habitants se réveillent au rythme de la montée de l'astre dans le ciel, chacun à son rythme, chacun s'armant à sa manière pour attaquer la journée. Où sommes-nous? A New-York, voyez: la baie, les gratte-ciel. Ses rues implacablement quadrillées et ses taxis jaunes. Des animaux, des machines, des hommes…mais aussi des femmes.

Surtout des femmes, en fait. Des femmes différentes, qui revêtent chacun une armure adaptée à l'environnement masculin qui parfois se fait hostile.

Élégante : _habillée avec goût._

Oui, Ginevra Weasley était sans conteste une femme très élégante. Ce matin là, équipée d'un tailleur bleu ciel et blanc, grifféd'une grande marque _,_ elle s'affairait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner de son Potter de petit-ami. Ce dernier ne travaillait pas pour aujourd'hui et était encore endormi, confortablement enseveli sous un monticule de couverture ignorant superbement la vague de froid qui sévissait dehors. Ginny s'arma d'un sac en cuir bleu dur puis enfila ses escarpins aux couleurs accordées. Un dernier regard, mi-amusé mi-attendri, quelques secondes pour embrasser son homme sur le front, et la voilà prête à guerroyer vers son lieu de travail.

Sophistiqué _: très recherché, étudié, qui laisse peu de place au naturel._

Il est rare de trouver des personnes qui, dans leur style au moins quotidien, se trouve être en harmonie avec cette définition. Pourtant, Luna Lovegood (surnommée parfois avec condescendance _Loufoca_ ), est de celles-ci. En ce dix-huitième jour du onzième mois, elle faisait une fois de plus étalage de son excellent goût en matière de mode, mais également de son excentricité légendaire.

Ignorant la température en dessous du zéro et sous le regard à la fois impressionné et abasourdi des passants, elle se rendait au studio de photographie qui l'employait uniquement vêtue d'une tunique mauve à col V, en tissu fin (d'aucun diront même : presque transparent), brodé d'arabesques élaborées aux teintes violine, parme et blanc. Sur cette tunique, (descendant seulement à mi-cuisses), elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille un foulard en tissu fluide, aux reflets mauves également agrémentés de motifs baroques d'albâtre et compliqués. Un panier en osier violet faisant figure de sac, et une paire de spartiate en velours améthyste complétaient le tout. Elle était tout simplement détonante, comme sortie d'une page de magazine annonçant l'été.

« _Ravissante, soulevant les esprits : elle suscite l'admiration. Elle balaye les cœurs sur son passage, plus violente et éblouissante qu'un orage en été. C'est à mon sens, la vision que doit offrir à la société toute femme qui se respecte. C'est à mon sens, la vision de la femme Roseway »._

 _Rédacteur en chef, critique de mode et homme d'affaires, Draco Malfoy._

Négligée : _état d'une personne habillée sans recherche._

Hermione Granger est certainement le plus bel exemple de négligence (entendu dans ce sens) que l'on puisse trouver dans les environs de la Grosse Pomme. D'origine Anglaise et (paradoxalement) fervente adhérente du cartésianisme, elle préférait le pratique au superflu, avait pour habitude de préférer le simple au trop complexe. Pragmatique réaliste, elle se fiait au fond, et se méfiait de la forme.

C'est sur cette dernière que notre histoire braquera ses projecteurs, et il n'est pas anodin que nous commencions par cette matinée froide particulièrement : aujourd'hui était un jour important pour elle, puisque qu'aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous pour passer un entretien très important avec à la clef, un poste qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les portes susceptibles de propulser sa future carrière.

Et quel pédigrée, cette Hermione là : un double Bachelor en lettres comparée et en histoire de l'art, complété d'un double Master Degree en Journalisme et Sciences sociales : le tout parachevé d'un doctorat (ayant raflé tous les prix universitaires) sur les formes de liberté d'expression et de la transmission des informations à travers l'histoire parmi les peuples opprimés.

Tout un programme.

Presque dix ans d'études donc. Quel besoin après cela y a-t-il de chercher du travail : les employeurs devaient se bousculer à sa porte.

Eh bien justement…non. Pour des raisons que l'on exposera plus tard dans l'histoire, Hermione se retrouve bien embarrassée : exilée en Amérique et peinant malgré son brillant cursus à se trouver un emploi.

Pour y remédier, elle avait écumé les agences d'emploi et fini par décrocher le Saint Graal : un rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche, avec à la clef…hein ?

Un poste de …deuxième assistante ?

Au sein de l'entreprise Roseway !?

Mystère : pourquoi jouer les secrétaires améliorées au cœur de la rédaction en chef d'un magazine de _mode_ ?

Enfin, pas n'importe quel magazine : c'est le média qui dans sa spécialité est le plus influent, et sa popularité n'a cessé de croître, particulièrement ces deux dernières années.

Mais à l'image de notre héroïne, restons calmes, ne nous affolons pas. Laissons le scénario se réveiller tranquillement lui aussi, et suivons Hermione dans ses calmes préparatifs matinaux : une douche brûlante, un petit-déjeuner réconfortant. Au moment de quitter son pyjama, encore transie de sommeil elle attrape à tâtons dans sa penderie un jean noir, une chemise blanc cassé et un blazer : professionnelle, sans en faire trop. Et par-dessus tout : chaud et confortable, histoire de ne pas subir le vent trop durement.

Il est huit heures, et elle n'est pas attendue avant dix heures aux bureaux mais bien qu'installée depuis deux petits mois, elle connaît déjà parfaitement les méandres des transports en commun New-Yorkais et préfère prévenir que guérir : en route donc, avec pour seule escale le kiosque à journaux pour passer en revue la presse internationale.

 _« Voilà, ça c'est tout Hermione. Discrète et silencieuse, quand elle se perd dans la foule- mais ne vous y trompez pas : elle brille de mille feux une fois qu'elle commence à parler.»_

 _Psychanalyste, Ron Weasley._

Inconsciente et insouciante du peu de recherche apparent de sa tenue, la britannique ne semblait nullement dérangée par le fait qu'elle allait passer un entretien dans une revue de mode aussi simplement vêtue. Son côté Anglais était plus fort que tout, et il martelait : _ce sont les capacités qui comptent._ Oui mais seulement voilà : la mode est un milieu impitoyable, surtout en Amérique. Ce marché est souvent comparé à une jungle ou règne la loi du plus fort, ou plutôt, _la loi du plus beau._

Bien en avance, elle patienta au café, collée au radiateur, le temps que les aiguilles achèvent leur tour de cadran. Neuf heures trente. Temps de se diriger vers les imposants bureaux de _Roseway_ , temps d'en franchir le seuil et…de prendre la mesure du contraste entre dehors, et ce qui se passait _dedans_.

Entre la rue et le pallier s'opposent deux mondes différents. Le premier est peuplé de gens comme vous et moi, emmitouflés dans des capes, bonnet jusqu'aux yeux et priant pour ne pas arriver en retard là où nous sommes attendus. Le deuxième, c'est l'Olympe : dans un atrium brillant, doré, se déplaçaient légères et distinguées femmes, des femmes à perte de vue : grandes, sveltes, habillées selon la dernière mode (lancée par le magasine). Les sourires pour la plupart sont faux et commerciaux : un primeur qui sait au moment où vous passez à sa caisse que la pastèque qu'il vous a choisi ne sera pas sucrée et délicieuse qu'il vous le promet.

 _« La publicité est un curieux mélange de religion et d'impiété. Elle créée des fantasmes chimériques qui sont vouées à devenir les dogmes de notre société. Elle véhicule nos nouveaux canons, le publicitaire est le nouveau grand ordonnateur, le décideur de nos sociétés. Est-ce un bon culte ? Eh bien, tout dépend de la valeur que vous accordez à votre personne… »._

 _Professeur d'université, sociologue, Arthur Weasley._

Déconcertée, mais refusant d'être déstabilisée par ce qu'elle voyait Hermione se dirigea calmement vers les portes de l'ascenseur, suivant les panneaux qui lui indiquaient le dernier étage. Le joli tintement de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du trajet se fit entendre. Réajustant la sangle de son sac à main, elle entreprit de traverser le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle dans le but de trouver un interlocuteur pouvant l'annoncer auprès du patron.

Seulement voilà, sa prière fut trop rapidement exaucée : deux pas et déjà une prise à parti. Qui est-elle ? Une belle (et donc _jeune_ ) demoiselle aux cheveux noirs à la coupe courte raide mais élégant, comme son maintient. Ses yeux verts poisons était réhaussés par le raffinement la tenue qu'elle portait, et encore mieux mis en valeur par l'effet d'un léger foulard de soie orange savamment noué autour de son cou. Son minois était plutôt joli, mais gâché par l'aura indéfinissable qu'elle répandait alentours. Hermione eut un imperceptible geste de recul, et se força à sourire poliment quand l'inconnue commença à parler.

-Hermione Granger. Drôle de sens de l'humour, ces ressources humaines, vous ne trouvez pas ? Grimaça-t-elle sans chercher à masquer une exaspération claire, ostensible, _palpable._

Sympathique entrée en matière.

-Elle-même, garantit pourtant calmement la jeune anglaise.

A qui on ne la faisait pas.

-Eh bien, suivez moi, soupira théâtralement son interlocutrice, libérant le passage d'un mouvement impatient de la main. Je me présente : Pansy Parkinson, l'équipe a tendance à m'appeler Pansy, mais essayons de ne pas être trop vite en _first name terms_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis la première assistante du patron ici- depuis peu dirons certains certes, mais je suis dans la boutique depuis presque huit ans alors crois-moi je sais comment ça tourne. Lorsque l'ancienne première assistante –donc pas moi, celle qui était là avant et qui justifie qu'une place se soit libérée, tu me suis ?–a eu une promotion il y a quelques mois, j'ai pu obtenir le poste : donc je l'ai mérité, pas de déni d'autorité qui est ici parfaitement légitimement établie, bien clair ça ?

Hermione eut grand peine à ne pas lever son regard désabusé au ciel, affligée par tant de pompe et de vanité. Résolue à rester discrète, elle décida d'adopter une stratégie qui lui permettrait à la fois de mettre en sécurité et de jouer les innocentes. A appliquer tout de suite pour désamorcer toute attaque frontale : autant avoir l'air d'une complète débutante.

Commencer par le commencement :

- _Le_ patron ? demanda-t-elle, de façon aussi fausse que candide. Dans un magazine de mode, n'est-il pas plus logique d'avoir une femme en tête plutôt ?

-Oh mon dieu !

L'expression de profond atterrement sur le visage de Pansy lui permit de déduire qu'elle avait au moins réussi à l'amadouer.

-Je vais… oublier que j'ai entendu cette question. Le patron, donc disais-je, rédacteur en chef de _Roseway_ grâce à qui le _monde_ tourne encore correctement autour du soleil : Draco Malfoy.

Et la brune, de retenir un rictus amusé.

-Voilà qui me semble être un destin fabuleux, convint Hermione.

Pansy eut un moment d'arrêt, ponctué d'un tic assez disgracieux et difficile à interpréter.

-Euh…oui, passons, poursuivit-elle néanmoins. C'est moi qui m'occupe des entretiens d'embauche, alors ce que nous allons faire c'est que…

Tout en discutant, elles étaient arrivées dans une pièce donnant directement sur le bureau du grand patron, une pièce immense, aux murs entièrement fait de verre épais et dont la vue donnait sur tout New-York. Le panorama était exceptionnel…et bien évidemment, inaccessible à l'employé lambda.

 _« On dirait que le patron fait un GROS complexe de supériorité vis-à-vis du reste de l'humanité »_ pensa Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien, fit Pansy, interrompant Hermione dans ses pensées. Commençons par les basiques. Tu sais répondre au téléphone ?

-Mmh…oui.

-Es-tu capable de considérer le décrochage du combiné comme un DEVOIR impérieux auquel tu sauras te soustraire quelles que soient les conditions ?

-Que…

 _-Quelles que soient les conditions_?

-Je…oui-

-Et si je ne suis pas là, que personne n'est disponible, peut-on compter sur toi pour être alerte et gérer les différents standards avec efficacité ?

-A moins que je ne meure à la tâche, oui, répliqua Hermione, un peu agacée de ce que cet « entretient » avait d'improvisé et de légèrement hystérique.

-Oh non. Non, non, non, non, et non. Non. Même si tu meures, reste à ton poste. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Ici, c'est la première ligne, un front toujours ouvert, toujours attaqué : du matin au soir, le téléphone sonne, les dossiers s'accumulent et les entretiens s'enchaînent : créateurs, stylistes, fournisseurs, journalistes, personnels : c'est une machine incroyable. La charge de travail est énorme et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fiable sur qui compter. Particulièrement…

Son début d'explication fut interrompu par un petit « biiiiiiiiiiip », émanant de sa poche. Elle sortit son téléphone et décrocha, prenant son plus bel air hautain.

-Première assistante Pansy Parkinson j'écoute ?

Hermione était tellement occupée à débattre en son fort intérieur sur la question de savoir si un appel valait la peine qu'elle mette sa vie en jeu qu'elle ne fit pas attention au téléphone de Pansy ni à l'évolution de l'expression de cette dernière. Pourtant, elle perdait de sa superbe. Son expression arrogante disparut, se mua en un masque autrement terrifié et paniqué.

-Oh non, couina-t-elle en refermant sèchement son portable. Oh non, non, non…

Interloquée, elle reporta son attention sur Parkinson, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger… Mais fut interrompue dans sa tentative par l'entrée dans le bureau d'un jeune homme chargé de dossiers entassés en une pile particulièrement imposante. Il était grand, le nez en trompette, les cheveux blond cendré soigneusement coiffés avec cette longue mèche plaquée vers la gauche, une paire de lunettes à monture noire étrangement dépourvus de verres. Le plus remarquable chez lui était sans nul doute son air détendu et sa démarche aérienne, il avait plus l'air d'un touriste égaré dans un bâtiment que d'un employé au sein d'une grande entreprise. Cette présence parut stimulante pour Pansy qui reprit ses esprits.

-Zac ! Zac, écoute-moi, il faut que tu préviennes tout le monde… _il_ est en chemin !

-Tiens ? S'étonna sereinement « Zac », il ne devait pourtant pas arriver avant neuf-heures ?

-C'est pour ça que son chauffeur vient de m'appeler pour me dire que son barbier s'est fait mal à la colonne vertébrale, et a finit a Sainte Mangouste. Oh ces gens la…gémit-elle, aussi excédée que paniquée.

Zacharia Smith, toujours aussi calme et indifférent, se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal. Il prit délicatement la poignée, enclencha le mécanisme avec douceur et fit tourner le panneau sur ses gonds, ramassant suffisamment de souffle pour s'exclamer :

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs : je demande votre attention exclusive et inconditionnelle pour un court instant. Le boss est en route et il est de mauvaise humeur : si vous lui donnez un prétexte il le saisira pour botter des culs. Je répète : _le boss est en route._

Le personnel, détendu et rieur jusqu'alors, se figea. Il y eut un moment de flottement : des têtes se tournèrent, les regards s'échangèrent et se dévisagèrent, puis … ce fut la débandade.

Hermione observa, ébahie, les femmes troquer leurs chaussures confortables pour des talons autrement plus vertigineux et douloureux. Les coiffures étaient réarrangées, de la poudre consciencieusement appliquée sur les joues. Les hommes eux, en profitaient pour faire un nœud de cravate plus élaboré, se couler dans une veste aussi impeccable qu'inconfortable. Les corbeilles débordantes disparaissaient, le trop-plein des tables était enfoui dans les tiroirs des bureaux.

Pansy elle-même s'affairait dans le repaire du grand patron autour de son bureau, disposant des magazines, rangés pas ordre alphabétique, y déposa une bouteille d'eau minérale et passa un vigoureux coup de balai dans toute la pièce.

Prise au dépourvue par tout ce zèle, notre héroïne jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle y vit un spectacle étonnant. Dans la rue, ce qui semblait être, une tête blonde (même à 200 mètres au dessus du sol Hermione parvenait à bien distinguer cette couleur platine) coupait la foule en deux, tel Moïse fendant la mer rouge.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui pousse la personne mauvaise à adopter un comportement destructeur, coercitif, tyrannique voire-dans les pire des cas-, totalitaire, envers son entourage_ ? _Dans la majorité des cas, il s'agira en réalité d'évacuer des pulsions qui trouvent leurs origines dans un profond et épineux problème de narcissisme. Bien souvent, elle sera imbuvable, car complètement imbue d'elle-même. »_

 _Criminologue, Harry Potter._

Cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, de fort méchante humeur car il avait du s'occuper lui-même de sa barbe naissante ce matin là.

Impressionnant de constater avec quelle facilité tout pliait devant lui : les portes s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes, les gens courbaient la tête, ployaient l'échine, admiratifs ou craintifs. Le passage se libérait et les ascenseurs se vidaient afin que le grand patron puisse être tout à son aise…autant que pour échapper à sa furie matinale.

Au fur et à mesure que se répandait la rumeur de son arrivée anticipée, la folie gagnait tout l'immeuble, le personnel était totalement paniqué et on peut compter sur lui pour leur donner raison.

Enfin, lorsqu'au terme de son ascension l'homme aux commandes franchit le seuil du dernier étage, on le vit traverser un parterre de bureaux rangés, derrières lesquels s'affairaient des employés consciencieux et bien apprêtés, un air sérieux et zélé sur le visage. Contrarié, il fit la moue, déçu de ne pouvoir extérioriser son mécontentement sur un détail quelconque, se promettant de trouver rapidement un sujet sur lequel il aurait tout loisir de se défouler. Et justement : le pas empressé qui venait vers lui informait qu'il ne commencerait peut-être pas complètement sa journée…

-Comment se fait-il, entama-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, à l'encontre d'une Pansy fébrile et essoufflée, que personne ne m'ait prévenu dans les temps de la défection de mon personnel de maison ?

-Oh, je suis tellement désolée, c'est-à-dire que j-

-Les détails de votre incompétence, coupa le jeune homme en appuyant bien chacun de ses mots, sont indignes de mon intérêt.

Il retira dédaigneusement son imper gris perle qu'il laissa retomber négligemment sur un bureau quelconque, tandis que son regard perçant examinait les bureaux, traquant la moindre faille.

-BULSTRODE ! Aboya-t-il, soudainement, faisant sursauter la chargée de livraison, allez me trouver le responsable du département mannequin, je veux qu'il recommence _toutes_ les auditions pour le numéro spécial du mois prochain.

Quelques secondes de repérage, et déjà un nouveau claquement de fouet : moins sonore, mais beaucoup plus sec.

- _Cadwallader_ , je veux les photos de Crivey : dans trente secondes du mon bureau.

Mielleux mais de plus en plus menaçant :

-Chère Miss Myrtle, puis-je connaître le pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle monture à l'épaisseur affligeante ?

L'un après l'autre, les secteurs furent passés en revue, les remarques acerbes distribuées. A ses côtés, Pansy notait à toute vitesse le moindre de ses mots sur son calepin : et ne fut pas en reste.

-Parkinson, filez chez Abbott : je veux un petit-déjeuner digne de moi. Et j'attends une confirmation de la dingo pour le rendez-vous de demain depuis au moins _une décennie_ , c'est _insupportable_. Ah, autre chose, vos propositions de couverture pour la maquette du mois de janvier…elles sont toutes _teeeelllement horriblllllesssss_ …J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille recommencer depuis le début. **Ça** , qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tout au long de sa tirade, Malfoy avait franchit le long couloir, en continuant de faire glisser partout son regard inquisiteur, Pansy ponctuant ses paroles de serviles hochements de tête et de petits rires nerveux. Il venait enfin de passer la porte de son bureau et avait royalement ignoré Hermione, bien qu'elle n'eut aucun doute que sa dernière remarque (et peut-être la plus désagréable de toutes), c'est à elle qu'il la destinait.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Parkinson une nuance d'hystérie dans la voie, on nous l'envoie pour passer un entretien, j'étais justement en train d'y procéder.

-Certainement pas ! Claqua-t-il, sans aménité. Toutes celles que vous avez choisies n'étaient BONNES A RIEN. Laissez-nous. Et pitié, soupira-t-il avec une théâtralité qu'Hermione jugea exagérée, cessez ces jacassements irritants pour l'ouïe ! D'ailleurs que tout le monde se taise, je veux du calme pour travailler ! Ce sera tout. Merci.

On n'eut pu penser une façon plus sèche et moins cordiale de remercier quelqu'un. La mine totalement déconfite, Pansy sortit de la pièce, et laissa cet improbable duo en tête-à-tête.

Première faille dans sa stratégie, nota la brune avec dépit : elle avait compté sur la taille de l'entreprise, pensait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des salariés et ainsi esquiver le _grand patron._

Ce dernier se tenait désormais dos à elle et donc face à la baie vitrée : les mains dans les poches de son costume immaculé impeccablement taillé, contemplant la ville. Toisant arrogamment les gens de haut, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'analyser pour elle-même.

Il ne daigna pas se retourner immédiatement.

-Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea t-il, et elle jura qu'elle pouvait entendre son sourire goguenard, le premier qu'il avait dû esquisser ce matin là.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai vingt-huit ans. J'achève mes études, je souhaite postuler pour un contrat d'un an en tant qu'assistante de la rédaction-en-chef.

Simple, concis, et neutre : elle n'était pas peu fière de sa maîtrise en cet instant particulier.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous avez les…capacités qui vous permettraient de travailler pour moi ? Interrogea-t-il, d'un ton doucereux qui laissait percevoir maintes pensées.

-J'ai certainement des capacités dans nombres de domaines : je vous renvoie à l'annexe « diplômes » du dossier que vous ai envoyé, répliqua-t-elle, contenant avec peine une certaine acidité.

-Avez-vous déjà lu _Roseway_?

Aïe, question piège. Elle décida de la jouer franco.

-Non.

-Mmph. Ça ne m'étonne pas : c'est commun chez les gens sans style, ou ayant des goûts douteux voire contestable.

Elle vit rouge : il l'avait cherché.

-Je suis diplômée avec les plus hautes distinctions de l'université de _Poudlard_ , fit-elle avec une nuance de froideur dans le ton. J'ai été aux commandes du journal de la fac et ait remporté des prix nationaux et internationaux de journalisme universitaire. J'ai de nombreuses expériences professionnelles à mon actif, et j'apprends très vite. C'est plus que ce qui est demandé à la plupart des assistantes, non ?

-Donc vous pensez être surqualifiée pour ce poste ? Minauda-t-il (et elle lui aurait bien collée sa main à la figure).

-Non, répartit-elle contenant à grand peine son exaspération. Je fais simplement valoir que je suis parfaitement apte à remplir ces fonctions : un an avec moi dans vos services, et le poste sera métamorphosée.

Là, elle venait de piquer son intérêt.

Il consentit enfin à se retourner et fit face à la jeune fille. L'un et l'autre purent se toiser à loisir et estimer intérieurement les modifications, le chemin parcouru. Grand, les traits fins, aristocratiques et des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc particulièrement soignés. On notera immédiatement des yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu givrant et le gris orageux : électrisant. Le tableau ne saurait être complet s'il n'était complété par un détail qui a toute son importance : le sourire en coin, railleur et narquois, ornement favori de ces lèvres.

Il prit son temps pour s'installer sur son siège en cuir, sans cesser de dévisager la jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas à planter son regard dans le sien, presque avec défi. Mains jointes, il l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Poudlard disiez-vous ? Reprit-il changeant de sujet, j'y ai également fait mes études, quel curieux… hasard. Peut-être avons-nous quelques connaissances en commun ?

-Désolé, reprit sèchement Hermione, on ne m'a encore jamais parlé de vous. J'ignorais totalement votre existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce qui ne fut pas du tout de son goût, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction à son air vexé.

-Bien, il est temps de réparer cela : je vais consentir à vous laisser une chance, pour le poste. Réglez les détails avec Parkinson, je veux que vous commenciez demain à la première heure. Allez.

Pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, elle se retourna et prit la direction de la porte, fermée elle ne saurait dire à quel moment. Son élan fut arrêté, main sur la poignée, par le son de la voix qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à présent.

-Jamais entendu parler de moi, hein ?

Le cœur battant à la chamade par la montée d'adrénaline, Hermione ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas, devinant son sourire sarcastique détestable sans avoir besoin de le constater. Elle fit tourner la poignée, désireuse de sortir, d'échapper au regard inquisiteur et désapprobateur qu'elle sentait brûler dans son dos. Elle pensait toutefois qu'il en avait finit avec elle. Ce qui allait suivre devait la détromper.

-Qui eût cru que ce balafré d'Harry Potter ne mentionnait pas Draco Malfoy dans ses divagations grotesques ?

Hermione fut tellement surprise des paroles que son désormais désigné patron venait de prononcer qu'elle fit volte-face. Il était toujours mains jointes derrière son bureau, le sourire plus large, railleur, ironique et victorieux que jamais.


	2. In Vino Veritas

_Chapitre 1_

 **In Vino Veritas**

* * *

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé à lui répondre ? Interrogea Ginny, une paille dans la bouche, incrédule.

-Il y a certainement mille choses que j'aurai bien trouvées à lui répondre, rectifia son amie coupant tranquillement les dernières _lasagnes_ dans son assiette. Mais sur le coup, j'ai jugé plus prudent de garder mes remarques acerbes pour moi. Je l'ai dévisagé suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire comprendre que je n'appréciais pas cette ingérence dans mes relations privées, et suit sortie de la pièce. Pansy a faillit défaillir en entendant que j'avais réussi l'entretient…

-Tu es vraiment repartie sans mot dire ? L'enjoignit Anthony.

-Ni maudire ? Renchérit Seamus.

-Si ça peut vous consoler, intérieurement, je l'ai massacré. Ses oreilles ont dû tellement siffler après coup qu'il doit penser avoir des acouphènes à l'heure qu'il est.

Cette dernière remarque fut accueillie par un éclat de rire généralisé autour de la table, qui ronronna joyeusement dans l'air pendant quelques minutes.

Cette sympathique bande de _Britishs_ ce soir au nombre de quatre fantastiques, s'étaient réunis au point de rendez-vous habituel, pour le dîner du lundi soir. Le restaurant était la possession depuis deux ans du jeune Seamus Finnigan. Ce dernier avait fait acquisition de l'établissement pour une bouchée de pain, littéralement. Simple marmiton depuis qu'il avait tout plaqué pour tenter sa chance à New-York à dix-sept ans, il avait gagné l'estime de l'ancien propriétaire par son investissement, le dévouement sans failles qu'il donnait au restaurant, et les spécialités à base de _Brown Bread_ : ce fameux et fondant pain d'origine Irlandaise dont il avait amélioré la recette, revisitée de mille façons différentes avec virtuosité. A sa retraite, le vieux Troy Moran lui avait remis les clefs de la boutique- et il pouvait être fier de son disciple : loin de désemplir ou de faner sa réputation, Seamus se révélait un jeune cuisinier consciencieux et créatif.

S'il s'était coupé de son ancienne patrie, ce dernier avait toutefois gardé contact avec ses amis les plus proches et était toujours ravi de pouvoir passer une soirée avec eux dès que l'occasion de se réunir se présentait. Et ce soir, à sa grande joie, c'était le cas et pour un motif des plus particuliers.

-Santééééééééééé à Hermione Granger, grande Conquérante et future Maîtresse du Monde !

-Aouh ! Aouh ! Applaudit Goldstein, spartiate rieur.

Seamus passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds drus, l'air avantageux. L'hilarité d'Anthony n'en fut que décuplé, et le cœur de Seamus fit un bond.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _« Crevons un abcès. Je n'ai ab-so-lu-ment rien contre eux. »_

 _« Eux, qui ? »_

 _« Les States voyons ! Mais n'empêche, je trouve ça vachement culoté de leur part d'avoir pompeusement appelé leur pays '_ Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique' _. Sérieusement ? Faudrait pas oublier qu'à la base, ce sont des Européens, qui chassent des Amérindiens et peuplent le continent, et que la langue qu'ils parlent c'est la nôtre. Ils auraient dû le baptiser autrement. »_

 _« Comme par exemple ? »_

 _« L'Angleterre VI »_

 _« Pourquoi ce chiffre ? »_

 _« Je sais pas…je trouvais que ça sonnait super cool, pour le dernier Rocky. »_

 _« … »_

 _Fred Weasley, moment de philosophie avec Remus Lupin._

* * *

 _ **oOo**_

On n'aurait pas dit à entendre le propriétaire des lieux déboucher le Champagne à grand renforts de « _ **PLOP**_ » sonores, mais le groupe était soucieux de son intimité et s'installait toujours dans une table au coin de la salle, près de la fenêtre, mais non loin du feu. Sur les chaises couvertes de cuir, Anthony Goldstein, et Seamus Finnigan. En face, installées sur la banquette, ce sont les demoiselles : Hermione Granger et sa plus chère amie, Ginevra Weasley.

Ladite rousse ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, après la dernière sortie pleine de testostérone. Elle accepta néanmoins la flûte que son ami lui tendait, et reprit après avoir vidé le contenu de son verre d'un trait :

-D'accord pour le Roederer, mais pas forcément d'accord pour la bonne nouvelle. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore compris, Hermione ici présente va se retrouver à passer une partie non négligeable de ses journées pour l'année à venir près d'un redoutable et belliqueux spécimen de _Reptilus Draconis_. Je ne trouve pas ça de si bon augure.

-Héééé, un peu d'enthousiasme, Ginny ! Répartit Anthony, réprobateur. Le fond de l'histoire, c'est notre Savante à nous vient de décrocher un job -ce qui est _déjà_ une excellent chose en soit- et qui va lui ouvrir les portes de toutes les grandes maisons de journaux de la planète entière. Alors oui, effectivement il y a Malfoy…mais je trouve que c'est un détail accessoire par rapport à l'intérêt qu'il y a derrière.

-Un point pour la Pierre Dorée ! Comptabilisa le cuistot.

-Justement, Tony : une année ce peut-être très long avec un patron pareil sur le dos. Et je ne dis absolument pas ça parce que Malfoy est le pire ennemi d'Harry, qui se trouve être un des meilleurs amis de sa nouvelle employée. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'essaie de l'atteindre à travers Hermione ?

-Eeeeet la Belette Suisse reprend l'avantage, le match est serré amigos !

-Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir dans le débat…commença la concernée, qui avait observé la tablée discuter avec animation non sans plaisir et malice, je vous ferais la remarque que je savais-contrairement ce que j'ai laissé entendre à Parkinson- à _qui_ j'allais avoir à faire…Je le savais, et j'accepte cette contrepartie. Je ne m'attends pas du tout à ce que mon nouvel employeur me laisse la vie facile, mais enfin j'ai pris le pari et toutes les conséquences qui en découlent, je les accepte.

-Comme si notre Miss Q.I. nationale allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans prendre ses dispositions avant, salua Seamus, buvant à même le goulot.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde des tes capacités à agir dans l'adversité, se défendit Ginny. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour toi : Harry et Ron ont assez raconté comment il leur a pourri la jeunesse par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et puis, il y a toutes ces rumeurs sur sa famille…et ce que tu ne sais pas….

-Encore une petite goutte de Champagne, camarade ? La coupa précipitamment Anthony, arrachant pratiquement la bouteille des mains du brun. La dernière, ensuite je devrais filer j'ai un vol dans cinq heures et je ne crois pas qu'on me laissera embarquer si j'arrive saoul à l'aéroport.

Ginny fit une drôle de tête, croisant les bras. Pendant une seconde, il sembla à Hermione qu'elle et les autres étaient en communication silencieuse, par regards interposés…puis son verre se remplit du énième centilitre d'alcool qu'elle recevait ce soir là, et puis bon, au point ou elle en était…

Ils trinquèrent une dernière fois, toast pour le premier emploi de leur amie, et se levèrent pour s'embrasser chaleureusement avant la séparation. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Hermione ne s'étonna pas qu'ils fussent les derniers clients : c'était le début de la semaine, et il était presque minuit.

-Contente d'avoir pu passer ce moment avec vous tous, remercia la nouvelle promue, serrant un Finnigan plus qu'éméché contre elle, on remet ça la semaine prochaine.

-J'essaierai de faire bouger l' _Elu_ de son bureau, promis la cadette des Weasley.

-Bon vooooooooool Tonyyyyyyyy ! hurla Seamus à grand renforts de signes de la main, tandis que son comparse montait dans le taxi.

-Et va vite te coucher, toi, rit Hermione en claquant une bise sur la joue de son ami. Bonne nuit !

Elle se dirigea vers la bouche de métro attenante au trottoir d'en face, et disparut rapidement du haut des escaliers.

Ginny et Seamus demeurèrent un moment côte à côte, songeurs (enfin, autant que Seamus pouvait l'être après tout ce qu'il venait d'ingérer).

-Tu crois qu'elle va le découvrir un jour ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Taquina son interlocutrice.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

-Je ne pense pas qu' _il_ aborde un jour le sujet, il doit être encore et dans tous les sens du terme, cuisant pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que le moment sera opportun j'essaierai de lui présenter la chose en douceur.

-Prions pour que Ron n'aie pas la même idée avant, je ne suis pas sûr que tous les Weasley aient la même propension au tact et à la douceur, surtout quand il s'agit de discussion de ce genre.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, s'enlacèrent amicalement, et Ginny s'en retourna à sa voiture tandis que Seamus baissait les rideaux de fer de sa devanture.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _« La nuit tous les chats sont bleus. »_

 _« Le dicton veux plutôt que, la nuit tous les chats, soient gris non ?_

 _« Oh oui, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais je vais te faire une confidence, juste de toi à moi…les chats n'en sont pas vraiment. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Il s'agit en fait d'une très ancienne espèce animale fantastique et qui peuple la Terre depuis des milliers d'années, leurs ancêtres étaient contemporains de l'Atlantide. On les utilisait principalement pour élaborer des stratégies guerrières et des combats d'échecs. Ce sont de redoutables tacticiens. Ils savaient parler aussi. »_

 _« … Et ils disparaissaient en ne laissant derrière qu'un grand sourire ? »_

 _« Parfois, tu manques d'ouverture d'esprit »_

 _« ... »_

 _Luna Lovegood, à son balcon, discute chats avec son paléontologiste de petit ami._

* * *

 _ **oOo**_

Etait-ce bien prudent pour Hermione de reprendre la route seule, dans les transports en commun qui plus est, à cette heure de la nuit et qui plus est à moitié ivre ?

Oui.

Chanceux, chanceuse, elle avait réussit à se dégotter un appartement pour un prix très raisonnable, dans un quartier résidentiel très calme et ultra-sécurisé qui n'était qu'à une station de métro du _Finnigan's_. Aussi le trajet était-il très sûr, c'est donc sans aucune crainte qu'elle rentrait chez elle seule, quel que soit son état. Ce soir, considérez qu'elle a été raisonnable : le dernier anniversaire, celui de son _autre_ meilleur ami avait finit en beuverie spectaculaire, et les sièges de cette rame s'en souviennent encore. Pas que ça soit inhabituel, ni vraiment marquant : des jeunes qui profitent de leur jeunesse…Enfin, ce soir là avait quand même compté parmi les exceptions : elle faisait attention de réguler sa consommation de Champagne dorénavant si elle ne restait pas dormir sur place.

Dormir…songea-t-elle avec délice en ouvrant enfin la porte de son appartement.

La pénombre n'était pas tout à fait complète, puisqu'elle était partie alors qu'il faisait encore jour, les rideaux ouverts laissaient luire une faible lueur venue de l'extérieure, et lui permettait de distinguer les objets à demi. Non pas que son appartement soit si grand, de toute façon. Le prix était assez raisonnable pour un emplacement comme le sien, mais en échange elle s'était résignée à un tout petit espace. Même si elle se disait souvent que, pour elle seule, c'était bien suffisant.

-Maaaaaooowww…

Enfin, elle presque toute seule. Elle referma la porte, déboutonna sa veste tandis que Pattenrond faisait son apparition, venant se frotter contre ses jambes en émettant des ronronnements satisfaits. Une fois débarrassée de ses effet, elle se saisit de la boule de poil rousse, et tout en le cajolant entreprit de traverser son salon-cuisine avec une unique vision en tête : retrouver son lit, se jeter dans la mer de couverture moelleuses pour s'y pelotonner et enfin ne plus avoir la tête bourdonnante de pensées au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin huit heures.

Oui, s'étendre voluptueusement en travers ses coussins.

L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

- _G'd evening_ , _Darling._

* * *

 **oOo**

-Poubelle.

Une boule de papier vola énergiquement à travers la pièce, sa vitesse que d'aucun pourrait juger excessive reflétant l'exaspération de son lanceur, qui se défoulait comme il pouvait.

- _Ça_ , qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Poubelle aussi.

Il continua son inquisition, impitoyable avec ce qu'il ne jugeait pas à la hauteur, à _sa_ hauteur.

-Nul. Brouillon. Médiocre. Illogique. Exécrable et excédant.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, le sol fut jonché de feuilles chiffonnées, tristes victimes de l'insatisfaction du jeune homme.

Il allait bientôt être une heure du matin, et malgré cela Draco Malfoy ne dormait pas. Sa journée ne comprenait jusqu'à présent, aucun point suffisamment satisfaisant pour trouver grâce à ses yeux. D'abord, il s'était réveillé avec une migraine affreuse, après avoir à peine dormi quelques heures. Ensuite, on l'avait informé que Gregory Goyle, son barbier, était contraint de lui faire défaut (pour un motif complètement ridicule d'ailleurs) et qu'il devrait s'occuper lui-même de se raser une barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser tout le week-end. En voyant ce désastre blond et trop clairsemé pour lui donner autre chose que l'air d'un adolescent pré-pubère, il avait cédé à l'urgence et s'était fait violence pour accomplir la tâche lui-même. Mais il avait perdu l'habitude, et il s'était coupé à l'index pendant l'opération.

Grommelant encore de sa maladresse (celle de Goyle, pas la sienne), il s'était vêtu de son costume favori, d'un lie-de-vin qui mettait particulièrement son teint en valeur et…avait renversé son café dessus en voyant à la une du _New-York Times_ le sourire niais mais néanmoins éclatant d'Harry Potter, annonçant ses fiançailles prochaines. S'il avait eut la satisfaction de voir son ennemi aspergé d'une bonne dose de café amer et brûlant, il avait été forcé d'envoyer sa veste au pressing.

Faut-il continuer ? Décrire les embouteillages, sur le trajet du matin qui est normalement dégagé, ou l'annulation de son rendez-vous avec un publicitaire important, parce que celui-ci avait trop fait la fête la veille ? Sa matinée avait été gâchée, complètement perdue. Il avait demandé au chauffeur de le ramener à _Roseway_ , ou personne ne l'attendrait de si bonne heure.

Mais même là, il avait été déçu. Tout était en ordre dans les bureaux, et sa mauvais humeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter la journée allant…jusqu'à l'instant présent, où il se retrouvait à trier les ébauches d'articles pour le numéro du mois de Décembre, écumait les propositions, se frayait un chemin dans un immense talus de courrier comme il le pouvait. La période des fêtes permettait une hausse non négligeable de la vente de magasines, et les recettes pouvaient doubler, tripler même pour peu que le _staff_ suive qualitativement.

Et pour l'instant, à son avis, ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco soupira, excédé, passant une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux blonds-blancs. Non, non, non. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait qu'il prenne une pause, parce qu'à bien examiner ses pensées il entendait _presque_ parler son père…Toujours à râler sur « _le prolétariat minable_ », incapable _« d'assumer une quelconque responsabilité, dépassé dès que la tâche se révèle plus compliquée que serrer une vis »_.

Il y en aura à dire, des choses sur Lucius Malfoy, dont l'ombre collait à celle de son fils comme celle d'un mercenaire le faisait d'une cible à abattre. Mais pas ce soir, attendez un peu.

Il jaugea une nouvelle fois la masse de travail encore inachevée, qu'il devrait abandonner encore une fois sur son bureau en espérant pouvoir finir le lendemain. Son défaut ? A ses yeux, c'est qu'il voulait tout contrôler, tout faire, surveiller, être partout à la fois. C'était le secret de sa réussite, mais il constatait également que cela risquait de tourner en sa défaveur…mais il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à _déléguer_ une partie de son œuvre, le seul soupçon que l'exécution des travaux ne puisse pas être correctement effectué suffisait à lui donner de l'urticaire. Quant à se reposer sur Pansy…

Même pas en rêves.

Ou peut-être à sa nouvelle assistante ?

L'image d'Hermione Granger patientant devant la porte de son bureau s'imposa soudainement à lui, en sursaut : il l'avait presque oubliée. C'est vrai, il était certain d'avoir quelqu'un avec un vrai cerveau pour faire tourner le service maintenant mais…Remettre des données sensibles entre ses mains équivalait à les livrer à cet ahuri défiguré, encore plus gracieusement que s'il les lui livrait en personne, enrubannées dans du satin et accompagné d'un bouquet de fleur.

Non, non. Décidément, c'est une impasse. Allez, ne tourmentons plus trop Malfoy à agiter ses pensées déjà troubles. Allouons lui un peu de tranquillité, il a bien travaillé, il va rester insatisfait –comme toujours- mais laissons-le donner un coup de pied rageur dans les boules de papier sur le marbre et enfin rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _« Tiens Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'y pensais l'autre jour : tu te souviens de ce môme à moitié cinglé que tu as sauvé de la rage de Malfoy père en l'aidant à remplacer incognito un lot de chaussettes de luxes ? »_

 _« Roooooooon, je te l'ai déjà dit : Dobby n'est pas à moitié cinglé. Il l'est complètement. »_

 _« T'es dur quand même, il déborde de reconnaissance pour toi maintenant. »_

 _« Moins dur que sa dernière surprise d'anniversaire. »_

 _« C'était quoi ? »_

 _« Un lot de casseroles. Le design était très original : elles étaient montées sur ressort et m'ont littéralement sauté à la figure à peine le paquet défait. »_

 _« C'est comme ça que tu as eu ta cicatrice ? »_

 _Harry lui envoya trois lourds dossiers à la figure. Ron tomba de sa chaise, hilare._

 _Potter & Weasley, thésards de méninges en ménage._

* * *

 **oOo**

-Si ma vie était un morceau de musique…

-Qu'est-ce-

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Si ma vie était un morceau de musique, toi tu serais la _Fantaisie Impromptu._

-Alors là laisse-moi te dire ma vieille que tu vas devoir réviser ta copie, parce que je ne trouve pas que Chopin et moi ayons grand-chose à voir.

-Et pourtant, réécoute : les premières notes expriment la surprise, le fantasque inattendu qui vient dans une spirale de notes. Et puis, la mélodie alterne entre le calme joyeux et harmonieux d'une entente tranquille, et de temps à autre c'est le retour des montagnes russes.

-Métaphore musicale drôlement filée pour dire que je te casse les pieds.

-Blaise ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer.

-Je te taquine ma _Darling_ adorée. Je suis très sensible au compliment. Surtout pour les montagnes russes.

Elle le poussa jusqu'à l'extrémité de lit, tandis qu'il hurlait de rire.

Pour vous aider à mieux comprendre la situation, faisons un petit retour en arrière. En fait, dès qu'Hermione aperçoit l'ombre allongée sur son matelas, elle sait parfaitement de qui il s'agit. D'ailleurs, Blaise à ce moment là n'était pas endormi : non, puisqu'il était encore bien trop malade pour ça. Le nom de sa pathologie ? _Gueule de bois chronique,_ qui l'atteint sévèrement par intermittence environ depuis sa majorité.

-Aaaah non, Herms, ne me fait pas rire, s'interrompit soudainement le grand enfant à ses côtés. Je sens que ça remue dans mon estomac…

-Tu veux une autre aspirine ? S'enquit son amie, concernée par la propreté de ses draps.

-Ah, non…c'est bon, c'est passé. Oh la la, Heeeeeeeeeeerrrmmmms, gémit-il en se roulant de gauche à droite le long du lit, de ma vie je jure de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Je le jure, je le jure, je le jure, trois fois !

Et il fit même un signe de croix.

-Si j'avais été payée une livre chaque fois que je t'ai entendu dire ça…soupira la brune, désabusée. Je n'ai pas de leçons à te donner _mon Winny_ , si tu veux te saouler en semaine ça te regarde, mais pourquoi faut-il que tu atterrisses systématiquement dans mon appartement ?

-Outre le fait que tu es mon amie la plus fiable, la plus fidèle et que j'ai en toi une confiance aveugle ?

-Mmmh, continue, c'est bien commencé.

-Tu as la concierge la plus sympa et maternelle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré.

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

-Ingrid est une mamie adorable, approuva-t-elle. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé-ça paraît évident- mais c'est elle qui t'a encore ouvert ma porte ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ce « _encore_ » d'un ton blasé ?

-Parce que Blaise tu blases.

-Comme Ruy ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Pardon, le jeu de mot n'était pas brillant.

-On va mettre ça sur le compte de la bière-on n'est plus à ça près…

-Herms, Herms, larmoya Zabini, implorant. Tu sais bien que je suis un être faible avec l'alcool… mais avec le travail, je suis toujours amené à devoir faire des expériences, ou poser des questions gênantes à des clients pour leur faire cracher les infos…C'est plus facile quand ils sont ivres, et ce serait suspect que je ne boive pas.

-Sauf que toi tu n'oublie rien au réveil.

Elle entendit le sourire satisfait de son ami, bien que l'obscurité ne lui permette pas de le voir proprement.

Comme on l'a appris, comme d'habitude, Blaise Zabini est venu vautrer sa carcasse éméchée chez sa meilleure amie, et comme d'habitude, Hermione l'a d'abord gentiment grondé, rassuré, consolé, et a finit par céder en lui permettant une nouvelle fois de rester dormir avec elle sachant que le vide de l'appartement quand il rentrait dans cet état l'angoissait profondément.

Faut-il dresser le portrait de Blaise Zabini ? Mmmh, que pourrait-on dire…Tout d'abord, ils se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de Poudlard, quand ils ont commencés à étudier le journalisme. Du fait de la proximité de l'une avec la _« Bande à Potter_ », et de l'autre avec la _« Sale petite fouine »,_ une amitié ne paraissait pas gagnée d'avance. Ils se sont mutuellement ignorés pendant un an, chacun s'efforçant de ne pas mélanger sa vie avec celle de l'autre. Un projet commun les a forcés à se rapprocher. Et puis, au fil du temps-et à l'incrédulité générale-, ils s'étaient découvert des affinités et étaient devenus si pas inséparables, très proches. Leur lien était étrange, mais réel et solide : quand Blaise à emboîté le pas à Malfoy il y a six ans, le suivant en Amérique, il n'a jamais coupé le contact- c'était même tout le contraire. Alors, depuis deux mois qu'elle s'était installée à New-York, celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement et facétieusement son _Winny_ (on y reviendra, c'est une histoire qui vaut la peine d'être contée), il ne perdait pas une occasion de venir la voir : et tous les prétextes étaient bons.

Et quelque part, Hermione elle-même n'était pas mécontente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses histoires quelques fois. Non pas qu'elle manquât d'amis ici, mais elle arrivait à peine et ils étaient déjà tous occupés, les emplois du temps établis. La recherche d'emploi, le dîner du lundi, les visites inattendues de Blaise. C'est tout ce qui avait rythmé son quotidien ces dernières semaines, et sans ces dernières il y a beaucoup de fois où elle se serait sentie bien seule. Avoir des loisirs et amis ne fait pas toujours tout, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Ginny qui était sûre d'être attendue indéfectiblement chez elle chaque fois qu'elle sortait du _Finnigan's._

Il y aurait encore bien des choses à dire, mais je vois que la respiration du jeune homme à la peau d'ébène s'est apaisée : elle est régulière et profonde. La nouvelle promue assistante elle aussi, commence elle aussi à sombrer dans le sommeil, même si un coin de son esprit reste préoccupé : demain matin il faudrait aller travailler. Et au petit-déjeuner, exposer la situation à Blaise…

Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres en imaginant sa réaction qu'elle savait d'avance, théâtrale et grandiloquente.

C'est donc détendus que les deux comparses s'endorment, cessant d'exister ici pour s'incarner dans des rêves quiets, paisibles.

 _En attendant le chambardement du lendemain…_


	3. Vincit Qui Se Vincit

**Heyhey !**

 _(Paraît que ça veut dire « Bonjour » en Suédois. 'Fin bref)_

 **Heyhey !**

 **Merci** tout le monde pour votre soutient, en récompense voici le chapitre nouveau,

Pour information, à ceux qui se poseraient la question :

 **OUI,** il s'agit bien de ma fiction qui portait le même nom, que j'ai effacée pour mieux la réécrire

Je vous avais promis de ne pas l'abandonner, et… _Tadaaaa_ xD

 _En tout cas c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver,_

* * *

 **Merci à**

Maxine3482

 **oOo**

Swangranger

 **oOo**

Mlle A Line

 **oOo**

Guest

 **oOo**

Nawalouthy

* * *

 **Guest :** Merciiiiiiii pour ta gentille review ! Chose promise, chose due : la réécriture est là, allons-y enseeeemblee whaaaa !

 _Allez, en piste !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 **Vincit Qui Se Vincit**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhh !

Le bâillement était impressionnant, Zabini y avait mis tout son cœur. Le mouvement élastique de la mâchoire, qui s'ouvre en grand et laisse percevoir des dents blanches, les amygdales rouges, et la langue rose-quoique sèche due à une déshydratation dont il pouvait attribuer tout les mérites à l'eau-de-vie ingurgitée la veille. Le soupir exhalé par cette manifestation de la fatigue était paresseux, traînant, et même presque langoureux. Blaise se serait bien enfoncé un peu plus confortablement sur la colline de couette douillette, mais quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement…

- _Frrrrrrrrrttt !_

-Argh ! Hermione ! _Hermione_ !?

Loin sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus retentissant que les autres, ponctué d'un bruit de chute attire son attention.

-Blaise… tout va bien ? S'enquit la journaliste, coupant momentanément le débit d'eau.

- _Nooooooon,_ rien ne va, larmoya le garçon, faisant de son mieux pour se relever et s'accrocher aux couvertures. Ton égoïste de chat me lacère les chevilles depuis tout à l'heure, il me refuse les quelques minutes de sommeil en extra dont je peux profiter en attendant que tu sortes de la salle de bain…Il me déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Le monde entier est contre moi !

Hermione avait essayé de se retenir pendant toute la diatribe matinale –et tellement caractéristique- de son ami, mais en entendant l'indignation outrée concentrée sur ses derniers mots elle ne tint put et explosa…De rire.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer Blaise bouder dans un coin du lit.

-C'est parce que, expliqua la brune entre deux hoquets hilares, Pattenrond a l'habitude d'avoir le lit de façon exclusive pour lui quand je me lève le matin. Il y prend toujours ses quartiers, j'imagine qu'il te voit comme un intrus sur…son territoire.

Et elle rit de plus belle, réactivant le pommeau.

-Ouuuuuuh, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le chat…chuchota Zabini, menaçant en direction d'un félin l'ignorant superbement, tout à son aise de s'étaler en travers du lit maintenant que l'humain l'avait quitté.

Même si l'action de la boule de poil orangée n'était pas à son goût, elle avait eut au moins le mérite de le faire se lever pour de bon : chose qui n'allait pas de soi en considérant son mal de crâne, léger mais présent. Hermione retrouva donc une fois fraîche de sa toilette et chaudement vêtue, un Blaise accoudé au bar de sa petite cuisine, sirotant une décoction aux plantes qu'elle savait efficace contre la gueule-de-bois.

-Ça ne va pas mieux ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète de la pâleur de son teint.

-Si, si, la rassura-t-il, apaisant. Le plus dur c'était de se lever…après une douche et un petit-déjeuner correct, je serais un homme neuf. Enfin, presque neuf : juste avec quelques points de sutures supplémentaires aux jambes, ajouta-t-il acide, faisant allusion au chat qui ronronnait sereinement les pattes à l'air, ailleurs.

La jeune assistante rit, et lui claqua un baiser matinal sur la joue qui, plus que toute autre chose, sembla lui faire du bien.

-Bien, si t'as finit de te pomponner, je vais prendre à mon tour mes quartiers dans ta baignoire. Il te reste des habits à moi, pour me changer ? J'ai peur que ceux d'hier ne soient un peu hors service, alors…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désabusée, s'affairant à préparer le café.

-Comme si j'entreposais les vêtements que tu laissais chez moi à chaque escapade, au cas où tu aurais besoin de te changer un jour. Franchement, Winny ?

-J'en déduis qu'ils sont toujours dans la penderie à l'entrée ?

-Deuxième étagère, à côté des écharpes. Et j'ai mis tes habits d'hier à tourner : comme ça ils seront prêts pour la prochaine fois.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me donnes toute licence pour faire la fête avec l'assurance de trouver un toit amical quelles que soit les circonstances ?

-Ça veut dire que je suis réaliste et pragmatique, le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu es un ange _, bellissima_ ! Rit-il, enjoué pour de bon, en lui envoyant un baiser volant avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau.

A Hermione aussi, cet échange lui fit du bien. S'attendant pertinemment que la journée à venir ne serait pas de tout repos, elle comptait pour ce matin entre copains pour lui conserver les ondes positives qu'elle emmagasinait depuis le dîner de la veille : elle faisait ses réserves, et elle en aurait besoin…

Se rappelant que Blaise ne buvait jamais son café noir, elle fit chauffer un peu de lait sucré dans une tasse à part, et baissa sur feux-doux la poêle de bacon qui grésillait dans un frémissement prometteur, répandant une odeur de viande grillée des plus agréables pour un estomac vide. Elle prit également soin de faire chauffer quelques pancakes de la veille au four : tendres et épais, le parfum des gâteaux était un réconfort de plus.

En attendant que son Winny la rejoigne, comme à son habitude, la brune attaqua son rendez-vous quotidien avec la presse. Tous les jours, à cinq heures, le livreur déposait devant sa porte une pile impressionnante de ce qui allait rythmer les débats d'idées du jour. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, presse historique, littéraire, sciences humaines et économie…Auxquels pensa-t-elle, elle devrait désormais faire attention de rajouter _Roseway_ , si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'imprégner rapidement de la mécanique du magasine. Elle ne gardait pas tous les journaux, heureusement : son petit quarante mètres carrés n'aurait pas tenu le choc. A la place, elle sélectionnait certaines pages, et les classait dans des portfolios qu'elle commentait tous les dimanches matin. C'était pour elle, une bonne façon de maintenir son esprit affuté. Ron lui, y voyait une manifestation supplémentaire de son incapacité à mettre son cerveau au repos. Qui a tort, qui a raison ?

Le timing du jeune fêtard fut impeccable : il vint s'asseoir sur le haut tabouret du bar séparant l'espace cuisine de l'espace salon, alors qu'elle achevait sa lecture du _Daily._

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-On ne peut plus ! Répondit-il, s'attelant à empiler les pancakes sur des assiettes, faisant déborder de bacon d'autres, qu'il disposa devant elle avant de s'assoir en se frottant les mains.

Si je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, je ne pense pas que vous l'auriez reconnu. L'homme fringant qui attaque à belles dents sa part n'a rien à voir avec l'être gémissant, même si attachant, que vous avez pu suivre ces deux derniers chapitres. Grand, le teint sombre, deux grands yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence, les traits fins agrémentés de pommettes hautes, saillantes : exceptionnellement beau comme il pouvait être exceptionnellement agaçant. Droit, dans un chino noir serré par une fine ceinture de cuir au fermoir ouvragé, vêtu d'une chemise immaculée dont il laissait toujours deux boutons ouverts, il dégageait une aura charmeuse, grand trait de sa personnalité. Plus tard, avant de sortir, il chausserait une paire de mocassins en daim aussi sombres que son pantalon, et passerait un peu de gel dans ses cheveux pour mettre sa _frohawk_ en valeur. Quand il prendrait ses quartiers dans les bureaux dont il était le directeur, Hermione savait qu'il serait avec ses employés enjoué, railleur et par-dessus tout travailleur : un travailleur acharné.

Il se trimbalait depuis ses jeunes années une réputation de play-boy par forcément immérité. En creusant un peu sous la carapace toutefois on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était un garçon timide et romantique, qui cache son manque d'assurance derrière un culot et une exubérance qui ne sont pas complètement lui. Même s'il avait finit ses études, son parcours scolaire n'avait pas été un franc succès : il avait toujours été juste, obtenant ses trimestres avec les notes limites, peinant chaque fois à rendre un travail dans les temps. Pas brillant, mais débrouillard et bosseur, il avait finalement obtenu son diplôme quand personne ne pariait sur lui. Incité par son vieil ami Malfoy, il avait tout plaqué pour le suivre à New-York, où tout le monde avait prédit que son projet de journaliste en free-lance ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de prendre l'eau.

O combien ils s'étaient lourdement trompés, et tous ceux qui n'avaient avaient doutés s'en mordaient les doigts. Fondateur d'un hebdomadaire nommé _The Snake's Tongue_ , qui gagnait en popularité et en crédibilité d'années en années. Le projet ? Une revue people à scandales, à l'affût des célébrités. Mais à l'inverse du paparazzi classique, qui s'arrête au fait, lui poussait plus loin. Untel surpris en train de consommer de la drogue. Habituel, quoi alors ? Alors il menait l'enquête : quels rouages pour les trafics, est-il facile de se procurer ces substances, quel impact sur le corps, l'œil de l'opinion publique, les conséquences sociales?

Mélanger les sciences humaines et les ragots. Un exutoire pailleté intelligent, le concept croissait d'années en années, et le nom de Zabini commençait à imposer du respect dans le milieu.

Malgré son poste de grand patron, d'une pourtant toute petite entreprise n'y avait pourtant rien fait. Il n'était pas connu pour son sérieux et sa sobriété, bien au contraire. Son aptitude à faire la fête était légendaire, et il se servait allégrement de cette réputation pour soutirer des informations à un quidam pas assez méfiant.

Intelligent, ambitieux, rusé : un ancien de Serpentard, pur et dur.

-Merci pour ce repas Darling ! s'exclama ledit fourbe, empilant les assiettes désormais vides. Je me sens en pleine forme désormais et avec ce que j'ai réussis à dégoter hier soir, j'ai assez de matière pour remplir la moitié du numéro de lundi prochain, la-moi-tié !

Il eut un ricanement maléfique.

-Je ne poserais pas de questions, fit son amie avec néanmoins un petit sourire qui en disait long. Est-ce qu'on y va ? Il est presque neuf heures, et ma nouvelle… _supérieure_ (le mot lui arracha une grimace) hiérarchique m'a prévenue qu'arriver à neuf heures trente et une seconde était un motif de licenciement _banal_ dans ma nouvelle entreprise.

-Hein ? S'étrangla l'autre journaliste avec son fond de café au lait, qu'est-ce que tu dis, t'as trouvé du travail ? Déjà ? Mais c'est génial !

Toujours assis à côté d'elle, il étendit son bras gauche pour venir l'enrouler autour de ses épaules et la gratifia d'une semi-accolade triomphante.

-Alors ça, je suis absolument enchanté pour toi ! Maintenant, il faut que tu me racontes tout, voyons voir…Mmmh, mais oui…attend laisse moi deviner…

Il s'attarda pour la première sur sa tenue du jour : jean brut, pull fluide bleu-marine et des bottines camelles. Il remplit de nouveau sa tasse tout en pensant à voix haute.

\- Tu as trouvé une place dans le management dans une boîte prestigieuse de média télévisé, style la _Fox_ ou _CNN._

-Et à quoi doit-on cette analyse, je vous prie Sherlock Blaise ? interrogea-t-elle, interloquée.

-Tenue mignonne et décontractée : tu n'es pas dans un poste qui demande un contact régulier avec le public et donc pas besoin d'être systématiquement sur son trente-et-un pour préserver l'image de marque télévisée, mais en même temps c'est idéal pour bouger d'un service à un autre, travailler efficacement.

Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif, pas convaincue pour deux sous de son analyse physionomiste.

-Le débat est ouvert, bien essayé : mais non. J'ai passé un entretien hier et…j'ai le plaisir de te présenter à la nouvelle deuxième assistante de la direction générale et rédaction en chef de chez… _Roseway._

-Pffffft ! fit le café du jeune homme expulsé de sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il hoqueta un moment, essuya les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et articula du ton de celui qui n'arrive pas à y croire :

-Travailler …pour Draco _Malfoy_ , _le_ Draco Malfoy ? Le grand et unique beau blond sexy et diabolique ?

-Je ne connaissais pas ton côté gay mais je suis ravie de constater que tu en as un…pourquoi un tel étonnement ? Je ne connais pas votre histoire en détail, mais aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez assez copains lui et toi.

-Herms, Herms, Herms, l'interrompit-il, l'air légèrement paniqué. Ce n'est pas ça le souci. C'est juste que, le fait que tu ailles de toi-même à son contact sachant toute la rancune qu'il a gardé pour toi…

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, agacée et revoyant en flash la réaction similaire de Ginny, Tony, Seamus et même celle de Pansy encore fraîches dans son esprit. Bon, mettons les choses au clair : pour rappel, c'est avec Ron et Harry qu'il a eut de grandes altercations, le nombre de contacts directs que j'ai eu avec est vraiment négligeable…

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuui, concéda-t-il, l'air toujours anxieux, mais bon tu sais parfois quand je bois je ne suis plus maître de moi-même, et…Bon Dieu ! Sursauta-t-il soudainement, neuf-heures dix, on ferait mieux de filer ! Je te dépose en taxi, en dédommagement de toute ta peine, on décolle !

Le départ est trop précipité : le temps d'attraper une veste pour l'une, ses chaussures sous le bras pour l'autre et ils sont partis en priant pour que le trafic soit fluide pour une fois. Quel genre de sujet Blaise allait-il aborder avant d'être à court de temps ? Mystère pour l'instant, mais on devine déjà qu'il y a un lien avec les derniers conciliabules de Ginny et Seamus. A moins que tout ceci ne soit la conséquence délétère d'une accumulation de liqueur ? Qu'importe, en route.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _« - Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !_

 _-La feuille enveloppe la pierre. Gagné !_

 _-Pas possible ! T'as encore triché !_

 _-Quoiiiiiiii ? Tu plaisantes,_ _moi_ _, tricher? C'est fou ce que tu peux être malhonnête pour un prétendu Maître en droit !_

 _-Pas du tout : tu as mis ta main au dernier moment exprès pour voir ce que j'avais mis !_

 _-J'aurais tout entendu, c'est une déformation professionnelle ? Parce que tu vois le mal partout là…_

 _-Je ne reconnais pas ta victoire._

 _-Est-ce que je vais être obligée de le dire à maman pour bénéficier d'un jugement équitable ?_

 _-Hé, je plaisantais promis ! T'as gagné ! T'as gagné tout ce que tu veux !_

 _\- Bon, dans ce cas file-moi vingt livres._

 _-Tiens, mais ne va pas voir maman tout de suite…elle est fâchée contre moi au sujet de la photo qu'on a envoyé à Tante Muriel…_

 _-Quoi la photo ? Celle où elle a demandé à ce que tu mettes le pull qu'elle t'a tricoté ?_

 _-Tout juste…_

 _-Pourtant tu_ portes _ton pull sur la photo…enfin, techniquement._

 _-Oui, mais la tante Muriel pense que le fait de brandir mon pull en direction de l'objectif n'était pas le porter de la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu…_

 _-Et c'est moi que tu traites de tricheuse ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas triché. J'ai tout simplement trouvé les failles dans le contrat._

 _-…_

 _Manager Sportive, Ginny Weasley, à Perçy Weasley, Avocat._ _Echange fraternel._

 **oOo**

* * *

Draco Malfoy était dégoûté.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Il était quatorze heures, et jusqu'à présent la journée était bien plus lisse que n'avait été celle d'hier. Au matin, il avait signé quelques contrats valant des centaines de milliers de dollars chacun, avait donné une interview qui ne manquerait pas d'éclipser celle de l'autre têtard à lunettes. En avance sur son travail, il s'en trouverait presque désœuvré.

Presque.

Il lui restait un tête-à-tête des plus professionnels avec une photographe, en vue de la sortie du numéro spécial Lewis Caroll. Au programme ? Eh bien…difficile à avouer pour un homme d'affaires expérimenté comme lui, mais il n'en savait encore rien…Il lui restait encore un mois avant que les choses ne s'accélèrent, et l'inspiration tardait. La seule chose qu'il était en son pouvoir de faire dans un moment pareil, c'était de démarcher les collaborateurs potentiels : peut-être leur vision rendraient-ils la sienne plus claire.

Mais là…Il serra les mâchoires pour retenir sa bile. Il continua d'observer d'un œil critique celle qui lui faisait face depuis bientôt une heure et tâcher de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle _disait_ plutôt que sur son apparence. Chose plutôt difficile à faire.

Est-elle trop belle pour qu'il puisse la regarder sans troubles, même lui ?

Haha…Non, franchement ce n'est pas la question. C'est-à-dire, oui Luna Lovegood est-de mon point de vue- une jolie personne, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le choque en ce moment. Malfoy était resté bloqué à sa tenue vestimentaire. Pour tout dire, le kimono en coton et soie rouge vif, à motifs floraux psychédéliques, rehaussés par un large obi orangé brodé de dentelles…le tout monté sur des getas vertigineuses et associés à un maquillage et une coiffure flamboyante, suffisait à écœurer Malfoy. Toute l'exubérance de Luna heurtait un esthète minimaliste tel que lui. Et pire encore, en son fort intérieur, il _savait_ que même si excentrique, tout était de bon goût.

Bref, il était dégoûté, et espérait mettre un terme à l'entretien le plus rapidement possible.

-Mr Malfoy ?

Il sursauta. Sa rêverie avait-elle été si évidente.

-Oui ? Claqua-t-il, sèchement.

-Pendant que vous ne m'écoutiez pas j'étais en train de dire que si vous m'accorder la liberté artistique requise pour mon projet, j'accepterai à grande joie de travailler avec vous.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix rêveuse, douce, ses yeux suivant vaguement du regard le tracé d'une hirondelle à travers la fenêtre.

Il brûlait de lui asséner une réplique cinglante, mais n'en trouva aucune de pertinente en la circonstance. Déçu, il finit quand même par articuler :

-Ce sera un grand…honneur… pour ma revue de vous voir apposer votre griffe sur le shooting photo. Je vais demander à mon assistante de vous mener aux studios pour vous familiariser avec les locaux. Après ça, ce sera vous aurez carte blanche, la deadline est dans trois semaines.

-J'en suis enchantée ! Professa la concernée avec un sourire éclatant.

Et pour corroborer ses dires, elle se leva et offrit à Draco un salut à la japonaise, ponctué de quelques mots en cette langue auxquels –nous apprend son air horrifié- il ne compris rien. Il réagit donc en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux en cas de difficulté.

-Parkinson ! Aboya-t-il.

Silence, et absence de mouvement précipité vers son bureau.

- _Par-kin-son_ ! Répéta-t-il, excédé.

Et si on jette un coup d'œil à la pièce précédant son bureau, qui trouve-t-on ?

Pour vous situer un peu, voici une topographie des locaux : pour arriver chez Malfoy, il y a deux étapes. Il faut d'abord passer les deux lourdes portes en acajou qui donnent sur une immense antichambre. A droite, le bureau de Pansy, à gauche lui faisant face, celui d'Hermione. La pièce contient en outre diverses étagères, rangements remplis de dossiers mais aussi des portemanteaux et penderies renfermant des tenues haute-couture.

Qui est là ? Hermione, depuis treize heures trente. Elle prend le relais de sa collègue qui est partie jusque…quinze heures. Autant dire que le patron peut s'égosiller, personne ne risque de lui répondre…

A son standard, la brune est occupée à négocier à moitié en anglais et à moitié en italien avec un fournisseur étranger. Pour une première journée, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça : elle a besoin d'être un peu rodée, mais elle gère plutôt bien les imprévus jusqu'à présent. Arrivée _tout juste_ –comme Pansy lui avait aimablement fait remarquer- à l'heure au matin, elle s'était faite petit à petit à l'ambiance de la maison. A la pause café, elle découvrit que la plupart des employés étaient accueillants, mais beaucoup trop effrayé pour prononcer le seul nom de leur boss. Du reste, elle remplissait des tâches banales : gérer le téléphone, prendre les rendez-vous, recevoir les clients, trouver des informations pour qui en a besoin…

Tout ce qui la déstabilisait pour l'heure était que son nouvel environnement tournait autour de Malfoy. On lui demandait comment allait-il, était-il là, ce qu'il pensait de tel ou tel article, de telle marque de luxe…

Elle aurait été bien peinée de leur répondre de toute façon, puisque le seul contact qu'ils avaient eut aujourd'hui se résumait à un neutre « bonjour », alors qu'il passait devant elle vers dix heures. Autrement, silence radio : et ça lui convenait bien.

Jusqu'à présent.

Draco l'avait déjà appelée _deux fois_ , chose qu'il ne faisait jamais : elle ne peut pas se douter qu'à la troisième, il explose.

-Viiiiiiiiiiiiittteeeeeeeee, la pressa gentiment un Zacharias Smith surgit de nulle part, l'attrapant par la taille par surprise pour la jeter devant la porte vitrée du grand bureau.

-Je ne suis pas…protesta-t-elle.

-Il a horreur d'attendre, lui exposa-t-elle gentiment avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte pour l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup.

Et elle se retrouva soudainement dans l'arène, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air coi.

-Vous voilà enfin Parkinson, maugréa-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, un éclat méprisant dans les yeux. Combien de fois faut-il vous appeler pour que vous vous présentiez ?

-Pansy est à sa pause déjeuner, répartit froidement la brune en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça, ça n'intéresse personne, fit-il, agrémentant sa réplique d'un geste impatient de la main. Veuillez escorter Miss Lovegood aux studios photo, qu'elle fasse le tour de la maison. Je veux qu'elle se sente chez elle, compris ?

-Reçu, répartit posément Hermione.

Le nom de Luna l'avait immédiatement apaisée. C'est vraie, elle avait vu son nom sur le planning…mais n'était pas là à son arrivée. Elle était immanquable pourtant, songea-t-elle en détaillant avec un soupir intérieur la tenue de geisha dont elle était affublée.

-Mlle Lovegood est une collaboratrice de grande valeur, poursuivit Draco, d'une voix toujours aussi hautaine. Vous avez sa charge exclusive pour cet après-midi : allez où elle ira, donnez-lui ce qu'elle demandera. Quand elle quittera les locaux, vous serez libérée aussi.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se demandant quel était le piège derrière ce _presque_ éclat de gentillesse.

-Vous comptez me dévisager avec cet air niais toute la journée ?

J'avais dit presque. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle sortit en compagnie de Luna, chère amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois.

O comme elle illuminait sa première journée.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Est-ce que c'est une surprise ?

-Pas vraiment. En te regardant au travers de mes lorgnospectres un jour, j'ai découvert que ton prisme des couleurs laissait filtrer une grande créativité colorée masqué sous des tonnes d'intelligence.

-Je…suppose que c'est une bonne chose ? interrogea la journaliste, plutôt dépassée par la conversation.

-Oh, oui. Je suis contente que tu te laisses un peu aller, l'avenir s'annonce brillant pour toi !

Brillant…pour l'heure, c'était Luna qui faisait office de figure éblouissante pour Hermione. Tout ce temps sans l'avoir vu, elle avait oublié la chaleur et la sérénité que son aura de folie-douce répandait autour d'elle, et le pouvoir apaisant de celle-ci. Bien sûr, leurs esprits s'opposaient parfois (souvent), mais elles n'en gardaient pas moins d'affection l'une pour l'autre.

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui te débrouille comme un chef, la félicita la brune, je savais que tu étais la photographe attitrée du _Chicaneur_ , mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer dans un magazine de mode.

-Je n'ai pas de préjugés, même si je sais que ce n'est pas mon milieu naturel. J'étais en train de photographier des Sirènes fans les lagunes de Nouvelle-Zélande quand j'ai reçu l'offre de Malfoy. Le Merveilleux monde du non-sens et de la logique à l'envers, saupoudré d'incohérences temporelles et métaphysiques…J'ai tout de suite su que ce projet reposerait sur une bonne base rationnelle.

-Rationnelle…je suppose ? Risqua Hermione, ouvrant les portes de la chambre noire.

-Vous avez vraiment du matériel d'excellente qualité, murmura Luna, paisible. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à mettre en scène les photos.

-Euh…oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes, Luna ?

-Pour ne pas perturber les fantômes flottants des images disparues…à ton avis, combien sont passés ici ? Des millions je parie !

-Je ne suis arrivée que ce matin, avoua l'assistante, la menant vers une autre pièce. Crois-moi, je suis tout autant en train de découvrir l'entreprise que toi : et je le dois à ce merveilleux et pratique plan des lieux. Zac est un Saint.

-Seulement aujourd'hui ? S'étonna gentiment sa comparse. C'est drôle, vos ondes à toi et à Malfoy se rencontraient étrangement…comme si vous vous connaissiez _déjà._

-Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron et Harry, pas étonnant…marmonna Hermione. Je crois bien qu'on a fait le tour, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi en particulier ?

-Est-ce que tu saurais me conduire aux archives photos ?

-Je ne sais absolument pas dans quel département ça se trouve, mais j'imagine qu'on va vite le savoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Examinant son plan élaboré, elle lu :

 _Département artistique_ _\- archives maquettes, archives photos, stockage de pièces uniques_.

Et juste à côté, en caractère italiques :

 _Responsable : Bellatrix Black-Lestrange_

Elle sentit le papier lui glisser des doigts, tandis que son regard se faisait vide.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Comment veux-tu que nous l'appelions, cette petite ?_

 _-Eh bien, j'avoue que j'hésite encore…je suis déchiré entre Circé et Trollina._

 _-Circé ? Quel nom curieux…_

 _-Oui, Trollina me semblait bien plus raisonnable aussi. Mais tous les prénoms que nous avions prévus au préalable sont tentant aussi…_

 _-Regarde-là, elle est si paisible quand elle dort…quelques minutes de vie, à peine…_

 _-Oui. Elle est à portée de main, et pourtant étrangement inaccessible. Ici, avec nous, et en même temps à des années lumières de là._

 _-Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Que dirais-tu de l'appeler Lune ?_

 _-Mmh…c'est du même acabit que Trollina. Si on mixait les deux, on pourrait l'appeler Luna ?_

 _-Luna…oui, c'est parfait. Luna. Luna Lovegood._

 _-C'est très mélodieux, comme le chant d'un Jaberwocky._

 _-Tu veux bien aller chercher le médecin, mon chéri, pour lui dire que nous avons pris notre décision ?_

 _-Euh…j'y vais. De suite. Je te cueillerais un Rêve, en chemin…_

 _Petite histoire pour les premiers souffles de vie, journaliste Xenophilius Lovegood et feu archéologue, Philomena Lovegood._


	4. Cave Serpentem

_**HelloOo!**_

 _GDA de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Un peu en retard, mais enfin voilà la suite :)_

* * *

 _ **Merci spatial à**_

 **oOo**

 **Invisible smile**

 **oOo**

 **Swangranger**

 **oOo**

 **Juju**

* * *

 **Juju:** Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, alors oui, elle est embauchée et puis...Je crois qu'ils vont mutuellement s'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs xD Les interractions DracoHermione viendront bientôt, promis!

 _Sans transition, en avant touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeee!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 **Cave Serpentem**

* * *

-Hermione ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle entendit la voix de Luna comme si cette dernière lui parvenait de l'autre bout de la pièce. A la stupéfaction, sentiment premier qui l'avait saisie à la lecture de ce nom particulier écrit noir sur blanc, cédait désormais une colère sourde, et le sang ne tarda pas à lui battre aux oreilles.

Dans un éclair, elle réentendit la voix traînante de Malfoy : _« Qu'elle fasse le tour de la maison »_

Est-ce qu'il savait ? L'avait-il envoyé à dessein ?

Question stupide. Elle était sa tante, il ne pouvait ignorer ni désapprouver sa présence dans les locaux de son entreprise. Le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour son employeur s'effilocha à cette pensée, et elle s'en voulut d'avoir faillit y croire. Ce ne serait pas une année reposante : elle sentait qu'une lutte acharnée, une guerre interposée se livrait tout au long entre elle et le blond : il ne la laisserait pas tranquille…Et elle n'avait aucune intention de céder.

S'échauffant, elle avait sans y prêter attention, froissée le papier qui était désormais réduit à une boule chiffonnée, serrée au fond de son poing.

-Hermione ?

-Viens, Luna, répondit celle-ci. Je sais où sont les archives photos, je t'y emmène tout de suite.

Quelle que fût l'intention malicieuse derrière cette mission, elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne donnerait la satisfaction de se cacher ni à l'une, ni à l'autre.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_ …

Comment cette femme odieuse, scrofuleuse, teigneuse, à l'expression hautaine et au rire caquetant qui lui avait fait jadis tant de mal, était-elle parvenue à s'installer Outre-Atlantique et à se créer une position que d'aucun qualifierai de royale ? A la tête d'un département artistique pour une grande enseigne, quand elle devrait croupir derrière les barreaux de la prison pour malades mentaux d'Azkaban… Plus elle y pensait, plus Hermione s'échauffait, et des images horribles, des images de tortures lui revinrent en tête. Même après toutes ces années, il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars, en repensant à _cette nuit_ ou l'ancienne Bellatrix Black lui était tombée dessus.

C'est avec l'énergie d'une tornade qu'elle fit irruption aux archives, ouvrant la porte à double-battant d'un seul coup, l'envoyant sans ménagement taper contre les murs sous les murmures surpris et outrés des employés qui passaient par là.

Elle se doutait bien que le tableau devait être étrange : elle se représentait sans mal cette fille aux yeux lançant des éclairs, les cheveux certainement hérissés de sa course, suivie de Luna dans son accoutrement _Edo_ anachronique et fantasque. Après quelques secondes à chercher sa cible du regard, balayant rapidement les locaux d'un œil inquisiteur, Hermione sursauta lorsque la main douce, apaisante de Luna vint délicatement se poser sur la sienne.

-Elle n'est pas là, regarde, nota-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse, désignant de l'index une porte de verre ouvrant sur un bureau étrangement semblable à celui de Mafoy quelques étages plus haut, portant en lettres d'or l'inscription _« Directrice B. Lestrange »._ Elle ne demanda pas à son amie comment elle avait su – la photographe était l'une de ces rares personnes qui _sentaient_ les choses, à défaut d'avoir les détails explicitement. Sa colère brusquement crevée comme un soufflé qui tombe à plat, la brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais de honte cette fois-ci. Seigneur, quelle impulsivité ! Que voulait-elle donc, à la fin ? Garder sa place, ou se donner perpétuellement en pâture à la tribu de Serpentards malfaisant qui rôdaient à chaque coin de l'immeuble ? Non, non, décidemment, elle ne donnerait cette satisfaction ni à Pansy, ni à Lestrange, et encore moins à Malfoy.

Elle se sentit très fatiguée, soudainement, comme-ci ces quelques minutes d'émotions fortes lui avaient vampirisées ses réserves d'énergie pour l'après-midi. Elle réprima un frisson, et une nouvelle fois, Luna se manifesta :

-Malfoy a bien dit que tu étais libre dès lors que je l'étais ? Etant donné que la _cheffe_ du département n'est pas là pour me faire la visite guidée, considérons que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais demain…je crois que je saurais me débrouiller, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Infiniment soulagée, l'assistante la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Pour cet acte de générosité, je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir le café.

-Avec grand plaisir ! Se réjouit Luna, retournant en direction de l'ascenseur d'un pas aérien.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil meurtrier au nom honnit qui scintillait sur son écriteau sur la porte, puis lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

 **oOo**

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune femme élégante et raffinée. Elle apportait un soin tout particulier à son maintien, au même titre qu'à ses tenues. Il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que sa seconde avait la joie, le plaisir et l'honneur (ô douce ironie) de la voir tous les matins faire son défilé, étalage de bon goût qu'elle devinait être destinée à une certaine personne dont elle espérait capter l'attention…Ce jour là, elle portait une ravissante veste en velours noir aux manches _« ballon_ », courte, qui s'ouvrait sur un top tube d'un beige onctueux, assorti d'une jupe cintrée noire à boucle dorée et des bottes en daim, à hauts talons.

Toujours sur son trente-et-un, elle était de celles pour qui changer de tenue trois fois dans une soirée allait de soit. Enfin, toujours…tout le monde a des bons et des mauvais jours, il faut croire. Quand Hermione rentra de sa pause déjeuner, ce ne fut pas dans une posture assurée et ouvertement dédaigneuse qu'elle retrouva sa collègue, mais plutôt : à genoux, les yeux clos une expression torturée sur le visage.

-Que… ?

-Enfin ! C'est seulement maintenant que tu reviens ? Je t'attends depuis une heure !

Ce qui ferma net la bouche de la journaliste et ôta de ses traits toute trace potentielle et spontanée de compassion.

-J'ai reçu ton message me sommant urgemment de récupérer des dossiers un peu partout… dit-elle, comme si l'imposante pile dans ses bras ne l'indiquait pas. Tu es malade…peut-être serait-il opportun que tu ailles manger ?

-Ne sois pas idiote, répliqua sèchement Pansy. Tu as mis un temps fou à revenir, je ne pouvais pas laisser le téléphone sans surveillance. Maintenant, je dois aller …à la « promenaaaaaade » !

Elle s'en fut, allongeant ce dernier mot au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, sans plus mot dire, à toute vitesse vers ce qui s'appelle en langage non-Pansien, très simplement des toilettes. Sans laisser le temps de l'autre assistante de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait _quinze minutes d'avance_ , et qu'elle ne se gênait jamais pour grappiller quelques minutes en laissant seule Hermione quotidiennement.

Alors qu'elle retirait son écharpe, cette-dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail pour le moins insolite…La corbeille à papier de Pansy ne contenait pas une seule feuille de brouillon jetée. Elle était remplie, à ras-bord, de cannettes vides d'une boisson pétillante, garantie sans calories. Et dont elle était sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas là avant qu'elle aille déjeuner.

Se pouvait-il que Pansy soit… ?

 _ **-Tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut tulutut…**_

 _Maudite_ sonnerie du téléphone. Elle ne cessait de retentir, hantant les locaux comme une ritournelle démoniaque. Notre journaliste avait passé sa matinée à répondre à des appels pour satisfaire des demandes extravagantes, des planifications de rendez-vous impossibles… Les premières conversations téléphoniques avaient été désastreuses, laissant une Hermione désemparée face à ce monde dont elle ignorait tout. Son professionnalisme et son sang-froid avaient finit par lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Hors de question de se laisser déborder. Il ne fallait pas dix ans d'expérience pour savoir répondre au téléphone correctement. Les premières heures avaient forcément nécessité un certain rodage, mais une fois qu'elle avait pris le pli elle se révéla très organisée à la tâche.

C'est donc très calmement qu'elle s'adressa à son interlocutrice, à l'autre bout de la ligne, qui appelait pour une prestigieuse marque italienne.

-…je regrette, mais Monsieur Malfoy est en réunion, pour le moment…bien sûr, il vous rappellera dès que possible…de rien, bonne journée également.

Mentir serait peut être la part la plus difficile de son job, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reposait le combiné, jetant un coup d'œil furieux au bureau vide de D.M., qui avait subitement décidé que sa journée se terminerait à midi.

Encore un soupir. Roseway, Malfoy, Parkinson…les gens n'étaient jamais simplement ce qu'ils semblaient être. Elle nota l'appel afin de pouvoir faire sa synthèse à la fin de la journée. A peine eût-elle mit un point à sa phrase, que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

\- Bureau de Draco Malfoy, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Mmh… le président Kim Jong-Un souhaiterait une pizza quatre fromages et une autre, au saumon. Avec deux verres de sodas, et n'importe quel gâteau fera l'affaire en dessert, pourvu qu'il soit calorique. TRÈS, calorique !

-Mmh…Président Kim, votre voix m'est familière. TRÈS, familière.

-Vraiment ? Vous ai-je déjà torturée ?

Hermione soupira

\- Ma vie était visiblement beaucoup trop calme toute cette semaine…à quoi penses-tu en m'appelant au travail, Blaise ?

-Ha, ha, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! S'esclaffa Zabini, tu aurais dû t'entendre ! Le petit ton professionnel, convaincu et tout et tout, c'était brillant ! Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment pas mal pour un premier jour !

-Blaaaaaaaaise, commença Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

-Quoi ? C'est bien la peine que je me dérange à montrer que je me préoccupe de ton bien-être ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

La brune rit, imaginant la palette d'émotion qui devait passer sur son visage.

-D'accord, c'est vrai. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, mais au vu de la une de ta revue ce matin, je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Zabini, brusquement sérieux. Tu as aimé ? Ou plutôt non, livre moi ton avis de spécialiste sur la question, de journaliste à journaliste…l'analyse était pertinente ou pas ?

-Zabin-ivre ! Rit-elle, on en discutera en dehors des horaires de travail ! Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu encombres la ligne.

-Ben voyons, ronchonna-t-il, sarcastique. Et la commande que j'ai passée, c'est ton dîner de ce soir. Toi, moi, et des pizzas à mon appart'. Sans alcool en plus, et c'est juré ma douceur d'Orient.

-Hem, hem. Ce soir je dîne avec Ginny.

-Deuxième service après dîner, alors ?

-Blaise. Ma semaine ne se termine pas un mercredi.

-Pfff, message reçu cinq sur cinq. Mais vendredi soir, tu es à moi ! Et tant que tu y es, dis à Dray que je l'ai appelé…

-Tu as des projets professionnels avec lui ?

-Non, pouffa Blaise, mais tu peux lui faire croire ça si tu veux, ça sera drôle. J'ai juste envie de parler à mon meilleur ami, mais son emploi du temps de ministre fait que même pour ça, je dois prendre rendez-vous ! Allez, je _désencombre_ ta ligne. Fais attention à toi, particulièrement…ne tournes jamais le dos à cette vipère de Parkinson, tu m'as reçue ? JA-MAIS. Je t'embrasse !

-Attends, tu…

Trop tard évidemment. Après une dernière tirade débitée à toute vitesse, il avait déjà raccroché. Le combiné se remit immédiatement à sonner.

-Bureau de Draco Malfoy, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je prends !

Pansy était de retour, comme si elle avait entendu Zabini l'appeler. Hermione se vit littéralement arracher le téléphone des mains. La conversation finie, elle soupira, et offrit à sa collègue un regard chargé de supériorité.

-Garde à l'esprit que, ton travail, pour l'essentiel c'est…le café, chantonna-t-elle. Je suis la plus proche collaboratrice de Draco. Je travaille pour lui depuis le tout début, il y a quatre ans, quand il a reprit l'entreprise en main. Je le connais par cœur, aucun de ses goûts ne m'échappe.

-Et je suppose qu'il montre un intérêt aussi vif pour tes affaires, que toi pour les siennes ? Glissa ironiquement Hermione, le sourcil haussé.

Parkinson marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de retrouver sa morgue.

-Mph. En attendant, moi, au moins, je l'accompagne à Paris pour le défilé de septembre prochain.

C'était donc pour ça, le fond d'écran à l'effigie de la ville Lumière de son ordinateur…Affligée, Hermione se remit au travail, essayant d'ignorer le dégoisement de Pansy.

-La plus belle ville du monde…Capitale de la mode, fit-elle d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus perçante, un lieu de choix, rêvé même, pour une idylle naissante qui…

Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait, rougit et se reprit.

-Ahem. Je vais chercher la maquette dans le bureau de Draco. Ensuite, j'irai la déposer chez sa tante, Bella (la mâchoire d'Hermione se serra dangereusement à ce nom). C'est elle, qui gère le département artistique.

-La maquette ? interrogea la brune, intéressée malgré elle bien qu'elle ait envie de tourner ses pensées le plus loin possible de ladite directrice.

-Oui. La version bêta du numéro à venir, si tu préfères. Le patron y ajoute ses commentaires, donne ses directives, et le magazine fait la navette d'un service à l'autre en quête de perfectionnement.

-Comme les amendements pour un projet de loi, ne put s'empêcher de noter Hermione.

-Un quoi ?

\- Rien, soupira la journaliste en levant les yeux au ciel, _absolument_ rien…

Et elle entreprit de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail, à savoir la vérification des cahiers de commandes et des comptes pour le mois à venir, tâche complexe qui lui demandait toute sa concentration. Pansy, la maquette en main s'en étant allée, ce fut Zacharia Smith, qui vint s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air parfaitement décontracté.

Elle hésita. Ils s'étaient toujours salués en se croisant, et il était l'un des tout premiers à être venu se présenter à elle après son admission dans l'entreprise. Mais le nombre de contacts entre eux s'était arrêté là, trop ténus pour qu'elle sache réellement à quoi s'en tenir. Zac comme l'appelait les employés gérait tous les mannequins de la boîte, ainsi que les locaux de création de vêtements. Il était l'un des intimes du patron, peut-être le _seul_ sur qui il ne s'emporta jamais.

-Tu peux me parler, tu sais, l'informa-t-il comme s'il avait suivit le fil de ses pensées. Et on peut même se tutoyer si tu veux.

-Euh…pourquoi pas ? Hésita-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai pensé, la première fois que je t'ai vu entrer dans cette pièce ? demanda-t-il tournoyant sur le siège de cuir, désignant d'un mouvement large les alentours.

-Non, répliqua Hermione avec un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres, mais maintenant je suis curieuse de te l'entendre dire.

-Je me revois, ma voix intérieure me chuchotant à moi-même _« Mais qui est cette jeune femme à l'air brillant mais fatiguée ? Va-t-on publier une transformation avant-après ? »_

Elle n'en demandait pas tant. Pourtant, la remarque ne contenant aucune malice, aucune méchanceté, lui arracha un irrépressible éclat de rire.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai l'air brillant ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui tira la langue, l'expression neutre, tandis qu'elle poursuivit :

-Pour tout dire, l'une des appréhensions que j'ai eu après avoir fait mes premiers pas dans le hall fut _« pourvu que personne ne me demande de quitter les lieux »_. J'espère avoir encore suffisamment de lucidité pour remarquer que je n'entre pas _vraiment_ dans les canons de beauté de la maison.

-Tu es aussi dure envers toi-même ? remarqua Zac, penchant sa tête vers la gauche, interloqué sans toutefois se départir de son air détendue, de son aura inexplicable de touriste explorateur.

-Réaliste, corrigea-t-elle. Si je faisais un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, avec une poitrine et un fessier bombés à outrance moulés dans de luxueux vêtements révélateurs, ça se saurait. Et franchement, je me préfère comme je suis. Et c'est Malfoy en personne qui m'a embauché, il _sait_ de quoi j'ai l'air…

-Et tu m'as l'air d'en être consciente aussi, nota Smith avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Et pourtant quand je t'examine…ne te méprend pas sur mes intentions. Je suis re-marié, et père de famille, mais…Tu es très mignonne.

Ce qui arracha un clignement des paupières à Hermione. Pas pour la formule, mais pour la nuance de reproche qu'elle entendait pour la première fois.

-Merci ? Risqua-t-elle, attendant la suite.

-Mais enfin, c'est complètement gâché parce que tu es trop en retenue, comme-ci tu craignais de dévoiler quelque chose.

Franchement interloquée, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-J'ai un peu de mal à saisir, finit-elle par avouer.

Il la gratifia d'un regard paternel, qui avait l'air de dire _« Mon enfant, nulle crainte, je vais m'occuper de toi »._

-Le moment venu, viens me trouver. Tu offres un très beau matériau brut, ce sera très amusant, je crois.

D'un bon gracieux, il se tira hors du fauteuil de Pansy et repartit comme il était venu, la démarche nonchalante, un air d'effronterie sur la figure.

Quant à Hermione, elle se demanderait longtemps quoi en penser.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Alors ?_

Soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Rien à faire. Négatif de chez négatif.

 _-Je t'avais prévenue, je t'avais dis que ton karma…_

-Oui, Luna, _oui,_ je sais que parce que j'essaie de faire un bébé en secret à mon petit copain la Grande Roue de Dharma s'acharne à tourner dans un sens qui n'est pas le mien et me renvoie dans la figure tout le négatif de mes actions. Disons que c'est un fait qui me convient parfaitement et avec lequel je vis _bien._

Soupir, mais inversé.

-Tu es égoïste, Gin'. Tu sais que si bébé il y a, il risque fort de ne pas avoir de chance dans la vie parce qu'il a été invité au grand banquet terrestre sur un mensonge. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service.

La cadette Weasley ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait la photographe, franchement. Mais ses conseils bouddhistes senteur patchouli n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre à l'instant présent.

-Luna, le problème ce n'est pas le _karma_. Crois-moi, Harry sera heureux d'être papa. Il ne le sait pas encore, bien sûr…mais il sera heureux. Je m'occupe de tout, O.K ? Ce qui m'inquiète pour l'instant, c'est que je ne comprends pourquoi quatre mois après avoir arrêté la contraception, pourquoi après quatre bons mois à pratiquer les sports de lit presque tous les jours sans capote…

-Tu envoies des ondes qui font grésiller mon téléphone, Ginny. Tu es énervée.

-…pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas encore eu de bébé ? Je prends tous les compléments alimentaires adéquats, je fais des tests de grossesse toutes les semaines, et ils restent résolument, affolement, désespérément négatifs !

Luna n'osa pas faire de remontrances, cette fois-ci. Elle avait bien senti la voix de son amie manager en train de se briser dans la dernière phrase. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien la jeune fille en cet instant, certainement assiste sur la cuvette des toilettes dans la salle de bain, vêtue d'un débardeur, et peut-être de ce short bleu qu'elle aimait tant, guettant le moindre bruit de pas signalant le retour d'Harry.

-Tu as déjà décidé ce que tu allais faire ?

-Je vais commencer par en parler à Hermione. Et ensuite, je chercherais un médecin qui pourra me confirmer s'il y a un problème, et s'il vient d'Harry, ou de moi.

Son interlocutrice hésita un moment.

-Tu continues de penser que c'est un problème physique de stérilité, et pas d'ondes négativement dissimulées ?

-…

-Quoi ?

Soupir, encore, toujours.

Luna était dans le petit plain-pied de Rolf Scamander son fiancé, qui s'était volontairement exilé en pleine campagne Américaine, loin de la ville et de ses désagréments. Il était plus à son aise entourée d'animaux, qu'il étudiait toute la journée avec cet air enchanté d'éternel adolescent qui l'attendrissait immanquablement. Non loin du feu et Baptiste-Eudes, sa tortue préférée dans les bras, l'atmosphère était sereine, détendue. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en raccrochant, tant les sentiments d'effroi non avoués de Ginny avaient pénétrés son mantra.

Elle regarda un moment son téléphone, songeuse. Ginny n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Tant pis.

Elle composa un nouveau numéro.

* * *

 **oOo**

Lux, lucis. Latin, troisième déclinaison. Avait donné Lucifer, l'étoile du matin. Egalement nom d'un ange déchu qui résidait désormais selon les dogmes de la chrétienté, en Enfer, et qui avait inspiré ce qui resterait pour lui la plus belle sculpture en marbre de tous les temps, connue sous l'appellation du… « _Génie du Mal »._ Le nom s'était mué dans le temps, et quelques siècles de façonnage l'avaient amené à Lucius.

Lucius.

Le lumineux.

Draco ricana amèrement, la tête penchée sur un article qui nécessitait quelques corrections. Si cela voulait dire qu'il était la flamme ardente qui le rongeait et alimentait les eaux brûlantes du Styx, alors il était tout à fait d'accord.

Mécontent, il barra à grands frais sur l'ébauche qu'il avait entre les mains, des lignes entières qui n'étaient pas assez bien rédigées à son goût.

Fallait-il que sa famille vienne le poursuivre même jusque dans son travail ? N'avait-il pas été un _bon fils_ ? Couronné de succès dans ses études, puis homme d'affaires accompli, le tout à peine à vingt-neuf ans ?

Il n'était pas naïf, et savait que si son business avait prit la bonne direction, des années de travail en plus seraient nécessaires pour lui assurer une réelle pérennité dans l'avenir. Mais tout de même. Après avoir travaillé avec un acharnement digne d'un Poufsouffle tout ce temps, il aurait espéré qu'on lui laisserait au moins un peu _d'autonomie._

Or la famille Malfoy ne semblait pas connaître cette notion. Non content de lui avoir collé quelques filles et fils de dans les pattes, son père avait insisté – à la demande de Narcissa- qu'il prenne avec lui sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black.

Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose en particulier à lui reprocher. Il s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec elle, dans la mesure où elle l'avait fait profiter de son expérience dans le domaine professionnel. Quelques un de ses conseils avaient été réellement formateurs, et Draco savait qu'il devait se montrer redevable pour ça.

Toutefois, le temps allant, la personnalité déjà instable de Bella se faisant de plus en plus explosive. Son problème ? Les hommes. Avec l'âge, déterminée à ne pas avoir d'enfants, elle s'était résolue à profiter de la vie, aussi souvent que celle-ci lui tendrait des pommes à croquer.

C'était encore une belle femme. Et le nombre de soupirants était incroyable, surtout au vu de sa réputation. Elle avait une façon d'aimer ses amants qui était un peu…obsessionnelle. Cruelle, sans conscience et donc exempte de remord, elle en profitait sans vergogne, buvant la force vitale de son partenaire jusqu'à la lie avant de le laisser au désespoir.

Un vrai succube.

D'un geste vif, Draco s'empara de sa tasse de café.

Non, les déboires de sa tante ne le regardaient pas. Si sa moralité laissait à désirer (ça, plus son passé judiciaire que d'aucun qualifierait de louche et d'houleux), il s'en moquait bien. Le problème venait des pressions familiales. Comme son père lui avait _aimablement_ fait remarquer il y a encore peu au téléphone, si un membre de la famille est défaillant, c'est l'image de tout le reste qui en pâtit. Il semblait considérer que cette femme, de quinze ans son aînée, était sous sa surveillance, sous sa _responsabilité._

Ces considérations l'avaient tellement agacés que, comme à son habitude, à raccrochant le téléphone et pour y penser le moins possible, il avait fuit dans le travail.

Il retint un soupir. Un Malfoy ne soupirait pas, constata-t-il amèrement. Ce carcan familial, inextricable et de plus en plus complexe au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa vie, l'étouffait littéralement. Une toile de réseaux et de convenances diverses s'était emmêlée autour de lui et menaçait de l'emprisonner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il eut la vision fugace de ses parents, dans leur vaste domaine familial en Ecosse, installés à la table en bois précieux et lustré du grand salon. Son père commentait les nouvelles d'un ton scandalisé, le journal à la main, tandis que Narcissa, indifférente, se contentait de boire son thé en réfléchissant aux nouvelles teintes à donner à son petit boudoir.

La vision changea. Ce n'était plus son père, mais lui, âgé, usé, aigri, singeant ses gestes aux côtés d'une femme sans visage.

La tasse de café qu'il allait seulement porter à ses lèvres alla s'encastrer sur le mur en face.

Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

* * *

 **oOo**

-J'en ai reçu des appels. Des gens cherchant à se faire la malle, étouffant dans leurs costumes et priant pour un peu d'air frais. Seulement la plupart du temps ce sont de jolies filles qui me supplient d'être…

-Je rentre à peine dans ta voiture que tu me débite déjà une flopée d'inepties comme je n'en ai plus entendu depuis des lustres. Je savais que c'était une idée terriblement stupide. Je rentre.

Le jeune homme esquissa un geste pour s'extirper de l'habitacle, mais son comparse le remit sur son siège de force et boucla vivement sa ceinture.

-Tadaaaaaahh ! Un problème ? Une solution !

Il éclata de rire, voyant son ami se masser les tempes avec un air profondément désabusé.

-Relax max, tempéra-t-il, calmé. C'est tellement rare des initiatives de _ta part_ pour te payer une folle nuit entre mecs…

-Ce qualificatif est un peu trop tendancieux. Je ne veux plus t'entendre recaser _« folle »_ et _« mec »_ dans la même phrase.

-Okay, je vois le topo. Etant donné que ça fait des mois que tu ne t'es pas vraiment amusé, je suppose que ça va mettre un peu de temps avant que ton attitude et ton laisser-aller classique ne reviennent. Et j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Un air de musique des Bizarr' Sisters' bien connu des deux protagonistes surgit à haut volume des enceintes de la voiture.

L'otage ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à sourire franchement, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est çaaa, lâche-toi un peu, les vitres sont teintées personnes ne te verra de toute façon, approuva le chauffeur, pas en reste pour la danse. Tu comptes aller travailler demain ?

L'homme installé sur le siège du mort resta silencieux un moment, puis lança un regard en coin avant d'avouer franchement :

-Non. Je ferais comme aujourd'hui, je dirais que je préfère travailler à la maison et que ceux qui ont besoin de me voir n'auront qu'à faire la navette entre mon appart' et l'entreprise.

-Tu accordes des entretiens individuels ?

-Je ne m'exile pas pour supporter leurs airs crétins jusqu'à chez moi. Le concierge fait la navette, je le paie grassement pour ça.

-Impressionnant, siffla le journaliste, vraiment ingénieux. C'est exactement le genre de système que je devrais faire installer pour moi, tu vois ?

-Quand ton affaire sera aussi prospère que la mienne, tu veux dire ? Railla Draco. Rêve toujours !

-Je te retrouve prétentieux. C'est bien, la musique commence à faire de l'effet.

Draco se contenta de pousser le poste à son volume maximum, tandis que Blaise se débarrassait de sa veste trop formelle désormais pour coller à ce jeune fêtard qui chantait à tue-tête.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Alors, cet entretien avec Karkaroff ? Vous avez réussi à trouver un arrangement pour repasser cette épreuve que tu as raté ?_

 _-C'était difficile : ce professeur ahuri ne voulait rien entendre,_ « vous auriez dû vous présenter en bonne et due forme comme le reste de vos camarades… ». _Comme si j'avais pu prévoir un séjour à l'hôpital…_

 _-Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas rattraper l'épreuve ?_

 _-En fait…je lui ai proposé un défi. Le dernier debout concède quelque chose à l'autre. Il gagne je redouble, il perd je repasse l'épreuve._

 _-Le…dernier debout ?_

 _-J'ai été un peu déçue, je l'avoue. Il s'est effondré au dixième verre. Pour un Russe, je ne le trouve pas très résistant._

 _-Hannah…_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Nasdrovia !_


	5. Nimium Ne Crede Colori

_Rattrapage de retard, voilà le quatrième chapitre!_

 **Merci infini à**

oOo

 **Marion 4020**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

Et à tous ceux qui mettent en fav' et alert :)

En rouuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _ **Nimium ne crede colori**_

 _Jeudi 29 novembre_

-Non…bien sûr que non, Gin', je te comprends tout à fait.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Hermione, s'excusait depuis dix bonnes minutes son amie au téléphone. Mais il m'a prévenu à la dernière minute…Ce n'est pas le genre de contrat que l'on refuse et…

-Ginny, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vraiment, répondit la brune d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. On remet ça à une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Je suis la plus horrible personne de la planète…Merci Hermione, t'es une amie en or.

-C'est ça flatte-moi, rit cette dernière, on essaiera de s'organiser une entrevue la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien d'ici là toi et Harry.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit sur ton minerai. Je t'embrasse !

Vive comme une tempête, Ginny avait raccroché, et sans le savoir, Hermione de son côté avait fait le même mouvement. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de voir sa soirée annulée, elle n'avait vu personne depuis une semaine, et la pensée de son appartement vide –Pattenrond nonobstant bien sûr- la déprima malgré elle.

Et puis…il y avait une petite voix au fond d'elle qui avait perçu quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituel dans le ton de la cadette des Weasley. Ginny ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par ses collègues, d'habitude : au contraire, d'une nature frondeuse, elle incarnait l'archétype du leader à l'autorité naturelle. Il était difficilement concevable, du moins à ses yeux, qu'on put lui imposer quelque chose…Et cette fêlure dans les vibrations de sa voix…Ou se faisait-elle des idées ? Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'heure elle ne pouvait que spéculer et avoir des soupçons. L'heure, d'ailleurs…

Dix-sept heures passées. Temps de quitter le bureau, après avoir fait un dernier signe à Zac et aux autres collègues, sympas et solidaires. Pas comme certains…ajouta-t-elle en son fort intérieur, avec une pointe d'aigreur en jetant un coup d'œil désabusé à Pansy qui exhibait un nouveau sac, une folie à fanfreluches et à pompons qu'elle trouvait personnellement très _kitsch_ , mais qui faisait le ravissement d'une de ses amies mannequin qui s'extasiait devant depuis presque une heure. Ce qui n'arriverait pas si Malfoy était venu au bureau aujourd'hui, _quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent…_

Minute. Venait-elle réellement d'exprimer un regret à l'absence du patron, dont la vacuité du siège permettait pourtant à toute l'équipe de travailler avec des sourires détendus… ? Non, elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite chez elle : visiblement elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle s'empara de ses affaires, et entreprit bruyamment de faire de l'ordre sur son bureau afin d'être moins exposée à la nuisance sonore que constituaient les babillements de l'avocat du diable, qui la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de dévisager _l'autre_ fille : une grande, magnifique blonde vêtue d'une robe taillée dans une soie azurée qui la moulait comme une seconde peau et mettait en valeur ses grands yeux, d'un bleu profond.

-J'y vais, Pansy. Normalement tout est ordre pour le premier test photo de Luna demain. S'il y a une difficulté d'organisation dans la soirée, appelle-moi.

-Oh, Pansy, c'est ta nouvelle assistée ? Enchantée ! s'exclama l'inconnue, faisant mine de remarquer la brune pour la première fois- ce qu'elle trouva être d'une hypocrisie très mal jouée.

-Mmh…oui, c'est la nouvelle. Hermione, elle c'est Astoria Greengrass, l'une de nos plus éminentes modèles. Astoria, Hermione Granger, la…fille dont je t'ai parlée.

Astoria gratifia la seconde d'un sourire onctueux, qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac.

-Nous partions aussi, de toute façon. Ça ne te dérange pas de fermer le bureau derrière moi ? Bonne soirée ! Chantonna Pansy s'en allant avec son amie.

-Seigneur…chuchota le mannequin, d'un ton parfaitement audible en franchissant la porte, est-ce que…je croyais que tu te payais ma tête !

-J'aurais préféré, répondit Pansy sur le même ton. Malheureusement, c'était très sérieux.

-Comment Draco a-t-il pu _penser_ à l'embaucher ?

-Oh, tu sais, chaque maison a besoin de sa _mascotte._

Sur ces entrefaites, elles prirent l'escalier d'or, riant allégrement.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Récapitulons ensemble, Madame. Votre fille a quelques problèmes de compréhension des leçons. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai convoqué…_

 _-Me convoquer, moi ? Quelque outrecuidance, si typiquement plébéienne ! Proféra avec une moue méprisante et dégoûtée, son interlocutrice._

 _Le professeur soupira, retirant ses lunettes, prenant un instant pour les nettoyer sur un coin de sa veste._

 _-…pourquoi je vous ai_ instamment demandé de venir. _J'aimerais proposer pour votre enfant, des cours de rattrapage de…_

 _-Ma petite chérie est naturellement brillante ! Elle tient de ses parents, de ses nobles ancêtres, et n'a certainement pas besoin de rattraper quoi que ce fût ! S'étrangla la matrone, bouillante de rage, ramenant d'un geste brusque son étole de soie sur ses épaules._

 _-Et pourtant, reprit fermement l'enseignement, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, les contrôles démontrent qu'elle n'est pas prête à entrer au Collège._

 _-C'est un complot. Je ne cautionne pas cela. Je veux des preuves._

 _-Nous y voilà enfin ! reprit jovialement l'homme, sortant une pile de copie de son tiroir. Géographie : elle a placé l'Angleterre en Amérique latine lors du dernier contrôle. Mathématique : toujours aucun progrès dans les additions à deux chiffres. Éducation musicale : elle s'est amusée à frapper ses camarades avec un archet pendant la leçon de violon. En éducation physique, elle a refusé de courir, parce que cela abimerait sa tenue. Et je n'ai pas encore mentionné le cours d'histoire, où elle s'est étonnée de ce que les Huns préféraient se déplacer sur des chevaux alors qu'il y avait des Yoths…_

 _-C'est ridicule, absolument grotesque…Ma petite Astoria est un ange, elle a eu des précepteurs…ils m'ont toujours affirmés qu'elle était brillante…_

 _-Aussi brillante que les pièces de monnaie avec lesquelles ils étaient grassement payés pour vous dire ce que vous vouliez entendre ?_

 _-…_

 _-Alors, Madame la Marquise, pour les cours de rattrapages, quels horaires suggérez-vous ?_

 _Cassiopée, Marquise De Greengrass et Ted Tonks, professeur de petite école. Astoria, enfant prodige._

* * *

 **oOo**

Que faire d'une soirée de totale liberté, sans rien à faire ni personne à voir ?

Tel était son dilemme en quittant l'immeuble pour s'avancer dans les rues de New-York, entre les gratte-ciel dont les sommets s'éclairaient à mesure que la luminosité déclinait. Elle avait songé un instant à rappeler Blaise, mais peut-être avait-il planifié de faire autre chose suite à son refus de dîner avec lui, et elle ne se voyait pas le rappeler au pied levé…Il n'était pas là pour combler le vide, et autant ne pas agir comme si c'était son intention.

Elle prit le métro, et s'arrêta à une station en plein centre ville. Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'escalator, elle sut que cette sortie était une bonne idée : l'énergie de la foule bigarrée la revigora, après une journée à passer par toute la palette des émotions. Chargée d'une assurance nouvelle, elle prit un plaisir immense à se fondre dans la masse compacte des gens allant et venant, et marcha pendant quelques minutes en se concentrant sur la sensation de l'air frais sur son visage fatigué. Passant devant des commerces, une vitrine attira son attention. C'était celle d'une grande librairie, dont on apercevait de la rue les étalages immenses répartis sur plusieurs étages. Et puis, le dernier morceau du puzzle se remit en place : bien sûr, c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. Un livre, pas trop volumineux pour pouvoir le lire en une soirée. Une nouvelle fenêtre sur un univers, une vision nouvelle sur les problèmes de sa vie : comment n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Les livres guérissaient tout, elle avait grandit avec cette foi.

Le panneau immense qui l'accueillit une fois passée les portes automatiques sembla conforter cette pensée : _« Une bibliothèque est un hôpital pour l'esprit »._ Bien d'accord avec cette maxime, elle se laissa aller à arpenter les rayons, naviguant d'un genre à l'autre, examinant les quatrième de couverture avec l'air d'une femme qu'on ne trompe pas.

Absorbée par un résumé, elle ne _l'_ entendit que lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole.

-Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide, _Mademoiselle ?_

Le dernier mot, prononcé en français, la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger _« oh »_ de surprise en découvrant son interlocuteur. Inconsciemment, elle se surprit à se passer la main dans les cheveux, sans doute espérant les faire paraître moins ébouriffés. Il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé face à cet homme : grand avec une belle carrure, elle lui donnait une petite trentaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux ébène et visiblement soyeux, le teint pâle aux traits réguliers, les joues creusées. Ses mains élégantes aux longs doigts effilés étaient refermées sur un livre à la couverture de cuir. Elle remarqua furtivement qu'il portait une bague en or, sertie d'une pierre noire polie, au majeur. Il était vêtu très simplement, d'un pantalon classique et d'une chemise blanche au-dessus duquel il avait passé un veston vert bouteille marquant l'étroitesse et des hanches, et qui lui conférait un charme _old-school_. Malgré sa sobriété, on devinait que le tissu était d'une qualité supérieure.

Elle s'aperçut que toute à son observation, elle avait omis de lui répondre. Il attendait patiemment, la détaillant avec un sourire aimable.

-Bonjour…Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle, se maudissant de sentir ses joues lui cuire comme une vulgaire midinette, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- _Pas de mal,_ poursuivit-il, toujours en français. Akutagawa vaut bien qu'on lui accorde une pleine attention, finit-il en anglais, montrant le livre qu'elle tenait de la pointe du menton.

-J'étais perdue dans la lecture de la biographie, argumenta-t-elle, son sang-froid revenu. Connaissez-vous cet auteur ?

-Je travaille ici, exposa-t-il, humblement. Il n'y a pas un seul livre sur ces étagères qui me soit inconnu. Puis-je me permettre de vous porter assistance ? C'est la première fois je crois, que je vous vois ici.

Elle lui accorda un sourire, alléchée par l'offre.

-Je cherche un livre, petit compagnon discret pour me changer les idées après un journée éprouvante. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Mmmh…je vois. Alors dans ce cas, ce livre est à proscrire, affirma-t-il, catégorique, lui reprenant doucement l'ouvrage des mains. Vous avez besoin de dépaysement. Suivez-moi.

Il la guida tranquillement deux étages plus haut.

-Voici, lui donna-t-il gentiment, tendant un livre à la couverture jaune brillant.

-« _Rayuela »_?

Jamais entendu parler, songea-t-elle, un peu déçue.

-Ça veut dire « marelle », se justifia-t-il d'un ton connaisseur, comme s'il percevait son sentiment. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise mais…pour se détendre, je ne connais pas livre plus _joueur._

Il avait proféré ces derniers mots d'un ton énigmatique, lui décochant un sourire qui l'était encore plus. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se laisser convaincre.

-C'est bon pour moi, se rendit-elle, provoquant une expression de satisfaction manifeste sur le visage du vendeur. Et si jamais cette merveille ne me plaisait pas ? Poursuivit-elle, curieuse de voir comment il répondrait à la provocation.

-Alors, voici ce que je propose, proposa-t-il, griffonnant sur une feuille de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait encore à la main. Si jamais il ne vous plaît pas, voici mes coordonnées : vous pourrez m'appeler, m'insulter à loisir, et nous en serons quittes. Ou alors…

-Ou ? L'encouragea-t-elle, très amusée.

-Ou alors il vous plaira, et à ce moment là, vous pourrez me contacter aux mêmes coordonnées pour me conseiller une de vos lectures, et même me dire quand est-ce que vous êtes libres pour boire un verre en guise de remerciement.

-Curieuse façon d'arracher son numéro de portable à une inconnue, nota-t-elle avec malice.

Loin d'être déstabilisé, il lui offrit un franc sourire, révélant des dents très blanches, aux canines étrangement saillantes. Il arracha le bout de feuille et le cala entre les pages du livre qu'elle allait emporter, frôlant sa main pendant l'opération.

-Je dois retourner travailler, d'autres clients attendent mes conseils avisés, surjoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Au plaisir, _Mademoiselle._

Et sur cette note exotique, il s'en fut derrière un rayon et son pas fut rapidement étouffé par le moelleux de la moquette. De nouveau seule, déstabilisée quoique charmée malgré elle par cette grâce audacieuse, elle s'empara machinalement du billet et lut d'un œil distrait.

 _Tom M. Riddle_

 _Gaunt S. Corporation_

 _018 731 756_

Elle le fourra dans sa poche sans vraiment y prêter attention, et s'en alla en caisse pour régler les cinq dollars du livre. La réponse aurait dû être évidente, mais elle se surprit à se demander franchement si, une fois la lecture achevée, elle irait effectivement appeler ce vendeur apparemment cultivé, relativement suspect mais à l'air _tellement_ charmeur.

* * *

 **oOo**

La journée du lendemain fut une épreuve pour Draco. Il s'était réveillé à neuf-heures, après à peine cinq heures de sommeil, dans un endroit qu'il ne sut pas identifier immédiatement. Son crâne le faisait souffrir, comme si on en avait sorti son cerveau pour jouer au basket-ball avec. Il grimaça en se relevant, perclus de courbatures qu'il était.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir ?_

La voiture, une boîte de nuit ultra-branchée et aux invités triés sur le volet, de l'alcool et bien sûr des filles, des filles partout qui se serraient contre lui, engoncées dans des tenues ridiculement serrées et qu'elles pensaient affriolantes…Aucune classe. Et pourtant, cette fille aux yeux verts langoureux le tentait plus que les autres…Il y avait eu rapprochement, il s'en souvenait clairement, la vodka aidant…Et puis, trou noir. Avait-il fini par rentrer chez lui accompagné ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, il tenta de se relever pour identifier l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Il eut une exclamation étouffée, sentant le poids _énorme_ d'une masse dure lui entraver la poitrine. Il tenta de s'en défaire, et réalisa qu'il luttait contre une…jambe.

Une jambe.

Une jambe à la peau sombre.

Une jambe à la peau sombre et étrangement velue.

Une jambe à la peau sombre et étrangement velue au bout de laquelle pendait de son air d'imbécile bienheureux, le reste de son meilleur ami, à moitié dans à moitié dehors le canapé du salon de son appartement.

L'agitation de Malfoy était en train de le réveiller, et malgré le soupir profond que poussa le blond, une partie de lui ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé à l'idée de n'avoir pas été plus loin que le simple flirt avec cette rousse aguicheuse. Il était suffisamment mal entouré comme ça au quotidien, pas besoin de rajouter une poule à sa basse-cour.

-Méliisssaaaaaaaaaaa, noooon ne pleure pas… _owowowowowowooooo !_ chantonna Zabini, se réveillant, baillant.

-Tu m'écrases ! Ne tint plus Draco, envoyant son compère au tapis en se relevant d'un geste vigoureux.

S'ensuivit une brève dispute, avant que d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller chacun dans une des deux salles de bains de l'immense appartement pour se rafraîchir avant de remettre de l'ordre dans les idées.

-EEeeh beeh…j'avais oublié que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié ! Siffla Blaise, admiratif devant le petit déjeuner royal autour duquel ils s'étaient attablés, une fois propres et vêtu d'habits qui n'empestaient pas la cigarette. Ça vient de ?

-Chadron Baveur, répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils livraient à domicile…

-Parce qu'ils ne le font pas. J'ai droit à mes petits égards, l'ancien propriétaire doit beaucoup à ma famille, question de levée de fond…

-N'en jette plus, la coupe est pleine. Verse-moi plutôt de ce jus de pamplemousse, et...c'est de la tourte briochée fourrée de rhubarbe compotée ?

-Bas-les pattes, c'est la mienne ! Gronda son interlocuteur, retombé en enfance.

Ils s'engueulèrent pendant quelques minutes, pour faire bonne mesure, avant de retourner au sujet qui les préoccupait tant.

-Et donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi glacial. Dis-moi simplement _« Merci ô prodigieux Blaise, pour cette soirée hors-normes et hors du temps. Je me sens de nouveau plein de confiance en l'avenir et en moi-même »._

-Hors-normes, c'est sûr, approuva sarcastiquement Malfoy, prenant son temps entre chaque bouchée. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était dingue de sortir avec toi.

-Pas étonnant. Hormis quelques dîners çà et là, je crois qu'il y a deux ans au moins depuis qu'on ne s'est pas fait une _vraie_ sortie entre mec. Hier, on s'est rattrapés un peu.

-Deux ans…Répéta pensivement Draco. Deux ans…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pendant deux ans ?

-Tourner une machine qui vaut des millions ? Suggéra Zabini en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas…

-Pas pour ça, rectifia son ami, le gratifiant d'un regard-scanner.

-Je n'ai rien à y redire. Tant que tu es heureux dans ce que tu fais, moi…

Heureux…Le mot flotta dans l'atmosphère pendant quelques minutes, le temps de finir de manger. En silence : Blaise dévorait son repas, et ne pipait mot avant d'avoir engloutit le contenu de son assiette. Trait familier qu'il avait oublié. Combien de choses, combien d'amis avait-il laissé de côté pendant sept ans ?

-Bon sang, presque onze heures et je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon téléphone…grimaça le journaliste. Mon assistante va me décapiter, j'avais une réunion avec le conseil d'administration. Tans pis, les investigations ont été bonnes hier, je reviens avec quelques scoops…

-Tu te laisses malmener par ton assistante ? Nargua le blond, avec un sourire en coin. Quelle autorité.

-On ne peut pas tous être un tyran envers son personnel, même si j'ose espérer que tu n'es pas imbuvable avec _tout_ ton personnel…

-Ah, nous y voilà. Tu t'inquiètes pour Granger, pas vrai ? Pourquoi le monde entier s'efforce-t-il de voir le mal partout en moi, je ne _mange_ pas mes employés : j'en ai besoin.

-Disons que vu votre passé commun, commença prudemment Zabini.

Malfoy le coupa dans son élan, d'un geste impatienté de la main.

-Il n'y a pas de passé entre nous.

-Mais, tu ne lui as jamais dit que…

-Pas de passé, Blaise, répéta-t-il, les yeux virant au gris orageux, brillants d'une colère qu'on sentait prête à éclater. Fin de la conversation.

Pour paraître moins sec, il remplit à nouveau le verre de son ami.

-Vous êtes une bande d'abrutis tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, voilà. Na.

C'était la minute maturité de Blaise. Elle lui tira spontanément un éclat de rire.

-Ne boude pas Zabini. Si le brunch est terminé maintenant, je vais appeler mon chauffeur : il te conduira à ton travail, et moi je vais repasser au mien.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres lui lança une œillade dubitative.

-Tu disais hier que tu n'irais pas ?

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de leur faire une petite surprise. J'adore arriver quand ils ne sont pas préparés, ça rend les choses beaucoup plus…distrayantes.

Et il eut un ricanement sadique que Blaise balaya d'un roulement d'yeux d'habitué.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **-** Paaaaaaaaarkiiiiiiiiiiiinnnsssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooonnn.

Hermione serra les dents pour se faire violence. La matinée avait si bien commencé : elle avait passé une excellente soirée au calme avec le meilleur des livres, le ciel était dégagé au petit jour et la température clémente lui permettait même de mettre une petite robe noire, cadeau de Molly Weasley lors du dernier Noël.

-Par-kin-son. Parkinson ?

Répétait le perroquet blond sans cervelle. Le bureau s'était préparée à une nouvelle journée sans Mafoy, ne le voyant pas débarquer à dix heures…Et puis, sous le coup de quatorze heures, Môssieur avait décidé que finalement, eh bah si, il allait venir travailler quand même après tout. Toute l'équipe était réunie aux studios photos, où le capharnaüm était indescriptible.

Les décors somptueux étaient arrivés le matin même, et Luna avait proposé de faire une séance test, la deadline approchant. Des chariots débordaient de vêtements, rubans et bijoux divers, sensés habillé la cohorte de mannequins qui passaient l'air affairé, chacune se dépêchant d'être au plus vite à son poste.

Mais la séance n'avançait pas. Mafoy tenait en personne à superviser la chose, et alors qu'il avait garantit son indépendance à Luna il prenait un plaisir visible à la contrarier. Quand elle disait gauche, il répondait droit. Elle suggérait blanc et il l'embrouillait de noir. Si bien qu'au lieu d'avancer, la progression régressait.

Luna d'ailleurs, avait décrété qu'elle prenait une pause le temps d'engloutir à la cafétéria un litre d'infusion de pétales boullus-goullus d'eau douce, parce qu'elle avait peur que le virus de _Perdantinite_ de Malfoy ne la contamine.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, avait hésité, bouché bée parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à une déclaration comme ça. Hermione qui faisait la navette entre le studio et la salle où étaient entreposés les vêtements pour inventaire avait éclaté de rire en réentendant cette expression attribuée il y a si longtemps…La _Perdantinite_ …

De fait, il ne restait désormais plus que Zac et le PDG, engagés dans de grands conciliabules concernant le reste des démarches à suivre. Il refusait de le dire à voix haute, mais Hermione voyait que le rédacteur-en-chef était perdu, démuni d'évoluer dans un univers où il ne maîtrisait aucun code. _Tu as voulu le Pays des Merveilles, Malfoy…et tu te rends compte que ça n'a rien à voir avec la bonne société dont tu es familier._

Il était donc encore plus irritable et capricieux que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il avait sans ménagement envoyé Pansy à l'autre bout de la ville, chercher dans une boutique de luxe un lot de jupes dont Hermione savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin…Elle ne pleurait pas sur le sort de sa collègue, mais en son absence…

-Parkinson. Vous êtes _morte_?

…elle devait prendre sa place.

Le dernier mot prononcé était bien plus une promesse qu'une question. Soupirant, elle se résolut à poser le carnet sur lequel elle travaillait et traversa le studio vers Monsieur la Fouine.

-Enfin, vous voilà, marmonna d'une voix acerbe un certain blond platine. Il y a des _heures_ que je vous appelle. Zac, as-tu fais ton choix ? On change tout, ou on garde la robe et on l'accessoirise ?

-Après réflexion, je pense que miser sur les bons accessoires serait plus judicieux, commença Smith, étalant une série d'articles sous le nez du grand patron.

-Toutes ces montres…fit Draco, pensif.

-Oui, il y en a pour tous les goûts…montre à gousset, montres de sport, cadrans solaires…étant donné que tu as choisis comme décor principal, la scène du thé chez le Chapelier Fou, j'ai pensé qu'il était essentiel d'y intégrer la notion de temps…

-C'est cet aspect là qui est le plus nébuleux, admit brutalement Malfoy, cet aveux d'incompréhension lui coûtant, apparemment. C'est également, poursuivit-il plus dédaigneux, la raison de votre présence ici, Parkinson. Vous vantiez il y a peu le mérite de vos _longues_ études. Parlez-moi un peu du temps, dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles…

Surprise, mais néanmoins ravie de pouvoir mettre ses vraies capacités un peu en avant, Hermione saisit l'occasion, sans même plus se formaliser de s'entendre appelée Parkinson…

-La question est d'abord de savoir, commença-t-elle, quelle type de message vous voulez faire passer à vos lectrices, par l'intermédiaire des photos…

-On présente les articles d'une maison de mode au style à la fois excentrique et chic, Miss Lovegood disait qu'il faudrait insister pour mettre en avant l'idée de l'intemporalité des vêtements…D'où les montres, répondit Zac.

-Le temps dans le livre est complètement déréglé. La scène chez le Chapelier en est d'ailleurs le point d'orgue, les personnages s'enfoncent dans l'absurde, les questions n'ont pas de réponses, la non-logique et la contradiction y sont légion. Cela vient du fait que, dans l'histoire, le Chapelier et le Temps se sont…disputés. En punition, le Temps a fait en sorte que le monde s'arrête à six heures pour lui, et donc le condamne à jouer éternellement l'heure du thé. Ce qui l'ont rendu lui, et le Lièvre de Mars, complètement fous. Il est intéressant de noter qu'ils essaient tout de même de recréer cette temporalité, ils se déplacent autour de la table de chaises en chaises, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La table devient l'horloge dans une tentative de créer un substitut aux minutes inexistantes.

\- Et le lapin blanc ? S'enquit Zac, Lovegood a insisté pour que l'un de nos mannequins soit prise en photos entourée de ces mignons petits rongeurs…

-En fait, c'est le lapin qui attire Alice dans son terrier, elle le voit passer, cela l'intrigue, elle se lance à sa poursuite. Ce qui la fait tomber- souvenez-vous-, et elle s'endort pendant sa chute…C'est la transition, passage du temps du monde réel au hors-temps du Pays des Merveilles.

-C'est exactement à _ça_ , que je pensais ! S'enorgueillit Malfoy, sous le regard lourdement dubitatif d'Hermione. Tu vois, Zac, il faudrait réussir à faire concilier les aspects…

S'ensuivit une longue, longue conversation durant laquelle les deux hommes fixèrent avec enthousiasme, les détails de la séance photo. La journaliste, complètement oubliée, se contentait d'écouter les dispositions préconisées, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être désolée de voir que la littérature Britannique se retrouverait utilisée à des fins commerciales. Malfoy manquait définitivement de noblesse, au moins pour cette fois-ci…

-…et le coup de génie de Lovegood fera le reste, elle saura _quand_ prendre la photographie, pour consacrer ce hors-temps à l'échelle de l'éternité. Je suis _brillant_!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédée devant cet étalage de trop plein d'amour propre.

 _« Cet espèce d'ingrat ignare incompétent imbus de lui-même… »_

-Bien, bien, Parkinson, continua-t-il, se frottant les mains l'air satisfait. Vous n'êtes pas aussi incompétente que vos chaussures vous en donnent l'air. Vous ne nous aurez pas apporté grand-chose, mais enfin…comme on dit, c'est le geste qui compte. Je vous donne congé pour le moment, ça ira.

Il se détourna d'eux, se plaçant devant sa grande baie vitrée, satisfait d'avoir mené l'affaire aussi rapidement. Si Hermione retint la diatribe acerbe et assassine que sa bouche menaçait de faire déferler, ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention de Zacharia qui, voyant le danger, s'empressa de saisir la brune par le bras pour la traîner au dehors avant qu'elle ne finisse par étrangler le PDG.

-Là, là, la calma-t-il, lui servant un jus de pamplemousse. Il faudra que tu apprennes à laisser ses remarques glisser sur toi, sinon ta tension artérielle va devenir ingérable.

-Cet…espèce…de…de… _gourgandine_ au masculin ! Fulmina Hermione, s'étranglant d'indignation.

Elle vida son verre son verre de jus de fruit comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un scotch. Dire qu'elle croyait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire que la veille…Un morceau de papier au fond de sa poche lui revint soudainement à l'esprit.

Elle se saisit de son manteau, sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles apaisantes de Smith, et jeta un œil critique aux lettres écrites d'un crayon noir au tracé délicat.

 _Tom M. Riddle_

Machinalement, elle se trouva téléphone portable en main. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette journée fût complètement gâchée.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Vive le vent, vive le vent, viiiive le vent d'hiveeer, qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins veeeerts…_

 _-VIVE LE TEMPS, VIVE LE TEMPS, VIIIIVE LE TEMPS D'LA'BIEEEEREEE, QU'ON S'ENFILE TOUT EN SIFFLANT DANS LES GRANDES CHOPPEUH DE VEEEEERRREUHH…_

 _-Dans la nuit de l'hiiiver, galope un grand homme blanc, c'est un bonhomme de neige…_

 _-DANS LE SLIP DE ZABIERE, GALOPE UN MORPION BLANC, C'EST UN MORPION DES NEEEEIIGEEUUUH !_

 _-James mon chéri, j'essaie de bercer Harry, alors s'il-te-plait fais taire Sirius…_

 _-Mais non regarde, ça l'amuse, il est mort de rire !_

 _-Et son parrain est ivre mort._

 _-D'accord chérie, d'accord, me fais pas le regard qui tue…Protégeons les chastes oreilles de cet enfant, je ramène Sirius chez lui…Hey Tonton Blacky ! On décolle ! Noooooon pas touche aux clefs de ta moto, tu viendras la chercher demain, si toutefois tu as décuvé…_

 _Le bon vieux temps. Réunion de famille pour le réveillon de Noël, Harry, feu James et Lilly Potter, feu Sirius Black._

 **oOo**


	6. Intentiae

_**Swangranger**_ , c'est pour toi ! :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 **Sententiae**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-J'ai entendu dire qu'en plus des cours qu'elle assure, elle s'était mise en tête d'aller inspecter ses collègues?_

 _-C'est un personnage parfaitement épouvantable. A se demander_ comment _on peut tolérer de laisser une telle horreur enseigner._

 _-Le problème n'est pas tant_ comment _que_ qui _. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui se dit dans les couloirs du Ministère, particulièrement sur la main de fer qu'elle a sur le Ministre._

 _-Mmph, ma chère, loin de moi l'idée d'être déplaisante, mais le qualificatif de_ fer _ne me semble pas particulièrement approprié. Une patte visqueuse, voilà ce que je dis._

 _-Mrs McGonnagal, Mrs Chourave, intervint un petit minaudement faussement sympathique. Y-a-t-il un problème ?_

 _Le professeur la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux, prête à lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Puis, elle se ravisa, et lui lança avec son plus beau sourire :_

 _-Pomona m'entretenait de ses persistants et inquiétants problèmes de jardinage. Apparemment, son bel espace fleurit se fait coloniser par une énoooOooorme grenouille qui détruit tout._

 _La petite femme lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le professeur McGonnagal saisit sa tasse de thé et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres._

 _-Oui, une petite créature insipide et parfaitement agaçante, vraiment._

 _Minerva, Pomona, Dolores Ombrage. Conférence sur_ La Réformation de Notre Système Scolaire. _Pousser la grenouille dans les orties._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Vendredi 30 novembre_

-…et il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. J'étais tellement surprise sur le coup, je n'ai pas très su comment réagir…

- _Mmmmmmmmmmmhhh…_

-…et tout à l'heure, je me suis risquée à lui envoyer un message : il a répondu dans les trente secondes…

- _MMMmmmMMHH MMMMHHH MHHHHHH…_

-…et on a discuté comme ça pendant au moins deux heures. Et tu sais le plus étonnant ? C'est une joute, mais je ne sais toujours pas _qui_ il est exactement, et je ne lui ai encore rien divulgué sur moi. Pas même mon nom.

- _ **HMHMHMHMHMHMHHHHHHHHHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMMH !**_

-Winny, tu t'étouffes ?

Blaise et Hermione étaient accoudés au bar d'une pizzeria, face à la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur tout le quartier Indien qui s'étalait devant eux. Pendant qu'elle lui racontait les évènements de la semaine, elle avait bien pris son temps avant d'en arriver à ce dernier point. On va dire que c'était pour faire monter le suspens ? Ou plutôt qu'elle gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Hermione n'a pas l'air encline à l'avouer, pas encore, mais j'ai l'impression que le beau Riddle lui a tapé dans l'œil. Et Blaise le ressent bien : il n'en est que plus dubitatif, ce qui explique le nombre d'exclamation de sa part, même si étouffées par la trop grande quantité de nourriture qu'il tentait de broyer d'un coup.

Comme Zabini n'aimait pas trop parler pendant les repas, il en revint à sa stratégie habituelle, et prit tout son temps pour mastiquer les croûtes de Margherita noyées d'huile pimentée qu'il avait laissées pour la fin. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, manger les croûtes de la _pizza_ relève le plus souvent de la torture que du plaisir. Mais pour ce grand gosse, c'était l'apothéose de son dîner. Fidèle à sa promesse, il avait pris soin de faire savoir au serveur qu'il désirait que chaque canette de sodée vidée soit immédiatement remplacée, et s'était assuré qu'il y avait de l'omelette Norvégienne pour le dessert.

-Oh la la, je ne vais jamais savoir marcher jusqu'à la maison…soupira la journaliste, terminant sa quatrième part de gâteau.

-Comme le disait l'autre, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, chantonna son camarade qui se pourléchait les doigts sans complexe. Je crois bien qu'il y avait une pointe de Rhum dans la pâte biscuitée, entre les couches de glace et la meringue. Une _pure_ merveille, il faudra revenir ici.

-Et on ira moins fort sur les quantités, autrement il faudra me faire rouler jusque chez moi, plaisanta Hermione.

-Arrrf. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'entends ces paroles venant de toi, Darling. Mange autant que tu veux, je sais bien que dans le milieu de la mode c'est mal vu mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec tous ces cons.

-Dit-il du haut de sa taille mannequin, railla-t-elle, référant aux muscles puissants roulant sous une chemise magenta.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut que répondre à cela.

-Hermione, mon cœur. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, mais là tu es en train de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Ça n'existe pas, la taille mannequin. Quelle que soupe que ce soit que Draco essaie de te vendre à côté de ses salades, n'en croit jamais rien. _Je_ ne vais pas _t_ 'apprendre que cette industrie qu'il dirige est fondée sur tout, sauf sur la beauté intérieure ?

-Quel noble meilleur ami tu t'es trouvé là, répondit sèchement Hermione, qui le regretta aussitôt.

La remarque avait profondément blessé le jeune homme. Bien sûr, ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais enfin il y avait toujours eu une délimitation claire : il ne critiquait ni Harry, ni Ron, et en échange elle s'abstenait de juger ses amitiés, notamment avec Draco.

-Blaise…pardon, murmura-t-elle, désolée.

Et elle avait vraiment l'air contrit. Gentiment, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui trônait à quelques centimètres seulement. Il ne l'enleva pas, ce qui était un signe encourageant. Mais sa mâchoire était toujours contractée, et son regard têtu.

-Draco a été présent à des moments de ma vie…Certains moments où j'en avais le plus besoin. Alors oui, il a des défauts- et je suis le premier à les lui faire remarquer. Mais c'est un ami, Hermione. Un véritable ami. Tu as du mal à le croire, tu n'y croiras jamais et tu ne l'accepteras jamais. Je le sais. Il ne m'a jamais fait faux-bond, et je lui serais loyal jusqu'au bout, quand bien même il devait finir en prison.

Le ton de Blaise était sans équivoque : il était peiné, il lui en voulait. Tout en débitant sa tirade d'ailleurs, il avait doucement dégagé sa main et s'était levé, déposant quelques billets pour régler l'addition.

-Je te laisse, Hermi. C'est vendredi soir, les stars seront de sortie et il va y avoir du potin à pêcher. Textote-moi quand tu es arrivée chez toi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en fut. La jeune fille ne s'en alla pas immédiatement. Elle tentait d'écouter les battements de son cœur, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait depuis deux semaines à jouer à l'ascenseur émotionnel. Joies qui se révélaient fausses, surprises et déception. Malfoy, Ginny. Harry qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels et faisait décidemment le mort depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler. Seamus débordé au restaurant, Luna à l'abri dans son cocon douillet avec son fiancé, Anthony toujours pas rentré de l'étranger…

Et maintenant même Blaise qui lui tournait le dos. Enfin, c'était de sa faute, c'est vrai. Mais toute à sa peine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain sentiment d'injustice, d'avoir à subir une dispute quand elle n'était même pas bien entourée.

Elle sirota un autre soda d'un air morose, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers l'Angleterre et ses parents, où elle se rendrait dans quelques semaines pour passer Noël. Une lueur dans l'obscurité.

Elle soupira. Et soupira encore, découragée. Encore un week-end qui se profilait, avec rien à l'horizon…

Une vibration familière la ramena sur terre. Revenue au présent, elle ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone pour découvrir qui lui envoyait un message, bien qu'il ait virtuellement occupé l'espace il y a encore peu de temps…

' _Quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ? Nouvel arrivage de contes Amérindiens. Réduction si vous parvenez à dire « Quetzalcoatl » trois fois sans l'écorcher.'_

 _TMR_

Elle se prit à sourire. Et réfléchit.

Ira ? Ira pas ?

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Jeudi 20 Décembre_

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une égoïste…tu ne penses pas à moi, t'attendant, angoissée, craignant que tu ne te sois fait renversée par un taxi…

Hermione redressa la tête, incrédule. Pansy qui avait une pensée humaniste ? _Non_ ?

\- …nous faisant ainsi faux bond, mettant toute l'équipe dans l'embarras…

Non.

L'hiver vient sur l'Amérique. Les températures étaient de plus en plus réfrigérantes, incitant nombre d'employés à venir vêtus de couches épaisses de pull en laine rêche. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'arracher des exclamations indignées à Malfoy, qui ne changeait pas ses habitudes : quel que soit le nombre de centimètres de neige tombant dehors, il était toujours vêtu de ses fines chemises, cintré dans ses costards impeccables. Un jour, toujours : Malfoy avait l'habitude de s'habiller en Prada, et la météo ne saurait faire changer cela.

Ah, vous voulez qu'on en revienne au déplaisir de Pansy ? Très simple : Draco l'avait envoyé chercher des dossiers dans un grand cabinet d'audit de la ville, à l'opposé des locaux. Les flocons et le trafic aidant, elle avait mis longtemps à revenir. En tout cas trop pour Pansy qui attendait d'aller à sa « promenade », comme elle les appelait.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la corbeille de la première assistante, profitant de la proximité du porte-manteau d'avec son bureau pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du familier va-et-vient des gens dans l'antichambre de la bête. Encore une fois, elle y vit un entassement conséquent de boisson garanties sans calories, d'emballages de fruits secs et de gâteaux garantis sans graisse et à faible teneur en sucre. Elle ne portait aucun jugement sur ce régime un peu trop sain, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de formuler quelques conclusions…

Le pas de Parkinson se fit entendre de nouveau, et elle se hâta bien vite de retourner à ses comptes. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle ne put retenir un grognement de lui échapper. Presque dix-huit heures. Qu'est-ce qui les retenait aussi tard au travail ? Quelle question : un ouragan dénommé Dragon, de force 8, qui talonnait tous les employés pour qu'ils finissent le numéro sensé sortir pour le 25 décembre le soir même. La carotte ? Une promesse de finir à midi le lendemain, très avantageux pour ceux qui avaient des courses en retard, ou du chemin à faire…

Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied ces dernières semaines pour que le numéro soit parfait. Le hors-série sur lequel avait travaillé Luna était bouclé, et devait sortir le même jour : Malfoy comptait sur une double vente pour engranger un maximum de bénéfices. Et vu la qualité du travail fourni par l'équipe, Hermione devait admettre qu'il avait toutes les chances d'avoir raison : la photographe, les stylistes, mannequins, journaliste : tout le monde s'était dépassé. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire pour ce soir : relire les articles, réorganiser une page, ça et là, vérifier une dernière fois les coups de productions… Elle était satisfaite, du reste. Un mois s'était écoulé, plus que onze. Non seulement elle était bien intégrée à l'équipe –à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr-, mais en plus elle réussissait à maintenir un bon rythme de travail, et se surpris même à aimer ce qu'elle faisait- chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue du tout.

Les amis ? Oh…ça pouvait aller. Elle avait des nouvelles ici et là, mais les emplois du temps ne concordaient toujours pas pour une grande et belle réunion. Heureusement, comme Ginny lui avait dit l'autre soir au téléphone, la plupart seraient en Grande-Bretagne pour les fêtes de fin d'année : il n'était pas impossible que le nouvel an se fasse au Terrier dans une ambiance endiablée. Blaise la battait toujours un peu en froid…il l'appelait parfois au travail pour la blague, mais il n'était plus venu se réfugier après ses soirées dans son appartement, et même sa concierge s'en était inquiétée (« _Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Monsieur Zabini ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas réveillé tambourinant à ma porte en affabulant quelque invention d'un air théâtral et grandiose_ »). Quant à Harry…

-Tu grognes, grognonne ? S'enquit Zac, s'asseyant de son bureau surgissant de nulle part comme seul lui savait le faire.

-Il avait dit _: dix-huit heures maximum_. On en a encore au moins pour une heure avec ce fatras… signala l'assistante, désignant la pile de dossier à examiner

-Il a dit qu'il avait eu une idée fulgurante, et qu'il voulait de nouveaux essayages, immédiatement.

-Vous ne vous lassez jamais de ses caprices ?

Zac lança un drôle d'air à Hermione, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

-Ses caprices ? Non, à vrai dire je ne pense pas que quiconque ici perçoive l'attitude de Draco comme un caprice…disons qu'il est un patron un peu exigeant…et très lunatique, je l'admet. Mais il faut apprendre à le connaître. Il n'a pas un passé évident, et se donne corps et âme à la rédaction de _Roseway_. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne _vit_ littéralement que pour ça.

 _« Son passé, hein… »_ Railla intérieurement la brune.

Toutefois, la réflexion de Zac était pertinente, et elle se promit d'y réfléchir. Après tout, les apparences étaient trompeuses, et elle aurait tort de se prendre la tête à juger Malfoy. Il n'était que son patron pour un an, le reste de sa vie lui importait peu. Mais sa position demeurait inconfortable du fait de sa proximité avec Harry, et tout le monde savait bien quelle immense animosité il y avait entre eux, et ce dans quoi elle s'enracinait…

Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à son meilleur ami. Pas maintenant. Et un bruit qui tinta agréablement à ses oreilles vint lui offrir une belle distraction.

' _Trouvé à l'instant en feuilletant Euripide : « Hermione, fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène. Atride. Aurais-je enfin mis la main sur votre prénom ?_

 _Mythologiquement vôtre,_

 _TMR'_

Elle eut un sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, puisqu'elle évitait la librairie où il travaillait. Pourquoi ? Rien de vraiment rationnel, un peu de négligence certainement, et le plaisir de faire durer le jeu. Ils apprenaient à se connaître à force de devinettes, ce en quoi elle trouvait qu'il portait divinement bien son nom, ce M. _Riddle_. A force d'argumentation, il avait finit par la convaincre de lui laisser des indices pour au moins, comme il disait, _« mettre un nom sur cette suite de chiffres »_. Il avait finit par viser juste, après avoir proposé notamment Aerope, ou encore Electre.

 _' Votre persévérance force l'admiration : bien joué'_

Et elle signa pour la première fois :

 _Hermione G._

Au moins elle lui donnait de quoi méditer pendant les vacances, puisqu'elle comptait couper toute technologie dès le lendemain vingt-et-une heures, moment où elle serait dans l'avion en direction de sa maison.

Comme souvent, lorsqu'elle était lancée sur des pensées positives, un fracas vint tout lui casser dans la maison :

-Vraiment désolé…couina Colin Crivey, tandis qu'il empilait force de paperasse sur son bureau déjà surchargé.

Elle lança un regard assassin en direction du bureau du directeur. Visiblement, la nuit serait longue…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Aaaaaah, Malfoy, Mister ! Quelle joie indicible de vous revoir fouler le tapis de mon humble échoppe…_

 _-Hum. Je n'ai pas le temps de discutailler, Beurk. Mon enfant est à naître dans la journée, Narcissa est à la clinique, et elle m'a accablé de reproches, me traitant de « futur père indigne et obnubilé par sa carrière ». J'ai donc pensé prendre un cadeau pour le bébé, afin qu'elle voit que je me soucie de cet enfant autant qu'elle._

 _-Bien sûr, Maester, vous êtes la bonté incarnée, personne ne remettra jamais cela en doute ! Quel genre d'article privilégions-nous ?_

 _-Je dirais bien « coûteux » mais c'est inutile. Il faut déjà avoir accepté l'idée de laisser un morceau de bras quand on entre dans votre boutique, Beurk._

 _-…_

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez à quel point votre marchandage s'apparente parfois à de l'escroquerie ?_

 _-…_

 _-Alors, que proposez-vous ?_

 _-Eh bien… cela dépendra du sexe de l'enfant. Est-ce un héritier ou une héritière ?_

 _-…_

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez si ce sera une fille, ou un garçon ?_

 _-…_

 _-Alors, que proposez-vous ?_

 _Commerçant, Caractacus Beurk, et conseiller politique, Lucius Malfoy. Quitte ou double._

* * *

 **oOo**

-Haaaaaaaa !

Hermione lança le poing en l'air, victorieuse. Elle avait mobilisé pas mal de ses connaissances, mais enfin, _enfin_ , la pile de dossier qu'elle devait traiter n'existait plus. Elle avait finit son travail, en temps…et un peu hors heure.

Minuits étaient passés. Une fois penchée sur son travail, elle avait perdu toute notion de l'horloge. Elle s'étira paresseusement, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et lissant les plis de ses vêtements dans lesquels quelques miettes de son bref dîner s'étaient nichées.

Puis elle se mit vivement debout, commençant à ranger ses affaires, épuisée mais le cœur léger. Elle avait d'ailleurs la certitude que le lendemain, l'équipe aurait le droit à un répit, et seraient peut-être même libérée dès les premières heures de la matinée : le numéro était enfin fini ! Après une journée à rebondissement comme celle-ci Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle mettrait à profit les huit heures de sommeil qui l'attendait. Sa valise était déjà prête, la fin de semaine s'annonçait plus sereine que la façon dont elle avait commencé.

Elle mit son manteau et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bureau du patron, dont les parois en verre étaient toujours illuminées bien que l'occupant des lieux se soit éclipsé un peu après neuf heures. La journaliste songea avec une pointe de fierté que pour une fois, c'était _elle_ la dernière à quitter le travail. Elle respectait Malfoy pour sa capacité à rester parfois jusqu'une heure au bureau, mais ça lui faisait du bien de se prouver à elle aussi que son esprit n'était en rien émoussé, son endurance intacte.

En espérant que son épuisement à venir ne serait pas une cause de mauvaise humeur demain matin-bien qu'elle ne se fit que peu d'illusions-, elle descendit les escaliers (elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes après des heures assise à son bureau) et traversa le hall d'un pas vif.

Elle accueillit la première bouffée d'air glacial avec une gratitude que seule peut avoir une personne qui est resté si longtemps confinée. Sur les marches elle eut une hésitation. Comment rentrer chez-elle ? A pied ? En transports en commun? Elle devait se l'avouer, aucune des deux options ne lui plaisait totalement : elle tombait de fatigue, et même s'ils étaient chers, l'option « taxi » la tentait bien. Elle tergiversait, pesant le pour et le contre quand une voix bien-trop- connue l'apostropha.

-Encore au travail, à cette heure-ci ? Est-ce que j'aurais par inadvertance, payés certains employés pour qu'ils te gluent sur ta chaise ?

Un mouvement de sourcils irrité barra son front. D'où est-ce qu'il surgissait comme ça, tel le Chat du Cheshire débarquant au moment où l'attendait le moins?

-C'est cela même. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais essayer de me débarrasser d'un autre type de pot de colle, avant que ma soirée d'essence de solitude ne se transforme en quelque chose d'abominable. Bonne nuit, _patron._

Il lui sembla que ce mot proféré avec une ironie effrontée, lui avait arraché un rire amusé.

-Hé…Granger ! Granger, attends deux minutes !

Elle s'était éloignée d'un pas déterminé, décidant finalement qu'un petit vingt minutes de marche lui ferait du bien.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que Malfoy était arrivé à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face.

-Mettons les choses au clair, Monsieur. Mon travail commençant officiellement –c'est-à-dire, sur les conventions salariales que j'ai réussi à arracher aux archives donc plus officieusement qu'autre chose, enfin bref- à neuf heures trente et se terminant à dix-sept heures, je ne suis ta subordonné que durant ce laps de temps là. En dehors, tu es un parfait inconnu, malappris sur les bords, avec qui je n'ai rien à voir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé Monsieur, alors ? Railla insolemment Draco, lui décochant une œillade mi-sceptique mi-amusée.

-Je refuse également d'être ton divertissement sur soir, Malfoy, soupira-t-elle, soudainement las.

-J'ai eu ma part de divertissement, merci bien…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. En fait je voulais te dire, de deux choses l'une, je viens de déposer un Blaise complètement saoul devant une adresse qui m'est inconnue, et qui pourrait donc bien être chez toi…

Blaise...le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond, heureuse de ne pas avoir à partir sans avoir pu se réconcilier avec lui.

-…l'autre, c'est que les rues sont abominablement mal famées à cette heure-ci. Je te raccompagne, Granger. Rassures-toi je n'ai bu qu'un verre, et cet homme que nous avons en commun s'est chargé de me siffler tous les autres.

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était méfiante. Ce jeune homme détendu quoique railleur, était-il vraiment l'exécrable patron avec qui elle avait eu affaire toute la journée? Combien de temps avant la prochaine crise ? La jetterait-il hors de sa voiture dans un accès de colère, sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter ?

Si d'un côté, Malfoy ne lui inspirait définitivement aucune confiance, de l'autre…la perspective de voir son trajet réduit d'un tiers n'était pas négligeable.

Elle se trouvait encore à peser le pour et le contre quand, excédé, Malfoy se décida à prendre la décision pour deux.

-J'ai laissé ma voiture au garage souterrain. Par ici.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira sans ménagement à sa suite. La poigne de fer du blond la dissuada immédiatement de toute tentative pour se dégager.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces photos que Blaise est en train de m'envoyer ? marmonna Hermione, marchant distraitement.

Son téléphone ne cessait de recevoir de nouveaux messages, accompagnés de photos de Zabini qui, après avoir essayé tout ses pyjamas, semblait s'être mis en tête de prendre des poses dans son canapé avec Pattenrond. Le pauvre chat n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

-Fais voir ?

Draco se saisit sans ménagement du cellulaire, faisant défiler les photos avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

-Attend deux minutes, je me les envoie…Par Salazar, il y en a pour des années de chantage là dedans…je me demande pourquoi il ne _me_ les envoie jamais quand il a bu…

-Parce qu'à _moi_ il me fait confiance, répliqua la brune, lui arrachant son cellulaire des mains. Bats les pattes serpent ! Et comment se fait-il que tu sois venu en voiture, je pensais que tu avais un chauffeur attitré ?

-C'est ton travail de connaître ce genre d'information, aussi n'ai-je pas besoin de te préciser qu'il est _mort_ il y a quelques jours.

-Et comme c'est mon travail, je sais aussi que Pansy en a retrouvé un illico.

-Je lui ai donné congé pour ce soir. Blaise avait promis de me ramener, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, et moi, j'y ai cru…j'ai garé sa voiture en face de _Roseway_ , comme ça demain matin il n'aura qu'à marcher un peu et il ne sera pas piégé pour repartir. Comme tu travailles, tu n'aurais pas pu le ramener de toute façon…si tant es que tu aies une voiture, Granger.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mâchonnant sa langue, boudeuse. Malfoy s'arrêta, ravi d'avoir marqué un point.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas ton _permis ?_

-Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que j'ai le permis, démentit-elle sèchement. Mais je ne prends pas de voiture pour New-York, c'est trop…enfin…je veux dire, les gens roulent _à droite._

Malfoy eut un petit rire réjoui.

-On a enfin trouvé une chose que tu ne sais pas faire Granger, j'ai presque envie d'immortaliser ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il entreprit de photographier l'instant à l'aide de son téléphone. Hermione commençait à protester, quand un bruit singulier retint leur attention.

Si elle n'avait pas saisit la nature du bruit à la première écoute, la deuxième ne laissa plus de place à aucun doute.

Le garage –immense- était vide, à l'exception d'une dizaine de voitures. L'une d'entres elle, berline noire, était celle que le jeune patron s'arranger toujours pour avoir sous la main au bureau, au cas où (comme il disait). Les autres appartenaient au personnel de sécurité, et cette voiture écarlate d'où provenait l'étrange bruit…

-Viens, commanda-t-il impérieusement, toute trace de plaisanterie effacée, à son assistante.

Déconcertée par les évènements, elle suivit sans protester, s'installant sur le siège avant de la voiture située quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que Malfoy prenait le volant.

-Dans la voiture…qu'est-ce que…

-Pas « que », mais « qui », corrigea sombrement Draco.

Sa bonne humeur était complètement retombée. Elle apercevait de nouveau le profil du dirigeant d'entreprise dont les responsabilités pesaient si lourds sur les épaules, bien éloigné du garçon qui avait osé être si familier avec elle, quelques minutes durant…

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, commença prudemment la jeune fille, mais est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas…les arrêter ?

Il eut un sourire en coin, passant les vitesses.

-Je me demande vraiment comment on arrête des gens dans de telles circonstances. Tu te présente comme étant qui, la police du sexe ?

-Ce n'est pas…bredouilla son employée, déstabilisée. Très bien, se rasséréna-t-elle, si tu as envie de tolérer une telle débauche au sein de ton magazine…

Et elle croisa les bras, regardant par la fenêtre, décidée à ne plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'eût déposé chez elle. Tout de même, elle aurait cru qu'il avait plus de caractère que ça…

Draco sembla chercher ses mots, pendant un instant. Puis, la lutte intérieure à laquelle il se livrait sembla l'agacer, et il se résolu à son tour de ne plus piper mot. Les sept minutes que durèrent le trajet furent un peu longue. Une étrange-et inattendue- proximité venait de s'installer entre eux, leur faisant se demander jusqu'à qu'elle point elle pouvait devenir gênante. Pouvaient-ils réellement se risquer à faire naître une intimité entre eux, qui ne serait pas de l'ordre de l'ouïe dire ou du mépris mutuel ? Quand la berline s'arrêta devant son immeuble, Hermione hésita un peu sur la démarche à adopter. Elle remercia maladroitement Malfoy, qui avait quand même fait un détour pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle lui souhaita également de _« bien rentrer_ », ce qui sembla le surprendre un peu.

-Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, en pinçant les lèvres. Je ne suis pas une harpie sans cœur, que je sache.

-Et à ce que je sache moi ? répondit-il tranquillement, la faisant de nouveau hésiter. Je ne retiens pas Granger, il est tard et je te garantis qu'à ton retour de vacances, tu vas suer sang et eau au boulot.

Cette réplique était un peu sèche, mais elle marquait le retour à un certain équilibre. Elle arracha un sourire à la jeune fille, et son boss lui décocha lui-même une œillade satisfaite.

Elle allait refermer la portière, quand sa voix l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Dans la voiture…c'était ma tante.

Hermione sursauta, étonnée de cette confession.

-Du département artistique ? dit-elle, en ayant le bon goût de grimacer.

-Elle-même. Cette chère tante Bella a toujours eu une conception un peu pittoresque du raffinement.

Ils se considérèrent un instant, se jaugeant du regard, comme s'attendant à voir l'un rire de l'autre.

-C'était sympa d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, Malfoy, lâcha Hermione. J'espère que tout ça …ne te causera pas trop de problèmes.

-J'en ai vu d'autres, soupira-t-il. Au fait, au vu du parasite qui squatte ton salon, je crois que pour demain tu auras besoin de prendre ta matinée. Toute ta matinée. Je vais laisser mes instructions en rentrant, moi-même je suis content que les congés soient arrivés : je vais pouvoir rester hors du bureau et voir le ciel de temps et en temps.

D'un geste du menton, il lui signifia qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne congé.

-Bonne soirée.

Elle poussa la portière qui se ferma sans bruit. Cinq secondes plus tard à peine, il avait disparu à l'angle de la rue. Subitement, le contrecoup de cette journée épuisante se fit ressentir. Elle prendrait le temps d'analyser cette conversation d'une demi-heure demain, au petit déjeuner.

Certainement avec Blaise, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, souriant intérieurement à la perspective de passer une grâce matinée en sa compagnie. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle se roula en boule aux côtés de Zabini, affublé d'un de ses survêtements les plus vieux et les plus larges ainsi que d'un marcel beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Détail charmant, un de ses sous-vêtements lui servait de bonnet de nuit, et son chat d'oreiller.

Se calant confortablement contre son épaule, elle ramena la grosse couette sur eux deux et s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, sombrant aussitôt qu'elle eût fermé ses paupières.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _\- Ecoutez bien, chère Minerva : vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ensuite. Concernant mon prochain article dans_ _Le Mensuel des Sciences des Sociétés en Métamorphose._ _Ce mois-ci, je me suis penché sur l'influence neurologique des contes dans l'éducation et j'ai découvert des choses passionnantes._

 _-Vraiment, Albus ? Je suis impatiente de lire cet article, comme toujours._

 _-Vous me flattez, Professeur. A vous, je sais que je peux livrer un morceau de mon analyse sans avoir peur qu'elle ne se retrouve dans la presse. Voyez plutôt : Blanche-Neige habite avec sept hommes. Tarzan est plus nu qu'habillé. Cendrillon rentre à minuit, Pinocchio est un menteur, Aladin est le roi des voleurs, Batman conduit à 300 kilomètres heures sur les routes de campagne, la Belle au bois dormant dors pendant cents ans, le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'écoute pas sa mère et parle aux inconnus malgré le risque évident. Belle s'offre au premier venu pour soit disant « sauver son père », le Petit Poucet est fétichiste, Pocahontas se drogue et a des délires hallucinatoires intenses en couleur, Merlin l'Enchanteur lui-même frappe les femmes ... finalement ça explique beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple comment Gellert Grindelwald a pu mal tourner, ou pourquoi Les Canons de Chudley n'arrivent jamais à finir plus haut que l'avant-dernière place du championnat. Qu'en dites-vous, Professeur ?_

 _-Ils ne se trompaient pas, quand ils disaient que les grands génies sont toujours…un peu fous._

 _Débats d'idées entre Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore._


	7. Ab imo pectore

**Merci spatial à**

Swangranger

 **oOo**

maraille

 **oOo**

Leolili

 **oOo**

En piste !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 **Ab imo pectore**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Samedi 22 décembre_

-Ma chérie !

Hermione laissa retomber son lourd sac de voyage sur le pallier de la porte, elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement : Jean Granger s'était ruée sur sa fille dès qu'elle avait entendu les grelots de la guirlande de Noël accroché à la porte tinter.

-Bonsoir Maman, répondit-elle comme elle put, essayant de respirer malgré la force de l'étreinte dont la gratifiait sa mère.

-Bonjour tu veux dire, rectifia gentiment son père en entrant traînant une grosse valise. C'est le décalage horaire ma pauvre petite fille. Après une sieste, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

-C'est vrai, normalement il est six heures du matin à New York, se remémora l'assistante, en se frottant les yeux.

Aussitôt le visage de sa mère se barra de plis inquiets, scrutant la face pâle de son enfant avec des yeux maternels auquel rien ne peut échapper.

-Je t'ai préparé ta chambre, j'ai même allumé tes bougies préférées, ajouta-t-elle, rayonnante. Papa va s'occuper de ranger tes affaires, _n'est-ce pas_ chéri ?

Elle se tourna vers Nicéphore Granger, qui appuyé contre le mur se passait un mouchoir sur son front humide de sueur eut une petite grimace mais se hâta vite de répondre au regard que lui lança son épouse :

-Bien sûr voyons: monte te reposer, je m'occupe de tout…je suppose ?

Il eut un petit air contrit qui fit malgré elle éclater sa femme de rire, et Hermione elle-même ne put se retenir de sourire. Ses parents lui avaient manqués…Et elle les apprécierait encore plus quand elle aurait l'esprit clair, songea-t-elle en montant les marches craquantes de l'escalier de la maison où elle avait grandit. Comme sa mère le lui avait promis, c'est par une odeur familière et réconfortante qu'elle fut accueillie en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre de jeune fille : ses narines furent inondées d'effluves d'herbe fraîchement coupée, une fragrance qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et dont la fabrication artisanale était cantonnée au petit village où ils avaient leur maison. Sa chambre, tout comme le reste de la bâtisse, était petite mais très chaleureuse et débordait d'ouvrages partout où il avait été possible d'en caser. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour se familiariser de nouveau avec cet environnement passant une main rêveuse sur la tranche des livres qui s'entassaient sur les bibliothèques, et son regard fut accrochée par un détail sur le mur au-dessus de son bureau : une grande photo, superbe, montrant trois adolescents aux visages rieurs souriant de toutes leurs dents face à l'objectif.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley.

Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis ensemble au même endroit depuis au moins plus d'un an.

Une à une, elle souffla les bougies.

 _C'est bon d'être à la maison…_

 **oOo**

-Sûr de sûr, tu ne veux vraiment pas passer au moins la Saint-Sylvestre à la maison ?

-Je ne le _veux_ pas ? Au contraire, je le désire ardemment et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi : ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que mon père aura prévu, même si c'est toi qui l'organise mon vieux Blaise.

-Mais…

Draco hocha la tête, en signe de négation.

-Le chauffeur est arrivé. Je pars : un Malfoy ne doit pas être en retard, sous peine d'entendre la vieille grand-mère vampirisante Druella-cula nous faire une scène pour le thé.

-Ça marche…je suppose qu'on se reverra à New-York alors. Joyeux Noël quand même eeeeetttt…

-Blaise…gronda Malfoy, d'un ton menaçant.

-…à l'année prochaaaaaaaaaiiineeee !

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'en fut hilare, montant dans le taxi qui l'avait attendu devant l'aéroport jusqu'à temps que la voiture de son ami vint le chercher. _Plus collé à moi qu'un ours à un pot de miel_ …pensa Draco. _Comment Granger le surnomme-t-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, j'y suis : Winny._

Il le raillait intérieurement, mais bien sûr il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait d'ailleurs croisé Zabini par pur hasard à l'aérogare très tôt ce matin –heure Américaine-, et il lui avait expliqué que pour cause de gueule-de-bois il avait loupé son premier avion, sensé partir dans l'après-midi. Il avait donc décidé de partir avec Hermione en soirée…Avant de louper cet avion là aussi. Déterminé, il s'était installé devant la porte d'embarquement de son vol avec ses bagages pour être sûr de partir définitivement à minuit et…S'était endormit sur le siège. En se réveillant, il avait sangloté sur l'épaule d'une hôtesse qui, le cœur brisé par tant de détresse, lui avait dégoté une place en classe affaire sur un vol pourtant ultra-complet. Alors qu'il était calé dans son siège en cuir, bandeau sur les yeux et prêt à somnoler tout le voyage, Draco avait ressentit une tape amicale contre sa jambe quand son ami journaliste s'était installé dans le siège d'à-côté.

Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne dormirait pas une minute.

Mais contre toute attente, Blaise s'était révélé un compagnon calme, la fatigue lui ôtant certainement une bonne partie de ses facultés à être délirant. Plein d'informations intéressantes, également : il lui raconta la nuit et la matinée passé dans l'appartement de Granger, exposant sans la moindre retenue les détails les plus intimes de son quotidien. Malfoy n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre qu'elle retournerait en Europe pour les congés : il se la représentait sans mal entourée d'une famille enthousiaste et aimante, recevant les visites ça et là de ces vieux crétins de Weasley.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait, d'abord ? Il se massa les tempes, tentative de retourner à la réalité. Réalité qui s'incarnait devant lui par les grilles immenses qui ouvraient sur l'allée du Manoir Mafoy, la demeure ancestrale de la famille qui se passait de génération en génération et qu'il serait tenu d'occuper à son tour un jour. L'un des domestiques- il ne saurait plus dire lequel, sa mère en avait toute une horde- vint ouvrir la portière de la berline, tandis qu'un autre ouvrait le coffre pour se saisir de ses effets. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les allées, labyrinthes et bosquets de fleurs étaient aussi sublimes que de coutume. Devant lui, les portes immenses en bois précieux s'ouvraient sur un espace noir.

Aucun de ses parents n'était en vue.

Lentement, il remonta le pont de pierre dentelée qui enjambait le cours d'eau autour du Manoir, le parfum suave des roses noires le recouvrant tout entier.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-J'avoue ne pas être facilement impressionné, mais là…c'est le thé le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais goûté !_

 _-Je suis bien d'accord avec Ron, Hagrid. Votre plantation est un véritable succès !_

 _-C'est à base de plantes naturelles que vous cultivez vous-même, donc ?_

 _-Exactement, Hermione ! Vois-tu, le Professeur Chourave et moi nous interrogions depuis peu, de savoir ce qui se passerait si l'on croisait ces deux espèces. Et j'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat._

 _-Vous pouvez, oui ! Est-ce que je peux en avoir encore ?_

 _-Sers-toi…qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?_

 _-Hagrid…la plante avec laquelle vous avez croisé votre plant de thé…c'est_ quoi _, exactement ?_

 _-De l'iboga._

 _-Ibo-quoi ? Hermione, tu saurais décrypter ce charabia ?_

 _-L'iboga…attendez, Hagrid…est-ce que ce n'est pas…un champignon hallucinogène, ça ?_

 _-…_

 _-Hagrid…_

 _-Encore une petite tasse de thé, Harry ?_

 _Harry, Ron, Hermione, jeunes collégiens. Thé chez Hagrid, Gardien aimant côtoyer le danger._

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Dimanche 23 Décembre_

-Mâis c'est toût à faît _exquis_ , chèure Hermioneuh !

Et Fleur de l'embrasser une fois sur chaque joue, la laissant dans un état de confusion profonde.

-Ce petit ensemble ira parfaitement à Louis, il ressemble déjà _tellement_ à son père !

Après une autre flopée de remerciement, Fleur s'en retourna à l'étage où l'on percevait le bruit de babillements enfantins. Même si elle n'y connaissait rien, elle devait admettre que les enfants que Bill et de Fleur étaient superbes. Victoire Weasley, emmitouflée sous des couches de laine, s'amusait à éclater les bulles que le fils de Nymphadora et Remus propulsait en sa direction grâce à une machine, sous les yeux émerveillés de Fred et Roxanne, les autres petits cousins.

Le Terrier était plein à craquer. La maison biscornue que tout le monde aimait pour son étrangeté était en temps normal déjà trop petite pour contenir la foule de Weasley et surtout leur énergie dans un espace si restreint. Mais en ce dimanche pour l'heure du thé, les convives étaient si nombreux que les murs menaçaient réellement de craquer, comme les coutures d'un sac trop plein. Les Lupin étaient installés près du feu, Tonks sur les genoux de son mari- par souci d'économie de place-, faisait face à Arthur auquel elle parlait avec enthousiasme, ses cheveux roses scintillants à la lumière des flammes. Percy, Bill, Georges et Charlie se partageaient un canapé pour frères, les uns contre les autres, les aînés s'amusant d'entendre les jumeaux chambrer éternellement leur carriériste de frère, aux manières ampoulées mais tellement drôles. Fred d'ailleurs, était le seul dans la pièce à avoir un espace à lui tout seul, son fauteuil roulant faisait face à la table basse et il était tout à son aise, se moquant allégrement de la _« brochette de sardines »_ de l'autre côté. Handicapé depuis un grave accident, il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais pas son humour comme se désolait souvent –et faussement- sa mère en l'entendant manigancer des projets toujours plus loufoques avec son jumeau. La première facétie des frères avait d'ailleurs concerné le fauteuil même de Fred : un modèle électrique, pouvant aller jusque dix kilomètre heures…qu'ils avaient allégrement trafiqués, avec la complicité de leur père, pour lui donner la capacité d'aller jusqu'à soixante kilomètres heures et munis de plusieurs boutons aux logos étranges et dont Dieu-seul-sait ce qu'ils provoquaient.

Sur la table ronde bavardaient Ginny, Kingsley et Dedalus Digle, son haut de forme posé non loin de lui pour qu'il puisse saluer à loisir les nouveaux arrivants. Conciliabulant avec eux, Alastor Maugrey l'air plus grincheux et méfiant que jamais, tandis qu'à sa droite Hestia Jones lui resservait du café. On entendait à l'étage, un martèlement de pas ainsi que quelques mots de français qui signalaient que le reste de la famille Delacour devait être également de la partie, Apolline et son époux aidant certainement à préparer les chambres tandis que Gabrielle et ses cousines examinaient en gloussant les photos des garçons plus jeunes.

-Seigneur, Mrs, Mr Granger et leur brillante enfant ! S'exclama de son fauteuil Mr Weasley en les voyant entrer.

Il tenta de se lever, mais la pièce était bien trop encombrée pour qu'il pu faire un seul pas.

-Laissez Arthur, on s'en occupe ! Lui renvoya le dentiste, remerciant le monde qui se déplaçait pour saluer les derniers arrivants.

Il y eut des poignées de mains et des accolades chaleureuses. Finalement, on trouva deux chaises et les parents d'Hermione purent se caler près du feu avec Arthur et les Lupin, et commencer à parler avec animation. Étrangement, Molly Weasley n'était nulle part en vue, ce que Ginny ne manqua pas de lui justifier :

-Elle est sortie avec la Tante Muriel faire quelques courses. Papa dit que c'est pour changer les idées de Muriel qui a perdu son 56ème caniche cette semaine, mais Fred a répliqué que c'est parce que tout le monde espérait qu'elle rentrerait tellement épuisée qu'on ne l'entendrait pas de la soirée. Tu sais quelle vénération elle a pour Rita Skeeter.

-Tant mieux, grimaça Hermione. En tout cas c'est très aimable à elle d'avoir pensé à inviter mes parents pour le thé de Noël, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a cent ans depuis que nous avons fêtés quelque chose tous ensemble.

Son amie prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ne sois pas bête, tu sais bien que vous faites partie de la famille depuis longtemps. Allez viens voir dans la cuisine, c'est là que ça se passe.

Si elle s'était méprise sur les propos de Ginny, le clin d'œil complice que cette dernière lui adressa lui ôta toute possibilité d'incompréhension.

Un peu nerveuse, elle suivit la chevelure rousse qui lui montrait le chemin.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait…Ecrivait Mark Twain._

 _-Mais toi, pour toi mon vieux Ron, je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt dire : Il ne savait pas que ça n'était pas comestible. Alors il l'a mangé._

 _Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire en chœur, tandis que Ron, le teint verdâtre continuait de vomir dans le seau._

 _H, R, H, étudiants. Confondre la garniture et le gâteau._

* * *

 **oOo**

-…Et donc avec les placements adéquats, je suis convaincu que nous pourrions faire en sorte que les investissements de l'année prochaine puissent…Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

 _Non_ , voulait-il répondre à Rodolphus Lestrange. _Non, je ne t'écoute pas : je pense au nombre d'amants que ta femme est capable de sauter sur une journée. A combien tu estimes, cher oncle, deux, ou trois ? Cet investissement là tu n'y avais pas pensé._

Voyant le regard stupide de son oncle, il prit un air martyr parfaitement bien joué et poursuivit dans le prolongement de sa pensée :

-Toutes mes excuses, oncle Rodolphus. Je dois dire que j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs, je suis tellement inquiet pour cette chère tante Bella. Tous ces sacrifices qu'elle fait, cette charge de travail qu'elle endosse pour le bien de l'entreprise familiale...Je me sens coupable d'être rentré de New-York sans elle.

Sa voix sembla se briser sur ces derniers mots, et il sentit qu'il avait touché sa cible quand Lestrange le gratifia de petites tapes paternelles sur le bras.

-Tu as toujours été un excellent garçon, Draco, dit-il d'un air ému. Vraiment, je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille de savoir que tu veilles sur elle là-bas. Je crois que je deviendrais fou si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

-N'est-ce pas, c'est le _meilleur_ des garçons, intervint sa mère surgit de nulle part et caressant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

Il appréciait ce contact. Sa mère était l'une des rares membres du clan Black-Malfoy a lui témoigner de l'affection en public, ou en tout cas: une _sincère_ affection. On pouvait dire bien des choses sur Narcissa, mais sa dévotion envers son époux et plus encore, envers son fils, étaient réels.

-Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de parler à ton père, depuis que tu t'es levé ?

Draco avait effectivement pris une heure pour faire une sieste. On le devine tous, il avait lui aussi besoin de s'adapter au décalage horaire, même s'il n'était pas si dérangé que ça du fait de l'habitude. Il revenait en moyenne tous les deux mois au Manoir, les années allant l'adaptation n'était plus aussi terrible. En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s'accoutumait pas, c'était ces réunions de famille pour les fêtes où semblaient se concentrer tous les rebuts de la haute société.

Le grand salon des réceptions, aux tons bleu et argent, était bondé comme il le voyait rarement. Tous les cousins, la famille ascendante et descendante et les branches parentés s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. Les Nott, les Black –du moins, ce qu'il en restait-, les Carrow et les Yaxley. Respectant la tradition, les hommes et les femmes ne se mélangeaient pas : les unes étaient toutes à leur poufs, macarons et autres divans près des fenêtres à parler d'un ton surexcité, et les autres dans des fauteuils à haut dossier près du feu, whisky et cigares à la bouche, parlant politique et business les sourcils froncés.

Depuis quelques minutes d'ailleurs la bouteille de Cognac posée devant lui le tentait particulièrement : avec quelques verres dans le nez, il entendrait les conversations au travers d'un filtre qui lui permettrait de garder toute sa santé mentale. Dieu, qu'il haïssait les réunions de famille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que sa mère attendait une réponse.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore vu Père depuis mon retour. J'imagine qu'il est très occupé lui aussi, il ne rentrera pas du cabinet maintenant.

-Travailleur acharné, tel père tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle lui passa le creux de sa paume chaude sur la joue avec une pointe d'adoration dans le regard. Ses épaules se détendirent, et spontanément sa main alla agripper la bouteille de liqueur.

Après tout, les choses iraient peut être de soi, pour une fois.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Alors, alors, si je comprends bien : il te fait sonner comme son esclave personnel, et t'envoie faire ses courses au quatre coins de la ville. Ensuite, il te fait travailler sur des dossiers trop complexes pour son pauvre cerveau, s'empare de tes analyses et s'en attribue tous les mérites par la suite. Et le comble du comble de l'extraordinaire, c'est qu'en dépit de tout ce culot il…a réussi à rester vivant.

Neville fit mine d'applaudir.

-Y'a pas à dire, je devrais peut-être réviser mon jugement sur Malfoy, il a peut-être plus de ressource que ce qu'on…

- _Neville Franck Londubat_ ! Gronda Hermione, sa main se crispant dangereusement autour de son verre de vin. Mes déboires professionnels ne sont _pas_ un sujet de dérision !

-Ha, ha, ha ! Mais je ne ris pas ! répliqua le blond, faisant pourtant exactement le contraire.

-Il faut dire que, présenté sous cet angle…pouffa Ginny, essuyant des larmes de rire du coin des yeux.

-Ne commence pas non plus, Potter, sinon…menaçant l'assistante, brandissant une fourchette à gâteau d'un air menaçant.

-Mais…je n'ai encore rien dit ! fit Harry prenant un air outragé qui dissimulait mal son amusement flagrant.

Sur ce, il prit un air hautain, ramena sa tignasse ébouriffée en arrière et s'exclama pompeusement à la cantonade :

- _Et je le veux demain matin sur mon bureau, Granger, sinon je vous ferais comprendre_ comment _j'ai donné à Potter sa cicatrice._

Toute la table s'écroula de rire, Hermione elle-même ne parvint pas à rester irritée plus longtemps. Il faut dire, cela ressemblait _vraiment_ à Mafoy quand il prenait ses allures de diva.

-Ricanez, Monsieur le gra-Â-nd, criminologue, et je vous assure que le prochain meurtre dont vous aurez à commenter les divers aspects sera étroitement lié à _votre_ personne…menaça la brune, pince-sans-rire.

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de ses amis.

Grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille, et des yeux verts brillant derrière des lunettes noires à monture ronde. Le temps passait sur Harry Potter sans paraître affecter sa physionomie. A vingt-huit ans, il conservait quelque chose du grand adolescent dégingandé qui avait été l'objet d'une grande notoriété malgré lui. A sa droite, tout aussi grand et le visage rayonnant, Neville au contraire n'avait rien conservé de l'époque de son âge ingrat : toute sa physionomie inspirait la confiance, l'assurance. Autrefois timide, maladroit et joufflu, il s'était mué en un homme d'une carrure impressionnante qui faisait souvent rougir ses élèves.

-Bon, allez, parlons peu parlons bien, posa soudainement le Survivant, versant généreusement le vin rouge dans les verres pour la énième fois. Hermione, ce n'est pas que je t'en veux, mais…

-Ça y ressemble, en tout cas, objecta la journaliste avec une expression sérieuse qui gela Harry sur place. Depuis un mois que je travaille pour Malfoy je n'ai pas une seule fois eu de tes nouvelles. Pas d'appels, pas de messages: le froid total.

Pas aussi polaire que les dernières intonations dans sa voix, en tout cas.

-Alors, quelle est ta défense Harry ?

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant à leur désordre habituel, d'un air gêné et repentant.

-J'ai eu du mal à l'avaler, avoua-t-il, penaud. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu être distant avec toi Hermione, j'ai été immature. Ginny a raison: c'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera pas deux fois et…

 _-Qui ne se présentera pas deux fois ?_ Coupa sa petite amie, les yeux ronds. Des millions de filles tueraient pour avoir ce poste !

Ce qui le fit grimacer de plus belle.

-Très bien, d'accord, peut-être. Mais…mais, mais, Malfoy, Hermione, soupira Harry. Tu sais que c'était la grande rivalité à Poudlard. Tu suivais ça de loin, étant donné que nous ne n'avons pas choisi les mêmes filières à partir de l'université, mais la concurrence que l'on se livrait était vraiment rude…et pas toujours courtoise. Et une fois diplômés, la guerre a continué –continue toujours- par journaux interposés.

-Ron dirait certainement que vous avez un grave problème d'Œdipe, nota Neville en pêchant un fruit confit dans le plat de ponch.

-Ron aurait peut-être raison mais ce qui importe dans tout ça ce sont les conséquences. Hermione…je ne veux vraiment pas laisser à ce type l'occasion de me faire du mal à travers toi.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, un de ceux qui se passent aisément de mots. Hermione brisa le silence la première, d'une voix douce.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry. Je ferais attention à ne pas devenir l'instrument de la haine de Malfoy à ton égard. Tu sais que je suis capable d'agir, et avec force s'il le faut, quand la situation l'exige.

-Malfoy ferait bien de s'en souvenir, lui aussi, laissa tomber son ami d'un ton sinistre.

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant de lui tendre la main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

-Maaaaiiis c'qu'ils sont meeugnoooonsss !

-Oui, moi aussi je veux un câlinouuuuuuuuu !

-Aïe, Fred ! Tu viens de me rouler dessus avec ton fauteuil.

-Potter sauvage sortit des hautes herbes, attention !

-Est-ce qu'il y a encore des biberons propres, dans l'évier ? Demanda Gilbert Delacour que personne n'avait vu arriver. Le petit Louis fait encore une crise… _Saperlipopette_ , vous ici chère enfant ?

-Ron va être jaloux, nota avec satisfaction Georges observant le français embrasser Hermione comme Fleur avant lui.

-Il le serait s'il était rentré à temps pour les fêtes. Quel looser, ton frère.

- _Ton_ frère tu veux dire.

-Maman demande si quelqu'un veut encore du roulé à la confiture d'orange, entendit-on Percy hurler depuis l'autre pièce.

-Moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! S'exclamèrent Victoire et Teddy, entrant hurlant par la porte de la cuisine, courant les mains couvertes de boue et de feuilles.

-Cette maison, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je l'adore, lui murmura Harry, l'attirant près d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard complice. Sans rien dire, les deux amis échangèrent un toast muet, levant leurs verres aux belles histoires passées…Et à toutes celle qui étaient à venir.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Lundi 24 Décembre_

-Juste de onze heures à midi, hein ?

-Promis, Hermione. Tu m'accompagnes à cet odieux brunch de charité, et ensuite je te redépose directement chez tes parents pour les préparations du Réveillon.

-Harry, tu es là pour aider à récolter des fonds par ta présence. En quoi cela te paraît-il _odieux_ ?

Potter tira la langue, l'air écœuré.

-Parce que c'est la famille Greengrass qui l'organise, et que ce sont des gens tout à fait démoniaques.

Une blonde divine passa en flash dans le souvenir de l'assistante, qui espéra n'avoir à faire aucune mauvaise rencontre la petite heure qu'ils comptaient apparaître.

-Pense à Kingsley, tu es son meilleur soutien pour la campagne de Premier Ministre. Et aux orphelins.

L'expression sur son visage se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Tu as raison, on ne va pas donner à ce nid de sonnettes à serpents une occasion de montrer qu'ils nous intimident. Bientôt ce sera l'Ordre du Phénix au pouvoir, et on verra bien qui ira chercher le soutien de qui.

Fort de cette réflexion, il actionna le chronomètre de sa montre et tendit galamment le bras de sa partenaire. Sollicité par le parti auquel avaient appartenu ses parents, Harry n'avait pas su dire _« non_ » à Remus quand il lui avait parlé du brunch annuel du Réveillon, où leur candidat pourrait rencontrer un nombre négligeable de soutien. Et puis, disons le franchement : c'est toujours bien vu en tant que personnage public d'apparaître à de pareils évènements. En tout cas, Hermione ne se leurrait pas dessus, elle savait que la majorité des participants étaient là pour faire honneur à leur réputations, pas parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient du sort de ceux qui n'avaient plus de parents à un âge très jeune. Ils firent enfin leur entrée, pénétrant dans une grande salle aux larges baies vitrées, pleine d'un monde aux atours élégants. Ils n'étaient pas en reste : Harry pour une fois, était vêtu d'un costume noir dont la cravate vers bouteille mettait ses yeux particulièrement en valeur. Hermione portait une robe de gala courte bleu pervenche qui lui allait à ravir, et une paire d'escarpins assortis trouvés par Ginny. Cette dernière avait insisté pour que ce soit la brune qui accompagne son copain à sa place, parce que _« tu es notoirement brillante, de sorte qu'avec toi Harry sera en sécurité : personne n'essaiera de lui tendre de piège durant les conversations »._ Si le compliment l'avait touché, en voyant les yeux des politiciens les dévisager comme une meute de loups affamés, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait.

-Et Kingsley compte arriver… ?

-Dans une demi-heure, et restera un peu plus longtemps après que nous soyons partis. Pour couvrir notre sortie, précisa-t-il devant son air intrigué.

Tout était prévu à la minute près, donc. Les premières quinze minutes d'ailleurs se passèrent admirablement bien : Harry était tombé sur Perkins, un ancien collègue de son beau-père, et Hermione était engagée dans une conversation réellement passionnante avec Susan Bones, magistrate éminente qui tentait de la convaincre une fois de plus d'embrasser la carrière juridique.

-Le département de la Justice a besoin de femmes fortes comme vous, arguait-elle, de sa voix grave et rassurante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Shacklebolt. Je suis sûre que vous apporterez énormément au journalisme d'investigation, mais réfléchissez-y. Je l'ai toujours dit après les … _évènements._ D'autant que…Seigneur, est-ce Dawlish que j'aperçois au loin ? Pitié non : il va _encore_ me parler de ses séances chez le psy...

Et elle s'éclipsa avec une rapidité surprenante pour une femme d'âge mûr. Harry s'était perdu dans la foule, aussi la brune tourna la tête en quête de le retrouver. Elle constata qu'effectivement, une petite troupe comprenant Cornelius Fudge et Dawlish faisait une glorieuse entrée, des paparazzis se ruant sur leurs appareils photos. S'ils étaient les plus médiatiques, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, et certainement pas…

-Tiens tiens…

Les plus marquants.

Elle ressentit tout à coup une douleur aiguë sur son épaule comme si quelque chose de dur venait de l'agripper et s'attachait à la mordre, s'enfonçant dans sa chair le plus profondément possible. En tournant la tête vers l'origine de sa gêne, elle découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une araignée ou d'un serpent comme elle avait spontanément pensé- mais _presque_. Elle aurait reconnu cette canne à tête de vipère qui lui lacérait la peau laissée nue par sa robe quand bien même Lucius Malfoy ne se serait pas trouvé au bout. Et pas de bol pour elle, parce qu'en l'occurrence c'est bien lui, le voilà : avec son port de tête fier et son regard dédaigneux, sa démarche arrogante et assurée. Tout dans ses expressions faciales jusqu'à sa façon de lisser les plis de la cape qui retombait paresseusement sur ses épaules suintait le mépris du commun autant que l'orgueil de soi. Il avait dû être bel homme dans sa jeunesse, avec ses longs cheveux blonds-blancs soyeux, les yeux perçant et l'allure aristocratique caractéristique de sa famille. Mais le temps, les épreuves, les séjours en prisons certainement aussi lui avaient ôté de sa prestance. Il gardait sa belle carrure, mais demeurait incrusté dans son teint un fantôme des épreuves du passé qui ne s'effaçaient pas totalement.

Est-ce que son fils finirait par ressembler à ça ?

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette pensée, mais comme si un mauvais Djinn l'écoutait, Draco apparut soudain à côté de son père, splendide dans un costume bleu-roy, visage impassible et regard indéchiffrable. _Un masque_ , songea-t-elle.

-Bien, bien, qui avons-nous là ? Murmura d'une voix aussi velouté qu'empoisonnée Malfoy père. Miss Hermione Granger _en personne_ , si mes yeux ne me trompent pas. Eh bien Draco, ajouta-t-il, plus fort et nettement plus froidement en tournant son regard glacial vers son fils, n'est-tu pas heureux de retrouver ici une camarade depuis si longtemps perdue de vue ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua quelques battements, et elle ne put éviter d'affronter le regard bleu-gris désormais familier. Si elle y lu une indifférence de façade, elle aurait juré que quelque chose trahissait une certaine appréhension dans le fond de ses iris. Détournant rapidement le regard, Malfoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air suprêmement désintéressé, et continua son chemin entraînant son géniteur dans son sillage.

-Le sort des roturiers m'importe peu. Allons-y, père : il me semble que la Marquise de Greengrass et son époux s'impatientent.

-Aaaahhh…Cassiopée et Symetrius ! fit Lucius, se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait comme un banquier devant un contrat prometteur.

Et il s'en fut, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Draco sur les talons. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, n'adressa même pas un regard à Hermione ou une quelconque marque pour lui signifier qu'il était désolé, ou qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à l'attitude de son père.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait de toute façon, rien à attendre de lui.

Alors pourquoi son cœur exprimait-il douloureusement cette sensation de trahison déçue ?

 _Et bien évidemment, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles le doivent…_

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Mange ta soupe._

 _-J'aime pas les légumes._

 _-Mange ta soupe._

 _-Non. J'aime. Pas._

 _-Si tu ne manges pas cette soupe, Aragog la grande méchante araignée va venir tisser ses toiles sous ton lit._

 _-Les araignées, ou Aranéides, sont des prédateurs invertébrés arthropodes de la classe des Arachnides. Les eaux salées n'ont pas été colonisées par les araignées, ce sont des milieux dans lesquels elles ne peuvent s'épanouir. Elles sont donc impropres à venir s'installer sous le lit de petits garçons comme moi, qui vivent en bord de mer. CQFD._

 _-…_

 _-Alors, maman ?_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley, neuf ans, vétérinaire en devenir. Y'a de la ressource._


	8. Oh (D) ! Nadir (U)! Oh (E)! Leila (T) !

Yeay! Merci encore à

oOo

maraille

 **oOo**

Leolili

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 **Oh (D) ! Nadir (U)! Oh (E)! Leila (T) !**

Hermione regarda le clan aux cheveux blonds s'éloigner, puis finalement être avalé par la foule, saturée. Un éclat doré retint son attention : à l'autre coin de la pièce se profilait ce qui lui semblait être une fontaine de champagne, dont les glouglous prometteurs lui asséchèrent le palais. A peine dix heures et demi, bien vrai : mais elle sentait que cela permettrait de laver sa rage, même un tout petit peu. _Quel schizophrène_ … Allez, plus que trente minutes à tenir. Son ami était toujours hors de son champ de vision, et elle se limiterait à une seule coupe : promis. Enfin voilà un peu de chance : le buffet, dans le coin de la salle, était désert, comme complètement oublié. Nul parasite en vue, mais l'alcool lui, coulait à flot de la fontaine. Elle remplit elle-même son verre en cristal, heureuse que les serveurs soient pleine agitation de petits fours, trop occupés pour venir voir ce qui se passait du côté du champagne, lui laissant profiter pleinement de ce moment pour elle.

La brune avait ainsi un panorama extraordinaire de la salle. Elle pouvait voir Arabella Figg et Malfada Hopkirk–dont elle devinait qu'elles commentaient le dernier magazine de tricot-, l'ancien Ministre, Cornelius Fudge se gaver de gâteaux à en rendre Ron jaloux…Ernie Macmillan fit une entrée marquée par son refus de serrer la main à plusieurs officiels du Ministère, ce qui choqua ces bonnes gens qui s'empressèrent de commenter l'évènement sous la plume avide de Rita Skeeter, dont les boucles blonds ne traînaient jamais bien loin d'un scandale. Elle reconnut Michael Corner, et même le vieux Horace Sughorn, potelé dans une tunique qui contenait à peine toute sa masse corporelle. Et puis d'autres visages qui lui avaient été familiers fut un temps, et dont elle retirait patiemment la poussière que le temps avait calqué sur sa mémoire.

 _Extraordinaire…_ elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres, songeuse. _On se croirait…_

-On se croirait de retour à Poudlard, commenta amèrement une voix derrière elle.

La journaliste sursauta, faisant volte-face pour croiser le regard de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait jamais pensé voir dans un tel lieu…

-P…Professeur? Articula-t-elle difficilement, gardant suffisamment de contrôle sur elle-même pour ne pas lâcher sa coupe.

L'homme, vêtu de son sempiternel vêtement noir eut un ricanement méprisant, qui ne parvint pourtant pas à dissimuler complètement une certaine lassitude.

-C'est vraiment sinistre. Quand j'ai accepté d'accompagner Shacklebolt pour une affaire d'une extrême délicatesse, je m'attendais à devoir accomplir de bien basses besognes, mais aucune qui ne le fut à ce point. Cette société est un désastre. Non que j'ai jamais accordé énormément de crédit en général au _gratin_ de la société Londonienne, bien sûr…mais devoir être mêlé de si près à la déchéance humaine est un supplice sans nom.

-Je…je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, souffla Hermione, reprenant pied. J'ai appris que vous aviez été reconduit il y a peu au poste de directeur de Poudlard. Toutes mes félicitations.

Et elle était sincère. Si l'homme lui-même était un esprit tortueux et torturé difficile à suivre aussi bien qu'à vivre, elle regardait le savant éminent qu'il était d'un autre œil. Depuis qu'il avait été blanchit de l'affaire du meurtre de Dumbledore, et réhabilité avec l'aide d'Harry, les relations entre eux n'avaient pas changés. Rogue était trop empoisonné par le souvenir de James. Toutefois les évènements avaient apportés de part et d'autre un respect nouveau, qui les avait amenés, comme le vieillard au regard bleu l'avait un jour prophétisé, sinon à se supporter, à se _« haïr en paix_ ».

L'homme eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas par amour de cette bande de jeunes écervelés tous plus élucubrés les uns que les autres que je prends cette fonction, mais bien par devoir. Si McGonnagal était restée au lieu de s'entêter à prendre la tête du Département de l'Education, j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de tracas à demeurer à ma place d'enseignant chercheur. Les livres ne sont pas une compagnie des plus chaleureuses, mais ils ont au moins l'avantage de ne pas parler, ce qui est une qualité indéniable pour notre époque.

Il but d'un trait le contenu fumant de sa tasse.

-Peut-être faut-il voir votre collaboration comme l'occasion de pouvoir entamer un nouveau travail sociologique ? Après tout, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vos derniers articles s'attachent à chercher ce qui en l'être humain reste négativement immuable…de nouveaux terrains de recherches permettront-ils peut-être l'essor de nouvelles théories ?

Il lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Hmmph, l'Amérique n'a pas l'air d'avoir atteint tant que cela votre tendance au Je _-sais-touisme_. Les Américains m'ont toujours parut encore plus cancrelat que les Européens. Surtout les français. J'ai _détesté_ les français.

-Je garde un excellent souvenir de tous mes voyages en France.

-Est-ce qu'une dinde peut ne pas se sentir aise en présence d'autres dindes ?

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de la grossièreté de la remarque. Au contraire, elle lui arracha un sourire en coin, presque attendri. Elle se rendit compte du décalage qu'il y avait entre l'élève qu'elle avait été, très enthousiaste, appliquée, et un peu agaçante sur les bord, et la jeune femme en devenir qu'elle était à présent. Il lui semblait, bien que cela fût très nuancé, que Rogue la traitait désormais comme telle. Ce n'était pas encore une reconnaissance, mais un début.

-Il semblerait que le troupeau ait décidé de laisser tranquille votre _cher_ futur ministre de la Sécurité, fit remarquer le directeur, railleur désignant Harry d'un coup du menton. Si ce stupide travail de communication est terminé, nous allons enfin peut-être pouvoir passer aux entretiens sérieux dans des lieux un peu plus privés. Il est temps.

Il la salua brièvement, d'un sec hochement de la tête.

-Miss Granger.

-Professeur Rogue.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Se retournant à demi, il lui lança :

-Au fait, c'est une information que très peu connaissent, mais… j'ai entendu dire que vous travailliez pour un…magazine de mode, sous la direction de Mr Malfoy.

Affirmation et non interrogation. Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement.

-C'est exact, avoua-t-elle à demi mot.

-Ne prenez pas cet air dépité d'épagneul sur l'autel sacrificiel. Vous avez au moins eu l'honnêteté, sinon la jugeote la plus élémentaire, de ne pas profiter de votre médiatisation dans _cette affaire_ pour obtenir un poste haut placé prématurément. Potter devrait en prendre de la graine.

Elle en rougit presque, signifiant d'un bref coup de tête approbateur sa gratitude à cette remarque. Elle rêvait, ou Severus Rogue venait de lui faire un _compliment_?

-Du reste…

Hermione tendit l'oreille, concentrée sur son ancien enseignant qui lui tournait de nouveau complètement le dos, et dont le volume de voix avait brusquement baissé.

-Malgré ce qui peut vous apparaître…mon filleul est un excellent garçon.

Il fit quelques pas dans la foule, et très vite cette masse sombre, nuage noir de rancœur et de mélancolie, disparut dans le bigarrement de la foule colorée.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _-Non, non, non, non et pour la énième fois :_ non !

 _-Franchement Charlie, je suis déçu._

 _-Moi également. Je pensais que dans ta profession on était courageux…_

 _-…prêts à braver le danger au péril de sa vie pour venir en aide aux autres…_

 _-…malgré les tempêtes…_

 _-…le froid…_

 _-…les flammes…_

 _-…et les soufflés au fromage de Muriel, acheva Fred._

 _-Plus qu'un symbole, c'est une institution qui s'écroule, renchérit Georges._

 _-La cuisine de Muriel passe encore-même si je préfère largement les flammes. Je regrette les mecs, je sais que votre boutique vous est très chère mais je ne ramènerais pas le camion-citerne pour illustrer votre nouvelle gamme de jouets-pompiers._

 _-Et les pauvres petits enfants, alors ?_

 _\- Et Fred, pas la peine de simuler un déclenchement d'incendie avec un barbecue cette fois-ci, j'ai prévenu la caserne : l'astuce ne marchera pas deux fois._

 _Tandis que leur frère s'éloignait considérant la discussion close, les jumeaux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, conspirateurs._

 _-Hé, Georges…est-ce qu'on a suffisamment de pastille de gerbe pour les présenter en dégustation gratuite et ramener ce damné camion de pompier de gré ou de force ?_

 _-Assurément, très cher associé. Assurément._

 _Commerçants, Fred et Georges Weasley, pompier gradé, Charlie Weasley._ _Coûte que coûte._

 **oOo**

* * *

-Peu après cela, Hermione Granger décida que la vie ne valait décidément d'être vécue qu'auprès de cet homme, dont les cheveux noirs prématurément blanchis étaient à l'image de sa candeur renouvelée. Elle mourut de désespoir à un énième refus, dans la consternation la plus totale.

-Amen.

-Comment ça, « Amen » ? Tu trouves que le ton est sacerdotal ? Moi qui pensais mettre en lumière la grande ironie de la vie…

-Alors il va falloir que tu revois ta copie: le thème de la jeune fille désespérément tombée amoureuse d'un homme mûr qui repousse ses avances jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépérisse de chagrin est éculé au possible.

-Bon. Dans ce cas-là je n'ai rien à redire, je me contenterais de raconter comment mon apparition dans ta vie a changé le sens que tu lui donnais.

-Han han. Image remanié du chevalier servant volant au secours de sa demoiselle en détresse. Archaïque.

-Un coup de foudre ? L'histoire de deux êtres vivants dans deux mondes opposés mais qui doivent avouer leur amour malgré eux ?

\- Trop banal. Je vous ai connu plus inventif, Harry James Potter.

-Et vous plus résistante, Hermione Jean Granger. Une heure et vos pieds ne souffrent déjà plus leurs charmants escarpins ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux petits pieds nus de son amie, qui avait jeté sans ménagement les talons sur la banquette aussitôt installée dans le taxi.

-J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour les femmes qui supportent ça toute la journée, confessa-t-elle. Parce que moi, j'en suis incapable : j'aime me sentir à l'aise partout où je vais, et ces choses sont un frein à ma confiance en moi.

-Tu sais que Gin' te tiendrais exactement le discours inverse ?

-Et je comprends son point de vue, mais personnellement, je ne m'y rangerai jamais.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, chaussures ou pas, je suis soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée, soupira Harry, envoyant à son tour ses chaussures vernies sur le tapis. Toutes les obligations mondaines pour quelques mois finies ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre de me coltiner les journalistes…rien à voir avec toi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Bien entendu, approuva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais tu changes de sujet…Harry, comment est-ce que ça se passe avec Ginny en ce moment ?

-Pourquoi cette question, constata-t-il, calmement.

Son visage s'était brusquement fermé, le sourire disparu. Hermione eut une expression suspicieuse.

-Parce qu'elle a eu un comportement étrange ces dernières semaines.

Et elle n'en dit pas plus, parce que le visage de son ami s'était plissé sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

-Ecoute…je te suggère un café quand on sera rentrés à New-York, juste toi et moi. Le Réveillon, Nouvel An…on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps entre nous, au calme pour en discuter mais…Le moment venu je te dirais tout.

-Juré ?

-Sur la tête de Rogue.

-Harry ! Se récria-t-elle, riant malgré elle.

-En tout cas, avec ou sans escarpins tu es très élégante.

-Et toi pareillement. Heureusement que Ginny a un goût très sûr. Tu nous imagines, autrement, sans son aide ?

\- A qui le dis-tu ! approuva-t-il immédiatement, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour me présenter dans tout ces évènements…mondains, si elle n'était pas là pour choisir mes vêtements à ma place…

-Oh, peut être que…tu viendrais affublé d'un costume à fanfreluches violettes, persuadé être à la pointe de la mode.

Ils éclatèrent ensemble de rire, à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui concernait Ron. Et les soucis s'envolèrent par la fenêtre…pour un temps.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Mardi 25 décembre_

-Tu es sûre que ça ira mon cœur ?

La jeune fille roula les yeux.

-Papa, je suis tout à fait capable de survivre à une heure de votre absence et de me débrouiller toute seule dans la cuisine. Tu te souviens : la recette est écrite dans un livre, y a-t-il un seul bouquin qui soit inaccessible à un Granger ?

\- Tout la fille de son père! S'exclama Nicéphore, rayonnant de fierté.

-Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, rasséréna sa mère remplissant un lourd sac de provisions. On va donner les courses au foyer comme tous les ans, aider un peu les bénévoles, et ensuite on revient pour notre moment à nous.

-Du thé, du chocolat, et une montagne de gâteaux sucrés qui sont la seule exception à nos principes de dentistes, approuva ledit praticien, se réjouissant d'avance de ce qui constituait pour lui une orgie annuelle, d'une satisfaction encore plus grande qu'il avait l'impression de commettre l'interdit. Ses parents avaient toujours été plutôt strict question sucre, et elle ne les avait pas toujours suivit sur ce terrain. Mais le 25 était un jour qu'ils passaient à trois : c'était leur réunion intime à eux, et une fois installés il n'était plus question de se lever.

-Et il y a encore quelques cartes de vœux à déposer chez les autres médecins de la ville, rappela Jean en ajoutant à la pile du sac. Bien, une toute petite heure et nous serons tout à toi.

-Je suis une grande fille promis, s'amusa-t-elle, malicieuse. Quand vous reviendrez vous n'aurez plus qu'à poser les pieds sous la table.

-J'espère bien ! répondit Nicé, chargeant les effets de sa femme sur ses épaules. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

-…tu nous appelles, compléta sa mère, ouvrant la porte.

Elle en profita pour glisser un baiser rapide sur le coin des lèvres de son père, qui tressaillirent. Hermione fit la moue, et frissonna légèrement quand le courant d'air glacé l'atteignit : il avait neigé la veille. Ce n'était pas un déluge, en tout cas pas suffisant pour construire des bonshommes de neige, mais cela saupoudrait joliment les toits bruns des maisons alentours, renforçant l'aspect joyeux que représentaient à son esprit les fêtes de fin d'année.

Dieu, qu'elle aimait Noël.

Elle avait passé la matinée à déballer les cadeaux avec ses parents, et il y en avait pour tous les goûts : du traditionnel pull en laine de Mrs Weasley aux cosmétiques offerts par Ginny, passant par les coffrets d'encens et de bougies parfumées de Luna aux verres à shot de Seamus et carnets vierges d'Anthony. Ce dernier avait joint une carte postale et quelques photos de lui, précisant que sa mission à Cuba se passait bien. Embauché au département des Mystères, son métier bâtard entre l'agent secret et le collecteur d'informations, relativement dangereux l'obligeait à bouger sans cesse autour du globe, mais à en croire la mer limpide et le sable fin, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal.

Ses parents lui avaient offerts une nouvelle collection de livres ainsi que de nombreux tickets pour des expositions et pièces de théâtre en Amérique. Sa grand-mère avait trouvé une cape pour Pattenrond qui la fit pleurer de rire, et lui fit un pincement au cœur en pensant à la boule de poil qu'elle avait laissé à New-York chez une voisine, sachant à quel point il avait ma supporté le premier voyage. Et les cadeaux se succédaient sans se ressembler, et les cartes, une multitude de billets qui étaient ce qui plus que tout, lui faisait réellement plaisir.

Pour le lunch, ils avaient mangés les restes de la veille, lancés dans un débat endiablés entre Granger qui dura deux heures, chacun ayant un esprit vif et un fort caractère, refusant d'être battu par l'argument de l'autre. Finalement, l'horloge les rattrapa : seize heures, les époux allaient être en retard à la collecte de provision pour les sans-abris. Et enfoncés dans leurs conversations, ils n'avaient rien préparés pour le thé…C'était donc Hermione qui se chargerait de faire les scones et autres petites pâtisseries en forme d'étoile et en pain d'épice, pendant que ses parents iraient en ville.

Ce qu'elle faisait, d'ailleurs, et avec beaucoup d'application. Elle s'en était donnée à cœur joie, profitant de cet espace si différent de sa petite cuisine à elle, où elle pouvait à peine faire cuire deux choses à la fois. Ici, elle pouvait s'amuser à rajouter de la noix de coco rapées, des pépites de chocolats de toute taille, et des colorants de toutes les couleurs, et profitait d'être seule pour écouter _Au fond du Temple Saint_ , pièce qui l'émouvait profondément .

 _Et le temps avait dû passer plus vite que prévu_ , s'étonna-t-elle, entendant déjà des coups à la porte. Dans son émotion, pensant à la température, elle se précipita immédiatement à la porte sans penser à éteindre la musique...ni à lâcher la maryse avec laquelle elle venait de verser la pâte dans les moules.

-Vous avez fait vite ! Est-ce que tout s'est bien…

Hermione s'interrompit, et cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Une troisième fois ne fit pas disparaître la vision, donc elle se pinça le bras très très fort pour essayer de se réveiller puisqu'elle refusait toujours d'y croire. Alors qu'elle commençait à se donner de petites tapes sur les joues, la personne lui faisant face soupira, excédé.

-Est-ce que tu comptes te plonger la tête dans un seau d'eau glacé pendant que tu y es ?

-Ça me paraît faisable, à défaut d'être raisonnable. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur mon… _notre_ pallier de _roturiers, Milord_ Malfoy ? Ton carrosse s'est perdu ?

Draco soupira.

-Je n'imaginais pas que tu allais m'inviter à entrer boire le thé avec le sourire en prime, mais c'est un peu exagéré comme réaction, tu ne trouves pas ?

La jeune fille vit rouge, et ses joues suivirent. Cet homme avait la capacité de la mettre en colère comme personne d'autre au monde, et le jour de Noël elle s'en serait bien passé.

-Calme, Granger, la sermonna Malfoy à qui le changement d'expression n'avait pas échappé. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait, ou est-ce qu'il était _véritablement_ en train de se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. Menaçante, elle brandit la cuillère de bois encore pleine de pâte à gâteau qu'elle avait emporté dans sa hâte d'ouvrir à celui qui ne s'était pas avéré être ses parents.

-Je me comporterais de façon civilisée avec toi quand tu auras appris à en faire de même, s'écria-t-elle, d'un ton sec. T'as vraiment un problème Malfoy, personne ne sait sur quel pied danser avec toi : un moment tu es détaché, cynique et presque flegmatique, l'autre tu sautes à la gorge de tout le monde à coup de colères volcaniques ou de remarques glacées !

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches. Mais ce n'est pas avec ce genre de comportement que tu me feras croire que toi et toute ta famille vous n'êtes pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle, des générations à faire des mariages consanguins ça laisse des traces et aujourd'hui _voilà_ le résultat.

Ponctuant ses intonations d'un geste de la main, elle lui balança le reste de pâte à biscuit sur la figure. Surpris, il ne chercha même pas à esquiver, et c'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'elle l'observa examiner du bout des doigts le liquide collant, sucré qui dégoulinait désormais de sa joue droite, tachant son imperméable vert sombre à col dur flambant neuf. Tellement étonné, Draco ne trouva rien à lui répondre dans l'immédiat, et il se retrouva à faire quelque chose de complètement stupide, d'inattendu et surtout : de spontané. Après avoir regardé sa main d'un air pensif, il porta son index à la bouche et dégusta la pâte attachée à sa pulpe, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser les sourcils de son employée. C'était presque…attendrissant, de le voir se relécher les doigts comme un gosse après avoir fait un gâteau.

 _Ou comme un gosse après avoir fait une bêtise_ , pensa-t-elle, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme sortait de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu et se débarbouillait le visage avec.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, soupira-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Tu sautes des conclusions avant même m'avoir laissé une _chance_ de t'expliquer la situation. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je garde mon père aussi que possible des affaires de mon magazine, et pourquoi je tiens à le garder à bonne distance de mes employés ?

-Parce que tu considères les gens comme inférieurs à toi et à votre _statut de sang_ s'ils ne comptent pas dans leurs ancêtres autant de rentiers illustres que le vôtres, claqua-t-elle, dégoûtée.

-On pourrait avoir le débat sur la rente, admit-il, mais par pitié ne parle pas de ce prétendu statut du sang. J'étais suffisamment immonde dans ma jeunesse, le souvenir m'est assez pénible comme ça sans avoir besoin d'entendre tout le monde en rajouter, ce que les journalistes se privent rarement de faire, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. Ce que je veux dire…

Il fit un pas, sans toutefois franchir le pallier, et ils se retrouvèrent proches d'une toute petite trentaine de centimètres.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que mon père sache que tu es ma deuxième assistance. Cela fait de toi l'une de mes collaboratrices les plus proches et tout ce qui se rapproche de moi, de près ou de loin, Lucius Malfoy a le don de le maudire…

Il avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots.

-Quoique tu en penses, je sais que tu deviens de plus en plus capitale à l'organisation de mon bureau, et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça. J'aime l'idée de pouvoir m'absenter du bureau et partir en entretien l'esprit tranquille, parce que j'ai la garantie d'avoir laissé une responsable compétente et loyale en appui de Pansy.

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Il poursuivit donc :

-Alors comme je tiens à cet équilibre, comme la production de mon magazine est une considération que je place au-dessus de tout, je te traînerai dans la boue Granger, je te mépriserai et t'insulterai autant de fois que nécessaire devant lui, parce qu'il est dans tous les réseaux, parce qu'il a encore plus de pouvoir que moi, et que je ne veux pas vivre avec le regret d'être celui qui aura gâché ta future brillante carrière parce que je n'aurais pas su te protéger comme il faut. Et puis…

Soudainement découragé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les yeux particulièrement las.

-Laisse tomber. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais au moins à ce que tu me comprennes : je fais ça pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Ils se dévisagèrent, et l'intensité de ses iris bleues-grises la fit hésiter.

-Penses-y au moins. Et je t'attends mercredi prochain neuf-heures trente pour démarrer l'année.

-Malfoy.

Hermione avait retrouvé sa voix et, légèrement perdue, le dévisageait cherchant des réponses à la multitude de questions qui l'assaillaient.

-Est-ce que tu serais par hasard venu pour me présenter des excuses particulièrement maladroites parce que tu ne veux pas les formuler explicitement ?

Il lui sembla percevoir ses pommettes se colorer légèrement, mais l'effet disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Je refuse de répondre à cela tant la réponse est évidente, claqua-t-il, redevenu le PDG imbuvable. Et puisqu'on parlait de fêtes…Granger, c'est du gui que j'aperçois au-dessus de nous ?

Elle sursauta. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, que la si jolie guirlande de gui que sa mère avait confectionné pour avoir une excuse supplémentaire d'embrasser son père chaque fois qu'ils passaient la porte puisse se transformer en un complot démoniaque. Inconsciemment, son regard passa de la plante aux lèvres de Malfoy, et involontairement elle se remit à rougir. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Draco, qui se pencha pour écarter gentiment une mèche pleine de farine qui gênait la vision de ces grands yeux intelligents.

-Tu sais, j'ai été élevé dans la tradition…fit il malicieusement, l'air gourmand d'un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Mais…je crois que je t'ai suffisamment effarouchée comme ça. Je suis attendu, et je suppose que les personnes pour qui tu cuisines ne vont pas tarder non plus…

Il y avait dans sa voix, comme une pointe de regret…presque d'envie. Il laissa repartir sa boucle, et remit les gants de cuir sombre qu'il avait retiré pour frapper à la porte.

-Passe d'agréables fêtes l'Atride. En espérant que ta mère ne se barre pas avec le facteur, et que ton père n'ait pas à lever une armée de dentistes équipés de fraises pour aller la chercher. On se reverra de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Un dernier sourire sarcastique et voilà qu'il s'en fut, de retour dans l'habitacle agréablement chauffé de la luxueuse voiture, tâchant de fixer ses pensées sur le repas de famille à venir, pendant lequel il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le vieux Symétrius Greengrass allait tenter de lui refourguer l'un de ses pestes de filles comme fiancée.

Il soupira.

Dieu, qu'il détestait Noël.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Tu pourrais faire un effort et chanter, soupira Ron, tendant une cannette de soda à celui qui restait obstinément muet depuis l'ouverture des festivités. Je te rappelle de que ce karaoké d'anniversaire a été organisé pour_ _ **TOI**_ _._

 _-Non merci, bougonna Harry, je chante très mal de toute façon. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas_ un sens caché _aux chansons que Romilda Vane fait passer depuis presque une heure…_

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

 _-« I will always love you », « Come and get it », « Still loving you »…le message est plutôt limpide tu ne crois pas?_

 _La musique changea encore._

 _-Tiens, je crois que Fred et Georges ont aussi envie de te rendre hommage, à leur façon._

 _«Je ne suis paaaas un hérooooos, mes faux-pas me collent à la peaaaauuuu… »_

 _-…_

 _-…quoi ?_

 _Etudiants, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Happy birthday to youuuuu Harrryyyyy !_

 **oOo**


	9. Tot Capita Tot Sensus

**Note de l'auteur:** Ohayo!

 **Au programme** : alors pas d'interactions entre nos deux ennemis préférés ce chapitre-ci, mais ils seront COLLES L'UN A L'AUTRE au prochain, juré! Sinon du Blaise et du Rogue, parce que Serpentardpawaaarrrrr!

(Plus une surprise, hu hu)

Ici c'est une transition, nécessaire pour ce qui vient après...Je sais, je sais, je prendre mon temps. Mais une fois l'histoire terminée, je m'attends à avoir un ensemble cohérent et logique, je suis donc obligée de me restreindre, je me force à ne pas aller trop vite sinon je vais gâcher tout le scénario.

 **En tout cas, vos review m'ont fait sacrément plaisir, n'hésitez pas d'où que vous veniez, qui que vous soyez et quoique vous ayez à dire, à en laisser!**

* * *

 ** _Merci du fond du coeur à_**

 **oOo**

maraille

 **oOo**

Guest

 **oOo**

Leolili

 **oOo**

Swangranger

 **oOo**

Dominaing

 **oOo**

Nawalouthy

 **oOo**

 **Guest : **Hey! Bien contente que l'histoire t'ai plut, merci d'avoir laissé une review :) J'avais regardé un peu les remakes du film transposés en fiction, j'en ai trouvé très peu sur Harry Potter et la plupart étaient des HP/DM xD Il y en a un en anglais qui se base aussi sur le film, un HG/DM cette fois-ci, plutôt drôle mais nos deux scénarios n'ont rien, riiiiiiiieeenn à voir. Et tant mieux je te jure: imagine si j'avais copié sans le vouloir une fiction déjà existante xD Si, si: ne sous-estimes pas la force de ma débilité!

 **oOo**

Go, go, go!

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 8

 **Tot capita, Tot sensus**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Mardi 25 Décembre, Granger House_

-Ha ha haaaa ! Echec et mat !

- _Al shah mat_ , tu veux dire, corrigea Jean.

-L'expression d'origine n'était-elle pas arabe ? Interrogea Hermione, pas plus dérangée que ça de s'être encore fait battre aux échecs par son père sur qui elle n'avait jamais réussit à emporter une seule victoire en vingt-huit ans d'existence.

-Iranienne : c'est du farsi, précisa sa mère qui était férue de culture orientale. Aaaah Nicé, te souviens-tu de notre lune de miel ? Damas, Beyrouth, Istanbul…

-Accompagné de la plus belle des perles d'Orient, salua son époux en lui baisant tendrement la main.

Sa mère lâcha un gloussement d'adolescente qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce qui eu le don de la faire rouler des yeux.

-Et c'est reeeepartiiii, souffla-t-elle ponctuant son soupir d'une œillade faussement blasée qui ne trompa personne.

-Hermione voyons, ne t'en fais pas : tu sais que tu resteras ma fille préférée pour toujours.

-Ça tombe bien papa, vu que je suis ta _seule_ fille.

-Ah bon ? Feignit de s'interroger le dentiste, mais et cette petite boule rousse trop mignonne qui vit avec nous depuis quinze ans, qui est-ce ?

-Pattenrond serait ravit de t'entendre parler de lui au féminin, nota Mrs Granger avec un large sourire. Il te manque, pas vrai ?

-Je me suis habitué à ses ronronnements, avoua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais je préfère qu'il veille sur ma petite fille : au moins tu as un peu de compagnie à New-York.

-J'ai aussi des amis en Amérique, répondit prudemment la brune, voyant sur quel terrain il était en train de l'emmener.

Le début de soirée était _cosy_. Après avoir poursuivit le débat autour d'une montagne de cakes confectionnés par l'assistante _(« Ma chérie, tu t'es surpassée !_ » _« Je dois dire que je suis bluffée moi aussi, c'est un mélange amandes-carottes ? Très original!»_ ), ils avaient enchaînés avec divers jeux de sociétés autour de tasses bouillantes aux infusions fleuries, d'autant plus réconfortantes que désormais il neigeait à gros flocons dehors. Cartes, batailles navales –traditionnel jeu de l'oie : tout y était passé, et elle s'était faite la plupart du temps battre à plate couture par son père qui en la matière était chanceux comme personne.

Ils en étaient donc là, à manger des nougats aux amandes grillées enrobées de miel qu'ils trempaient dans de délicates tasses de thé infusé aux pétales de roses, quand le sujet inévitable fut abordé.

-Et donc si je comprends bien, pas de gendre en vue, ni de future bru ?

Et voilà, encore à lever les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

-Mamaaaan, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je sais que tu aurais adorée avoir une _belle-fille_ , mais il faut croire que mon goût me porte vers les garçons.

Mrs Granger fit la moue, comme si on l'avait privée de son Noël.

-J'ai toujours imaginé qu'une famille devait être pleine de diversité et de différence…regarde les Weasley, comme ils sont unit ! Enfin, je n'abandonne pas l'espoir : peut-être qu'un de mes petits-enfants…

-En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé, jugea bon d'intervenir Nicé. Je ne laisserai pas _ma_ fille unique partir avec n'importe qui. Même si…

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?

-…je me demande parfois si tu ne te sens pas trop seule. Je sais que tu es intelligente, indépendante et que ton caractère est en acier trempé. Mais pour en avoir fait l'expérience, la vie de couple vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Il adressa un coup d'œil complice à Jean, qui lui caressa la main. L'image du séduisant Tom Riddle lui passa par la tête, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Il lui avait peut-être envoyé des messages, elle ne savait pas : son cellulaire était en stand-by pour la semaine, aussi elle n'avait encore lu aucun message teinté de spiritualité et d'espièglerie comme lui seul savait les rédiger. Elle reporta son regard sur ses parents, au physique si dissemblable: elle, petite, les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux noisette toujours pétillants. Lui était grand, le regard chocolat le plus tendre de la planète avec des cheveux bruns épais, bouclés qu'il lui avait légué. Malgré les rides creusées par le temps, quelque chose d'immuable dans l'expression de leur visage leur conférait un aspect juvénile : ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. On ne construit pas ce genre de vie avec n'importe qui...

-Encore faut-il avoir la chance de rencontrer la bonne personne, finit-elle par leur faire remarquer au terme de sa réflexion.

-Argument imparable, trancha Jean, avec dans la voix une nuance de déception.

Et elle se resservit une tasse de thé.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Mercredi 26 Décembre, Londres_

-Un effort.

-…

-Un tout petit effort, Draco, s'il-te-plaît.

Bruit de grognement, pour l'un.

Soupir, pour l'autre.

-Et c'est MOI que l'on trouve immature…Dire que je pensais que t'aider à choisir un bijou pour les étrennes de ta mère t'adoucirait le cœur…

-Un Malfoy n'a _pas_ de cœur, Blaise. Première et plus importante leçon : mon père me l'a inculqué à coup de canne quand j'avais cinq ans. Allez, plus vite entrés, plus vite sortis.

Le centre commercial était…ce qu'il devait être en période de fête de fin d'année. Grand et luxueux, d'abord. Forcément, comment y traîner le grÂÂnd DrÂco Mâle-foy autrement ? Lui dont la rumeur dit qu'il refuse de se mélanger aux _roturiers_ …

Les décorations étaient époustouflantes. Rien n'a été négligé pour faire ressentir au consommateur exigeant que les commerçants allaient définitivement et encore une fois, se plier aux moindres de leurs désirs pour la période des fêtes. Sapins de Noël géants, jouets hurlant, dansants. Figurants, lancer de confettis, musique joviale, entêtante. Le délicieux éclat que renvoyaient le papier glacé des cadeaux éblouis par les spots lumineux.

Seigneur Dieu dans les Cieux, dont la Nativité venait à peine d'être fêtée avec toute la pompe qu'il se doit, existait-il quelqu'un pouvant haïr Noël autant qu'il le haïssait en cet instant ? Cette hypocrisie hivernale n'en finissait plus de lui retourner le cœur. Seul, il n'aurait même pas pensé mettre un pied dans cet antre consumériste.

Seul. Or, il était accompagné, et son camarade n'était pas des moindres, c'est le cas de le dire. Emmitouflé dans sa parka, qui lui donnait l'air d'un loup des neiges, Blaise s'extasiait devant chaque petite loupiotte comme les gamins du magasin d'en face devant le dernier modèle de robot.

Il se demandait lequel des deux était le plus pathétique. Pourtant, un sourire en coin qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, était constamment plaqué sur son visage. La compagnie de Blaise lui faisait définitivement du bien. Qui, quand, pourquoi lui, comment ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était lui, c'était eux. Mais en cet instant, si abrutissant qu'il trouvât l'ambiance artificielle, la joie préfabriquée, il était néanmoins détendu, content de se changer les idées.

Il aurait dû dire non. Pourtant il était bien là. Bon gré, mal gré (plutôt mal que bien). Mais enfin, il était là.

Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Blaise. Il n'osait pas encore l'avouer à voix haute à son comparse de presque toujours, mais il espérait bien que celui-ci rencontrerait de nouvelles anicroches avec ses parents. Encore des mauvaises nouvelles, qui s'accumuleront, toujours plus haut, et finiraient pas être l'origine d'un séisme qui le pousserait à faire table rase dans certains compartiments de sa vie.

Ainsi, il comptait retrouver l'étroite relation de confiance et d'inimitié qui fondait ses rapports avec le blond. Cette amitié faite de nonchalance, de familiarité, de jalousie et de respect teinté de tendresse.

L'amour, dans sa plus belle expression. Pas l'amour Eros, pas l'amour-amant, mais l'amour philiae qui en avait fait des meilleurs amis. L'un pour l'autre, jamais l'un sans l'autre, jamais ensembles, deux corps, une seule âme.

Il était égoïste de compter sur les malheurs du chef d'entreprise, il le savait. Mais il ressentait avec une prudence presque prophétique, que les choses étaient en grand mouvements depuis quelques temps, et que bientôt il suffirait d'un infime élément pour faire pencher la balance du côté du Chaos.

Ô combien il s'en réjouissait.

Non, il aimait son ami.

Oui, il espérait qu'il aurait mal.

Et que cette douleur, à son apogée, serait comme les dernières convulsions d'une maladie qui se sait condamnée, s'ébroue dans un dernier sursaut, se crispe, et rend raide enfin l'âme.

Il était naïf. Peut-être. Penser ramener Draco à la pureté de sa personnalité qui disparaissait de plus en plus, les mois et le travail s'accumulant, était un pari. Avec toutes les chances de succès comme d'échec que cela impliquait. Mais n'était-ce pas cela, vivre ? N'était-ce pas ouvrir son cœur, mettre ses sentiments en avant et par la même se rendre vulnérable risquer sa vie ?

Voilà la conception Blaisienne de l'existence. Elle tourne autour du cœur, de façon enragée et égoïste, pleine d'un amour brut et violent. C'était, en effet, un garçon des plus passionnés. Avec toutes les positions extrêmes que cela impose.

Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il était la dernière personne, le dernier rempart qui soutenait encore son ami. A connaître encore un peu l'homme qu'il est vraiment. Voilà pourquoi il était urgent de le ramener à ses premières bouffées de bonheur, avant que l'engrenage n'ait définitivement pris possession de lui.

Avant que l'ombre ne l'ait complètement recouverte. Avant que ses cauchemars ne franchissent la barrière du seul sommeil. Avant que Draco ne cède devant Malfoy.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Un peu plus à droite…non, ta droite à toi ! Voilà, ne bouge plus c'est parfait !_

 _-Viens maintenant, dépêche-toi, le retardateur ne va pas t'attendre !_

 _-Tout de suite, mon petit lapin blanc._

 _-Lulu ! s'écria Narcissa, offusquée, si jamais Papa t'entendais…_

 _On n'entendit que le « clic » de l'appareil photo._

 _Le flash se fit presque inexistant : difficile de rivaliser avec la radieuse lumière du soleil d'un début d'après-midi, en été. Les cerisiers qui les encadraient étaient parfaitement fleuris. Entre leurs pétales roses, des fruits mûrs, gorgés de vie rouge, semblaient luire sous l'éclairage et ne demandaient qu'à être cueillit._

 _« Lulu » avait fait taire les protestations de sa petite amie d'un baiser fougueux. Celle-ci répliqua en passant sa main dans son catogan, défaisant son ruban. Les cheveux formaient un rideau d'intimité qui enfermait leurs visages._

 _Il la relâcha enfin, et courut chercher la photographie qui était tombée à terre. Il la secoua impatiemment dans ses mains, attendant de la voir se développer. L'image était parfaite, leurs deux corps s'enlaçant comme une évidence._

 _Cissy, rayonnante, s'empara de la photo._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? interrogea le jeune Malfoy, sourcil arqué, bouche en coin, narquois._

 _-Tu verras bien, chantonna-t-elle, l'attirant contre elle pour un nouveau baiser.._

 _Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black. Puisqu'on est jeunes et qu'on…_

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Mercredi 27 Décembre, Malfoy Ancestral Mansion_

-Encore un peu de thé, mon cher ?

-Inutile de prendre cet air de mijaurée pincée et ces manières aimables avec moi. Narcissa, demande-moi encore si je veux remplir ma tasse de ce liquide noir, amer et fumant comme le fond de l'enfer avec autant de fausseté et je quitte immédiatement ce salon orné de fleurs frivoles.

-Severus. Tes manières.

-Dans le vestibule, avec mon manteau et la mallette contenant mes travaux, je crois.

Cissy fit la moue. Pas une moue grossière. Pas de celle qui déforment le visage, si bien qu'elles impriment imperceptiblement l'expression sur la chair pour quelques secondes. Une moue gracieuse, distinguée, de celles qui mettent plus en valeur la figure qu'elles ne la dévalorisent.

L'apparence et le contrôle des émotions était ce qui Narcissa Malfoy faisait le mieux, après les financiers au citron et les réceptions de cinq cents invités.

Par moment, on aimerait dire que la plus si jeune, quoique toujours belle, matrone, n'était pas réductible à son état de femme de personnage influent. D'aucuns ne manquaient de louer l'aisance de ses manières, ce on-ne-sait-quoi de délicieux dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle conte une histoire, son éloquence poussant parfois à la spiritualité, et son bon goût impeccable, exempt de la moindre faille.

Son cercle, cantonné aux hautes sphères parmi l'aristocratie ancienne et moderne, voyait en elle l'image typique de l'épouse de bonne famille, bien née, indépendante quoique dévouée à sa famille, suffisamment intelligente pour conserver son autonomie et sa liberté de (bien) penser.

Voilà principalement où résidait sa limite : son cercle, avec tout ce que cette notion contient comme aspect fermé. Eut-elle été plus ouverte au monde et à la différence que Narcissa Malfoy aurait fait la découverte que la misère ne s'arrêtait pas aux bonnes œuvres, et le raffinement à la rhubarbe compotée.

C'est la réflexion mi-sévère mi-pensive que Severus Rogue se faisait en regardant son amie renvoyer le service à thé pour mieux accueillir une nouvelle plâtrée de petits gâteaux dont même lui devait admettre qu'ils avaient l'air appétissant. Rose tendre, vert pâle, bleu natalité, les glaçages étaient une incitation à la luxure dégustatrice. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait inventer, juste pour faire manger des gâteaux. Il accorda un regard également à la vieille Gingett Whisky, la vieille gouvernante dont le vrai nom était « Winky », et qui devait son surnom à la propension qu'elle avait de faire glisser ses soirées dans la boisson.

Il s'amusa un instant à contempler le contraste qu'offraient ces deux femmes, d'âge peu éloigné –même si la blonde préférerait avaler toute la porcelaine familiale plutôt que de l'avouer- mais pour qui la vie avait taillé une étoffe tout à fait différente au premier cri.

Il se demanda de quoi elle aurait l'air, avec le bonnet de domestique de Winky, et inversement, comment la bonne supporterait la robe de velours corsetée de Narcissa.

Bonne, domestique… Ses études sociologiques l'avaient amené à la conclusion que la féodalité, les dernières traces de noblesse au sens pur du terme, s'étaient évanouis avec la disparition de cette caste. Tout comme l'on disait parfois que l'abolition de l'esclavage avait été l'avènement de la démocratie. Homme libres, égaux en droit.

Quelle niaiserie typiquement française. Il _honnissait_ les français.

Mais il perdait de vue le sujet qui l'amenait dans ce salon.

-Je ne vois Lucius nulle part.

-Il est avec sa maîtresse.

L'attitude de Narcissa avait brusquement changé. Elle ne perdait pas sa froideur, mais tout son corps était en alerte. La nuque roide, le regard fixe, les lèvres plissées : un serpent prêt à défendre son nid.

Il la plaignait sincèrement.

-Je suppose, s'enquit poliment Rogue, je suppose que c'est là une métaphore imagée pour parler de son travail comme de sa deuxième famille, avec dans le ton une nuance que je qualifierais de légèrement réprobatrice ?

Mrs Malfoy se leva, traversa la pièce de son pas de lévrier, et ouvrit brutalement la porte du salon. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si elle allait l'inviter à s'en aller. Elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle se mit à jeter des regards frénétiques à gauche, et à droite.

Avec un petit claquement, elle rabattit le panneau, et il entendit distinctement le « clic » d'une serrure qui se tourne.

Cette propension au secret était inhabituelle, pour autant qu'il sache. Elle maniait suffisamment bien la langue de bois pour parvenir à lui faire comprendre les allusions les plus imperceptibles, un seul mot suffisait.

Bientôt, elle s'asseyait de nouveau face à lui, le visage préoccupé.

-Severus…

Il reconnut à sa voix légèrement tremblante, qu'il avait affaire là à la vraie Narcissa. La même petite Black qui venait se réfugiait à son étude quand l'ambiance chez elle devenait insupportable. L'effrontée mais charmante jeune fille, qui aurait été prête à déclarer la guerre à quiconque s'opposait à ce qu'il obtint le parrainage de son unique fils. La femme mordante et avide de conseils pour faire les bons choix de vie concernant l'avenir de Draco.

Il observa ce visage, familier et pourtant inconnu. Il s'attarda sur les cheveux impeccables, la robe luxueuse, les mains soignées et la crispation perpétuelle des rides autour de ses yeux.

Malfoy avait depuis longtemps dévoré Black.

Mais elle demeurait Narcissa, au moins dans l'intimité : pour ses proches, sa famille…

Sa famille.

Le combat de toute la vie de cette femme, qui avait renoncé à une carrière et s'était résolue à vivre dans l'ombre envahissante de son mari.

Un combat dont il jugeait à son expression, qu'elle était en train de perdre, tout comme elle avait perdu avec le temps la prise sur sa vie.

-Lucius a une maîtresse.

-Je connais bien vos milieux, comme tu le sais, je m'en suis littéralement nourri pendant des années : les études sociologiques sur la haute bourgeoisie sont ma spécialité. Vous êtes mes concoctions préférées. Comment un monde si libre peut-il être si fermé sur lui-même ? D'habitude, les amants et les maîtresses ne sont pas encombrants, surtout dans des mariages de convenance comme l'a été le vôtre. C'est la norme, c'est toléré. Ce que tu projettes, en revanche…

Il marqua une pause, le temps de la considérer.

-Nous n'avons pas fait un mariage de convenance, Lucius et moi…souffla-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. Il n'était pas comme ça avant…avant…le travail, les ambitions…l'argent lui a dévoré le cœur.

Severus continua de la dévisager.

-Je dirais…pour employer une expression du vulgaire…que chez les gens comme vous… cela « ne se fait pas ».

-Je ne peux pas supporter…pas elle…celle-ci est différente des autres…

-Tout comme Lucius l'a été pour toi ?

Elle porta un mouchoir à ses lèvres. Avec ça, il avait sa réponse.

Il soupira.

-Et quel sera ton mode opératoire, pour t'en débarrasser cette fois-ci ? Tu souhaites encore que je mette mes connaissances cognitives à ta disposition pour établir un profil psychologique qui te permettra de frapper efficacement et juste où il faut ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

-Ou bien, tu vas ouvrir ton agenda et puiser dans ton carnet d'adresse je ne sais quel grand nom de la finance, de la politique, pour obtenir l'expulsion d'une jeune nantie Russe, ou le renvoi expresse d'une associée de cabinet ?

Puisqu'il était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout de son idée :

-Envoyer des lettres anonymes, faire du chantage, pirater les données informatiques, traquer le moindre cheveu sur les vestes de ton époux, bref te livrer aux pires bassesses en gardant ton air de duchesse froide, de mère de famille tranquille, d'épouse comblée ? Tu peux mentir longtemps aux autres, nous le savons bien, toi et moi. Mais tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même. Ou plutôt, aujourd'hui, il semblerait que tu ne le puisses plus.

-C'est exact.

Narcissa avait la voix calme, pondérée. Et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

-Severus, mon ami…

Il ancra son regard d'encre dans ses yeux bleus.

-…je divorce.

Le silence s'installa, pour un long moment. Quand elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, le thé qu'elle avait laissé trop longtemps infusé était insupportablement amer.

Elle le trouva incroyablement doux.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Mardi 1_ _er_ _Janvier, Porte d'embarquement 18  
_

-Bon voyage ma petite fille !

-Envoie-nous une bouteille à la mer dès que tu auras touché le rivage !

-Je n'y manquerai pas…à bientôt, très bientôt…

Est-ce qu'elle avait les yeux humides de larmes ? Oh, un peu…un tout petit peu, quand même : c'étaient ses parents, ils étaient extrêmement proches et même si elle savait qu'ils viendraient bientôt la voir à leur tour, les quitter était toujours un déchirement pour son cœur.

Les Granger l'avaient accompagné à la porte d'embarquement, après ce qu'Hermione avait appelé une « semi-nuit ». Sortie la veille pour fêter le passage au nouveau calendrier avec Harry et Ginny, leur soirée de Réveillon en intime s'était bientôt muée en folle course dans divers bars Londoniens, rajoutant une connaissance de plus à leur groupe à chaque endroits qu'ils quittaient. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée allongée à sept heures du matin chez Terry Abbott, des fils et des paillettes dans les cheveux, sa robe mousseline bordeaux complètement chiffonnée, entre Hannah qui ronflait sur le torse de Neville, lui-même étendu de tout son long contre la table basse, et Ernie MacMillan divagant sur un canapé un peu plus loin.

Le tout, avec aucun souvenir de la veille. Entre le décompte traditionnel et son réveil, il n'y avait…rien. Ou plutôt, des bribes confus d'évènements, puzzle qu'elle tâcherait de reconstituer à l'aide des photos, messages, vidéos, appels et autres témoignages des amis avec qui ils avaient festoyés. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir dansé une valse endiablée avec Ginny sur du Brahms, ruinant complètement l'ambiance électro d'une discothèque… Et elle avait une gueule-de-bois comme on n'en a qu'au Nouvel An, mais…

Elle s'était follement amusée.

C'est ce qu'elle avait confirmé à Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient fait un petit nid de couvertures sous la table de la cuisine, et qui lui firent leurs adieux au moment où ils quittèrent l'appartement : le couple passait encore quelques semaines au Terrier avant de s'envoler pour New-York. Pas de voyage avec eux, ni avec Blaise puisque ce dernier était rentré deux jours avant histoire d'être certain de ne pas louper les scandales people qui ne manqueraient pas d'émailler les soirées bourgeoises. Elle n'avait rien perdu, ni agressé personne : la soirée pouvait donc être considérée comme un succès. Seul point négatif…il lui avait fallut se dépêcher de rentrer pour prendre une douche rapide, et rassembler ses derniers effets avant le départ pour l'aéroport. Le trajet s'était fait dans un semi-brouillard, et ses parents avaient été particulièrement délicat avec son état physique : ils n'avaient passé que les titres les plus mélancoliques de Cesaria Evora, et avaient même finit sur une petite berceuse de Zelda qui alourdirent ses paupières pour quelques minutes.

 _Départ en solitaire donc,_ songea la jeune femme en scrutant les rangées en quête de sa place, _mais au moins je pourrais dormir._

Ah…attendez une seconde. Qu'est-ce que c'est que je vois arriver derrière la brune ?

Hermione sentit deux mains- des mains d'hommes, à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger vu leur taille- venir lui couvrir les yeux, bloquant tous mouvements de sa part.

C'est pas vrai. Même pendant le vol, il allait falloir se coltiner Malfoy ? Se mordant la lèvre, elle entreprit de se dégager et de se retourner pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre d'entrée en matière qui ne pouvait lui donner que des crises cardiaques, et…

Mais ?

Le sourire éclatant du visage avec lequel elle se trouva face à face n'avait rien à voir avec le rictus rituel de son employeur…Ni ces grands yeux d'un bleu frais et vif comme le ciel en été.

-Bien réveillée, Miss Brahms ? Il semblerait que nous soyons voisins de cabine pour les huit heures à venir. De quoi nous permettre de rattrape le temps perdu, t'en dis quoi ?

Retrouvant enfin sa mobilité, elle se jeta au cou du rouquin qui accueillit son accolade avec un grand éclat de rire typique.

 _-Ron_ ! Je rêve, mais qu'est-ce que…tu n'étais pas au _Népal_ ?

-J'ai fini mes travaux il y a quelques semaines déjà, et j'ai été rappelé par mon centre de recherche…Je viens temporairement m'installer en Amérique. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Her-my-ny ?

Et il posa tendrement la main sur sa joue.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une petite fille surnommée « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge », du fait de la cape couleur rubis que lui avait confectionné sa mère-grand…_

 _-Oooh !_

 _-…un jour, sa maman lui demanda d'aller livrer à son aïeule, malade une galette et un petit pot de beurre, et surtout de se méfier de la forêt, de ne parler à aucun inconnu._

 _-La suite, papy, la suite !_

 _-J'y viens, j'y viens. Elle prit donc son panier et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié de la distance que le loup vint l'aborder, lui demandant pernicieusement ce qu'elle venait faire dans les parages…_

 _-Et elle a écouté sa maman ?_

 _-Penses-tu ! Entendant ces paroles, le sang du Petit Chaperon ne fit qu'un tour ! Elle sortit, caché dans son panier, un couteau et creva l'œil gauche du loup ! Se rapprochant, elle lui asséna deux atémis aux côtes, ainsi que de nombreux uppercuts et autres coups de pied retournés ! Elle enchaîna avec une série de coups de poings, puis installa sa première rampe de missile…_

 _-Alastor…_

 _-…Mais l'ennemi l'avait déjà encerclée ! Surgie de nulle part, une meute de loup fondit sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas oublié le maître mot…VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Son arsenal contenait heureusement…_

 _-ALASTOR ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'éloigne_ un peu _de l'histoire originale ? Les contes de fées sont sensés enseigner la morale aux enfants…_

 _-C'est bien ce que je fais ! La seule morale, universelle et valable de tout temps est la suivante : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Pas vrai, Teddy ?_

 _-Vigilance Constante, Papi Fol-Œil !_

 _-C'est bien, bonhomme ! Tu vois ?_

 _-…_

 _Militaire à la retraite, Colonel Alastor Maugrey, Capitaine de l'armée de l'air, Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks et son fils, Teddy._ _ **VIGILANCE CONSTANTE**_ _!_


	10. Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

 _Je ne devrais pas publier, c'est les examens toussa toussa, mais franchement c'est bien plus marrant d'écrire et de discuter avec vous. Voilà pour ça, du coup je poste la suite!_

* * *

 **Merci sidéral à**

 ** _oOo_**

 _Leolili_

 ** _oOo_**

 _maraille_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Swangranger_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Dominaing_

 ** _oOo_**

 _loupa4_

 ** _oOo_**

 _Marion4020_

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reviews, à mettre en fav/alert, et c'est très motivant!_**

 ** _Bonne lectureee_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

 **Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat**

* * *

 _Mercredi 3 Janvier_

 _Horrible journée_

Si le voyage avait bien commencé, le retour à la réalité lui était une autre paire de manches.

Retrouver Ron avait été un enchantement : après des mois à discuter par écrans interposés, la perspective de se mettre à jour pendant le vol avait été réjouissante. Réjouissante, et…illusoire vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était: fatalement, Morphée s'était interposée et l'avait cueillie, mettant un terme à ce plan d'allure si prometteur. Et pour une fois, Ron s'était comporté en gentleman : il l'avait laissé somnoler gentiment sur son épaule, la recouvrant de sa veste quand ils étaient à une trop haute altitude, et la réveillant sans la brusquer à l'atterrissage. Elle était confuse, et désolée d'avoir manqué une opportunité de bavarder avec lui, mais il l'avait rassérénée assez facilement : il ne prévoyait pas de partir avant longtemps, et avait proposé de planifier un dîner chez Seamus dès ce week-end. Peut-être même, avait-il ajouté malicieux, pourraient ils se croiser avant: New-York n'était-elle pas une grande ville?

Et donc après une dernière accolade, elle avait sauté dans le taxi, ravie et reposée, prête à retrouver son chat et son petit loft que la concierge avait fait chauffer spécialement pour son arrivée (cette femme était une vraie mamie pour l'immeuble) et surtout, disposée à attaquer n'importe quel défi au travail le lendemain. Tiens, parlant de boulot…Elle s'était coupée numériquement de tout pendant ses vacances, alors bien sûr, en allumant son téléphone elle eut une ou deux petites surprises… Un message de Tom, ça c'était entendu. Elle le lirait plus tard, pour l'heure ce sont les messages de Pansy qui l'intéressent et pour cause : sa première journée de l'année ne commencera pas à neuf heures trente comme d'habitude, mais exceptionnellement à huit heures. Quand elle pensait profiter d'une longue nuit pour se remettre du décalage horaire : non. C'est donc un peu plus maussade qu'elle avait renoncé à déballer sa valise ne préparant que le strict nécessaire pour le lendemain, et avait pris le parti de se détendre avec Pattenrond, sans aucune hâte concernant la reprise à venir.

 _Horrible journée_

Contre toute attente, Ron aurait peut-être mieux fait de la réveiller en fait : sa sieste et le _jetlag_ firent qu'à la place de la longue nuit de repos qu'elle s'était figurée, elle avait à peine dormi trois heures. En se levant le ciel était noir d'encre et il neigeait à gros flocons, entrecoupé ça et là de pluie verglaçante. Elle avait soupiré et quelques heures plus tard, tant bien que mal elle alla franchir les portes du bureau…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Il entre dans la surface de réparation…_

 _-Oui, oui…Allez tire ! Mais t'attends quoi tire y'a personne c'est le moment et…OUIIIII ! OUIIIIIII ! !_

 _-Dit on peut savoir pourquoi tu te sens_ obligé _de nous faire ta danse de la joie à chaque fois qu'il y a un but ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce match ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un aujourd'hui…Attend la France gagné ? Contre le Brésil ?_

 _-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! OUIUOUIUOUIIOUIIIIIII !_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Remets ton tee-shirt et calme toi c'est…_

 _-Musiiiiiiique, La la la la laaaaaaa la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaa I will surviiive…_

 _-Bon allez maintenant ça suffit, je confisque ta cassette de la finale de 98 ! T'es plus du tout lucide quand il s'agit de foot…ET je prends celle de l'euro 2002 aussi…_

 _-Quoi ? Mais arrête ! Tu comprends pas : je suis un fan, j'ai le droit de rêver un peu, je le revendique même !_

 _-Et les voisins ont droit de revendiquer le droit de dormir ! Allez !_

 _Alicia Spinnet et Olivier Dubois, Dubois l'addict soutient son équipe favorite…allez les bleus !_

* * *

 **oOo**

-Bonjour, bonjour, Hermione ! La salua Zacharias, fringant dans un costume en imprimé zèbre que lui seul pouvait porter. J'accessoirise tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Accessoire ?

Ce faisant, il l'affubla de lunettes à grosse monture carrées, jumelles de celles qu'il portait sur le nez.

-Il n'y a pas de verre, précisa-t-il inutilement en passant son doigt à travers le polygone. J'en ai commandé une paire par employé, voici les tiennes, fais-donc voir…

Il examina le visage de la brune, d'un œil aussi critique d'expert.

-Mmmh…Frais.

-C'est de moi que tu parles ? Bailla-t-elle, pensant à son teint blafard et à ses yeux bouffis. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient de si bonne heure, d'abord ? Râla-t-elle, voyant une Pansy toute pimpante et vêtue de fourrure faire son entrée à son tour.

Il haussa les épaules, serein comme toujours.

-Draco voulait commencer les essayages au plus tôt. La Saint-Valentin est proche, c'est le moment de faire valoir le couple.

-Passé d'agréables fêtes ? Louvoya-t-elle, tandis qu'ils avançaient ensemble vers l'antre de la bête.

-Mi-travail, mi-familial, soupira Smith, saisissant un linteau débordant de manteaux pour examiner les tissus. Travaillé sur le prochain numéro, ait pu arracher pour quelques heures à ma harpie d'ex-femme les enfants…

-Tu as des enfants ? Sursauta Hermione, prise au dépourvue.

-Deux filles. Jumelles, précisa-t-il, rayonnant de fierté. Lilwenn et Rozzen Zeller-Smith, elles ont cinq ans. On les a eu au bout de notre deuxième année de mariage, juste après que Draco m'ait proposé de venir l'aider à prendre la tête du magazine- ce qu'il faisait un an plus tard. C'était merveilleux, à ce moment là, et puis…

-Et puis…

Zac eu un soupir résigné, et son regard toujours calme et distrait, pour la première fois se fit distant.

-J'ai vraiment mis toute mon âme pour aider Malfoy à faire de ce magazine l'entreprise colossale qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je travaillais tellement qu'à la fin, je ne voyais plus tellement Rose…et un beau jour, je suis tombé par hasard sur elle, en compagnie de ce _type_ …

Il eut un reniflement méprisant qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

-Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant, fit-il redevenant lui-même.

-Attend une minute, articula doucement son interlocutrice, tu veux dire que tu es là…même pas depuis le fondement…depuis bien _avant_ ?

Il la regarda, interrogateur, clignant des yeux derrière ses immenses lunettes.

-Mmh…eh bien, oui ? Tu ne savais pas ?

-Demande humblement cours de rattrapage sur l'histoire de la société, murmura Hermione. La pensée que Pansy fut plus au fait qu'elle sur ce genre de détail ne lui était pas agréable, pas du tout.

-Accordé…dès qu'on aura cinq minutes, répondit Zac avec un clin d'œil.

Malfoy en effet, venait de faire son entrée. Toisant le monde dans un ensemble immaculé, il traînait derrière lui une foule incroyable : mannequins, photographes, personnel portant des décors en carton pâte, accessoiristes portant des caisses crevant de vêtements…Avec ça, l'étage fut vite plein à craquer.

-A ta tête, je dirais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette cohue, interrogea gentiment son collègue.

Il se mouvait entre les personnes saluant à gauche à droite avec une aisance et un naturel parfait, de sa démarche tranquille de vacancier égaré.

-On ne fait pas les essayages directement au studio ? S'enquit-elle.

-Au studio ? Je crois bien qu'il n'y est jamais descendu. Tu vois vraiment Draco se déplacer ? Plutôt que cela, il préférera déménager toute la maison.

Spontanément, ils se trouvèrent à emboîter le pas du jeune homme, déjà en grands conciliabules avec Pansy concernant l'organisation de la journée. Il les salua d'un bref hochement de la tête, et enchaina sans transition sur son objectif du jour : commencer l'année, et pour cela démarrer fort. Hermione le scruta avec attention tout le long de son discours. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ils étaient dans un tout autre cadre, et il lui semblait que c'était une toute autre personne : plus détendue, sans pression extérieure. Revenu à New-York, ses traits étaient tirés et il avait l'air bien plus nerveux, et particulièrement fatigué à en juger les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux.

Mais il était à peine huit heures, et même si elle était curieuse, pas question de compatir. _Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu la certitude qu'il a dormi au moins aussi peu que moi._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Horrible journée._

Hermione reviendrait volontiers sur son jugement : finalement, les essayages se passaient relativement bien. Et la première bonne surprise venait de son employeur.

-Pansy, à la maquette, avait-il indiqué à sa première assistante qui n'avait pas besoin de plus pour connaître quelle serait sa mission ce jour-là. Granger…Prend un siège et tend l'oreille : tu seras mon regard scrutateur pendant les négociations avec les fournisseurs.

Étonnée, mais néanmoins ravie d'avoir l'opportunité d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, elle avait passé la matinée installée sur le _même_ bureau que lui, crayon en main et glissant de temps à autres des remarques par écrit à Malfoy, discutant des propositions faites entre chaque représentant reçu. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais Draco était resté très professionnel : aucune méchanceté, aucune provocation n'avait encore été lancé à son égard. Tant mieux : même si elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, pour l'instant il était trop occupé…Et quand il reviendrait à la charge…

Le travail était éreintant du fait de la pluralité des tâches et de leur rythme soutenu, mais elle trouva en son patron un travailleur au moins aussi acharné qu'elle. Midi approchant à grand-pas toutefois, elle sentait son énergie diminuer et réclamer une pause pour recharger ses batteries. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une estimation financière quand sa collègue entra, venant lui fournir le parfait prétexte :

-Draco…Draco s'il-vous-plaît, il faut que je vous parle c'est urgent…

Pansy tenait le téléphone d'une main et couvrait le micro de l'autre (signe qu'elle ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur qui soit-il n'entende les propos qu'ils allaient échanger). Elle avait l'air mortifié, comme appréhendant la réaction de Malfoy.

Qui ne la reçut pas aussi sèchement qu'on aurait pu le croire :

-Eh bien ? interrogea-t-il, sourcil arqué.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à Hermione, qui comprit que sa présence cruciale toute la matinée, risquait désormais d'être de trop.

-Je vais aller déjeuner, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et son estomac gargouillant n'était pas mécontent de cette interruption pour tout dire. Autrement, je crois qu'elle se serait un peu énervée d'être tenue à l'écart…quoique…hiérarchiquement, Pansy n'était-elle pas sa supérieure ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions, et prenant sa veste et son portefeuille emprunta le couloir en direction des escaliers en vue de descendre à la cafétéria (au rez-de-chaussée), où à cette heure-ci elle retrouverait certainement comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Zac, au moins pour quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'en retourne à son emploi du temps débordé. _Ce qui me laissera le temps de passer au kiosque à journaux il y a une revue que j'ai très envie d'acheter et qui devrait déjà être sortie_ , songea-t-elle.

Arrivée à mi-chemin, un fracas inattendu dans les escaliers bien des marches plus haut l'interpella : le bruit de quelqu'un qui descend à son tour et qui semblait être très, très pressé.

-Hé, Granger !

Quoi, déjà ?

Bien sûr. C'était trop beau pour durer…

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris la première fois : je m'en _vais_ déjeuner. _Maintenant_ ! Asséna-t-elle, descendant à son tour plus vite.

S'ensuivit une espèce de course poursuite, sans queue ni tête pendant laquelle Draco une veste dans la main et ses clefs de voiture dans la bouche, dévalait l'escalier pour espérer rattraper la brune qui de son côté, mettait toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans ses jambes pour ne pas avoir à subir ce qui s'annonçait d'emblée comme une rallonge de dossier à traiter, alors qu'elle avait _vraiment_ besoin d'une pause. Sauf que voilà : Malfoy a des jambes plus grandes que les siennes, et il a tôt fait de la rattraper.

-Grrrrraaaangeeeerrrrrr, se plaignit-il, posant une main sur son omoplate et reprenant ce ton insupportable de diva capricieuse qu'il avait pourtant fait l'effort de quitter ces dernières heures.

Sentant qu'elle venait de perdre, un peu honteuse de leur attitude de gamins jouant à chat dans la cour de récré, elle consentit à se retourner – alors qu'elle était presque arrivée sur le perron - c'est-y-pas une misère ça ! - pour contempler son patron courbé en deux, une main sur le flanc et l'autre tentant de dompter les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient évadées pendant sa cavale. Il avait le souffle court, les joues roses, et…une espièglerie inqualifiable dans le regard.

Méfiante, elle se résolut à contre-attaquer :

-Tu es impossible Malfoy Junior, si tu tiens absolument à voir un de tes caprices assouvis demande à Pansy ou à un autre membre du bureau pour qui ce n'est pas encore l'heure de pause : tu m'as suffisamment exploitée comme ça aujourd'hui, je suis épuisée et j'ai besoin d'un solide repas avant d'être capable de te supporter encore trois heures.

-Déjeuner tu dis ? Enfin Granger, mais _qu'est-ce_ que tu crois ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

-Que tu es un esclavagiste en puissance ? Mima-t-elle.

-Voyons si je suis encore esclavagiste après ça : moi aussi je vais déjeuner Granger, et c'est ton jour de chance parce que le généreux et sublime rédacteur-en-chef que je suis _t'invite._

Ce qui la laisse bouche bée. Pour la proposition ou l'orgueil de son patron, je n'en sais rien…Toujours est-il qu'elle était bouche bée. Et je dis proposition mais en fait c'est assez inexact : le ton de Malfoy était catégorique, du genre qui ne souffre d'aucune équivoque ni contestation possible. Et Draco profita évidemment de ce moment de stupéfaction de sa part pour la saisir par le bras et la traîner- avec un air de déjà vu- un étage plus bas, dans le parking sous-terrain où était garé son véhicule personnel.

Une fois assise sur le siège en cuir de l'habitacle, seulement là elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix, et sa réplique l'étonna malgré elle, son estomac paraissant avoir pris le contrôle de son corps et de son cerveau :

-Je veux manger italien.

Cela le fit sourire…un quart de secondes.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Granger, répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête dans un mouvement exagéré. _Tout_ ce que tu voudras.

Sa réponse surpris la jeune fille, mais pas autant qu'elle le surprit lui-même.

 **oOo**

 _Pendant ce temps, au sommet du building…_

-…Draco aurait _adoré_ vous recevoir en personne Docteur, il me disait encore il y a quelques jours (au téléphone bien sûr, sa pathologie est contagieuse mais il est _tellement_ perfectionniste) quel éminent spécialiste des thérapies de couple vous étiez et à quel point il se réjouissait de votre participation au dossier spécial Saint-Valentin…

-On dit que c'est un charmant garçon, approuva Elphias Doge, bombant le torse de fierté à chaque couche de brillantine que rajoutait Pansy sur sa réputation, et je me réjoui tout autant de collaborer avec vous : vous avez tellement de lectrices ! Autant de clientes potentielles pour mon cabinet et…euh, enfin je veux dire, d'opportunités pour ces couples en crise de trouver une solution à leurs soucis quotidiens. Aider les amoureux, c'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça.

Pansy le gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur qui mettait une pointe de douceur sur ce joli minois et ne manqua pas de faire glousser le psychanalyste de contentement.

-Alors c'est entendu, hein ? ma petite. Puisque vous êtes là, c'est vous qui serez notre point de contact entre mon cabinet et votre entreprise.

Il déposa une petite carte contenant ses coordonnées.

-A très vite, merci encore de nous avoir reçus quand même. J'espère que Monsieur Malfoy se remettra bien vite de cette terrible grippe aviaire…ah, ces jeunes ! Allez, fiston : allons maintenant, nous avons une réservation au Chaudron Baveur avec Reg qui doit déjà y être.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête en souriant, puis pris tranquillement la direction de l'ascenseur, emportant dans son sillage un Ron Weasley plus que déçu, scrutant anxieusement les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hermione.

Quand les portes de métal se refermèrent, elle n'était nulle part : mais les yeux perçant de Pansy les suivaient partout.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Qu'est-ce que…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec cette cuisine ?_

 _-Oh, Lily, déjà rentrée ? Avec Sirius on a voulu préparer le repas, pour te faire une surprise !_

 _-James, mon chéri…commença Mrs Potter, d'une voix légèrement chevrotante._

 _-On a essayé de faire comme toi, mais…_

 _-…lais apparemment, le bicarbonate de soude et les autres éléments chimiques n'étaient pas des plus recommandés pour la sauce, acheva Black, raclant l'espèce de pâte gluante accrochée à sa semelle._

 _-Des pâtes, James… comment as-tu pu rater la cuisson d'un simple plat de PÂTES ?_

 _Lily s'en fut, claquant la porte, laissant son mari penaud. Sirius se mit soudain à s'étrangler de rire._

 _-James, mon vieux, est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ton métier ?_

 _-Ben, pour l'instant j'étudie encore pour devenir un grand expert en psychopharmacologie …il y a quoi de drôle ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas encore ton diplôme en théorie, mais là, Lily…_

 _-Lily ?_

 _-Elle vient de te fournir le diplôme…de psycho-pâtes !_

 _-…_

 _-Pwhahahahahaha !_

 _Garçon d'honneur, Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter. Un long plat de fiançailles._ _  
_

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Ristorante I Fiori_

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans un restaurant avec toi en train de me demander si je dois opter pour les _tagliatelles_ au saumon avec crème fraîche ou pour les _lasagnes_ aux épinards que j'affectionne particulièrement ? Je ne sais pas Malfoy, mais laisse-moi me concentrer : au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…l'heure est grave, le dilemme Cornélien.

Et elle se replongea dans le menu, dissimulant son visage à la vue du blond à qui cette tirade venait sans le vouloir, lui arracher un sourire franchement amusé.

-Le plat du jour pour moi, commanda-t-il une fois le serveur venu s'intéresser à leur table.

-Et pour Madame ? S'enquit l'homme, stylo en l'air prêt à fendre le papier.

- _Mademoiselle_ , corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour Madame Malfoy.

- _Carpaccio_ de bœuf avec copeaux de parmesan, annonça-t-elle.

-Nous y voilà : ça t'aurais écorché la bouche, pas vrai ? De dire : « _je vais prendre la même chose que Monsieur » ?_ Une partie de moi à envie de saluer ta lucidité concernant le choix du plat du jour, mais une autre songe sérieusement à te faire passer par la fenêtre.

-Malfoy j'accepte de manger avec toi : il n'y avait rien dans notre contrat oral concernant la conversation.

-Contrat oral, mmh ? répéta-t-il, arquant un sourcil. Attention aux expressions que tu utilises Granger : nous sommes dans un lieu public, et c'est dangereusement tendancieux…

-Seulement pour les esprits mal placés, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue. Estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas une scène dans ce même lieu public, parce que ce que tu m'as fait relève littéralement du kidnapping…

-Comme si j'étais un serial killer, soupira-t-il, se concentrant désormais sur la carte des vins.

-…du rapt, de l'enlèvement même…

-Et revoilà la mythologie qui s'en mêle, ricana-t-il, hautain. Dois-je te renommer _Sabine_ le temps du repas ?

Elle renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Tu n'as rien d'un Romulus, constellation _Draco, onis,_ marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-elle.

-Rien, Granger, rien. Je ne t'ai même pas complimenté sur tes _magnifiques_ lunettes, asticota-t-il, sarcastique. Monture noire, chemise noire…c'est un remake, Dona Elvire ?

-Pour que je sois Dona Elvire il faudrait implicitement qu'on me trouvât un Don Juan. J'ignore celui à qui tu faisais référence Malfoy, mais qui fut-il, c'est tout sauf flatteur pour sa personne : on sait comment l'histoire se termine. Et par ailleurs, je tiens à signaler à l'homme en question, au cas où il nous écouterait, que je n'ai rien d'une Elvira classique et désespérée. Quant à ces lunettes…

Elle alla accrocher son regard.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Elles sont jolies. Mais une forme ronde eut été plus appropriée, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un petit sourire qui signifiait _« si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ » et l'éclair dans ses yeux lui appris qu'il n'avait pas manqué l'allusion.

-Granger je te signale qu'on est à table pitié, nous deux c'est déjà suffisant : il n'y a pas de place pour inviter Potter. Par ailleurs, cette provocation n'a visiblement qu'un but : esquiver ma question. Je te demandais pourquoi, il me semble ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

Surgit du néant, un autre serveur apparut à leurs côtés mettant brièvement fin à la dispute pour inconsciemment les mettre d'accord : ça avait l'air délicieux.

 _Riche, consistant : exactement ce dont j'avais besoin_.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione s'en remit à son plat de pâtes, valeur sûre dans cet environnement inconnu choisi par le blond. Le restaurant était chic, même si à son soulagement le seul nom du patron avait suffit à leur garantir une table à l'écart, isolés à côté d'une fenêtre où nul ne les verrait ni ne les dérangerait. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place dans cette sphère de gens…

Saisissant ses pensées au vol, le directeur enchaina :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de postuler pour un magazine ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce préjugé à mon égard, maintenant. J'ai considéré que ça pouvait être une expérience professionnelle extrêmement stimulante, et jusqu'à présent soit heureux : tu es parvenu à me donner cette impression.

-Ah bon, moi je te stimule ? Reprit-il, l'air ouvertement satisfait.

-Figure de style. Même toi tu es capable de déceler ça.

-Même moi, concéda-t-il. Vin, Granger ? Plutôt blanc ou plutôt rouge ?

Même si en son fort intérieur, il songeait : _« plutôt blond ou plutôt roux_ ». Interprétez ça comme vous le voudrez.

-Pas de vin, merci mais il faudra retourner travailler…

Il se contenta de remplir son propre verre.

-On reçoit un actionnaire Indien cet après-midi. Pas méchant, mais assommant au possible : mais après quelques verres, je suis sûr que je le trouverai drôle.

-Je te rappelle qu'on est venu en voiture, et que tu conduisais ! S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre du saumon, tandis que Draco levait son verre, lui portant un toast plus goguenard que jamais, une malice enfantine quelque part dans les yeux.

-C'est bon Miss Ligue des Défense des Droits du Peuple, je me contenterai d'un unique verre de ce délicieux _Chianti_.

-C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Hannibal Lecter en disant ça…

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier, décidément amusé par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

-Peut-être bien Granger…tu n'as jamais demandé ce qu'étaient devenues toutes mes autres deuxième assistantes ?

-Malfoy.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent.

-Nous savons pertinemment toi et moi où est le principal danger pour les gens de _mon_ rang dans l'entreprise.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, lèvres entrouvertes, désarçonné.

-Mais oui, poursuivit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Animal à sang froid dont le pelage se couvre de fourrure en hiver, il troque régulièrement son habitat naturel de boîtes à chaussures et de macarons hors de prix pour des galas et autres soirées mondaines. On le distingue à son goût pour les vêtements dernière griffe et sa propension à sauter sur les bêtes à _hermine_ dès qu'elle en voit approcher.

Elle avait vu la concentration monter dans ses yeux, et se demandait s'il allait trouver.

-Merlin…tu ne veux quand même pas dire…Pansy ?

La plaisanterie pourtant débitée avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, le fit éclater de rire comme Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Les soucis semblèrent quitter son visage et lui rendirent son aspect juvénile, momentanément effacés, brouillés par le poids des problèmes. Il renversa la tête en arrière, et ses yeux se fermèrent complètement : c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se laisser aller, lâcher le contrôle. Et son rire était contagieux : elle se surprit à le suivre, des images de Parkinson juchée sur une branche d'arbre agitant des bras recouverts de plumes lui venant à l'esprit. Et elle rit à son tour, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien, il doit bien y avoir plusieurs choses : le manque de sommeil qui joue sur sa nervosité, l'image de sa collègue dans une position si ridicule, elle qui faisait tout pour être le plus soigné possible la plupart du temps, Malfoy peut-être qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, les mains sur le visage ne laissant apparents que deux yeux rieurs, les épaules agitées de soubresauts.

-Granger, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en cet instant j'ai l'impression de discuter avec Blaise ?

L'œil d'Hermione brilla à l'évocation de son ami.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, j'oubliais que tu connaissais Blaise toi aussi…

La présence du troisième hôte qui en bon pique-assiette, était venu s'incruster à la table, flotta au-dessus d'eux pendant quelques instants.

-Arrête Malfoy, tu sais que si on parle de lui il risque sérieusement de se débrouiller pour _réellement_ venir.

-Un jour Granger, un jour…prononça-t-il, énigmatique, buvant d'un trait le fond de son verre.

Le ventre plein, la jeune fille se sentait étrangement bien, trop bien même considéré les circonstances. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle pensa à Harry, et son visage anxieux chassa celui de leur ami commun de son esprit. Si elle n'avait pas ce nœud soudain à l'estomac, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait sursauté à l'idée d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Malfoy. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose d'ordre professionnel, histoire de faire dévier la conversation vers des horizons moins personnels, quand le téléphone de Draco sonna. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le sourire glissa de son visage à la manière du palais du Prince Pondichéry de Charlie et la Chocolaterie, exposé trop longtemps au soleil. Il extirpa avec une mauvaise grâce visible son cellulaire, et son expression ne s'améliora pas en lisant son nom.

 _Appel entrant  
Maman_

Fait assez rare pour être souligné : si les contacts dans son téléphone sont estampillés « _Père_ », « _Tante_ », ou « _Collaborateur n° 4_ », Cissy elle avait droit à sa petite attention. Mais pas pour longtemps : d'un geste sec, la chair de sa chair coupa la sonnerie, et n'oublia pas d'éteindre la machine infernale qui retourna bien vite dans sa poche intérieure. Quand il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Hermione, ils étaient plus sérieux, le gris acier prenait la dominance sur le bleu.

-Prête ? interrogea-t-il, d'une voix plus cordiale que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-Presque. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question, après un bon déjeuner je te dois au moins ça : je suppose que ta question est légitime. Bon, ça ressemble fortement à une redite d'entretien d'embauche, mais...

-Granger s'il-te-plaît, soupira-t-il, un peu plus las.

Il a dit « _s'il-te-plaît_ » ? Curieusement, Hermione semble un peu gêné de répondre, pourtant ce ne devrait pas être difficile…

-J'avais des propositions au ministère de la Justice…mais il y avait aussi…des obstacles, grimaça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête : elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire une leçon sur la corruption gangrénant nombre d'administrations.

-Et puis, vous avez une certaine réputation : en venant en Amérique me faire une expérience, dans ces bureaux en particuliers, je suis presque certaine de pouvoir rentrer où je veux après. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans ma situation.

Elle n'en dira pas plus pour l'instant, et je sais que je vous ai promis qu'on reviendrai plus tard sur les raisons plus précises qui l'ont poussée à s'expatrier. Mais pour l'heure, ça semble être assez pour Draco, il acquiesce encore, l'air on ne peut plus professionnel.

-Logique, trancha-t-il. Pragmatisme à l'emploi, plutôt rusé même. Mais…

Toujours un préjugé concernant la brune, est-ce qu'on sait exactement à quoi il tient ?

-…tout de même, c'est le dernier endroit sur Terre où je t'aurais imaginé après Poudlard.

-On ne se connaissait pas à Poudlard, pointa la jeune fille. Il n'y avait rien à imaginer, Malfoy.

A ces mots son visage qui avait été tour à tour goguenard, joueur, rieur, et usé se ferma brusquement : il le recouvrit d'un masque d'impassibilité inviolable, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle reposa lentement le verre de jus de fruit qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche.

-Prête à partir ? Demanda-t-il sommairement, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Si différent de la personne avec qui elle venait de déjeuner…comme si une porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte venait de se refermer en claquant.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reprendre sa veste. Tard, trop tard : rapide comme l'éclair, il était déjà à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait manqué quelque chose, ça elle l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'une pièce du puzzle refusait de se mettre en place, qu'elle avait loupé un élément…

 _Mais quoi ?_

 **oOo**


	11. Timeo Danaos Et Dona Ferentes

Oh la la, **mes excuses!** Il aura été long ce chapitre à venir, mais enfin vous savez: j'ai une très bonne raison, j'étais pendant des semaines coupée du monde,  privée d'Internet! Maintenant que je suis de retour à la civilisation (depuis aujourd'hui quatorze heures très précisément) je vais pouvoir balancer les chapitres, et en période estivale ça va y alleeeerrrr!

Alors encore pardon, et puis je vous remercie en passant parce que vous avez été trop patients et tellement adorables: merci pour vos MPs, les ajouts en favoris/alertes, et les reviews qui ont plut! Donc je fais un gros poutou à

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **leolilli**

oOo

 **Dominaing**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **Joie69**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **Timeo Danaos Et Dona Ferentes**

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Jeudi 11 janvier_

Le bâillement aurait pu lui décrocher la mâchoire, s'il ne l'avait pendant toutes ces années entraînée, modulant les muscles à sa guise pour mieux encore maîtriser chaque intonation de voix, histoire d'être capable de hurler en variant les octaves selon son désir. Se redressant mollement de la barricade que formait sa forteresse de couettes, il se délesta couche après couche de leur douce chaleur pour se heurter à l'air plus froid, presque humide, de sa grande chambre à coucher. Frissonnant, il posa un pied par terre. Puis l'autre. Il avait presque réussi à rassembler son courage quand dans un sursaut, son corps échappa à sa volonté et se relaissa tomber en travers du grand baldaquin, tandis qu'il se reprenait à bailler les yeux mi-clos, vaincu.

Contrairement aux on-dit et autres bruits de couloir, Draco avait énormément de mal à se réveiller le matin. Sa famille, conformément aux usages de la bonne bourgeoisie, avait toujours mené un rythme de vie d'aristocrates, caractérisé par un lever tôt et un coucher tardif, avancé même : auquel il n'avait jamais réussit à complaire. L'école avait constitué un premier choc pour lui, quoiqu'il s'arrangeât honorablement la plupart du temps pour organiser les heures de cours afin de conserver ses habitudes de sommeil et rester collé à Morphée autant que faire se pouvait. Une fois entrée dans la vie active, la nécessité le prenant à la gorge, il n'avait pu faire autrement que se soumettre aux exigences que demandaient son travail, et se lever à l'aube faisait des années plus tard, partie de sa routine. Mais comme au demeurant il restait lent à se lever, il prenait soin de régler l'alarme de son réveil une demi-heure avant ce qui correspondait à peu près au temps qu'il lui fallait pour émerger proprement. Les stores électriques se levèrent, programmés qu'ils étaient pour six heures, mais ce changement n'apporta pas grand-chose à la luminosité de la pièce : le ciel était encore noir d'encre à cette heure-ci. Enfilant une robe de chambre, il avança à pas traînant vers la salle de bain où il savait qu'une douche serait le déclencheur qui lui rendrait toute sa lucidité.

Face à son reflet, une serviette enroulée autour du bassin, il examina avec une grimace dégoûtée le résidu de poils blond clair clairsemé qu'il avait honte de nommer sa barbe, poussant de façon trop inégale et disséminée sur ses joues pour lui donner un air vraiment sérieux, vraiment viril. Il ne s'en ouvrait jamais à personne, mais son côté « éternel éphèbe » avait tendance à l'agacer, presque à lui filer des complexes. Mais un Malfoy n'a pas de complexe : il a un barbier, et c'est bien plus pratique. De même, il passa ses doigts à travers la masse de cheveux blonds, et en conclut après observation critique qu'il serait bientôt temps de rafraîchir sa coupe s'il ne voulait pas se faire traiter de beatnik par son père.

Sacré Lucius : toujours le mot pour rire.

De retour dans sa chambre, évitant de croiser le regard tentateur de son débauché de lit qui lui faisait les yeux doux pour qu'il revienne se coucher –un obsédé, vraiment- il passa en revue les tenues qu'il pourrait porter. Enfin, je dis les tenues…chaque journée de travail finit fatalement par se passer en costard-chemise-veston-cravate, le combo classique, passe-partout et dont seuls variaient les couleurs et les motifs. Il se prenait à rêver d'aller au bureau en jean-pull, comme il arrivait à d'autres patrons de le faire dans leurs entreprises : seulement voilà, lui vendait de la mode à ses lecteurs et il se devait de lui-même non seulement conserver mais aussi promouvoir l'image de marque de sa société, qui se véhiculait fatalement à travers lui aussi. Et donc ce sera bleu-marine liseré de blanc.

Il grimaça, donnant à son visage déjà stigmatisé par les traces de fatigue matinale un air sinistre de plus. Pourquoi ramener son père dans son appartement à cette heure, en plus ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait irruption chez lui de façon si indirecte, quand même, et de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit.

Un son émanant de son vieux gramophone se fit entendre en provenance du salon. L'objet, auquel il tenait beaucoup, il l'avait obtenu à prix d'or chez _Barjow & Beurk_, l'antiquaire de luxe qui le répugnait d'autant plus qu'il se flattait depuis longtemps de faire partie du cercle _« intime »_ de ses parents. Pauvre crétin naïf. Il avait prétendu dans l'unique but de faire augmenter le valeur du diffuseur de sons qu'il en avait déjà réservé la vente à une baronne, et que donc bla bla bla, Draco devait lui faire une offre conséquente, suffisamment pour réparer le préjudice inaltérable que constituerait l'offense pour une cliente si importante le fait de ne pas lui avoir vendu la marchandise, et caetera et caetera.

Lui avait mis fin à cet interminable babillage commercial en lui présentant un chèque dont le nombre des zéros s'il faisait saigner sa bourse avait le mérite au moins de boucher le moulin à paroles qui servait d'orifice vocal à Caractacus Beurk. Il avait soigneusement fait emballer l'objet sous ses yeux et attendu avec impatience qu'il lui soit livré dans son loft, en Amérique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire la chasse aux disquaires désormais, il s'en était acquitté amusé, se dissimulant pour garder l'anonymat derrière une moustache postiche et un chapeau galette sous un imper à motif tartan couleur forêt il était méconnaissable, et avait pu chiner aux puces à sa guise. Il avait souvent recours à ce procédé quand son emploi du temps le permettait : de préférence, les dimanches, il écumait les puces et brocantes et marchés aux fripes. Son œil expert, son goût sûr pour les belles choses ne le trompaient jamais : les rues de New-York fourmillaient de trésors méconnus qui étaient autant d'opportunités d'exercer son habileté, se faisant par la suite une joie d'exposer ses trouvailles parfois d'une rareté telle qu'ils manquaient de laisser Zacharias au bord de l'apoplexie.

Pour revenir dans sa chambre, après avoir enfilé son vêtement du jour, il file vert le petit cabinet attenant sa chambre et communiquant avec le séjour. Ponctuel, son nouveau barbier l'y attendait tranquillement. Affable il s'autorisa après une brève salutation à la le laisser faire son travail, fermant les yeux pour mieux recevoir la voix d'opéra qui se joignait au frottement de l'archet sur les cordes. Il se rendormit presque…mais il tait rasé de frais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une dernière couche d'eau de Cologne qui piqua désagréablement ses joues désormais douces, e le voilà pénétrant nimbé dans une odeur de menthe fraîche vers la table basse, prêt à saluer son parent comme il se doit. Chevelure blonde impeccable, miroir de la sienne, droite dans une posture quasi-royale qu'il avait imité plus par conditionnement inconscient que par volonté réelle.

Pourquoi deux Malfoy dans cette pièce alors qu'il s'était toujours juré de garder sa garçonnière close, comme pour préserver son jardin secret, emplit de son unique personnalité à lui ?

La visite s'était faite à l'improviste : et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la lui refuser. C'est vrai ça fermeriez-vous votre porte sans raison valable à votre propre mère ?

Cissy, tout en lui servant du café, lui caressa gentiment le haut du crâne. Malgré lui, il sentit ses poumons enfler d'une sensation agréable de confiance et de plénitude qu'il ne retrouvait qu'au travers de cette piété maternelle qu'elle avait pour lui, pour lui seul il lui fit un baisemain, délicat comme s'il eût tenu un fragile pétale de fleur.

-Bonjour, Mère. La nuit s'est-elle bien passée ?

Sans répondre, elle lui versa un peu de crème, et lui tourna bientôt le dos pour changer de disque.

Belle métaphore, mmmh ? D'autant qu'elle orienta immédiatement après la conversation sur la pauvre tante Bella qui s'était cassé la jambe quelques jours auparavant, glissant malencontreusement sur une plaque de verglas camouflée sous la neige qui décidément, avait bien fait de l'attendre là.

Alors qu'elle sortait du travail.

A une heure des plus tardives.

Heureusement que _quelqu'un_ était dans le coin : la pauvre, vous imaginez si personne ne l'avait découverte, laissant la neige et le givre l'ensevelir, immobilisée ? Tout New-York en eut été en deuil…Enfin, pour Draco c'était une bonne nouvelle : alitée pour un mois, sa jambe brisée l'empêcherait paradoxalement de venir lui casser les pieds au bureau (il avait eu du mal à prendre une expression désolée à l'entente de la nouvelle, tout juste si sa formation Malfoyenne lui avait permise de garder un visage neutre tandis qu'il hurlait de rire en son fort intérieur), ce qui avait amené sa mère à venir sur le sol Etatsunien en catastrophe, pour s'occuper de sa petit sœur chérie.

Grand bien lui fasse.

Draco suspectait tout de même –et à raison vous verrez (enfin même si vous _savez_ déjà un peu)- que le venue de sa mère couvrait un autre prétexte, comme-ci les folies de Bellatrix étaient les premiers signes, annonciateurs d'une tempête qu'il sentait arriver…

Tiens, la _Chaconne_ divine jouée par Yehudi Menuhin.

Et il se rasséréna

Ecouter la musique, échanger des regards complices…

Et pour l'heure et pour l'aube il s'en contenterait.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Concentrez-vous, Mr Dawlish, concentrez-vous bien._

 _-…_

 _-Voilà, fermez-les yeux. Respirez. Ouvrez-les yeux et dites moi…que voyez-vous sur ce papier ?_

 _-Une tâche._

 _-Une…tâche ?_

 _-…oui. Une tâche. Noire._

 _-Bien, ce n'est peut-être pas un exemple très concluant : voyons, et ceci ?_

 _-Une tâche. Bleue._

 _-Enfin, Dawlish : je vous demande ce que cette tâche EVOQUE pour vous : l'image qu'elle fait naître dans votre esprit, les souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle vous rappelle : pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà ! Essayons avec autre chose…_

 _-Euh…c'est toujours une tâche ?_

 _-Voooooiiilàààààà, approuva le médecin, d'un air satisfait. Je vois que nous venons ENFIN de faire un progrès._

 _Il reposa le miroir brandi un instant auparavant pour noircir son carnet de notes._

 _Inspecteur Dawlish, guérisseur Smethwyck … Psychose._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-OooooooooooOoooOOOoooops_ , gloussa Astoria, l'air absolument enchanté, que je suis _maladroite_ : j'ai _encore_ fait tomber une boîte…est-ce qu'en ta qualité de seconde, tu pourrais, tu crois… ?

Hermione plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire aussi faux que la couleur blone du mannequin.

-Je m'en occupe, bien sûr.

Et de ramasser un énième carton plein d'accessoires que GreenGrass-la-Gourde, ou double G (référence au sobriquet ou à son bonnet – faux, la brune l'aurait juré) venait d'envoyer au tapis.

Le numéro Saint-Valentin se bouclait gentiment et avec lui les dernières séances de shooting. Choisie pour faire la couverture avec un Apollon quelconque d'une agence apparemment select, Astoria avait passé la journée entre caprices, minauderies écœurantes et petits coups de couteaux de ci de là. Une insupportable peste égocentrique, occupée qui à ragoter avec Pansy, qui à faire du gringue à Malfoy. Ce dernier pourtant n'était resté qu'une heure –prétextant des rendez-vous comme d'habitude, il avait laissé la gestion à ses deux assistantes. Paraîtrait-il qu'il écrivait des articles donnant des conseils de couple avec un véritable thérapeute, de grande renommée…ce dont elle doutait, vu qu'il avait _comme par hasard_ oublié son nom quand elle le lui avait demandé…

Le nombre de contact qu'ils avaient eu depuis la conversation à fin « gâchée » au restaurant n'avait ni diminué, ni augmenté. A l'aise dans son rôle désormais, elle naviguait de façon de plus en plus efficace d'une tâche à l'autre, dans son rôle d'ombre à la fois de Pansy et de Malfoy. Familière de la plupart des têtes de département, assistant aux grandes réunions et à celles un peu plus intimes qui se faisaient de patron à patron, elle entrevoyait enfin l'architecture de cette mécanique effrénée qui avait bien faillit la happer à son arrivée. Elle ne se levait plus le matin la boule au ventre, appréhendant le déroulé de ses journées. Et si ses tenues décontractées détonaient encore au milieu des grandes griffes, le soutien non négligeable du premier styliste de la maison qu'était Zacharias agissait sur les bruits de couloir comme le fouet d'un contremaître : les quelques mauvaises langues se turent. Hermione devint même sympathique à certaines qui briguaient la très convoitée place de Lady Draco Malfoy puisqu'elle était si «grosse » et « mal » fagotée, elle ne devait pas courir après lui, ce qui comblait les inquiétudes de pas mal de demoiselles qui avaient plutôt tendance à essayer de se servir d'elle comme d'une passerelle pour atteindre Draco.

Mais Astoria voyait les choses autrement. Ses apparitions s'étaient cette dernière semaine, faites plus fréquentes, pour une raison ou pour une autre, sous des prétextes banaux la plupart du temps. Elle voulait se faire remarquer du big boss, ça crevait l'œil et c'était ridicule d'autant que, comme le soufflait Smith à l'oreille de Granger, tout le monde savait que son père essayait de la vendre à Lucius comme un chamelier une de ses bêtes à un riche marchant. Hermione avait trouvé la comparaison sévère : une chamelle, c'est attachant. Ron, Harry et elle ont eu déjà eu l'occasion d'en monter en Egypte, des années plus loin, en visite à Bill avant que son mariage ne le réinstalle sur les côtes de Whitstable.

Bref, elle ne comprenait pas qu'Astoria vit en elle une menace : depuis l'épisode le disais-je, du restaurant, Draco et Hermione avaient veillés à avoir des conversations scrupuleusement professionnelles plus aucun sujet personnel n'avait été abordé ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Le temps que le malaise que cette entrevue avait laissé en suspend entre eux disparaisse…Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas s'éviter…

-Tu es _fantastique mon chèr_ ! Roucoulait le mannequin dans un mauvais français, prête à enfin quitter les lieux alors que le service n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Dis bien à Draco que je repasserai demain _enchonté,_ je le sais !

Elle enfila une pelisse qui avait dû coûter la vie à bien des pauvres animaux ainsi que quelques centaines de milliers de livres, au bas mot.

 _-Arrivédertchi !_

 _Mais qu'elle a l'air cruche cette gourgandine avec son accent anglais qui traîne comme un cheveu coloré sur la soupe de cette mosaïque de langue qu'elle ne parle même pas correctement…_ songea la brune, désabusée, blasée, et il faut le dire un peu méprisante (mais ça je crois qu'on peut l'excuser : elle l'est à juste titre). Elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'Astoria, non contente d'être pernicieuse peste et gâtée, était aussi superficielle du vernis aux neurones. Bien heureuse d'en être enfin débarrassée, seule, il lui restait une petite synthèse à rédiger avant la libération : ensuite, elle filera au chaud chez elle et passerai probablement la soirée pendue au téléphone avec Ginny, commentant une quelconque série télévisée.

En attendant, penchée sur sa feuille comme l'étudiante qu'elle fut avait pu l'être sur ses copies d'examen autrefois, elle rédigea la note due que Malfoy trouverait le lendemain sur son bureau, et partirait la conscience tranquille.

Tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarque pas les deux eux, là, qui l'observent près de la porte, alors que leur (charmant) propriétaire la dévorait du regard. Et quand elle se redressa enfin, ce fut dans un sursaut.

* * *

 **oOo**

La lèvre supérieure de Draco s'agitait régulièrement au rythme d'un tic disgracieux qui déformait son visage aux traits habituellement si réguliers, si fins, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient autour du verre à cocktail qui menaçait à tout moment de se faire écraser sous leur pression.

Les oreilles de Ron n'étaient pas en reste : écarlates comme deux tranches de bœuf cru, la tasse de thé qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante et qu'il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas jeter à la figure de son vieil ennemi, s'entrechoquait régulièrement avec les bords de sa soucoupe dans l'effort vain qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser.

Insensible à l'ambiance crépitante à force d'être jonchée d'autant d'éléments explosifs qui menaçaient de jaillir des deux hommes au moindre éclair de colère, le Docteur Doge discourait d'un air docte, sur un ton universitaire, de sujets d'actualité qui selon lui étaient susceptibles d'intéresser les très nombreuses lectrices de _Roseway_ au plus haut point. Vraiment, totalement imperméable à la crispation de l'air autour de lui. Son naturel bienveillant agissait comme un bandeau noir, le rendant aveugle à l'inimitié flagrante, palpable entre le côté Nord et le côté Sud de son bureau, les deux pôles ainsi opposés à une distance qu'il avait instauré sans qu'il ne le sache, de manière salutaire : trop loin pour prétexter une agression physique, Malfoy et Weasley en étaient réduits à se lancer d'inoffensifs regards assassins.

Fort heureusement, tout vieillissant et un peu gâteux sur les bords –à en croire Rita Skeeter- qu'il était, le vieil Elphias fidèle à lui-même monopolisait depuis une bonne heure, la conversation divaguant ça et là sur ses recherches, revenant par intermittence sur ce qui était susceptible d'intéresser le blond. Même si ce dernier avait un mal fou à se concentrer : la belette à perruque rousse en face de lui l'insupportait au plus au point. Mais il ne pouvait pas feindre la surprise : la semaine dernière, Pansy l'avait –fort heureusement- prévenu _in extremis_ que le prodigue disciple du psychanalyste Doge était de passage dans son cabinet, et qu'il risquait fort de venir lui rendre visite en même temps que lui. Ce qui explique puisque vous faites si bien le lien, la fuite précipitée pour éviter d'avoir à déjeuner avec eux (il n'aurait vraiment manqué plus que ça). Et on dirait encore que c'était lui qui avait le don de la provocation…L'éloignement d'Hermione ? Draco avait ressentit à cette nouvelle il faut bien l'avouer à sa place, un sentiment de possession subversif et plutôt inhabituel : elle était **son** assistante, hors de question qu'elle commence à servir de prétexte et d'occasion pour que Weasley vienne squatter son entreprise plus souvent que de raison et en profiter pour jouer les jolis cœurs en prime. Ce niais de Weasley aurait pu ressenti de la _joie_ en foulant les tapis de ses locaux, ou un quelconque autre sentiment positif qui pourrait le pousser à _revenir_ régulièrement dans son domaine : c'était tout à fait hors de question Draco tenait à délimiter son territoire. Et il s'attendait à ce que bientôt, la belette en fit de même avec lui. Cette pensée lui arracha un froncement de sourcils qui se refléta aussitôt sur le visage d'en face. Mais quelle plaie, ce Weasley…

-…et c'est comme ça que la Reine _herself_ m'a félicité d'ailleurs personne d'autre que moi n'avait trouvé la raison de ce blocage avant que j'intervienne : j'ai pour ainsi dire, modestement été essentiel dans cette guérison ! Se félicitait le papy d'un air réjoui, perdu dans son souvenir. Alors, ce sujet ayant trouvé des remèdes avérés, vérifiés par une étiquette royale si j'ose dire, souhaitez-vous que nous nous chargions d'en rédiger un papier ?

De retour aux affaires, Draco avala cul-sec son martini et sauta sur cette occasion d'achever cet inter-minable entretien.

-J'ai lu avec une g-r-a-n-d-e (il détachait les syllabes) attention vos notes, Docteur, et je dois dire qu'elles étaient des plus p-a-s-s-i-o-n-n-a-n-t-e-s.

(Heureusement qu'il payait Pansy pour qu'elle s'occupât de ce genre de détail pour lui)

-J'ai été littéralement stupéfait d'apprendre que…

Eeeeet c'est parti pour un tour, quel talent pour embobiner les gens il a ce Malfoy, tout de même ! En quelques phrases de jargons calées ça et là, deux trois compliments, une mention aux travaux récents et aux débats brûlants la petite communauté de la médecine de l'esprit et hop ! un Doge qui mord à l'hameçon, flatté plus que flatté, qui accepte de participer à la rédaction du dossier gratis. Le talent, vous dis-je. Pansy ainsi que quelques autres chroniqueurs se chargeraient de décider des plages horaires pour le dur des articles, et lui superviserait ça de haut comme il le fait toujours : le Docteur n'aura presque rien à faire, si ce n'est livrer son avis sur la question de savoir dans quelles mesures les influences dans le couple (sociales, mixités, opinions politiques, expérience, travail…) sont susceptibles de l'influencer dé/favorablement. C'est dans l'air du temps, dit-il. Enfin, moi je ne suis pas spécialiste sur la question, je laisse le soin aux plus renseignés d'entres vous de juger de la pertinence de cette problématique même si au vu des regards de plus en plus furibond de Ron, ce dernier ne semble pas totalement satisfait de la teneur de l'entrevue.

Et c'est un très bon timing, parce que Doge sort chercher un quelconque renseignement ou organiser une quelconque réunion préliminaire auprès de sa secrétaire médicale, et le Weasley de sauter sur cette opportunité pour enfin parler librement.

-J'ai regardé les enquêtes d'opinions, Malfoy : d'après elles, cette question n'est pas tant dans _l'air du temps_ que dans la demande influencée par quelques mois de matraquage publicitaire…Tu n'es pas un journaliste : tu es un vendeur de produits formatés, et de très mauvais goût en plus. Je sais bien que te le dire a priori ne changera en rien ton mode opératoire, mais enfin ça me fait du bien de pouvoir être franc.

A cette réplique relativement violente, le chef d'entreprise se contenta de décocher un regard acier des plus calmes, agrémenté de son sourire railleur fétiche dont il savait qu'il était à même de faire sortir ce Docteur Maboul de ses gonds.

-Très fine analyse, Weasley ça t'a pris une heure pour la formuler à haute voix, c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas entendu ? Non, non…ne te dérange pas pour me répondre tout de suite : je ne voudrais pas que ton cerveau soit victime d'une surchauffe sous l'effet que représente l'effort d'enchaîner des mots de plus de trois syllabes à la fois…prends ton temps : une autre heure me semble toute indiquée, ainsi je pourrais m'éclipser tranquille.

Et de lâcher un petit rire sordide tout à fait agaçant.

Ron fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'est possible. Près de former une ligne rigide, sous les plis ses yeux limpides s'étaient fait scrutateurs, quasi _perçants._

-Je ne t'aime pas, Malfoy, finit-il par lâcher, dégoûté. Tu ne m'as pas laissé un bon souvenir. Et le « repentir » de ta famille au moment de _cet incident_ ne m'a pas convaincu. Ça aussi, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

La raillerie disparut du visage de Draco pour faire place à une expression de colère glacée, terrifiante même de par son mutisme.

-Garde tes leçons de morale pour toi, Preux Weasley, chien de l'ombre dévoué à ton Saint-Potter. Tu ne sais rien… _rien du tout_ sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans.

Ron caqueta un petit rire mauvais, satisfait de voir qu'il parvenait enfin à toucher son adversaire.

-Aux innocents les mains pleines, ironisa-t-il. A se demander quel besoin un nom blanchi a besoin de venir se terrer en Amérique pour se faire oublier…

-C'est drôle de t'entendre parler de « _terrer_ », la belette, claqua sèchement le blond. En attendant, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul Britannique à avoir fait le choix de l'expatriation au bénéfice d'une carrière dans la presse mode.

Sur ces derniers mots, il ajouta une pointe de crème pour rendre le ton plus onctueux, et ce n'en fut que plus amer pour Ron vu la grimace qu'il lui en tira.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Malfoy, siffla-t-il. Un an, et après quoi ? Tu seras bientôt réduit à une toute petite ligne sur un C.V. : même pas de quoi écrire une bonne histoire.

-C'est drôle, non ? Reprit le patron, impitoyable et ignorant superbement cette dernière réplique, toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas pour ton cabinet miteux que ta chère Granger a choisit pour donner un tremplin à sa carrière : non, à la place, elle a décidé que c'était avec moi qu'elle passerait ses journées, Weasley. Pendant un an, ajouta-t-il ouvertement satisfait, goguenard. Alors qui sait, peut-être vais-je même la persuader de rester un peu plus ?

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : furieux, Ron amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise, mais Malfoy avait bien calculé son coup : au même instant, Doge fit son entrée babillant inexplicablement sur sa femme, et le roux dû se contenter de décocher à l'homme en face un regard chargé d'autant de promesses de mort, lente et douloureuse. Mais Draco n'en avait cure. Il savait qu'il avait choisit de taper à l'endroit le plus tendre, le plus vulnérable, et qu'il avait gagné : son visage victorieux le clamait pour lui.

Dans son triomphe toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de détecter une faille. Un an ? Plus tellement Dix mois, ça peut aller très vite. Et si Weasley avait raison ? S'il se réduisait à quelques mots posés noir sur blanc, tandis que ce rouquin patibulaire s'inscrivait dans la durée ? Tandis que Doge conciliabulait tout seul, son visage reprit un masque d'imperméabilité à toute épreuve, feignant le calme à merveille. La déception qui avait réussit à se frayer un chemin en lui était indécelable. L'oubli, songea-t-il en repartant, c'était comme la mort. Avait-il envie que cela arrivât une deuxième fois ?

D'un mouvement impatient de la tête, il rejeta au loin toutes ces considérations. Comme le professait Marc-Aurèle, souviens-toi que le seul temps qu'il t'appartient de vivre : c'est le présent.

 **oOo**

 _-Eeeeet carré d'as ! Ha ha, j'emporte la mise._

 _-Encore ? s'étranglait outré un homme à barbe grise. C'est…C'est de la triche ! Ou c'est de la triche, ou ça relève du miracle !_

 _-Laisse-tomber, Abe, ritu n homme blond de bon cœur, c'est le risque quand on joue avec une voyante._

 _-NE me dites pas qu'en plus vous usez de vos dons pour voir à travers le jeu ? s'exclama Abe scandalisé, parce que là ça change tout : c'est du vol, de la triche : totalement anti-éthique professorale !_

 _-Et alors ? Parce que je suis possède le troisième œil, le don de double-vue, sous prétexte que je suis extra-lucide vous aviez spéculé que je serais du genre « sérénité du bouddha » ou autre affabulation aux senteurs d'huiles essentielles de lavande ?_

 _Elle décapsula une bouteille de Xerès, toute droit sortie d'un sac qui en tintait encore._

 _-Allez : mon pognon vieux grigou. Et que je ne vous chaparde pas à tricher, sinon : la malédiction._

 _Réajustant son châle, elle se remit à battre les cartes avec une vigueur renouvelée._

 _-Alors, qui pour une nouvelle manche ?_

 _-…_

 _Sybille Trelawney, Aberforth Dumbledore, Ludovic Verpey._ _Tricher EST jouer._

 **oOo**

- _Europe_ , par Noël- Nicolas Coypel. Une copie bien sûr, mais enfin d'excellente facture… le trait est de toute beauté.

La seconde assistante ne l'avait pas entendu arriver il était très discret, qui sait si la fluidité de ses gestes et la félinité de sa démarche ne contribuaient pas à le rendre plus aérien. Pourtant, quand il pose son regard sombre, brillant d'un feu fascinant sur elle, impossible de ne pas être submergé par sa présence : si discret, si imposant. Tom Riddle, la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir se promener dans son bureau commentant la grande peinture accrochée derrière le bureau de Pansy qu'il observait d'un œil expert.

-Les personnages sont en liesse, un Triton joue de la conque en signe de joie, les ondines et autres Dieux des eaux s'agitent, curieux (je me demande même si ce vieillard à barbe grise en bas à droite du tableau n'est pas Nérée, le protéiforme : c'est ainsi que j'explique sa présence en qualité divine, il va sans dire qu'un tel personnage gris et âgé détonne au milieu de personnes blondes et jeunes). Le taureau est piqué à la cuisse gauche par une flèche d'Eros, et il tire la langue en signe d'appétit sexuel tandis qu'il emporte sa dulcinée (dont on ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle est consentante-et je n'en suis pas sûre au vu de sa gestuelle implorant le ciel), et il est d'un blanc éclatant, fidèle au mythe au sein duquel cette couleur symbolise sa qualité de toute-puissance divine, après tout n'est-il pas Zeus, maître des cieux, l'Assembleur des Nuées, Celui-Qui-Peut-Tout ?

Il fit une pause, le temps de considérer une dernière fois le tableau avant de reposer un œil malicieux sur la jeune femme.

-Un choix fort judicieux s'il en est, dites-moi : sur une échelle de un à dix, où placeriez-vous l'égo de votre patron ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette question.

-Monsieur « M. » Riddle, commença-t-elle, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un coin de son bureau, c'est une véritable surprise : à quoi dois-je cet honneur ?

-Je ne sais pas si je vous fais vraiment une faveur, _Demoiselle Atride,_ grimaça-t-il en français, avec un visage humble, et c'est l'inquiétude qui a guidé mes pas jusqu'ici. Comme quoi, tous les chemins mènent à la Grèce.

Et le visage de notre héroïne de se figer.

-Une inquiétude ? Que se passe-t-il, on vous envoie, quelque chose est arrivé ? Est-ce…

Il apposa un index blanchâtre et effilé sur ses lèvres, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

-Rien de si grave ! Promit-il, rassurant. Non, c'est mon inquiétude à votre égard qui m'amène, voyez vous n'avez répondu à aucun message depuis près de trois semaines…alors je m'inquiétais un peu.

Elle se colla une main au front, frappée par cet oubli. Ah oui, c'est vrai rappelez-vous : elle a laissé tous les messages de Tom sur le côté en partant en Angleterre, et bien qu'elle se soit promise de lui répondre une fois de retour sur le sol Américain, les évènements se précipitant elle l'a oublié. Aussi simple que ça. Aussitôt, sa figure prit une expression honteuse, contrite.

-Je suis impardonnable…j'aurais dû y penser, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses entre temps…vous vous faisiez du souci pour moi ?

Il acquiesça.

-C'est peut-être un peu déplacé de ma part, admit-il, mais à ma décharge : j'appréciais réellement nos échanges, et le jeu des énigmes était un défi tout à fait intéressant !

-A votre mesure, puisque vous l'avez relevé : vous m'avez trouvé, et je ne sais pas encore comment, lui accorda-t-elle de bonne grâce.

Puisqu'aux dernières informations, il ne connaissait d'elle que son prénom, et la première lettre de son nom de famille. Se peut-il qu'il soit aussi intelligent qu'il en ait l'air ? Il se permit un splendide sourire.

-Si je puis me permettre, et nous dirons en guise de récompense au déploiement d'efforts que cela m'a demandé, oserais-je me risquer …si vous n'avez rien à faire-et que vous en avez envie, évidemment, rajouta-t-il précipitamment, est-ce que ça vous dirait de…venir boire un verre avec moi ?

Si son assurance était peu à peu revenue et qu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en la regardant dans les yeux, la légère coloration de ses joues contredisait cette apparence qu'il se donnait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça franchement… _chou_. Apparemment il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui, mais c'était le genre de personne dont la vie l'obligeait à démontrer tout l'inverse. Le mélange de force et de fragilité paraissait presque trop savamment dosé pour être vrai.

Pourtant, à voir l'expression de son visage, la journaliste ne douta pas une seule seconde de sa sincérité. Et puis, elle était curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

-Je serais très heureuse de pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation avec vous, Tom, le rasséréna-t-elle, ponctuant son acceptation d'un petit sourire gentil.

-Alors c'est décidé ! S'exclama-t-il, se levant de son bureau pour l'escorter, la précédant galamment devant chaque porte. Je connais un excellent salon de thé près du centre commercial…

Continuant de bavarder, ils sortirent de _Roseway_ pour aller à la rencontre des rues encore enneigées. A cette occasion, son interlocuteur lui tendit un bras emmitouflé dans un élégant manteau, et elle s'en saisit, le remerciant de bien vouloir veiller sur son équilibre, toujours un peu précaire en cas de verglas.

 **oOo**


	12. Omnibus viis R(hum)omam pervenitur

**Alohaaaaa tout le monde!**

Grand plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite de notre histoire, voyez, je suis à l'heureeee cette fois-ci hu hu n_n

Pleins de mercis formidables, qui pleuvent du ciel sur vous tous et toutes qui me laissez des reviews, lisez, ou ajoutez en alerts'/fav; notre nombre croît encore sur ce petit sentier, et ça me fait drôlement plaisir

* * *

 **Mes plus belles pensées à**

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **invisible smile**

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

Le titre est cadeau ;) en piste!

* * *

Chapitre 11

 **Omnibus viis R(hum)omam pervenitur**

 **oOo**

* * *

 _-Eeeeet tout le monde dans le mambo !Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo hey !_ _Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo hey !_ _Bo-bo-bo…_

 _-Vous ne dansez plus, Professeur Chourave?_

 _-Non, non, Sinistra, répondit la nommée, le souffle court. Je me flatte de mon expérience étant jeune, mais je dois bien admettre que là, je suis battue à plate couture. Même Dumbledore semble s'être fait une raison…_

 _En effet, elles contemplèrent un instant Dumbledore applaudissant avec enthousiasme le danseur virevoltant sur la glace avec une vigueur renouvelée._

 _-C'est insuspectable : vous l'auriez parié, vous, que Rusard avait été champion de patinage artistique pendant dix ans?_

 _-Non. Mais à le voir danser et en profiter pour envoyer faire voler des élèves sur les barrières de sécurité comme des quilles dans un jeu de bowling, je suis sûre que certains se repentent de leurs méfaits…Tient, ne sont-ce pas les jumeaux Weasley qui viennent de passer en vol plané devant nous ?_

 _Aurora Sinistra, astrophysicienne, Pomona Chourave, biologiste. Concierge tout schuuuusssss !_

* * *

 **oOo**

-…je n'ai jamais plus fait d'escalade depuis !

Elle éclata de rire. Rire qui sonna de façon délicieusement troublante aux oreilles de son voisin d'en face, qui manifesta sa satisfaction par un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents. Il but un peu dans son verre de ce vin rouge, attendant qu'elle ait finit d'essuyer les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. Hermione était aux anges. Il y avait deux bonnes heures maintenant qu'elle était accoudée au bar avec Tom, face à la baie vitrée au dernier étage du grand building qui abritait le centre commercial, à discuter, boire, rire, en regardant la neige tomber. Elle aurait pu rester une éternité là, à se réchauffer au contact de cet ami inattendu, à renforts de chocolat chaud et d'histoires imagées. Elle ne comptait plus les anecdotes diverses qu'il lui avait raconté. Sur son travail, son entourage proche, sa personne même…Tout ce qu'il disait était spirituel, toutes ses phrases avaient de l'esprit. Il était incroyablement intelligent, s'en était presque invraisemblable, chaque fois qu'il lui expliquait un détail un peu pointu, elle en restait presque bouche bée. Le « presque » ne tenant qu'au fait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, et qu'on pouvait controverser sur sa personnalité, mais sur ses capacités intellectuelles, peut-être pas. Ou pas longtemps.

-Bon sang, Tom ! S'exclama-t-elle, mi-effarée mi-admirative, je sais bien qu'on a envie de tout explorer quand on est jeunes, mais quand même…heureusement que vous aviez des ressources, la marée aurait pu vous emporter…

Il la regardait calmement, attendant poliment qu'elle finisse de s'inquiéter pour lui-ce qui n'était plus la peine depuis quelques dizaines d'années déjà-, et entreprit de lui transvaser du chocolat fumant de l'élégant thermos à sa tasse.

-Je sais, parfois en y repensant j'ai des frissons…mais enfin, si tu avais vu la grotte, c'était magnifique, ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil ! L'écho du vent contre les parois, on aurait dit qu'elle vibrait toute entière du fracas du vent contre un cristal. C'était magnifique.

Comme il parlait avec plus de passion, son visage s'animait, ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

-Enfin, reprit-il plus sobrement, la remontée était la plus périlleuse, la falaise était beaucoup plus escarpée que nous ne l'avions prévus en la descendant…depuis, j'ai horreur du vide. Mais pour le métier que je fais, ce n'est pas dérangeant. Au pire, je m'abstiens de jeter un œil en bas quand je suis hissé au sommet de l'échelle glissante qui permet d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts en librairie…

Il se fit pensif, sa belle figure se figeant, le regard perdu au loin, éclairé par la douce lumière tamisée par les flocons.

Le tintement de la tasse que la jeune fille superpose à la soucoupe le fit revenir à la réalité. Hermione lui offrit un sourire un peu coupable.

-Je suis désolée, Tom. Je dois y aller, il se fait tard, et demain il me reste une dernière journée de travail, alors…

-Oh, bien sûr ! dit-il précipitamment, se levant d'un bond. Je ne voulais pas te retenir plus que…enfin, je suis si désolé je…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et la fit descendre à la base de sa nuque, où elle resta dans une attitude gênée.

-Désolé. La vérité, c'est que tu me fais perdre un peu mes moyens. Bien sûr, c'était un très bon moment, maintenant je vais m'occuper de t'escorter jusqu'à chez toi.

-Je peux prendre un taxi, le tranquillisa-t-elle, empoignant les sacs papiers contenant les quelques achats (littéraires) qu'elle avait faite en sa compagnie.

Il interrompit son geste, s'emparant de ses biens à sa place.

-Tut tut. Hors de question, Madame. Vous travaillez demain, ce ne serait pas sérieux qu'un faux mouvement vous blesse. Si vous voulez-bien vous donnez la peine.

Elle ne sut comment les mains aussi encombrées, il parvenait à faire glisser sa chaise galamment pour qu'elle puisse se dégager de la table, ni comment son manteau lui fut remis sur les épaules. Elle allait laisser un billet pour régler les consommations, mais un regard du serveur lui informa qu'apparemment, Monsieur Riddle avait fait son office.

-« M » Riddle…

-Oui ?

-Je pensais pendant notre longue conversation, t'avoir fais comprendre clairement ce que je pensais des garçons qui payaient à la place des filles ? Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Que c'était une belle marque de machisme, qui sous-entendait que les filles étaient incapables de se prendre en charge elles-mêmes, récita-t-il, très amusé, en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Ce n'est pas très sérieux. Puis-je au moins espérer pouvoir te réinviter à mon tour ?

-C'était le but de la manœuvre, souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en sortant du café. Le silence était étrange après l'agréable bourdonnement des conversations de l'intérieur. Les magasins étaient presque tous fermés, les clients serraient contre eux leurs paquets et se dirigeaient vers la sortie, pressés de retourner se mettre au chaud chez eux.

Elle remarqua devant l'entrée une chose qu'elle avait manquée en entrant, quand l'endroit était vraiment bondé : un clochard, devant lequel les gens passaient, indifférents. Elle laissa tomber toute la monnaie qu'elle avait sur elle une fois à son niveau, Tom bien sûr, en fit autant.

L'homme à terre ne bougea pas, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux dans son plaid, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ce fut leur sujet de discussion jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune assistante. Ils avaient finalement prit un taxi, mais qu'ils partagèrent, son nouvel ami étant vraiment soucieux sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi à ce qu'elle retourne chez elle saine et sauve.

Ils se quittèrent en excellent termes. Ils ne prévirent aucune prochaine sortie pour le moment, Hermione ayant promis de retourner la politesse à Tom : la prochaine fois, c'est elle qui viendrait le chercher à son travail, et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. C'est sur cette note espiègle qu'ils se quittèrent, très satisfait de leur soirée l'un, comme l'autre.

Dans son appartement, la jeune fille fut accueillie par un Pattenrond avide d'affection. Elle se permit de le câliner quelques minutes, profitant de ce que son appartement était calme, et qu'après tant de frénésie, d'enchaînement d'évènements, elle pouvait enfin se trouver seul. Ça n'est pas si mal, un peu de repos, une fois de temps en temps, songea-t-elle en enfilant son pyjama en sortant de la douche.

 _Mais un peu froid tout de même_ , eut-elle pu ajouter une fois allongée dans son grand lit, son chat ronronnant sur l'autre oreiller.

Cette nuit, son sommeil fut particulièrement paisible.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Vendredi 12 Janvier_

-Laaa, laaaaa…

Anthony Goldstein fredonnait. Il humhumait un air d'Albéniz, tout en s'affairant dans sa cuisine en surveillant, d'un œil sévère, la cuisson des courgettes.

Quand tout fut rangé, il se permit de jeter un regard de contentement sur les plats dont les grésillements prometteurs et le délicat fumet envahissaient tout l'appartement. Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent au grand pendule de son salon. Le temps pour lui d'enfiler quelque chose de…présentable, grimaça-t-il en considérant son polo élimé et son jean délavé, craqué à de nombreux endroits, et il sera temps d'accueillir les invités. Soirée intime, ne seraient présents que les amis proches. Donc Ronald, Ginevra, Harry, Hermione, Seamus…et Dean.

Nouvelle grimace. Anthony se passe la main sur le visage, soudain très fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas organiser de soirée sans inviter le petit-ami de celui qui le considérait comme son meilleur ami. C'eût été manqué de tact. Il s'en était ouvert un jour à Ron, qui lui avait répliqué que le vrai tact était sensé venir de la part de Seamus, qui _« s'il était attentif comprendrait à quel point il est malavisé de t'imposer la présence de Thomas, qui le transforme en concentré de mièvrerie insupportable, et par Godric, tu sais ce que je pense de tout ce qui dégouline de romantisme… »._

L'allusion à sa brève mais mouvementée idylle avec Lavande Brown l'avait fait rire, et il avait senti un poids en moins sur son cœur. Le jeune homme un peu maladroit mais toujours sincère, s'était mué avec le temps en un fin analyste. Et s'il le demeurait un peu dans la forme, le plus jeune des frères Weasley possédait un cœur qui ne faisait que se bonifier avec le temps.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté un moment à rêvasser, les yeux dans le vague fixant la fenêtre, et le ciel bleu sombre qui se parsemait d'étoiles. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant leur venue théorique. Largement le temps de se refaire une beauté. Dans sa chambre, il s'occupa de tirer les tenues de son dressing, les jetant sur son lit pour les examiner d'un œil critique. Il soupira en écartant les vêtements, consterné de ce qu'il y avait de tenues sombres pour le travail.

Les services secrets ne lui offraient pas une vie de calme et de repos. Il faut toutefois écarter la vision romancée qui pourrait venir se former dans vos esprits : la vie d'agent secret ne ressemblait en rien à celle de ces pseudos héros de cinéma ou de télévision. Il prenait parfois des risques, c'est vrai. Mais son travail consistait plutôt à enquêter et à exhumer des archives. Ce qui faisait la différence, c'était le contenu…sensible des données qu'il analysait. D'où la contrainte de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il faisait. C'était de toute façon, un sujet entendu entre lui et ses proches : ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander des détails, et s'en accommodaient très bien.

Ce rythme de vie singulier était ce qui l'avait fait hésiter à demander à Seamus que leur amitié…aille plus loin. Plusieurs mois de tergiversations, et sans grande surprise, Dean avait eu la place convoitée. Et les années avaient beau passer, il avait beau avoir eu quelques relations annexes, rien n'y faisait. Il aimait toujours profondément Seamus, et le voir si amouraché de son copain lui retournait le cœur.

Mais…c'était un choix. Quoi qu'il en dise, il tenait beaucoup trop à Seamus et était fermement décidé à le garder, au moins en temps qu'ami…

Il se décida enfin pour une chemise pomme, qui mettrait son regard vert clair en valeur, ainsi qu'un pantalon un peu classique, sombre. Il rangeait le reste des habits quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Portant la main à sa poche, il regarda la provenance de l'appel anxieux de ce que Seamus pourrait soudainement se décommander. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas sensé ouvrir son restaurant exceptionnellement ce soir, mais on ne sait jamais…

A sa grande surprise, l'appel était de Ginny. Décontenancé, il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir Anthony.

La voix de son amie lui paraissait pâteuse, comme si elle avait du mal à articuler.

-Que se passe-t-il, tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il, tu sembles très fatiguée…

-La journée a été longue, soupira-t-elle passant lui semblait-il, sa main sur le visage d'un geste las, parfaite réplique du mouvement qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt. Écoute… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Tony, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir dîner avec vous ce soir…et Harry non plus, je crois bien.

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur à formuler ces mots. Les soirées chez Anthony étaient particulièrement rares, et elle et ses amis ne se réunissaient tous en bande que rarement. Emploi du temps oblige…elle savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, elle se privait de leur société pour une durée indéterminée et cette perspective était tout sauf réjouissante.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? S'enquit Goldstein, avec une inquiétude perceptible dans la voix. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Pas de problème majeur en vue, je te le promets, rassura-t-elle sans donner plus de détail.

-Je comprends, répondit son interlocuteur, déçu malgré lui. Je ne te cache pas que ta… _votre_ absence va créer un vide ce soir, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

-Bien sûr, je me ferai pardonner c'est juré !

-J'y compte bien Mademoiselle ! Je te souhaite bon courage alors, et si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où nous serons tous, et que nous sommes prêt à intervenir…au cas-où.

-Tu es un amour, Anthony Bond. Je dois te laisser… Transmet mes amitiés aux autres, et amusez-vous bien.

-Je t'embrasse. Bon courage pour…quoique tu aies à faire.

Et la transmission s'arrêta là. Jetant le téléphone sur son lit, le jeune homme soupira. Déception teintée de compassion. Mais point de rancœur contre son amie. Il savait qu'elle devait vraiment avoir eut un empêchement de tailler pour louper une soirée avec eux. A vrai dire, il se sentait plutôt triste pour elle.

Il régla la température de la douche, avant de pénétrer dans le rectangle aux parois translucides. Son inquiétude finit par couler avec l'eau. Après tout, c'était Ginny Weasley -bientôt Potter, dont il était question. L'affection et la non moins profonde admiration qu'il lui vouait lui disaient qu'il n'était pas de situations qu'elle ne saurait gérer.

S'il avait su.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Granger. Sauve-moi la vie.

-Et puis quoi encore, Malfoy ? S'insurgea la brune, les yeux écarquillés. Je te signale que _tu_ t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul. Alors maintenant sois un grand garçon et assume.

Draco la considéra un instant, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Oui, il s'était effectivement mis dans de beaux draps (et sans l'aide de personne, merci), et il regrettait amèrement maintenant d'avoir joué avec le feu. C'est-à-dire, enfin il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en acceptant de se rendre au gala de charité organisé par son ancienne camarade de classe Daphné , cette dernière en profiterait pour lui proposer « _fort à propos »_ s'il pouvait être le cavalier de son adorable _« petite sœur chérie »_ qui _« comme par hasard »_ travaillait en ce moment même à quelques étages seulement du blond. Le monde est petit, ha ha ha… Et là, Malfoy se rend compte qu'il a mal géré son jeu de cartes. Il s'est toujours servi de la famille Greengrass comme d'un tremplin en qui concernait les affaires, et c'était de son point de vue bien plus que suffisant : il n'avait demandé à personne que leurs familles s'en mêlassent et se mettent à imaginer une alliance entre les deux maisons qui passerait obligatoirement par un mariage entre lui-même et leur cadette. A ce sujet son opinion tenait en deux mots : **NON MERCI**. Il acceptait de jouer la comédie du bonheur aux côtés de son père lorsque ce dernier était présent, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement sous peine d'en entendre parler encore pendant les deux siècles à venir (il était convaincu que Lucius Malfoy, véritable parasite du genre humain se refuserait de mourir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce qu'après tout il était l'être de la Création le plus exaspérant avant Lucifer lui-même (son frère de nom) et que Dieu ne devait certainement pas être pressé de le récupérer à ses côtés : autant donc, allonger sa durée de vie le plus longtemps possible histoire qu'il ne vienne pas lui casser les pieds. En plus, Malfoy Senior était une teigne bien décidé à ne pas quitter ce monde trop tôt), et se résignait à être aimable en compagnie de Symetrius et Cassiopée, quand bien même il les trouvait parfaitement vains et épuisants.

Alors que dire de leur fille, qui lui faisait du rentre dedans non seulement à la vue de tous, sans aucune gêne, mais qui en plus était le stéréotype même de la fille à papa pourrie gâtée qui n'avait jamais eu à rien faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Si un jour il lui venait à l'esprit de ramener un trophée dans son appartement, il jouerait au Quidditch : merci. Une femme-potiche ne l'intéressait pas, et Ô misère, tous les partis que lui présentaient ses parents tombaient fatalement dans cette catégorie.

Est-ce que Draco est malheureux en amour ? J'aimerais bien vous en dire plus à ce sujet, parce qu'il y a matière à conter des histoires, mais il me fait signe de me taire, et reporte sa concentration sur sa seconde assistante, elle qui feint d'être plongé dans une pile de documents pour échapper à la conversation.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle essaierait de me refourguer Barbie dans les pattes, pesta-t-il. J'ai paniqué, j'ai été obligé d'inventer une histoire dans l'urgence pour ne pas qu'elle me force la main…Sauve-moi la vie Granger, répéta-t-il, presque suppliant, et vient à ce foutu gala avec moi.

Hermione ne parut même pas l'entendre. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle consentit à relever la tête et lui répartit, d'un ton accusateur :

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé lors du _dernier_ gala auquel nous avons participé ensemble, Monsieur ? Tu m'as publiquement dénigré, et c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

- _Et_ je suis venu m'excuser personnellement pour ça : tu sais très bien les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire, Granger, je te serais gré de ne pas me faire revenir là-dessus.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, sachant qu'il venait de marquer un point.

-Quitte à avoir une cavalière, pourquoi ne pas demander directement à Pansy ? Elle en serait ravie, sincèrement je crois même pouvoir dire qu'elle serait totalement aux petits soins pour toi.

Il roula des yeux.

-Parce que Pansy, pour toute première assistante extrêmement compétente qu'elle soit (interdiction de lui répéter, tu m'entends ?), ne sait pas se tenir en public en ma présence sans manifester des couinements surexcités et autres marques d'adorations indiquant clairement au reste du monde combien je suis un être exceptionnel, soupira-t-il. Loin de moi l'idée de remettre sa loyauté en question, mais pour une sortie comme celle-ci j'ai besoin d'un associé autrement compétent et composé.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Blaise.

-Et j'aurais dû ajouter : équilibré, émotionnellement et mentalement.

-Je te trouve dur, avec l'une comme avec l'autre. Comment peux-tu te rendre à un gala avec des paroles aussi peu charitables pour ton entourage proche ?

-Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un grand cœur pour être invité à ce genre d'évènement : un grand portefeuille suffit largement, et c'est sur ce critère seul que j'y ai été convié. C'est ce qui me dérange le plus avec la famille Greengrass : ils ne me voient pas comme un individu, je suis un nom au mieux, au pire une banque.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, las tout à coup.

-Granger : c'est demain soir, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, tu pourras même demander l'autorisation…pardon, _l'avis_ de tes petits camarades pour voir s'ils consentent à te laisser passer une heure complète à une soirée avec moi. Maintenant, je nous libère mutuellement : je vois bien que tu as à faire, et ma mère va croire que je cherche à l'éviter si je ne la rejoins pas rapidement. Réfléchis.

Et il quitta les locaux, du pas énergique et déterminé qui le caractérise.

Hermione ne s'employa pas tout de suite à décortiquer le contenu de cet entretien immédiatement, préférant apposer quelques modifications qui lui paraissaient encore nécessaires à son travail, fluotant des éléments importants sur lesquels il lui faudra revenir la semaine prochaine. La tâche terminée, c'est avec soin qu'elle organisa son bureau, vérifia que tous ses effets étaient en sa possession, et entreprit à son tour de quitter les locaux.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures un quart lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la rame de métro devant la mener dans le quartier très chic où vivait Anthony. Ce dernier, rentré d'une opération à l'étranger avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez lui : il adorait cuisiner, et elle le soupçonnait de vouloir alléger la soirée de Seamus qui lorsqu'il dînait avec eux dans son propre restaurant, devait souvent se lever pour superviser la mécanique de ses employés, passer prendre les impressions de ses clients.

Quant au problème de Malfoy…Il s'était inventé une cavalière imaginaire, à peine Daphné avait-elle esquissé la possibilité qu'il chaperonnât sa chère Astoria, et désormais en payait le prix. Il n'avait pas osé demander à l'une des mannequins de l'entreprise, parce qu'Astoria connue de tous aurait eu vent du mensonge aussitôt, et cela l'aurait compromis auprès de ses parents. Il n'avait pas véritablement d'amie au féminin à qui il pouvait demander cette faveur, comme Harry l'avait fait avec elle en décembre, et donc il avait dû faire une croix sur cette option aussi. En désespoir de cause, il s'était tourné vers elle…

Hermione remua sur son siège, encore un peu mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était pas tant le blond qui la dérangeait. Malfoy et elle avaient trouvé leur point d'équilibre, elle se savait capable de mener une conversation avec lui, et peut-être même passeraient-ils un bon moment…Mais deux choses la gênaient. D'abord, le gala des Greengrass c'était se heurter au gratin de l'aristocratie, et elle ne pensait pas être capable de se retenir d'étrangler un ou deux de ses illustres membres pendant l'évènement, considérant son passif avec certains d'entre eux. Ensuite…

Mais la deuxième raison est déjà un peu moins avouable, elle ne la laisse refluer qu'avec hésitation dans son esprit, et son inconfort se lit sans ses yeux. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle s'autoriser à la familiarité avec Malfoy ? Pendant des années, elle n'avait eu de lui que des échos, des histoires en majeure partie négative et sur la base desquelles elle s'était créée une image de lui, image qu'elle voyait se détricoter naturellement le temps allant. Loin de la diva sarcastique et geignarde qu'on lui avait décrite, elle s'était habituée au caractère de cet homme qui bien sûr, avec de nombreux défauts, mais dont elle avait constaté pour l'essentiel son dévouement à l'entreprise et ses salariés, sa loyauté envers ses partenaires, et aussi une grande intelligence, une intelligence silencieuse qui parlait peu mais était en calcul constant, dissimulée derrière deux yeux gris qui taisaient leurs secrets.

Draco Malfoy. Ce nom elle l'avait tour à tour, méprisé, appréhendé, interrogé, et il lui échappait encore. Le cœur de sa personnalité se manifestait toujours à la dérobée, lui conférant une aura de mystère contre laquelle elle se heurtait systématiquement…et elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle puisse à l'avenir, aller même s'y heurter volontairement.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La brune pris la résolution de balayer ces réflexions de son esprit pour la soirée : elle était presque arrivée, et elle avait hâte de voir quels plats délicieux leur avait concocté Anthony.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Ginny…Ginny, ouvre cette porte, tu veux ? J'aimerais bien qu'on ait au moins l'occasion d'en parler s'il-te-plaît. Et c'est particulièrement désagréable de s'adresser à un panneau – d'ailleurs, la peinture s'écaille : faudrait que je pense à la changer.

-…

-Ginny, répéta Harry, dans un soupir, se laissant glisser le long du bois jusqu'à terre, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux dans un mouvement de fatigue.

Harry et Ginny ne le savaient pas, mais en cet instant ils avaient tous les deux la même posture : dos contre la porte, les genoux repliés levés à hauteur du menton, le regard dans le vide et respirant avec difficultés.

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? demanda la rousse d'une voix étouffée.

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-C'est Luna qui m'en a parlé, finit-il par lâcher avec réticence. Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement, elle a fait quelques allusions…En mettant les informations bout à bout, j'ai compris.

-Si seulement elle avait su tenir sa langue, on n'en serait pas là, soupira la rousse avec amertume.

\- Ginny je suis criminologue, s'énerva-t-il, tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir me duper sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Répondit-il, agacé. Quand bien même Luna ne me l'aurait pas dit crois bien que je l'aurais découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas trop tard si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Vous présumez beaucoup de votre perspicacité, Sir Potter, répliqua vertement la Weasley. Si tu avais un esprit de déduction aussi fin que tu t'en flattes, tu te serais rendu compte depuis longtemps que je fais _tout_ pour te convaincre de passer au stade supérieur dans notre relation…

-Enfin mais on _est_ passés au stade supérieur ! Ça t'a peut-être échappé, mais on est sensé se marier dans dix mois !

-Le mariage, la belle affaire…qu'est-ce que ça va changer à notre vie, d'ajouter une bague à nos index ? Je pensais que le mariage était pour toi une institution qui valait la peine qu'on construise quelque chose dessus, quelque chose de _tangible._

-Pour la vie, pour la _vie_ justement : on a largement le temps de penser aux bébés et autres biberons!

-Et quand ça ?

-Après. Bien, bieeeeeeen après.

-Tu vois, Harry James Potter, c'est exactement ça ton problème : tu es tellement accroché à ton orgueil et à ton goût de l'indépendance que ça t'inhibes complètement quand vient le temps de prendre une décision. Tu as peur de t'engager avec moi, Harry, je l'ai bien compris.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-Ginny…

- _Laisse-moi._

A regrets, il se leva et prit quelques affaires dans l'optique de sortir s'aérer l'esprit. En fermant la porte du studio, il lui sembla entendre des sanglots.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-James ?_

 _-Remus ? répliqua le susnommé dans une parfaite imitation du ton de son ami._

 _-Cesse de faire le pitre. Dis-moi, je viens de croiser Peter déambulant dans le château, un papier à la main et les yeux rivés avec trop d'insistance pour que cela soit naturel, sur le plafond. Je venais m'enquérir : peut-être dans ta sagacité, en connaîtrais-tu la cause ?_

 _-Mmmh… non, non ça ne me dis rien. Patmol ?_

 _-Rien à déclarer à ce sujet non plus, renchérit Sirius avec un air angélique grâce auquel Lupin vit tout ses soupçons confirmés._

 _-J'en étais sûr. Vous avez encore abusé de la naïveté de Queudver, pas vrai ?_

 _Ils échangèrent un regard complice._

 _-Pendant le cours de Slug, James lui a fait passer un parchemin à toute la classe…_

 _-…sur lequel on pouvait lire l'inscription_ « Regarde au plafond, il y a la photo du prof ».

 _Remus fronça les sourcils._

 _-Ne me dites pas que…articula-t-il lentement._

 _-Les autres ont jetés un œil, et rit en comprenant que c'était une très bonne plaisanterie. Mais Peter a un peu plus de mal à décrocher : du coup, il cherche, il cherche…_

 _Et les deux comparses d'éclater de rire de plus belle, d'un rire frais et tonitruant, pendant que Lupin leur tirait l'oreille, désabusé._

 _Les Maraudeurs. Toujours plus haut._

* * *

 **oOo**

Quelle belle soirée ! Merveilleuse, enchanteresse, divine soirée ! Et quel dommage qu'il faille rentrer chez soi elle aurait bien signé pour quelques heures supplémentaires. Mais c'est là que l'âge adulte et ses obligations les rattrapaient : Seamus travaillait le lendemain, Dean s'était plaint d'une céphalée due à une longue semaine, fatigante semaine. Ron et elle étaient restés un peu plus longtemps pour aider Tony à débarrasser, et en avaient profités pour déboucher une bouteille de Chateauneuf-du-Pape, gracieux cadeau du vieux Doge à Ron, le Docteur ne buvant plus en raison de problèmes de foi. Il avait fait le régal de la petite assemblée, les langues s'étaient déliées et finalement ils avaient passé plus de temps à rire qu'à ranger.

Le dîner avait été un délice : Tony s'était surpassé, avec ses gougères aux courgettes et sa quiche au comté et noix de Saint-Jacques, le tout ponctué de flûtes de vin blancs et de récits tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres. Emportés par Seamus, le salon était momentanément devenu une piste de danse pour un jeu de chaises musicales. Si elle avait perdu systématiquement, elle n'en avait pas moins rit, et au fond c'était ça, l'essentiel. Entrée avec le cœur lourd, elle repartait d'humeur bien plus légère : c'était ça, son remède à la morosité, une belle, folle bande d'amis, prête à partager les petites joies, petites misères du quotidien. L'absence d'Harry et de Ginny avait intrigué tout le monde, mais Anthony les avait vite rassurés : la manager l'avait appelé, au vu de sa voix il la pensait enrhumée, grippée au pire, et nul doute que son fiancé avait décidé de rester pour s'occuper d'elle. Une raison de plus pour envier leur joli couple, avait songé Hermione, pour qui ils étaient l'image même de la félicité, un idéal à atteindre.

Ron, comme pour compenser, avait été un véritable bout-en-train de l'entrée au digestif. Ils étaient repartis ensemble d'ailleurs, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et avaient partagés le taxi. A bout de souffle à force de rire à ses histoires concernant pour la plupart, des patients complètement loufoques, elle avait claqué une bise sur sa joue constellée de tâche de rousseur, et ils avaient prévus de se voir le dimanche chez elle, pour une tea party entre intimes. Rien à dire, ça défoule, même quand on va sur ses vingt-neuf ans et qu'on est en théorie, une adulte responsable et mature. Toujours garder un peu de son âme d'enfant, lui dirait son père.

Comme une rémanence d'un rituel qu'elle accomplirait inconsciemment, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement et progressa dans le noir sur quelques pas, le temps de se débarrasser de ses bottines et de son manteau de laine luisant encore des éclats du givre. Seulement une fois dans le pièce qui était à la fois un séjour et une cuisine, appuya-t-elle sur l'interrupteur et la lumière se fit sur un spectacle une fois n'est pas coutume, étonnant sinon franchement inattendu.

Harry se trouvait dans son salon, distraitement installé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil les yeux rivés avec une détermination qui n'avait rien d'innocente sur la fenêtre. Mais il n'était pas seul : sur le haut tabouret, accoudé au bar de la cuisine, un Blaise en caleçon lui jetait des regards furibonds, tel un animal courroucé de voir une autre bête venir envahir son territoire.

-Qu'est-ce que…bégaya-t-elle tandis que Pattenrond lui sautait dans les bras, comme pour chercher refuge.

Elle regarda sa petite boule rousse se lover contre elle, à l'abri de l'atmosphère pesante, petit cocon, maigre consolation au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

 **oOo**


	13. Oleum Camino

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que les vacances se passent bien! Voici pour vous, un petit chapitre à lire pendant la _farniente_

 _(Je fais genre de rien, mais je suis tellement fière de tenir le délai que je m'enverrais bien un bouquet de fleurs ou deux hu hu :p )_

* * *

 **MERCIIIIIII** du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, et donc le mur des étoiles est composé cette fois-ci de:

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Dominaing**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

Merci aux ajouts en alert's/Favs, tous ceux qui veulent rejoindre le gang des reviewers sont les bienvenus :)

Maintenant place à la danse, attention ça glissssseee!

* * *

Chapitre 12

 **Oleum camino**

* * *

 **oOo**

Dans une autre scène je vous aurais certainement décrit Hermione étonnée (au sens étymologique du terme de « tonnerre ») au point qu'elle en laisse tomber tout ce qu'elle a dans les mains sur le sol dans une attitude de surprise théâtrale.

Mais en l'occurrence, dans ses bras se love son adorable compagnon à quatre pattes, et par réflexe la brune le serre instinctivement un peu plus contre elle, s'attirant les ronronnements d'enfant gâté de l'animal. J'ai dit réflexe, avec tout ce que cela implique comme geste d'auto-défense, de protection : l'atmosphère est totalement électrique, bien que les deux Alphas réunis fortuitement au même endroit n'échangeassent pas un mot, ni même un regard, malgré les œillades furieusement provocantes de Z. en direction de P.

Encore une soirée où elle va se maudire d'avoir été trop gourmande sur le vin.

-Blaise. Harry. C'est _charmant_ de vous trouver ici ce soir, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je suis _ravie_.

Le sarcasme suintait de ses propos, mais cela ne les fit pas réagir plus que ça elle reprit donc, plus fermement, laissant Pattenrond se couler jusqu'au sol afin de mieux pouvoir poser les mains sur ses hanches.

-Je vous parle ! Claqua-t-elle sèchement, faisant enfin sursauter les intéressés.

- _J'étais là avant lui_ ! Affirmèrent-ils à l'unisson, main sur le cœur pour Blaise, bras croisés pour Harry.

-Vous savez, vous êtes tous les deux mon ami, et je suis toujours prête à vous ouvrir ma porte dans le cas où vous en avez besoin. Mais en même temps, le même soir, et surtout dans cette attitude de coqs ridicules, je dis non. Non, je refuse : c'est mon territoire alors inutile de penser pouvoir exporter un conflit stérile dans mon havre de paix !

Les deux hommes faillirent se jeter un coup d'œil mutuel honteux, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par leurs égos respectifs.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, bouda Blaise, droit dans son plus simple pareil et fier comme s'il eût vêtu un laticlave. Je suis sorti de la salle de bain, prêt à me caler dans le canapé en t'attendant _Darling Bell_ et avant que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre mouvement de nonchalance insouciante il y a avait déjà _ça_ qui avait posé ses fesses à l'endroit où j'avais compté étendre mon auguste tête.

Et de renifler d'un air tragique. Autant dire qu'il fallait à la brune toute la volonté du monde pour garder un air énervé et ne pas rire, parce qu'après des semaines d'absence, Zabini Bernhardt lui revenait plus en forme que jamais. _Plus excessif, aussi_ , songea-t-elle en le voyant se jeter un torchon sur le sommet du crâne afin qu'il lui recouvrit entièrement la tête dans une posture de protestation.

-Je tient à dire que contrairement à ce qu'un certain grésillement lointain m'apprend, je t'attends assis au bureau à côté de ton lit depuis vingt-trois heures cinquante quatre très exactement, et que ce sinistre individu n'est arrivé qu'il y a quarante minutes à peine . J'attendais qu'il sorte de la douche- j'ai cru que c'était toi qui rentrait, et suis venu t'attendre ici. J'aurais dû appeler les flics directement : avec un peu de chance ils auraient relevé l'effraction de domicile avec le délit d'exhibitionnisme sauva- hé !

Pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Zabini a fait fuser le torchon bleu en plein sur Potter, l'aveuglant à moitié et désarçonnant l'équilibre de sa position pour littéralement l'envoyer au tapis.

- _Stoooooooooooooooooop_ ! Intervint la Granger, main en croix en signe de temps mort tandis qu'un Potter furieux se relevait avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Blaise, lui, sifflotait d'allégresse. Elle avait besoin de les calmer…et pour ce faire elle songeait à une thérapie de choc. _Oh oui, mes petits, vous allez regretter d'avoir frappé à ma porte ce soir…_

-Honney, tu files mettre un pyjama et tu m'attends dans ma chambre. Harry, tu vas prendre une douche, tu emprunte un des pyjamas en supplément de Blaise ET tu m'attends aussi dans ma chambre. J'ai un peu bu chez Anthony et donc il se peut que je devienne légèrement irritable : et donc je ne veux personne dans les parages pendant que je bois mon café. Per-sonne, articula-t-elle durement voyant le journaliste ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Rompez, soldats.

Avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde, ils firent comme on leur avait ordonné en faisant le maximum pour ne pas se regarder. Finalement, Hermione pu soupirer seule dans son salon, enfoncée dans son fauteuil préféré, un café brûlant et bien noir à portée de main, pieds nus et les orteils gentiment chatouillés par la mousseline du tapis à motifs persan qui était un cadeau de ses parents; Pattenrond se léchant les pattes non loin de là. Yeux dans le vague dans une pose qui imitait presque celle d'Harry quelques minutes auparavant, elle observait les lumières des villes, trop nombreuses et luminescentes pour qu'elle ait une chance d'apercevoir les étoiles alors même que le ciel s'était enfin dégagé promettant une matinée claire pour le lendemain. L'hiver était loin de prendre fin, mais elle ne désespérant pas il était encore temps d'instaurer une trêve entre ses deux têtes de clown. Pour inhabituelle et haut en couleur, la scène ne la surprenait que modérément : relativement à Blaise surtout qui avait été beaucoup trop calme pour que cela ne signifiât pas qu'il préparait soigneusement sa réapparition. Harry en revanche aurait dû se trouver auprès de Ginny –malade ou occupée de son état, qu'importe- et le trouver ici alors qu'il s'était absenté au dîner l'emplissait d'inquiétude. Que s'était-il donc passé de si grave pour qu'Harry si indépendant en vînt à se réfugier chez elle ?

Elle but encore une tasse de café. Elle savait que les deux paons avaient suivis ses instructions –elle les avait entendu faire- et qu'ils étaient en train de l'attendre dans sa petite chambre (mais au double lit tellement confortable), mais il était bon qu'ils se languissent un peu. Pour leur faire payer de l'avoir si tôt ramenée à la sobriété, non mais. Elle soupira, et son chat lui renvoya un _« maaaooow ? »_ interloqué. Dommage qu'on l'ai faite descendre si tôt de son nuage d'euphorie. Allez, il faut.

Elle les trouva chacun sur un rebord du lit, dos à dos, et ne put retenir une exclamation de rire devant cette attitude enfantine qui provoqua chez les intéressés un haussement d'épaules vexé et parfaitement synchronisé. Dans leur hâte de s'exécuter, ils avaient mélangés les vêtements : Blaise portait un tee-shirt à rayures blanc et vert ainsi qu'un pantalon en velours rouge alors qu'Harry avait la veste écarlate ornée d'un pompon à la poche, et un pantalon rayé légèrement trop grand pour lui.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle une fois remise, s'asseyant sur le dernier bord du lit. Venez. _Venez_ ici vous dis-je.

Maugréant, ils se disposèrent l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Tranquillement, elle les enveloppa chacun d'un bras et les fit basculer ensemble en arrière dans le moelleux du matelas.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous paisiblement installés…Blaise, on commence par toi.

-Facile ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je peux te faire le résumé en quelques mots : soirée au Friday Night Club, om j'ai eu le plaisir de voir Celestina Moldubeck se battre avec Rita Skeeter pour un petit four : et donc, j'ai ma une du prochain numéro : ' _Pâtisserie belliqueuse, quand les querelles de chouquettes font valser les boucles dans les choux'_. Après, j'étais tellement content que j'ai pris un verre. Et puis un autre. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai donné ton adresse au taxi. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du Turc habituel, et lui il doit vraiment croire que j'habite chez toi…

-Classique somme toute, résuma Hermione, se laisse aller à un sourire imaginant la scène, incapable d'en vouloir à son ami plus longtemps. Harry.

-…

-Potter tu dors?

-Je ne dors pas. Et je ne te parle pas, Serpentard, grommelle pourtant l'Elu

-Harry, gronda gentiment son amie. S'il-te-plaît.

Soupir.

-Bon, si tu veux tout savoir…je me suis disputé avec Ginny.

Hermione fut la première à se redresser.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, tentant d'évaluer rapidement quel devait être le degré de gravité de la querelle pour qu'il en arrivât à venir ici. Et de conclure : _très très grave._

-Oui, répondit le brun s'asseyant en tailleur. C'est…Je me préparais à venir à la soirée d'Anthony, je ne me faisais une joie de m'y rendre, vraiment…

Il y eut une pause, et même Blaise s'allongea sur le ventre, menton sur les paumes : les ragots le passionnent, comme toujours.

-En fouillant dans la salle de bain après une bombe de mousse à raser –tu n'imagine pas comme j'ai la peau sensible, et le père de Fleur me ramène toujours cette marque française proprement divine…

-Ooooh, la _Crème_ , je vois ! approuva Zabini sans y faire attention, dans un français ressemblant plutôt à « _Crouèmeuh »._ Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il secoua la tête et se plaqua un oreiller sur le visage. Amusé malgré lui le binoclard reprit.

-Bref, je cherche un peu partout dans les étagères, cosmétiques…et je suis fortuitement tombé sur une boîte de préservatifs.

-Logique dans votre situation, non ? Interrogea Hermione perplexe quant à où cela aller les mener.

-Oui et non. Gin' prend la pilule depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que je la connais. Mais ces dernières semaines, elle n'a pas pu voir son médecin pour qu'il lui prescrive le traitement –avec les fêtes en Angleterre, c'était compréhensible jusque là. Et donc on s'est rabattus sur des moyens moins… chimiques.

-Et moins dangereux pour les hormones, leur parvint une voix étouffée sous l'oreiller, fort à propos.

-J'ai ouvert la boîte, juste comme ça, sans but précis (j'avais toujours l'esprit fixé sur mon rasage à venir –et j'y ai trouvé…

Il eut un profond soupir. Blaise n'y tenant plus, envoya valser l'oreiller et le saisit par le col.

-Quoi, quoi, tu as trouvé quoi, Lâche le suspens Potter, ça me tue de ne pas savoir !

-J'y viens ! Se récria Harry, une aiguille et tous les préservatifs perforés par elle voilà ce que j'ai trouvé !

Zabini était sous le choc.

-Tu ne veux pas dire…murmura-t-il horrifié.

-Hé si, mon vieux, rit amèrement Harry, tout le monde sait qu'une capote craquée ne vaut pas grand-chose question contraception, alors…

-Il doit y avoir une explication…murmura la brune, pensive. Voilà qui attitude qui tranchait avec le caractère direct et frontal de la cadette des Weasley.

-Si, soupira son ami. Naturellement au début, j'ai pensé à une erreur. E puis une conversation, et plusieurs message que j'ai reçu de Luna me sont revenus en tête… il a fallut un moment pour que je fasse le lien correctement, ce truc date déjà au moins de novembre, et tu sais à quel point Luna peut être rêveuse et aussi sibylline que les tasses de Trelawney quand elle s'y met…

-Luna t'a dit que Ginny voulait tomber enceinte ? Interrogea l'assistante, déboussolée.

Pourquoi aucune d'elle ne lui a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Comme je t'explique, ce n'était pas aussi limpide que ça. Luna m'a affirmé –et je cite- que les _« lunes de Jupiter la planète rouge s'étaient réunies en consortium pour attirer des astéroïdes en quantité incroyable au sein de l'atmosphère de la masse écarlate »,_ et que cette conjonction serait _« favorable à la fusion de l'univers dans l'un »._

-Excellent, s'esclaffa l'autre garçon, et comme astéroïde rime avec spermato…

Le criminologue le fit taire d'un oreiller dans la figure.

-Et donc tu as abordé le sujet avec Ginny, en usant de ton tact et de ta délicatesse, de ta compréhension légendaire des femmes, déduisit la jeune femme sans aménité.

Il se révolta un peu

-Hermione, j'ai essayé de comprendre : ce n'est pas moi qui suis en faute tout de même ! Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle elle n'a rien eu d'ailleurs, mais enfin penses-y : un bébé !

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle a agit sagement, apaisa son amie. Seulement je te connais : tu as dû y aller clairement en ciblant les problèmes, sans t'attarder sur leur cause.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis après un instant la referma.

- _Quelles_ causes ?

-Eh bien, par exemple pour ta fiancée veut-elle un enfant, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'ait pas parlé de ses tentatives, son ressenti par vis-à-vis le fait qu'elles étaient infructueuses. Tu airais pu la consoler et lui proposer de consulter un spécialiste, parce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tant l'absence de résultat que leur possibilité qui la préoccupe. Gin doit craindre 'être stérile, et tu devrais de ton côté étudier sérieusement la question : presque trois mois de rapports sexuels fréquents et sans protection…je ne t'enjoins pas à en tirer des conclusions hâtives, mais…peut-être de t'interroger.

-Seigneur…soupira Harry, atterré par la justesse des propos de l'assistante, se laissant tomber mollement sur le lit.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-Hmmm…Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? Intervint Zabini, toujours là pour briser la glace quand l'ambiance se fait trop crispé. Il a fallut sept maris différents à ma mère avant qu'elle ne puisse me mettre au monde. Les médecins disaient tous qu'elle ne pourrait jamais enfanter et…mais voilà quoi ou plutôt : me voilà, preuve vivante que tout est toujours possible.

Potter lui jeter un drôle de regard duquel il se détourné, gêné.

-Mais ne va pas penser que je te rassure ou quoi que ce soit hein, la binocle. Je sais où est mon camp.

Tellement transparent, cousu de fil blanc sur un tissu noir : Blaise l'invoilable, la candeur enfantine qui réchauffe le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait ouvert la brèche, et lui pansait les blessures. Ne manquait que Ron pour insuffler l'énergie nécessaire à un nouveau départ…Ron ?

-Et donc c'est ce qui t'a amené ici, et pas chez ton meilleur ami au masculin ? Sous-entendit-elle.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop me faire remarquer par les Weasley. Tu veux bien de moi quand même ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Harry James Potter comment pouvez-vous poser une pareille question ? S'outragea-t-elle faussement lui tirant enfin un sourire. Par contre, Ron sera là dimanche pour le thé ce sera l'occasion de lui exposer ta…votre situation.

Il eut une grimace.

-C'est idée de tomber amoureux de la sœur de mon pote numéro un…soupira-t-il.

-Une brillante, caractérielle et talentueuse rouquine. Oh ! vraiment, tout le monde t'en veux Harry. Allez, venez là !

Et hop, une petite accolade amicale qui requinque tout le monde, et tout le monde en a bien besoin.

-Fort bien Messieurs : je me saisis de mes effets, et ensuite je vous laisse : le canapé m'attend.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard horrifié.

-Tu ne veux pas dire…

-…nous deux…

-…moi…

-…dans le même lit…

-…avec…

-Entendez-vous donc pour une fois, leur tira-t-elle la langue. Mon toit, mes règles ! Si tu es si prude Winny, tu peux toujours aller dormir chez Malfoy !

-Méchante ! Râle le concerné. Je préfère ton appart', et tu le sais. Et puis Draco prend bien trop vite la mouche. Et puis je n'ai pas le droit de ronfler. Et puis il tire toujours la couette sur lui. Et puis sa mère est chez lui en ce moment, de toute façon.

-Sa mère ? Répéta Hermione, bêtement surprise. _Il ne me l'a pas dit_ songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre : _et pourquoi diable m'en parlerait-il, d'abord ?_ Elle secoua la tête pour ranger ses idées à leur place.

-Et donc, c'est heureux qu'elle y soit : ce soir tu pourra expérimenter un nouvel oreiller de nuit. Doux rêves les petits, chantonna-t-elle en sortant son pyjama sous le bras et éteignant l'interrupteur sous des protestations imagées.

-Bas les pattes Crétin-d'Or, c'est mon côté du lit !

-Hors de question, c'est ma place à droite : je dors toujours à droite !

Ils se disputèrent encore un moment comme elle les entendit en dépliant le canapé pour finalement s'engouffrer sous une masse de couettes moelleuses. Allongée, enfin seule, elle réalisa à quel point elle était exténuée et Ô combien dormir lui ferait du bien. Les garçons étaient enfin silencieux. Extinction des feux.

Et le marchand de sable les recouvrit tous.

 **oOo**

 _ **-** Ooooh...Lavande, soit prudente! Je n'aime pas cet endroit, tu es sûre de vouloir entrer? C'est...glauque._

 _-Je sais bien Parvati, mais ça fait des heures qu'on marche, et c'est la seule voie possible. J'aimerais bien arriver quelque part avant le prochain coucher du soleil..._

 _Son amie eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le remous des araignées sur leur toile éclairés en contre jour par la torche. Elle se raidit perceptiblement, mais consentit à écouter Lavande malgré tout._

 _-Aaaaahhhh!Se mit-elle soudain à hurler.  
_

 _-Quoi? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu as vu? La pressa la brune, est-ce que...Seigneur..._

 _Dans un craquement sinistre, l'entrée de la caverne derrière elle venait de se boucher._

 _Parvati & Lavande, exploratrices. La Voie est Close, Partie I_

 **oOo**

 _Samedi 13 janvier_

Elle avait sommeillé comme un loir. Non. Beaucoup mieux que ça, comme une marmotte ayant hiberné se réveille au printemps, elle avait la sensation d'être aussi fraîche et lumineuse que la matinée. Enfin, la presque-matinée : il n'est pas loin de midi lorsqu'elle émergeât de son lit de camp, riant tandis que les moustaches de Pattenrond lui chatouillait le vissage : il avait faim et réclamait sa complète attention. Après quelques étirements, et fut convaincue que ses muscles enfin dénoués et l'absence de souci cérébral lui confirmaient une chose : elle était en week-end, en paix, libre de flâner à son envie.

Après avoir laissé le Dévoreur roux à sa gamelle elle fouilla son armoire pour y prendre des vêtements de circonstance. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver les deux acolytes d'un soir collés l'un à l'autre, ronflant comme des bienheureux encore engoncés dans leurs rêves réparateurs. Elle pouffa, et s'empressa de filer sous une douche tonique pour amplifier son état 'esprit. Les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre pour Harry et Ginny : elle se sentait la force nécessaire à œuvrer pour.

Elle laissa la question du repas en suspend, ne sachant si les autres voudraient petit, bruncher, ou déjeuner. Et puis, Harry s'en chargerait : il était très bon cuisinier, surpassant même le délicat Anthony, sans toutefois égaler la virtuosité de Seamus. A la place, thé noir et journaux : et sa revue de presse commença. Mais le temps n'allait pas être au travail, il faut dire qu'elle va bien vite s'en rendre compte. Son cellulaire, oublié la veille dans le couloir de l'entrée se mit à sonner.

Spontanément, elle pensa à Tom : il était celui qui la contactait le plus par ce moyen électronique. Et puis, à Ginny qui s'inquiétait peut-être pour Harry, ou à ses parents, à Ron ? Anthony se demandait-il si elle était arrivée à bon port hier.

Nenni puisqu'un message s'afficha d'un numéro qui lui était complètement inconnu. Que disait-il ? Un incompréhensible et énigmatique :

' _Derrière la porte'_

Mécaniquement, elle se leva et sa main saisit la poignée toute proche et, quand les gonds pivotèrent elle se couvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'elle venait de commettre le pire. Il ne manquait plus que Malfoy, et le casting est presque au complet.

-Obligé de tirer cette tête chaque fois que je me présente à ton pallier Granger ?

Et déjà fatigant. Dans les chambres, des babillements intrigués et des chamailleries de maternelle commencèrent à se faire entendre. Le bon timing…ironisa-t-elle réfléchissant rapidement.

-Tu reçois du monde ? Demanda le blond en tentant de jeter un œil par-dessus sa tête, est-ce que…Granger ? S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Et pour cause : dans un vif élan elle venait de se jeter sur lui.

 **oOo**

 _-On...on continue tout de même? Interrogea Patil d'une toute petite voix.  
_

 _-Et comment! S'enflamma sa meilleure amie, une lueur destructrice dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas peur. Ils verront bien de quel bois JE me chauffe!_

 _Et de repartir de plus belle, examinant pierres, mousses, rochers et autres dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Enfin..._

 _-Là! Regarde, en s'agenouillant on devrait pouvoir passer!_

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu veux mettre ta tête dans ce trou lugubre et..._

 _-Allez!_

 _-Attends, Lavande, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut trouver derri...Lavande?_

 _Pas de réponse. Son teint devint livide. Une araignée de la taille d'une petite voiture venait de sortir des taillis. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis d'un même mouvement se mirent à hurler._

 _-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 ** _*SLAM*_**

 _-MESDEMOISELLES, JE VAIS VOUS DEMANDER UN PEU DE SILENCE, IL EST DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ET BIEN QUE CE SOIT LE WEEK-END CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON VALABLE POUR AMEUTER TOUT L'INTERNAT AVEC VOS PIÈTRES HURLEMENTS!_

 _Et de claquer la porte de nouveau, laissant les deux étudiantes bouche bée, avant que Parvati n'eut la présence d'esprit d'éteindre l'écran. Lavande hocha la tête._

 _-Les soirées Zelda, c'est fini. Demain on joue au Sims._

 _Et de glousser pour la forme._

 _Lavande, Parvati, et la Grosse Dame (concierge des locaux de Gryffondor). La Voie est close, fin de Partie._

 **oOo**

Draco avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Pourtant, hier tout avait été calme, parfait, sans accroc : journée de travail impeccable, suivie d'une sortie au théâtre réglée comme du papier à musique bien sûr, quand Narcissa organise…C'était parfait : dîner exquis, pas de paparazzis sur leur itinéraire, moment de complicité dans les clins d'œil échangés lors de leurs répliques fétiches. Il s'était retenu plusieurs fois de ne pas éclater ouvertement de rire en public; oui, _The importance of being Earnest_ était décidément l'une de ses pièces préférées, et oui Oscar Wilde était un orfèvre de la langue. Serein, il allait présenter son bras à sa mère pour l'escorter jusqu'à la voiture quand Ô hasard, une Gourde-Grass lui avait barré la route.

-Cassiopée ! Se charma Cissy, offrant une bise à cette grande matrone au teint poudré.

-Oh, Signora Malfoy, _che divertimento !_ Fit la brune avec non moins d'emphase, et ce cher Draco…quel beau jeune homme, vraiment ! Oh, Cissy votre fils est charmant, le savoir déjà pris pour le gala de demain soir me brise le cœur, mais enfin…amor fati ! Acheva-t-elle avec un fatalisme éploré.

Et une lueur machiavélique, vengeresse dans l'iris, lui soufflait son instinct.

-Ah oui, la cavalière de Draco…feignit la matriarche avec une remarquable aisance. Une surprise pour nos tous, mais je suis sûre qu'il réservera une danse pour chacune de vos adorables filles Cassi.

Cassi eut du mal à cacher son grand contentement à cette annonce, et elles se séparèrent en toute cordialité…Et Mrs Malfoy put poser un regard aigu sur son rejeton.

-Draco ? Inquisitrice.

-Mère. Défensif.

Il se tenait prêt à l'avalanche d'interrogations, mais d'un air subitement adoucit elle se saisit de son bras et se contente de lui dire gentiment :

-Rentrons.

Et la conversation en était restée là. Non, il n'avait pas exposé à sa mère les difficultés qu'il avait _lui_ –alors que tout le monde courrait après cet « avantageux parti »- à trouver une partenaire pour ce stupide, insignifiant, médiocre gala. Et s'il plaçait tous ses espoirs sur une personne en particulier, il savait que cela serait encore compliqué à exposer à Narcissa…

Ces pensées, il les tournait et retournait comme son corps sous les couvertures de son lit cette nuit-ci. Seul face à son problème il ne voyait qu'une voie de secours possible : convaincre Granger à tout prix.

 _Mais comment…comment…_ cogitait-il en sombrant.

Ce matin des cernes marquaient la présence de ce combat interne. Ces derniers jours, une angoisse présente sans qu'il sache très bien en discerner la cause était montée en lui. Il aurait dû jouir d'une nuit réparatrice de début de fin de semaine et il se trouvait plus confus qu'un lundi matin levé sur le tard (et avec difficulté) il trouva l'appartement vide : Cissy était allée rendre visite à Bella, et lui s'attablant, attaquant les scones ainsi qu'une série d'idées qui lui permettraient de parvenir à ses fins.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on ne retrouve chez Hermione dont l'appartement et surtout la concierge, auront vu bien de beaux jeunes hommes défiler en un court laps de temps. Mais reprenons là où nous avons laissé notre duo d'employeur/employée : avec un arrêt sur image, la scène apparaît moins nébuleuse : entendant de l'agitation dans sa chambre à coucher, la brune a un réflexe de survie et pour éviter qu'une situation déjà bien emmêlée ne l'emberlificote plus avant encore : bras tendus, ses paumes vinrent durement percuter le torse de Draco qui, déséquilibré s'accroche à elle et l'attire hors de son appartement dont la porte se ferme dans un claquement complice.

 _Ça, c'est fait._

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joue ? Se plaignit le blond, le souffle court, ses cheveux tombant en mèches folles devant son visage.

Il les rabattit, pestant de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eut la présence d'esprit de demander un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Hermione n'était pas en reste : la respiration saccadée, elle domptait ses boucles en une tresse fonctionnelle, essayant d'ignorer la situation gênante qui était la leur : elle, à genoux entre les jambes déployées en ciseau de son patron, ce dernier séant sur le sol et vérifiant que rien ne s'était brisé dans la chute.

-Bon sang, Granger j'ai toujours su que tu avais l'âme d'une sauvage mais là avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment mérité : je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lancer une pique qui justifierais ton émoi.

-Une _sauvage_? Répéta-t-elle, outrée. Et moi au contraire j'ignorais que tu avais le harcèlement dans l'âme… « _Derrière la porte_ », quel genre d'homme louche enverrait un message de ce genre ?

-En attendant ça a marché, au-delà de ce que j'avais espéré même, ironisa-t-il se désignant d'un geste des mains pour signaler l'absurdité de leurs positions. Et donc les patrons ne sont pas éligibles à boire le café chez toi ?

-HeeermiooooooooooooooooooOooooone ? Hermione ? Elle est sortie ?

-En tout cas pas tous les patrons, note-t-il avec une moue vexée. Blaise a encore…

-Pas le temps, le coupa-t-elle se relevant d'un bond et lui faisant signe de la suivre.

-Que…

Elle le tira par la cravate et il fut bien forcé d'embrayer, à demi étranglé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent en bas de la cage d'escalier.

-Dans la cour intérieure, pressa-t-elle. Mon appartement n'y donne pas vue.

-Je…Granger, tu es à _pieds nus._

-Ce n'est que de l'herbe Malfoy ! Répliqua-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

-Complètement siphonnée, marmonna-t-il pour lui en s'installant sur un banc à proximité. Il frissonna. La fontaine centrale bien que le soleil fut rayonnant, était couverte de givre. Et elle n'avait qu'un misérable pull…

-N'y pense même pas, asséna-t-elle sèchement le voyant déboutonner son imper gris ardoise à col haut comme il les affectionnait.

Il lui jeta en dépit de ses protestations son manteau sur les épaules, ignorant superbement sa remarque : et elle devrait avoir froid puisqu'elle ne l'ôta pas, ramenant au contraire ses pieds machinalement sous elle pour être recouverte complètement.

-J'imagine que Blaise n'est pas seul autrement même moi j'aurais été accueilli autrement…qui… ?

-Harry, répondit-elle simplement, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir.

-Ha.

Son visage jusque là joueur, se ferma.

-Dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer, vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes à peine, enfin je veux dire : cela eût pu m'étonner mais un caractère comme le tient, je sais qu'ils ne s'y opposerons pas.

-Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'aie eu à les faire cohabiter, soupira son assistant, acceptant silencieusement le compliment. Mais c'est une longue histoire, et je remontrai bientôt: avant que leurs cerveaux trop créatifs ne se mettent en tête de se lancer à ma recherche.

Elle voyait déjà Harry, son instinct de criminologue reprenant le dessus fouiller l'immeuble et soumettre ses voisins à des interrogatoires.

-Je ne comptais pas abuser de ton temps de toute façon je déjeune avec un investisseur français à treize heures. Avant ça, je suis passé parce que je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma requête…spéciale, d'hier.

Elle saisit l'allusion sans effort, alors que le gala lui était complètement sortit de l'esprit ces dix-huit dernières heures. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

-C'est une ordre que tu viens me donner ? Le scruta-t-elle prudemment.

-C'est un service que je te demande, corrigea-t-il, et à ses yeux il lut qu'il venait de marquer un point. Voilà comment je vois les choses : tu m'accompagnes, et en échange je te fais passer au stade supérieur dans l'élaboration de la maquette.

Ce qui la laissa pantoise.

-Tu veux dire…le droit de laisser des avis et des directives sur les articles à paraître directement ?

Ce qui signifiait : plus de responsabilités, mais un poste qui changeait presque totalement de nature.

-Peut-être pas encore des directives, admit-il, contraint. Ce serait trop tôt rapport à ton ancienneté dans l'entreprise, et tu n'as pas encore été confrontée à ces topiques en matière de mode. Mais un avis objectif et de qualité, un peu neuf aussi comparé à celui que nous pouvons avoir Pansy et moi, avalés par la machine depuis si longtemps. Tu seras encore en charge du standard et de mon emploi du temps, bien sûr, mais pour ce qui est des notes de service, inventaires et autres…je les laisserais à un autre employé. Ou peut-être que je créerais un nouveau poste, c'est à voir…

Il sonda son visage attentivement, attendant sa réponse à brûle-pourpoint.

-Malfoy…Non, _Mr_ Malfoy, reprit-elle. Je crois bien que nous avons un marché.

Et elle lui tendit la main, en lui adressant un franc sourire aussi lumineux qu'Hypérion lui-même, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de faire miroir. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

-Grand Dieu, l'Atride, tu me sauves la vie à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Et gentiment, acceptant sa main il vint apposer un léger baiser dessus, la faisant rosir malgré elle.

-J'ai toujours mes bonnes manières avec moi, affirma-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, et arracha à l'autre un rire. La raccompagnant jusqu'aux escalier, il lui exposa son plan :

-Zacharias viendra te chercher à quinze heures, je me suis entendu avec lui et tu n'auras rien à faire : il préparera tout pour toi. Dans la mesure de ce que tu es disposée à accepter, c'est entendu…Et je te verrais à vingt et une heures chez lui, un chauffeur nous conduira chez les Nott.

-Je croyais que c'était le gala des Greengrass, dit-elle légèrement alarmée.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est organisée par la famille d'Astoria, en effet. Mais leur résidence Américaine n'est pas aussi large que leur demeure Britannique, et donc c'est la famille de Théodore qui a bien voulu prêter son immense propriété pour l'évènement.

Elle acquiesça, beaucoup plus sereine désormais. Elle avait vu comment sa caste se comportait en Grande-Bretagne, cette fois-ci elle serait prête, et Lucius Malfoy lui-même ne saurait la faire reculer.

-Compte sur moi, l'assura-t-elle simplement.

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Bien, à ce soir je suppose. Bon courage avec tes…invités.

Et revêtant son imper et son célèbre sourire en coin, il sortit, la laissant le cerveau bouillonnant d'informations monter les escaliers pour retourner chez elle. Le gala était accessoire : elle n'avais qu'un seul mot en tête : P.R.O.M.O.T..I.O.N.

 _Oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii !_


	14. Praeludo (Patientia)

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

Je sais, personne n'en crois ses yeux **: ELLE EST VIVANTE WOUHOUUUU!** Et pendant que vous hésitez entre le cageot de légumes pourris et le Champagne, permettez-moi de m'excuser pour ce retard, que je n'explique pas autrement que par les cours, les devoirs à rendre, le travail pour payer le loyer, les amis et les voyages et mon tempérament naturellement mélancolique quand vient l'automne.

La **BONNE** nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que le **chapitre 13 est divisé en trois parties** qui sont déjà toutes écrites: Partie 1, Patientia / Partie 2, Furiosa/ Partie 3, Fortuna. Et donc je pourrais les publier **toutes les deux semaines normalement,** ça nous permettra de reprendre un rythme de publication tranquille d'autant que les vacances ne sont plus loin!

Alors voilà, merci à tous et toutes d'avoir attendu.

* * *

 **Et merci encore plusse plusse à**

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **Sey Maerks**

oOo

 **otaku-chocolat**

* * *

J'attends vos impressions sur celui-ci avec impatience! Lever de rideau!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 1**

 **Praeludo (Patientia)**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Samedi 13 janvier  
Dix-neuf heures dix_

-Non.

-Celle-ci ?

-Non.

-Bon, voyons pour celle-là.

-Non plus.

-Et ce modèle, alors ?

-Hors de question ! Refusa Hermione, ses joues s'empourprant à la vue du modèle qui révélait tout et cachait à peine l'essentiel.

Zacharias Smith pinça du pouce et de l'index l'arrête de son nez en trompette. D'aucun aurait pu le croire las ou découragé, mais pas du tout : chaque refus essuyé ne faisait qu'augmenter sa pugnacité, chaque rebuffade renforçait de plus belle sa détermination. Un éclat brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il s'affairait à chercher dans les nombreuses piles de vêtements qu'il avait amené avec lui, et à cette expression on comprenait qu'il était loin d'abandonner la partie.

On peut tout de même saluer le courage de cet homme. Fidèle à lui-même, il était d'une élégance à toute épreuve, avec ce _je-ne-sais-quoi_ (en français dans le texte) de décontracté, de presque indolent qui lui conférait une aura indéniablement _cool_ (en anglais dans le texte) en plus. Personne ne portait l'ensemble chemise-bretelle-nœud papillon comme il le faisait en ce moment même, et le tissu boutonné d'une blancheur immaculée ne laissait même pas filtrer une seule goutte de sueur qui serait signe de tension ou de nervosité. C'est bien pour cela que Malfoy en avait fait son styliste attitré, chapeautant toute la maison : Smith était, dans un contexte professionnel à tout le moins, imperturbable. Dans sa vie privée…c'est une autre histoire, et qui sera comme tant d'autres semées ça et là contée en son heure. Pour le moment restons concentré avec lui et observons dans le décor alentours si l'on ne trouve rien qui puisse l'aider à accomplir sa quête : habiller la cavalière de Draco pour la soirée.

Comme promis par ce dernier, Zac avait fait son apparition devant le pallier d'une Hermione qui avait été tellement débordée par les deux enfants en bas âge restés jusqu'en début d'après-midi dans son petit chez-elle qu'une serviette était encore enroulée autour de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte…en peignoir. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'amuser tranquillement le styliste, tandis qu'une horde de livreurs s'engouffraient à travers sa porte pour déposer des monceaux de tissus partout, partout, partout : sur son fauteuil, les chaises, son lit, même sur la cuvette des toilettes : _partout._ C'est à peine s'il restait un centimètre carré de libre au sol à la vue de la mine horrifiée de la jeune fille, un employé lui avait tout de même assuré qu'une fois qu'elle serait sortie tous viendraient récupérer le « matériel » prêté par l'entreprise pour l'occasion. Encore une idée du grand patron, pour sûr, qui décidément ne faisait pas les choses à moitié : sans entrer dans le détail, le prix de quelques uns de ces articles griffés aurait suffit à lui payer le loyer pour plusieurs mois, et même de se permettre quelques largesse de plus. Démesuré, démentiel, dantesque : avec un « D », comme Draco. Pourtant, malgré le choix en vêtements et accessoires digne d'une grande boutique parisienne, rien ne convenait à Hermione, comme Zac le constatait non sans quelque déplaisir qu'il manifestait par petites moues et autres pincements de lèvres. Trop décolletée, trop courte, trop longue, trop chic, trop baroque, trop princesse…D'habitude, il décidait des tenues et les mannequins exécutaient leur tâche passive de modèles de pièces de haute-couture, mais en l'occurrence Hermione ne travaillait pas pour lui et n'hésitait pas à lui résister. Cet ensemble rouge aurait-il été seyant sur une brune au caractère de feu comme elle, la rendant incandescente ? Il en était persuadé, mais elle avait tranché que l'habit lui donnait l'air aguicheuse. Et cette robe bleu nuit fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse lui donnais mauvais genre. Ne parlons même pas de la jupe à motifs noir et blanc car là aussi horreur : on se ferait un plaisir de la traiter en serveuse.

Alors, alors, rien ne va décidément ? Même moi je commence à sentir poindre l'impatience, mais Smith reste calme, Hermione inflexible : une idée émergera bien de la tension des volontés, il faut juste un peu de patience, encore un peu de…

-Temps, pointa le blond.

-Comment ?

-Le temps, ma chère : au-cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il ne nous reste qu'une petite heure et trente minutes pour t'habiller et arranger ta coiffure…C'est le moment d'avoir une suggestion brillante, je crois ?

Hermione soupira, profondément. Si rien n'entame le flegme de son collègue, pour elle c'est une tout autre histoire : passée par toutes les phases tour à tour de l'amusement et de l'indignation, elle sent désormais monter une légère angoisse, de celles qui lui glissent qu'elle pourrait faire faux bond à son patron ce qui serait d'une _ironie_ sans nom après tout le mal que ce dernier s'est donné pour réussir à ce qu'elle accepte son invitation. Quoique _, ça vaudrait presque le coup d'annuler juste pour voir sa tête_ , lui souffla sa conscience malicieusement. Mais non, elle serait une gentille fille et puis surtout : elle tenait à cette bon sang de promotion. _La promotion, oui_ …qui s'éloigne cependant à mesure qu'elle rejette toutes les suggestions de Zacharias. Elle n'était pas réfractaire à s'habiller avec une tenue élégante pour des évènements importants –en témoigne cette fameuse sortie avec Harry- mais ce soir elle faisait une sorte de…blocage. Et il ne servait à rien de s'acharner, si son esprit lui faisait barrage, il ne cèderait qu'une fois qu'elle en aurait compris la raison. Et pour ce faire, les Britanniques ont souvent une idée toute trouvée.

-Une suggestion brillante, en voilà une : Zac, balance tout ce que tu as dans les mains aux quatre coins de l'appartement et vient avec moi : nous allons prendre une tasse de thé dans ce qu'il me reste d'espace cuisine.

Les sourcils du jeune homme qui se haussent témoignent de sa surprise.

-Tu veux dépenser le peu de crédit qui nous est imparti pour…bon, soit, céda-t-il soudainement, secouant les épaules avec bonne grâce et lâchant tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains tandis qu'ils se suivaient jusqu'à la bouilloire.

Toujours dans son peignoir de bain blanc à motif fleuri, Hermione s'affaire et jette le _Earl Grey_ en grains par cuillérées dans le fond d'une théière à côté de laquelle son compagnon dispose les soucoupes, puis les tasses. Le gargouillis chantant de l'eau qui bout s'étant fait entendre, elle déversa le liquide dans le contenant qui se mit à fumer et à répandre une odeur amère de feuilles noires et de bergamote. Tandis qu'il disposait les tabourets hauts près de la gazinière, elle attendait, scrutant le fond trouble attendant que la couleur maronné s'éclaircisse à l'image de ses pensées.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas commun qu'elle hésitât si longtemps à choisir ce qui ne devrait être qu'un bout de tissu quelconque et qu'elle ne remettrait certainement plus jamais de sa vie…mais alors, alors…

Elle se mit à touiller vigoureusement, Zacharias faisait patiemment, silencieusement, chauffer le lait.

Ginny d'habitude était celle qui la conseillait : elle avait un œil redoutable pour assortir les couleurs et une intuition infaillible. Elle était son amie, elle la connaissait et…par conséquent, elle _savait_ ce qui lui correspondait en fonction de sa personnalité.

Hermione eut un mouvement impatient tandis qu'elle reposait le couvercle. C'était ça, bêtement ça : aucune des tenues qu'on lui avait présenté ne lui ressemblait. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait d'instinct que quelques unes de ces robes étaient capables de la mettre réellement en valeur et qu'elle pourrait faire tourner bien des têtes avec ces soieries suggestives, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait montrer ce soir. Elle serait là non simplement en tant que cavalière, mais en tant que partenaire de Malfoy au sens d'excellence du terme : une vitrine de la boutique, une image de _Roseway_ qui serait associée à la marque et à son patron. Dans ces circonstances, il n'y avait QU'UNE SEULE façon de s'habiller qui lui semblait propre à stupéfier tout le monde et à réussir son pari auprès du patron…

Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres quand elle servit le styliste, qui avait bien voulu respecter ces minutes de calme pendant lesquelles il avait entendu tourner ses idées avec frénésie. Il lui demanda simplement :

-Une larme, un éclair, un nuage de lait ?

Ce à quoi elle répondit, joueuse :

-Surprend-moi.

Il sourit franchement. Ils s'étaient entendus.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Alors, cet examen ?_

 _-…_

 _-Penny ?_

 _-Je ne veux_ _ **PLUS JAMAIS T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE DE MA VIE !**_

 _Slam !_

 _-Dis-donc, Percy, est-ce que c'est la douce et charmante Miss Deauclaire que je viens d'entendre hurler après toi ?_

 _-Fiche-moi la paix, Cormac : je ne veux pas te parler, répondit le Préfet en s'en allant le dos bien droit._

 _-J'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait ?_

 _-Laisse-le mon gars, tu sais à quel point il prend les cours au sérieux._

 _-Parce que nous non, Dubois ? Et quelqu'un sait au nom de quoi nous venons d'avoir droit à cette double scène ?_

 _-Ben…tu te souviens de cet examen d'histoire que Pénélope était si anxieuse de passer ?_

 _-Qui ne serait pas anxieux à l'idée de passer devant Binns…dans les cauchemars qui précèdent mes partiels je_ m'endors _même dans mon rêve devant lui._

 _-Euh…certes. Toujours est-il que pour la galvaniser, il a décidé de l'aider à réviser en regardant une série historique. Et ça a marché au-delà de ses espérances…_

 _-Ne me dis pas…commença McLaggen, ébaubi._

 _Olivier hocha la tête._

 _-Toi aussi, tu as entendu cette voix qui semblait surgir d'outre-tombe hurler «_ _ **THE KING IN THE NORTH !**_ _» ? eh bien c'était pour illustrer l'avènement de la royauté en Suède._

 _-…_

 _-Allez, bonne chance pour ton tour._

 _Penny, Percy, Cormy, Oly. DAKINGINDANOOOORFFFF!_

* * *

 **oOo**

Pas rapide, pas rapide : demi-tour. Pas rapide, pas rapide : demi-tour. Et voici encore une fois Draco qui fait les trois cents pas, étouffés par l'épais tapis persan qui orne le salon de son appartement dans lequel Narcissa le regardait…non. Elle dévorait des yeux avec une fierté ouverte le beau jeune homme et qui était issue de _sa_ chair comme il essayait de calmer son stress avant d'aller faire son apparition chez les Greengrass. Il n'était pas beau, son petit garçon : c'était le _plus_ beau, il l'avait toujours été. Du moins, à ses yeux de mère et c'est bien normal même si l'on pourrait être tentés d'apprécier la vue, nous aussi : habillé d'un smoking noir d'encre Malfoy réussissait d'exploit d'être encore plus élégant que de coutume, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Ses cheveux sont soigneusement coiffés en arrière, et à son majeur brille une chevalière aux armes des Malfoy, incrustée de superbes émeraudes et qu'il ne porte que pour de telles occasions : les mariages, les enterrements, et les réunions où beaucoup d'argent est en jeu. Et il savait que chez la famille d'Astoria ce soir seraient présent nombre de partenaires sur lesquels il faudrait compter dans la suite des aventures de l'essor de son entreprise et donc pas question de laisser passer l'opportunité d'échanger quelques contacts bien placés.

-Tu t'énerves pour rien, mon chéri, nota Cissy d'un ton désinvolte tournant les pages de son livre préféré.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enervé.

-Comme je le disais, poursuivit la matriarche imperturbable, quand tu te fâches tu serres toujours exagérément les dents.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire sa mère : elle avait parfaitement raison, il le savait. Pour tout dire, il se sentait énervé, oui, mais cela était surtout dû à un stress tout à fait particulier : depuis qu'il avait envoyé Zacharias chez son assistante à quinze heures, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Aucune. Zéro. Message, appel ? Vous rigolez, il avait été laissé dans l'ignorance la plus scandaleuse des heures durant et maintenant vous voyez le résultat : ils sont en retard. De vingt-quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes précisément, et tout de même : Zac savait qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre comme lui-même était surpris que son collaborateur le plus ponctuel ait pu manquer un créneau horaire aussi important. Il attendait que Smith lui signifie qu'elle était prête, et il se précipiterait à la voiture pour aller la quérir chez lui où il était sensé donner les dernières touches de coiffure et de maquillage. Seigneur, que c'était long ! Vingt-cinq minutes désormais, mais pour qui est-ce…

Son cellulaire retentit. Il n'avait jamais entendu de musique plus triomphale. Enfin ! il se précipita pour décrocher.

-Zacharias Smith…commença-t-il, d'un ton particulièrement menaçant.

-Prête à t'en mettre plein la vue. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy, tu nous rejoins, ou quoi ?

Hermione Granger. Entendre sa voix à l'accent Londonien net le troubla suffisamment pour faire tomber la colère qui s'était accumulée un instant. Mais ses manières revinrent bien vite :

-Granger ! S'exclama-t-il, avec autant d'impatience que de soulagement, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, je ronge mon frein depuis presque une demi-heure et c'est _insupportable_.

-Désolés, nous avons eu un…léger contretemps. Mais tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je suis tout à fait disposée à partir dès que tu…

-Considère que je suis déjà en chemin, coupa-t-il, raccrochant du même geste.

Et le stress s'en allant, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir presque stupidement…heureux. La situation revenant à son contrôle, il se remit à penser ce qui l'avait effleuré déjà au moment où plus tôt ce matin elle avait accepté d'être son garde-fou : avec Granger dans les parages, ces soirées ennuyeuses, hypocrites et trop convenues seraient peut-être enfin intéressantes, amusantes même pour lui. Dans son enthousiasme, il s'était exprimé au pluriel…commencer par _cette_ soirée, serait déjà une belle performance. Mais s'il continuait à divaguer comme ça, il n'y aurait rien…Il enfila rapidement son manteau noir, dont la coupe flatteuse devait être à son costume ce que l'emballage est à un chocolat, et se tourna vers sa mère pour l'embrasser avant de partir.

-Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner, mère ?

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil fin dans une imitation parfaite de l'expression favorite de son fils. Il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé _Une maison de poupée_ de côté et qu'elle l'observait avec sa plus belle expression de Lady Malfoy sur le visage.

-Certaine, Draco : j'ai eu mon temps pour les _rallyes_ de cette sorte, et je ne suis pas pressée de croiser la Marquise à nouveau.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu suivit de sourires qui se répondaient. Puis son fils la gratifia d'un rapide baiser sur le haut de sa pommette saillante ponctué d'un « _A plus tard, maman_ » à peine soufflé, et déjà il avait filé dans un courant d'air. Elle se leva pour suivre sa silhouette qui s'installait sur la banquette arrière d'une berline garée devant l'immeuble, et suivit le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné à l'angle de la rue. L'accompagner eut été parfaitement inutile, et aurait fait jaser plus que nécessaire : une bonne épouse ne se présentait pas à un évènement qui réunissait des personnalités aussi importantes sans son mari. On poserait des questions. On voudrait savoir pourquoi Narcissa était sans Lucius. Les gens feraient des sous-entendus, des rumeurs se lanceraient et plus que perdre la face, elle pouvait faire perdre de la crédibilité à son fils.

Non, non…Ce soir, elle regarderait certainement dans le secret un de ces vieux films Japonais qu'elle affectionnait quand elle était jeune, en profitant d'une de ces rares soirées de solitude que sa vie ne lui accordait plus. Non, non… cette nuit appartenaient aux jeunes aux nombres desquels elle ne comptait plus : elle ne regretterait pas de ne pas avoir accompagné Draco, elle le savait tout à fait capable. Dans son anxiété, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs le temps d'une conversation téléphonique oublié un détail moindre mais qui ne lui avait pas échappé à elle et sur lequel elle pourrait méditer à loisir dans l'obscurité de l'appartement.

Le rétroprojecteur diffusait les premières images de _Yojimbo_ sur la toile blanche tendue en face du grand lit de la chambre d'invités. Et tandis que le générique défilait sous ses yeux, elle ne parvenait qu'à avoir un seul mot en tête.

 _« Granger »._

* * *

 **oOo**

Malfoy ne disait rien.

En fait, assis côte-à-côte sur la banquette arrière de la voiture ni Hermione ni Draco ne disaient rien. La proximité était grande pourtant, et dans les virages leurs jambes se touchaient presque le temps d'une inflexion involontaire que l'un et l'autres retenaient de toutes leurs forces l'air de rien. De temps à autres, le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour tenter d'entamer la conversation mais quelque chose- un coup de klaxon, un feu rouge qui virait au vert- l'arrêtait. Ils étaient à deux, ils étaient en route : alors qu'est-ce qui cloche cette fois ? La réponse se trouve quelques minutes en arrière, à la porte de la barrière du foyer autrefois joyeux des Smith-Zeller. Divorcé, le père de famille n'en avait pas moins tenu à garder la maison moderne- pas nécessairement pour les souvenirs, mais il avait ainsi de la place les week-ends pendant lesquels il avait la garde des jumelles. Hermione était là quand la berline se gara devant l'édifice, et quand le blond était sorti pour galamment lui tenir la portière, il avait fait une grossière erreur.

Une erreur fatale, même.

Après avoir rapidement détaillé la jeune femme, il n'avait rien dit : trop étonné certainement, il n'avait aucune intention maligne derrière la tête mais le mal était fait : Hermione avait mal interprété son silence et était allée se caller sur la banquette après un rapide « _Bonsoir »._ Elle avait bien prévu de s'excuser pour le retard, mais alors qu'elle attendait joyeusement qu'on vienne la récupérer un doute improbable l'avait assaillie : et si elle avait joué la carte de l'audace à mauvais escient ? Si son patron n'appréciait pas leur… _son_ initiative, et qu'il se retrouvait forcé de partir avec une cavalière dont il n'approuvait pas le choix mais que les Greengrass attendaient néanmoins ? Mauvaise anticipation de Draco donc, autant que de paranoïa d'Hermione. Quiproquo, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux brise la glace.

Soupir agacé.

-Est-ce que tu vas passer la soirée à me faire la gueule pour un commentaire que je n'ai _même pas encore_ fait ?

-Je ne fais pas « la gueule », pour reprendre ton expression, répliqua Hermione, piquée qu'il la crut si puérile.

-Ça y ressemble drôlement en tout cas, ironisa-t-il se passant l'index sur la joue. Tu sais, je n'aime pas la langue de bois (et il faut bien que quelqu'un aborde le sujet) et donc j'irais droit au but.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Soupira-t-elle voyant pourtant où il allait en venir.

-Je n'ai pas remplit mon rôle de _gentleman_ en t'accueillant alors que j'aurais dû le faire, expliqua-t-il. Et donc permets-moi de me rattraper en te le disant tout simplement. Granger, ta tenue est…

Inconsciemment, incompréhensiblement elle serra les dents attendant le premier coup d'estoc.

-…fabuleuse.

Hermione eut un sursaut, et ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le grand blond qui la considéré d'un air plus qu'amusé avec des yeux ronds.

-De quoi ?

-Tes vêtements, Granger, tes vêtements, répéta-t-il, plus joueur. Tu sais, ces fils entremêlés qui couvrent les parties nues de ton corps qu'on n'expose pas à la vue du public…

-Je crois que j'ai compris, merci, fit-elle plus sèchement, déclenchant le rire d'un Draco de plus en plus amusé.

-Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il retrouvant presque son sérieux, c'est que tout à l'heure j'ai été tellement surpris de ton choix peu conventionnel pour une telle occasion que j'en suis resté coi et ça Granger tu peux me croire : ça ne m'arrive pas beaucoup.

-J'y crois bien plus facilement que tu ne l'imagines Ô Malfoy, toi le Diable personnifié et tout vêtu de Prada.

Il eut un large sourire, toutes dents dehors.

-Hé, mais c'est que ça me va bien. Après tout c'est vrai : Malfoy s'habille en Prada, et Malfoy est le Diable c'est bien connu. Mais ce soir, je crois bien que nous sommes deux. Tremblez pauvres mortels….

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil qui lui arracha malgré elle un sourire. Ce garçon, cet homme, parfois elle ne savait plus. Son approbation l'avait toutefois détendue et elle sentait sa confiance revenir : pour la première fois elle prit même la décision que ce serait une _bonne_ soirée, que les Gourdes-Grasses à Double G et les Nott le veuillent ou non.

-Mmph…nous y sommes presque, indiqua son directeur faisant référence à la grande demeure qui se dessinait derrière la vitre. Encore quelques minutes pour faire le tour du parc-qui est immense comme tu peux le constater- et nous serons enfin au sabbat. Tout se passera bien tant que resteras près de moi Granger, et que tu refuseras de boire tout verre que Fenrir Greyback te proposera.

-Hermione.

Draco se figea l'espace d'une seconde…

-Hein ?

…pendant laquelle son incrédulité fusa spontanément.

-Si nous devons passer la soirée ensemble du début à la fin et que nos conversations se mêlent à celles d'autres hôtes, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms : les invités trouveraient cela suspect, surtout après tous les mystères que tu as fait autour de ta cavalière imaginaire…

-Tu es loin d'être imaginaire, et je prédis déjà que ce sera au grand dam de certains, rit-il. Pardonne-moi, se reprit-il après qu'elle lui ait décoché un regard réprobateur, ta vivacité d'esprit m'est familière et pourtant elle me surprend encore. Va pour qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms alors Hermione l'Atride.

-Ça y est, je regrette, asséna-t-elle tandis qu'il riait de plus belle.

Elle se joignit à lui, et ils savourèrent ce retour à la paix alors que le moment devenait crucial : ils avaient pénétrés dans l'antre du château des Nott. La voiture alla se ranger le long d'une lignée de limousines, hummer et autres voitures de courses toutes plus clinquantes les unes que les autres. Quand il ouvrit la portière, un fumet agréable de viande grillée vint leur chatouiller les narines et ils entendirent les rires, la musique et le son de coupes qui s'entrechoquent entre elles en tintements cristallins caractéristiques.

-C'est ça le domaine ultramarin des Nott ? murmura la brune effarée tandis que Malfoy l'aidait à s'extraire de la voiture. Elle n'avait jamais vu de château habitable de cette envergure –hormis Poudlard- et son regard avait du mal à s'adapter à la magnificence décadente des lieux.

-Dans le plus pur style Victorien, ricana son interlocuteur. La meilleure imitation du Manoir Malfoy à ce jour…Allons.

Ils firent quelques pas en direction de l'escalier majestueux qui menait aux immenses portes d'entrée, où un majordome s'empressa de se mettre à leur disposition.

-Annoncez Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que sa collaboratrice le Docteur Hermione Jean Granger, prononça le susnommé d'un ton hautain et polaire, qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de son employée. Aïe, quoi ?

-Tu l'as terrorisé, le pauvre, chuchota-t-elle en observant le valet se précipiter pour prévenir le maître des lieux. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé Docteur ?

-Parce que tu es Docteur en histoire de la sociologie politique d'une grande université Britannique, tu te rappelles ?

Elle se rappelait, mais le fait que _lui_ s'en souvienne la laissait étrangement émue.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais la pression de sa main sur son épaule était devenue amicale. Draco devint subitement très, très conscient de ce contact. Trop tard, avant qu'il eut pu ajouter quelque chose pour relancer une conversation qui semblait pour une fois bien partie il voyait déjà la chevelure brune de Théodore se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Il était prêt une fois de plus, à rentrer dans l'arène.

Son regard bleu-gris alla accrocher le sien.

-Du début à la fin…tu es sûre que tu sais à quoi tu es en train de t'engager ?

Son ton était étonnamment sérieux, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Un marché pour un marché, prononça-t-elle, gravement.

Il lui tendit galamment son bras.

-Tu pousses la chance un peu trop loin, _Draco,_ dit-elle, en acceptant pourtant cette main tendue.

Et ils allèrent à la rencontre du premier Nott en vue, l'esprit étonnement clair, curieusement apaisés.

 **oOo**

 _-...Alors je lui ai dit: mon cher et estimé Collègue, nous sommes évidemment en présence d'un specimen de Bos Taurus des Alpes- ce qui n'a pas manqué de l'embarrasser bien sûr..._

 _-...Blanc, blanc, blanc..._

 _-Et...qu'est-ce que tu dis?_

 _-C'est un jeu, tu veux jouer avec moi?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps pour les gamineries. Et donc..._

 _-Gellert..._

 _-Albus?_

 _Un regard. Un soupir._

 _-Bon. Vas-y, qu'est ce que je dois faire?_

 _-Répète le mot "blanc", douze fois._

 _-..._

 _-Allez!_

 _-...Bon. Blanc, blanc, blanc,_ _blanc, blanc,_ _blanc, blanc,_ _blanc, blanc,_ _blanc, blanc,_ _blanc._

 _-De quelle couleur est la neige?_

 _-Blanche, répondit Gellert, du tac au tac._

 _-Que boit la vache?_

 _-Du lait._

 _Abeforth éclata de rire._

 _-Alors, je ne sais pas ce que Bos Taurus veut dire, mais même-moi sans avoir fait d'étude je sais au moins que les vaches...ça boit de l'eau._

 _Il embrassa la joue de sa petite soeur._

 _-Bien joué, Ariana, souffla-t-il tandis que Grindelwald, écarlate, était consolé par un Albus plus que perplexe._

 _Gellert et Albus, chercheurs. Abe, agriculteur. Ariana, collégienne. L'enfance 1, le monde adulte, 0._

 **oOo**


	15. Capriccio (Furiosa)

**Salutations tout le monde!**

Merci pour votre patience; je suis encore en retard d'une petite semaine mais globalement je trouve qu'il y a un mieux dans les délais...Non? Cageot de tomates pourries alors? Aaah allez, trêve de Noël, les fêtes arrivent et il vaut mieux passer son dimanche à lire avec du chocolat. Et je ne dis pas ça que pour sauver ma peau, ha ha :p

* * *

 **Mercis venus de la Galaxie d'Andromède** pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, vous avez fait exploser le compteur **ça m'a fait tellement plaisir!** Aussi, si vous avez des requêtes concernant les "passages en italique", que vous vouliez voir des personnages interagir pendant ces coupures n'hésitez pas à passer commande, c'est toujours plus drôle tous ensembles. **  
**

 **Remerciements donc, à **

oOo

 **otaku-chocolat**

oOo

 **charliee3216**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Sey Maerks**

oOo

 **Cilou**

oOo

 **Naema**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **morwen74**

oOo

 **AnonymeH**

oOo

 **Cilou:** Hello Cilou, et bienvenue dans le monde déjanté de la dingue GDA! (Tellement de G que je me suis mordue la langue...aouch!). Toujours heureuse de discuter avec de nouvelles personnes, et merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire aussi adorable et complet il me va tout droit au coeur! C'est vrai que je suis un narrateur intrusif et que j'ai tendance à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais je suis contente que tu puisses quand même y trouver ton compte! Le ton des textes italiques est très souvent léger, c'est voulu justement pour casser les paragraphes qui peuvent parfois être lourds, ou long. Enfin c'est sûr, je prends mon temps pour dévelloper les situations et les personnages: il n'y a pas de rush, et j'ai décidé pour cette fiction-ci de corriger l'un de mes défauts et de faire passer la construction et la cohérence avant tout. Du coup c'est un peu long, mais j'espère que le résultat y est. Je te souhaite un bon chapitre, et à bientôt j'espère :) !

* * *

Et maintenant, furie générale!

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 13 partie 2

 **Capriccio (Furiosa)**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Samedi 13 janvier  
Vers vingt-deux heures (Manoir Nott)_

 _« Mettre les petits plats dans les grands »_ (XIXème siècle) est une expression communément utilisée pour désigner l'effort ou les frais qu'un tiers engage pour plaire à quelqu'un ici en l'occurrence aux invités. L'on pourrait aisément en la matière attribuer cette locution au cas ci-présent et même lui conférer une certaine valeur apophtegme : après tout, pour les convives du castel ce soir il va de soi que les bougies fussent suspendues dans des boules de verre coloré accrochées à d'invisibles fils sans jamais paraître être sur le point de se consumer, de même qu'il était évident que les diverses fontaines à champagne et chocolat coulassent en abondance dans chaque pièce ouverte au public, et puis ces plats exotiques aux assortiments délicats qui feraient frétiller les papilles du plus fin des gourmets ne sortent pas de l'ordinaire : tout est parfait, tout est à sa place, tout est bien comme il devrait l'être. _Bienvenue en Olympe,_ ne put s'empêcher d'asséner ironiquement Hermione, défilant salle en salle si pas au bras, en tout cas aux côtés de Malfoy qui en sa qualité de personne de marque se devait de saluer presque chaque individu présent dans cette assemblée plus hétéroclite qu'elle ne l'aurait jugé si elle s'était contentée de rester à l'extérieur. Certes il y avait une certaine concentration de titres de noblesses mais elle fut également ravie de pouvoir discuter avec de véritables entrepreneurs, des artistes parfois, ou même de simples employés divers qui ne devaient leur présence ce soir qu'à leur simple talent, tantôt à leur charisme ou à quelqu'attribut qui les faisait sortir de l'ordinaire et avait su soit flatter l'orgueil, soit piquer la curiosité du détenteur d'une clef de ce monde doré.

Elle-même ne savait pas à quelle catégorie elle devait se ranger : force est de constater que si son cadre familial était relativement normal, elle avait plus ou moins suivit la sacro-sainte voie royale au cours de ses études : Lycée, Collège, et même Ecole Doctorale de Poudlard en passant par une année d'études à Durmstrang dans la secrète Laponie, et qui avaient été le siège de bien des aventures. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable soit dans les moues soit dans la démarche des gens autour d'elle qui lui faisait ressentir qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du clan, qu'elle n'était pas l'une d'entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin s'en faut : une vie Malfoyenne ne l'avait jamais intéressée, même à distance, et elle était tout à fait heureuse de sa vie personnelle comme elle la menait.

-Et donc cher Draco, je parlais avec Ludmila du sort de ces _pauvres_ petits villages où vivent _les malheureux_ …

Ah non ça y est elle y était : c'était définitivement, résolument et irrémédiablement dans les propos qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette classe divine aux opinions radicalement opposées aux siennes. Comme de coutume l'évènement était prétexte à offrir des dons à des œuvres de charité, mais si elle respectait la chose sur le principe elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce mélange de colère et de mépris qui montait en elle à mesure qu'elle entendait cette petite caste engoncée dans des robes de satin parler avec autant de condescendance, de hauteur des aides qu'ils envoyaient à des êtres qui souffraient réellement, les entendre en parler comme autant de trophées qu'on a sur une étagère : de l'apparat. Ce constat fait, Hermione se permit un discret soupir de soulagement et ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement : voilà, maintenant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur l'élément qui la gênait elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir gérer sa soirée au mieux, au moins maintenant savait-elle à quoi s'attendre. Ce changement d'attitude nota-t-elle, ne laissa pas indifférent son voisin qui lui jeta un regard non moins subreptice du coin de la énième coupe qu'il vidait. C'était l'un des traits les plus précieux et les plus agaçants chez son patron : il avait le sens du détail et rien ne lui échappait.

-Encore en train de se gorger d'alcool ? marmonna-t-elle à son intention du bout des lèvres, soucieuse de ce que les dizaines de personnes qui les épiaient plus ou moins discrètement ne l'entendissent pas.

Ce à quoi il lui renvoya une œillade indifférente.

-Crois-moi il nous faudra bien plus que quelques verres pour passer la soirée vivants. C'est mortel je m'ennuie déjà et nous ne sommes même pas là depuis une heure…répondit-il sur le même ton tout en ayant soin de pointer du doigt un quelconque endroit du plafond comme s'il lui faisait admirer les lumières, un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Une heure, oui…Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où la porte s'ouvre et le buffet où sont adossés nos deux acolytes ? Une multitude de choses, je crois bien. Je dois déjà vous parler –c'est le plus intéressant- des réactions qu'a suscité la présence d'Hermione comme « partenaire » officielle de Lord Malfoy fils. Tous ceux qui ont été informés voire même concernés de près ou de loin aux incidents liés au groupe Grindelwald et à la _Phoenix Order Corporation_ ainsi qu'à la multitude d'incidents qui en ont découlés et ont rendus Harry Potter si célèbre savaient immédiatement qui elle était, à qui ils avaient affaire. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire parmi ceux-là, et ils se tiennent encore prudemment à distance, observateurs plutôt qu'agresseurs discrets. Et puis, d'autres de la communauté Outre-Atlantique qui ne savent pas et de toute façon n'en n'ont cure : ils ne s'intéressent qu'à la personnalité qu'ils sentent être sur le point d'émerger chez Hermione, perçoivent l'indépendance et la fierté de caractère traduite par sa tenue inconventionnelle, mais tellement chic qu'on lui pardonne tout.

Plutôt qu'une robe disons-le simplement, elle avait osé le costard noir, dont les rebords en soie de la veste de smoking cintrée luisaient sous les feux. En dessous, une chemise blanc cassé sans ornement particulier, et dont la couleur renvoyait à l'élégant mouchoir brodé que Smith avait épinglé à sa poche avant au niveau pectoral. Le pantalon était très simple la coupe n'en ressortait que d'autant plus flatteuse pour elle. Ensemble particulièrement masculin donc, bien qu'elle se soit abstenue sous les conseils du styliste d'y ajouter une cravate : ce symbole phallique évident aurait scandalisé et heurtés ces messieurs dans leurs préjugés, et pour une entrée en matière c'était risqué, voire même un peu violent. Elle avait donc mise de l'eau dans son vin ( _à charge de revanche_ , avait-elle férocement pensé) avec il est vrai la concession des chaussures, puisqu'elle est fermement campée sur des sandales à talons hauts dont la bride de cuir lui maintient joliment la cheville. Lorsque Zacharias avait exhibé un long collier de perles blanche dont la valeur seule rendait ridicule le coût du reste de la tenue, elle avait eu l'idée plutôt que de le laisser pendre à son cou de l'intégrer à sa coiffure en conséquence de quoi les nacres rondes maintenaient son chignon flou et ajoutait une once de douceur à l'attirail viril qu'elle avait choisit. La création avait enthousiasmé Zacharias, franchement convaincu Draco, et l'avait protégée en grande partie des premiers contacts auxquels elle avait eu droit pendant la soirée. Plutôt que de l'interroger de but en blanc sur son background, ou son rôle dans l'entreprise, les gens préféraient s'extasier avec plus ou moins de sincérité sur sa _« tenue follement originale, mais chez quel créateur avez-vous donc déniché cette pépite ? Cela est une question à double tranchant pour vous aussi, Draco »,_ ajoutaient-ils bien souvent avec un clin d'œil appuyé, auquel il répondait par un rire poli mais glacé qui décourageait leurs interlocuteurs de s'aventurer sur le chemin glissant des sous-entendus scabreux de la promotion que l'on sert après les petits-fours : celle du canapé. L'aura du boss était assez menaçante pour éviter que les allusions de ce type ne fassent plus que planer vaguement l'espace d'un instant même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté à l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'une jeune femme au caractère de feu comme elle eut put être attirée par un être comme lui…

Le sourire qu'il avait amorcé à cette pensée se figea brutalement comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide lorsqu'il aperçu au loin la silhouette de papier glacé qu'il connaissait très bien, qu'il tâchait d'éviter depuis son arrivée, l'air de rien, et qui le faisait déjà soupirer d'agacement alors qu' _ils_ n'étaient encore qu'à vingt mètres.

-Tu as ta bombe anti-harpies sur toi ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa cavalière en faisait mine de s'emparer d'une meringue. A sa grande satisfaction, cette dernière pouffa et lui renvoya un clin d'œil complice, soutient qui lui fit sincèrement chaud au cœur et dont il avait d'autant plus besoin qu'arrivaient la double plastique d'Astoria et de Daphné Greengrass, flanquées de Symetrius et Cassiopée (mais si, les parents), tous rivalisant de splendeur dans leurs parures dont les diamants étincelants leur firent papillonner des yeux plus d'une fois.

- _Drrrraco mon chèr,_ roucoula la Marquise enveloppée dans une fourrure argentée qui s'ouvrait de temps à autre sur une robe verte parsemée de sequins précieux et qui firent à Hermione l'effet d'écailles de serpent, je suis _délicieuse_ de vous retrouver si _plutôt_ !

Il en fallut beaucoup à la brune pour se retenir de rire à l'écoute du mauvais Français de la matrone, heureusement pour eux le sourire poison d'Astoria lui permit de garder ses esprits et elle eu le réflexe, à son tour, de montrer les dents.

-Oooh Draco, minauda-t-elle s'emparant du col du mentionné pour l'attirer à lui et planter un baiser sur chaque joue, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies fait le déplacement pour notre petite soirée ! C'est unique j'ai presque l'impression que toute la famille est là quand tu es présent.

Et de lui décocher une œillade enjouée, servie de battement de ses longs cils couvrant un regard suave savamment maquillé.

-Ah Draco, je l'ai dit et toujours dit à votre père –Dieu le bénisse, mais où est donc ce sacré bon vieux Lucius ce soir ?- : le jour où j'aurais un gendre comme vous à qui confier l'une de mes filles chéries, je n'aurais pas peur de quitter ce monde l'âme en paix.

Outre le fait qu'on puisse douter que le père Greengrass ose parler de la sorte du _« bon vieux Lucius_ » en la présence de ce dernier, on notera que la tirade avait été dite d'un seul trait et avec une telle grandiloquence qu'Hermione s'étonna de ne pas voir les présents éclater de rire tant le trait et le ton lui semblaient exagérés. Bien au contraire : tout ce petit monde féminin s'affola et remit le patriarche bien droit dans son ego.

-Enfin Symetrius, à parler comme ça vous le savez : j'hyperventile, gémit Cassiopée, s'éventant d'une main surchargée d'or.

-Oh oui, Papa, souffla Daphné, semblant réellement émue. Vous êtes le pilier qui maintient toute la famille en place.

-Allons, allons, ma petite cour, mes pimprenelles, s'écria l'ex-futur-moribond, ne vous émouvez pas à ce point : c'était une boutade ! Enfin, pas en ce qui concerne Draco tout du moins…

-Votre confiance m'honore, Monsieur le Marquis, répondit avec un ton soigneusement contrôlé le blond. D'ailleurs je crois pouvoir bientôt vous adresser mes félicitations : il semblerait que Théodore et Daphné aient à fêter bientôt un heureux évènement…

-Aaah, vous savez déjà ? Rayonna l'homme aux cheveux parsemés de bandes d'argent. C'est tout à fait récent mais votre présence à la noce va bien sûr de soi…Seul ou accompagné, c'est la seule vraie question, continua-t-il sur un ton badin mais tournant pour la première fois ses yeux pâles sur Hermione. Qui est votre charmante cavalière, Milord ?

Comme il daignait enfin s'intéresser à la brune, les femmes furent autorisées à en faire de même et aux regards chargés de soupçons de ces mégères elle ne douta pas une seconde que la bataille de cette soirée commençait ici, qu'elle serait sans pitié même _furieuse._

Ce qui renforça sa détermination à prendre elle-même la parole, et elle était gréée que son acolyte lui laisse le soin de se présenter par elle-même.

-Mes hommages Monsieur le Marquis, récita-t-elle poliment en tendant une main ferme en direction du notable. Je suis le Docteur Hermione Jean Granger l'une des collaboratrices de Draco au magazine _Roseway_.

La poignée de main le désarçonna visiblement, mais il fit bonne figure.

-Bien sûr bien sûr, balbutia-t-il, décontenancé. _Roseway_ , grande entreprise…Des millions de, enfin je veux dire en chiffre d'affaire…grand succès...

Elle pouvait presque voir les calculs derrière ces mèches immaculées et le son des pièces de monnaies comme elles s'accumulaient tandis qu'il les comptait en pensées. Harponnage du père, fait. Maintenant…

-Aaah mais oui, je me souviens parfaitement de vous ! Se réveilla soudain Astoria, contrattaquant derechef. Vous êtes la première assistée au bureau, c'est bien cela ? C'est vous qui m'apportiez le café pendant les essayages du photo-shooting _Alice_ de Luna Lovegood.

Elle eut un rire charmant et tendit sa petite main à son tour, dont les ongles longs effleurèrent désagréablement la paume de ladite assistante.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, et comme c'est charitable de Draco de faire sortir les petites mains ouvrières qui font la grandeur du magasine…Il est vraiment d'un cœur généreux, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Et elle eut un rire printanier qui lui attira le regard fier de sa mère.

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire plus grand encore.

-Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez mon café, se réjouit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Draco très souvent (et elle posa une main complice sur l'avant bras de ce dernier qui très intéressé, se prêta au jeu dans toutes les expressions du dialogue qui va suivre) m'apporte lui-même mon café le matin. C'est une autre façon de vivre la hiérarchie, voyez plutôt : il me sert, et de même je sers tous les employés un cran en-dessous. C'est une métaphore pour exprimer qu'il y a une circulation dans les relations au bureau : nous sommes tous au service les uns des autres. Cela permet que les rapports de chef à subordonné ne soient pas crispés par une idée malsaine de domination.

Elle exerça une courte pression sur le bras de Malfoy qui, à ce signal, se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard entendu, comme s'ils avaient eu cette conversation déjà un million de fois par le passé et arrivaient immanquablement à ce même accord sur le fond du principe.

-Ah…oui, tenta la Marquise pour meubler le silence stupéfait qui avait suivit cette réponse. Ce, c'est très novateur qu'en dis-tu Symetrius ? C'est le _management novus_ comme on dit en Italie, je crois…

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat quand le père Herbe-Verte toujours perdu dans ses rêves sonnants et trébuchants ne répondit pas.

-Et vous êtes Docteur en même temps ? Tenta Daphné dans un ultime effort pour préserver la dignité de sa famille. Est-ce que ça ne vous prend pas trop de temps entre votre cabinet…ou l'hôpital…ou bien…

C'est fois-ci les petites lumières rouges se sont mises à clignoter dans l'esprit de nos deux protagonistes : l'heure est grave, il faut changer de sujet parce qu'autrement (ils le sentent) ils vont bel et bien finir par éclater de rire au nez et à la barbe de ces fats…Ce qui ne serait pas problématique si le Marquis ne possédait pas autant de parts dans la Société et si _« ce bon vieux Lucius »_ ne tenait pas tant à maintenir de bonnes relations entre leurs deux familles.

-Ah, non, non, coupa gentiment –mais d'une voix néanmoins chevrotante- Draco. Toutes mes excuses je me suis mal exprimé, cela vous induit en erreur…Quand je parlais du Docteur Granger, c'est parce qu'elle est titulaire d'un Doctorat…

-D'un Doctorat relatif aux formes de liberté d'expression et de la transmission des informations à travers l'histoire parmi les peuples opprimés, finit-elle avec vivacité tandis que les dernières couleurs derrière le fond de teint de ces dames quittaient leurs visages.

-Tout un programme, répondit faiblement la Marquise, tentant encore de faire le tri dans la tonne d'information qu'on venait de lui balancer.

-Mais oui, mais oui, se reprit Symetrius revenant à la réalité. Quel programme, que de beaux projets et de perspectives professionnelles allègres pour les mois à venir jeune homme ! J'espère vous revoir vite en tout cas je vous souhaite d'apprécier notre petite soirée et si jamais vous avez besoin je suis tout à votre disposition !

Il eut une petite révérence, un peu maniérée mais très élégante et que chacune imita. Lord Malfoy se contenta d'un salut de la tête, sérieux comme un pape. Après encore quelques mots de courtoisie, une tentative d'Astoria d'être invitée à prolonger la conversation (ponctué d'un _« à très vite au magasine_ » empressé) et voilà enfin le quatuor des Enfers parti, laissant un duo aux oreilles encore bourdonnantes de leurs sornettes.

Pendant quelques secondes il y eu un flottement pendant lequel chacun sur ses gardes, ne savait s'il pouvait se laisser aller ou si leur attitude allait se révéler imprudente. Et puis, finalement n'y tenant plus et prenant pour seule précaution de tourner le dos à la salle, d'un même élan Hermione et Draco se permirent d'éclater de rire, repassant en boucle les phrases déjà cultes de ce court échange.

-J'hyperventile, répétait Draco, incrédule. _J'hyperventile,_ a-t-elle dit, Madame la Marquise, avec son mauvais français et sa pelisse affreuse qui a dut coûter la vie à une pauvre bête qui n'en demandait pas tant…Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse un malaise, Cassiopée Greengrass : trop couverte dans cette salle surchauffée et pavée d'hypocrisie, on se croirait dans l'antichambre du deuxième Cercle de Dante…

-Le Docteur Granger, Draco, le Docteur ! S'esclaffait encore la jeune femme, revenant à grand peine de son hilarité. J'étais certaine que tu n'avais pas fait ce choix par hasard : tu avais prévu de semer la confusion dans l'esprit des gens depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh me crois-tu si vil ma chère _assistée_ ? La nargua-t-il se saisissant d'une coupe de la victoire, ponctuant son geste d'un clin d'œil canaille.

Et la légère rougeur qui vient colorer les joues d'Hermione n'a rien à voir avec la température de la pièce parce que très objectivement je crois qu'on peut dire que ce petit geste que vient d'avoir Draco est très _sexy._ Pour ne pas laisser penser qu'elle perdait pied, elle enchaîna rapidement.

-En tout cas je crois que je lui ai bien cloué le bec avec cette histoire de café : je l'ai observé à plusieurs reprises, ton Astoria et elle aime tourmenter les stagiaires avec ses caprices ridicules…Maintenant je crois qu'elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de leur demander une tasse à quiconque.

-J'avoue Hermione que sur ce coup là tu as été purement géniale, l'encensa-t-il de bonne grâce. Et je veux bien aller te chercher moi-même ton café tous les jours d'ailleurs, parce que nous venons de réussir la tâche la plus ardue de la soirée : mettre le père dans des dispositions favorables à l'égard de notre entreprise tout en s'en débarrassant pour de bon jusqu'au prochain évènement mondain. Et sans le vexer, en plus : excellent travail.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que les négociations pour ma future promotion sont entamées dans une direction qui m'est favorable ? Tenta-t-elle de pousser l'avantage.

-Encore un coup de maître comme celui-là et je me barre du siège en te laissant les clefs, répondit-il joueur.

-Mmh j'aimerais bien voir ça, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue à la barbe du bon goût ambiant. Et puis tu aurais à te battre d'abord avec Pansy, parce que je crois qu'il est hors de question qu'elle te laisse mettre un orteil dehors sans que tu ne l'emportes avec elle.

-Merlin, qu'avez-vous tous avec Pansy ? Soupira-t-il avec décontraction. Théodore aussi m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour m'en _« débarrasser »._ C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu collante, je lui ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises mais regarde : elle fait un boulot formidable et il y a plus à connaître sur sa personnalité que ce qu'elle ne laisse en paraître. C'est quoi cette tête, Hermione Granger : tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ?

-Non, répondit un peu trop précipitamment cette dernière tandis que l'homme en face dévoilait un sourire carnassier. Tu me fais réfléchir, c'est tout.

-Je te fais réfléchir ? Ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement. Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien te faire d'autre comme effet, _Hermione_ ?

-Tu me fais l'effet d'un homme qui va au-devant de furieux problèmes, répartit-elle sans se laisser démonter, lui tapotant même avec compassion l'épaule. Parce que si je ne m'abuse- et après tout je suis un Docteur compétent aux diagnostics rarement erronés- c'est la ribambelle des Fudge que je vois se précipiter dans notre direction…Fait un joli sourire à l'objectif du photographe du _Daily Prophet_.

Et pour une fois tandis qu'il pestait, le rire goguenard fut sien.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Liiiiilllyyyyyy…_

 _-Severus ? s'étonna tout haut la petite fille de sa voix fluette, tirée des pages de son épais livre sur les fées par la voix plaintive de son meilleur ami._

 _En le regardant de près, elle découvrit des feuilles d'arbres coincées dans ses cheveux, sa blouse, dépassant même de la capuche de sa veste. A voir son visage constellé de boue, elle devina dans un soupir :_

 _-Pétunia ?_

 _-Encore. Toujours. Ta sœur. Je suis siiiiiiiii fatigué, Lily…_

 _-Allons, allons, le tranquillisa-t-elle, tirant une petite branche de frêne de la poche de sa veste, montre-moi où tu as mal et je vais te soigner._

 _-Comme par_ magie ?

 _Il rit lorsqu'elle lui tapa d'un coup sec sur l'épaule avec le bout de bois._

 _-Comme tu m'as appris, répondit-elle plus doucement, gratifiant son petit front bosselé d'un baiser._

 _Le cœur battant à la chamade, Rogue se laissa aller à la sensation. Tout de même, songea-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient vers le Tisseur bras-dessus bras-dessous, il ne faudrait pas que Lily aille demander des comptes à Pétunia. En tout cas, ça valait_ largement la peine _de s'être roulé de son propre chef dans ce tas de feuilles mortes et boueuses._

 _Après tout, il estimait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, son bisou._

 _Lily Evans, Severus Rogue. Jardin et enfants._

* * *

 **oOo**

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus.

Serrant la main d'un tiers, il était déjà prêt à recevoir les remarques obséquieuses d'un autre et tout ce fiel qu'il haïssait et qui lui faisait appréhender chacune des soirées de ce genre comme une pénitence pour une fois glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre. Il se découvrait joyeux, invulnérable à tout ce qui pouvait se dire ou se sous-entendre autour de lui : il accueillait à tour de bras les convives qu'il ne connaissait que trop et avec une cordialité qui surprenait tout le monde, lui le premier. Par hasard, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre quand la grande horloge au fronton du château sonna minuit, ce qui était le signal pour les artificiers mobilisés par Symetrius qui attendirent le douzième coup pour envoyer des salves d'étincelles colorées qui ravirent véritablement tout le monde. Les feux d'artifices ont ce pouvoir de ramener les gens en enfance, et des détonations violettes, vertes et dorées émanèrent une fumée blanche qui était comme un drapeau d'armistice pendant lequel les masques furent laissés le long des bras ballants, signalant la pause de tous les combats. Et donc Draco en était là, de s'émerveiller à être resté jusqu'aux feux d'artifices et à la pièce montée gargantuesque, véritable débauche de macarons lui qui n'avait pas une bouche sucrée. Mais il devait se l'avouer : il passait une bonne soirée. Non, mieux que ça : c'était agréable pour lui d'évoluer avec une complice aussi vive d'esprit que Granger se moquer des manières ampoulées et du paraître des autres lui faisait l'effet d'un jeu et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme tel. En d'autres temps il aurait déjà rappelé sa voiture depuis longtemps et serait rentré le devoir accompli : se montrer était l'essentiel de sa fonction de directeur dans ces évènements. Mais ce soir, il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Il lui venait un sentiment assez mitigé, à cette idée : avait-il le droit d'imposer à son assistante de rester en même temps que lui, dans cet exercice inhabituel et peut-être pesant pour elle ? Pour se consoler, il se disait que si elle avait une plainte à faire elle était assez franche pour lui communiquer en personne et donc il spéculait que pour l'heure cela lui convenait bien. Il l'avait laissée non loin de l'esplanade où l'orchestre jouait un air de jazz, avec un vieux musicien qui avait créé une Société de lutte contre l'esclavage similaire à la sienne : leur conversation semblait intarissable. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil coupable avant de se détourner pour profiter d'une accalmie dans sa popularité et s'octroyer un tête-à-tête avec Nott, qui était un vieux camarade et qui lui apprenait toujours des choses intéressantes.

Malgré lui, en tournant le dos à l'assemblée il fut pris d'un léger malaise, des paroles prononcées il n'y avait pas si longtemps par un certain psychanalyste lui revenant à l'esprit. Bien sûr, son temps avec Hermione serait encore une fois court…

Mais en l'occurrence, il était fermement décidé à en profiter. Et puis peut-être, peut-être…

* * *

 **oOo**

Ah maintenant que la musique est passée au rythm'n'blues les alentours deviennent impraticables. Très populaire, nostalgique pour certains, le mélange de guitare et de percussions a eu l'effet terrible de ramener un monde fou sur la piste, qui se déhanche désormais en laissant s'envoler un peu de sa lourde dignité, le temps d'un twist. Pendant cette accalmie pour elle, la journaliste s'est glissée derrière un paravent qu'elle avait déjà repéré en début de soirée et dont elle avait déjà imaginé qu'il pourrait lui offrir un oasis temporaire pendant lequel elle pourrait se ressourcer et déguster ce grand verre remplit d'un liquide dont il ne faut pas mentionner la présence, parce que c'est moins clinquant tout à coup mais enfin disons-le clairement quand même : un grand verre d'eau, parce que c'est la seule boisson qui peut étancher sa soif. Et elle a la gorge sèche, pour sûr : sourire, parler, accepter poliment les coupes de champagne dont on ne veut pourtant plus…alors quand cette carafe avait surgit inopinément des bras d'un serveur, elle s'était jetée dessus et l'avait emportée avec elle, loin, loin des autres et s'apprêtait à savourer sa fraîche insipidité quand…

Quand elle se rendit compte que la place derrière le paravent était déjà occupée.

-Salut, Hermione, fit le grand homme en mâchant du coin droit de la bouche une noix du Brésil, avec une curiosité que le pauvre fruit ne méritait peut-être pas. T'passes une agréable soirée ?

Dégingandé, il avait endossé un costume ardoise dont son pantalon éternellement trop court laissait découvrir des chaussettes à motifs anthracite, assortis aux teintes de son nœud papillon qui avait l'air encore plus fripé que d'habitude. A la fois décontracté et nerveux, rêveur et d'esprit pourtant cruellement scientifique, elle reconnaissait en ce calme aventurier le paléontologue qui partageait la vie de Luna : Rolf Scamander jurait autant qu'il se fondait dans le décor. Habitué aux fêtes mondaines, lui-même issu d'une lignée prestigieuse il demeurait toutefois en décalage avec la réalité de ce qui a toujours constitué son environnement naturel, comme-ci cet étalage de splendeur était à l'image de ses vêtements : seyant mais trop étroit pour un contemplatif de son espèce.

-Je…Rolf ? C'est une surprise, mais alors une très bonne surprise de te trouver là cela fait une éternité ! Comment vas-tu ?

Et elle abandonna son pichet pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue, heureuse de voir naître un sourire sur son visage qui exprimait une certaine morosité.

-Bien, bien, et toi ? Je vais te faire une confession et j'espère que tu ne seras pas en colère : je sais que tu es là depuis le début de la soirée, et je ne suis pas venu te saluer…

-…à cause de Malfoy, compléta-t-elle, s'y attendant parfaitement.

Il hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

-Beurk, exprima-t-il simplement, lui arrachant un rire devant tant de candeur. Luna m'a parlé de toi il y a peu encore, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ressenti que tu devenais un foyer à enfants perdus et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'essayait pas de te voir. Apparemment, tu as beaucoup à faire.

-Oh, oui…Comme toujours l'intuition de Luna est la bonne…répondit-elle en pensant à Harry et Blaise, plus perdus qu'enfants selon elle. Et toi ?

Rolf eut une grimace.

-Moi, je suis sensé rencontrer mon éditeur à cette soirée. Il va bientôt être question de la réédition des livres sur les animaux qu'avait écrits mon grand-père, et on a encore plein de nouveaux documents à examiner en vue du volume augmenté. Mais il n'est pas venu….Quoique si je reste planqué derrière cette tenture, il risque de ne pas me voir…

Sans dire un mot, elle lui tendit le bras et ils quittèrent leur refuge pour marcher en direction de la galerie des portraits, moins bondée.

-C'est toujours comme ça, soupira-t-il, désignant d'un mouvement désolé de la tête la piste. Les gens viennent habillés sur leur trente-et-un, et il y en a toujours pour porter sur eux les dépouilles de pauvres animaux…

Elle eut une petite tape compatissante pour lui, et l'entraîna sur des sujets plus joyeux, comme l'élevage de tortues que construisait Luna.

-Oh ça va être merveilleux, tu vas voir ! S'enchantait-il, comme un enfant. Des serres gigantesques, avec des plantes grimpantes, carnivores, _anthropophages_ même partout !

Elle l'écoutait, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée comme toujours lorsqu'on touchait au monde fantastique de la photographe et du paléontologue : elle ne savait jamais quel sentiment devait l'emporter sur l'autre. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il avait eu vent des soucis entre Ginny et Harry quand ils furent interrompu par une sonnerie de cellulaire : pas le sien, elle ne l'avait pas emporté, mais bien celui de Rolf qui était plutôt une machine antique qu'il extirpa d'une poche un peu trop serrée en jurant après les neuf Nazgûl.

-C'est lui ! C'est mon éditeur ! Quel toupet il a de m'appeler après tout ce temps ! marmonna-t-il, nerveusement. Oh comme je suis désolé Hermione, je vais devoir sortir pour rappeler cet espèce de premier de la classe bien trop propre sur lui pour être honnête…On essaie de se voir bientôt, d'accord ?

Il la gratifia d'une accolade chaleureuse, puis se faufila bien vite entre les serveurs et disparu au détour d'une table. La place n'était pas destinée à rester vacante puisque Malfoy qui guettait ce départ vint calmement se positionner.

-Encore en train de draguer importunément ? Lança-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est ton genre ça, pas le mien, répondit-elle tranquillement. Tu n'as pas reconnu le fiancé de Luna j'imagine ?

-Mmh, de qui ? Fit-il distraitement en donnant à la salle un regard circulaire. Eh bien je dois avouer qu'on a bien travaillé : la foule s'est bien clairsemée, encore une heure et nous serons parmi les survivants. Il y a des années que je ne suis pas restée jusqu'à une heure avancée à une telle soirée…

-Compréhensible, grimaça la brune. Je veux, les distractions mises à part c'est fou le nombre de personne désagréables concentrées au mètre carré…

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour moi, j'espère ? Non parce que franchement, il en faut plus pour me vexer.

-C'était une allusion à cet Écossais qui a promis de jeter la malédiction sur ma famille jusqu'à la sixième prochaine génération, crut-elle bon de préciser.

-Ah, MacDouglas. Tu as refusé ses avances, j'imagine ? Il est très compétent dans son domaine, mais dès qu'il a un verre de whisky dans le nez il ne peut s'empêcher de harceler tout ce qui lui paraît féminin. A-t-il obtenu gain de cause je suis curieux ?

-Je ne jette pas mes coordonnées au premier venu, Malfoy.

-Aaah je te taquine trente seconde, et me voilà redevenu _Malfoy,_ ronchonna-t-il.

-Il m'arrive de donner mon numéro de téléphone, admit-elle pour changer de sujet. Mais fut un temps sans technologie où j'entretenais des relations uniquement épistolaires. Même une fois, une amitié que je n'ai jamais revue…Je dois avoir tout ce courrier, quelque part à la maison.

-Mon parrain jetterai certainement un soupir dédaigneux sur tout ce fatras romanesque, dit le blond, évasivement.

Puis, pour partir sur d'autres eaux à son tour :

-Tu danses ? Lui proposa-t-il dans une semi-révérence, scrutant son visage avec un peu plus d'appréhension qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Tout en lui offrant gentiment sa main sans y réfléchir, elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique mordante sur le fait de valser avec une cavalière qui ne portait pas de robe, lorsqu'un éclair roux fit irruption dans son champ de vision et lui arrêta momentanément le cœur.

 _-Ron_ ? S'exclama-t-elle, n'y croyant pas tant ce cadre sortait de l'environnement rassurant et familial dans lequel son imaginaire l'avait toujours inséré.

Son costume élégant, la grâce avec laquelle ses mèches de cheveux se croisaient ne lui étaient pas coutumiers non plus: c'était comme croiser une autre personne, c'était même presque comme si elle assistait à quelque chose d'indiscret. Pourtant c'était bien sa voix quand il répondit.

-Bonsoir, Hermione, fit-il d'un ton qu'elle estima inutilement sec. Je te trouve en bien _intéressante_ compagnie.

Les deux regards clairs qu'elle avait connus de façon individuelle si cordiaux n'étaient plus désormais que deux lacs gelés qui renvoyaient à l'autre le reflet de leur propre gel sur lequel maladroitement elle savait qu'elle serait contrainte de patiner.

 _Capriccio_ …songea-t-elle quand l'orchestre monta d'un cran dans la tonalité de la musique.

Et tout le monde se précipita sur la piste.

* * *

 **oOo**


	16. Oratorio (Fortuna)

Bonjour tout le monde!

Un chapitre de Noël, pour finir l'année en beauté! Je vous présente mes meilleurs voeux pour la semaine de festivités à venir, pleine de surprises et de cadeaux!

Une fois n'est pas coutume, **je remercie du haut de l'Etoile de Bethléem** (clin d'oeil-clin d'oeil)

oOo

 **FaustB**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Naema**

oOo

 **Cilou**

oOo

 **maraille**

oOo

 **Sey Maerks** (par MP)

oOo

 **Gilmei (** par MP)

* * *

 **Cilou:** Salut Cilou! Mais non voyons, tout le plaisir est pour moi; merci plutôt à toi de me permettre de poursuivre l'échange, GDA est une incurable bavarde qui adoooooore discuter! Oui, oui, la qualification de "venimeux" je trouve est appropriée en l'occurence en présence de tous ces gens qui distillent un je-ne-sais-quoi de toxique dans leur sillage. Quant aux Greengrass permets-moi de te tirer mon chapeau en une révérence, parce que je me suis particulièrement amusée à les faire tourner en bourrique (j'hyppeeerveeentiiiilleee XDD)! Ouaho, génial, tu es Docteure? GDA impressionnée Level 3000! Pour ce qui est des lettres je te fais un clin d'oeil appuyé ici: c'est bien vu, la réplique n'était pas anodine et il y aura à l'avenir des échanges de lettres...Dès le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs. Mais chuuut...ce sera après les fêtes, du coup!  
J'ai l'impression d'être un escroc, je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments! *rougis* d'autant que les personnages font tout le travail! Merci encore, j'essaierai de garder le niveau jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire qui devrait avec ce chapitre entamer vraiment le scénario que j'ai mis en place. A bientôt pour la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 13

Partie 3 de 3

 **Oratorio (Fortuna)**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-NoooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooon ! PAS LA PIQÛRE !_

 _-Allons, allons, ma petite chérie, commença sa mère d'une voix tremblante._

 _ **-VEUX PAS !**_

 _Un bruit d'objet cassé dans le cabinet se fit entendre jusque dans la salle d'attente où les patients s'accumulaient au fil des minutes : la Doctoresse avait du retard du fait de cette enfant relativement récalcitrante à se faire soigner. Amelia eut un soupir._

 _-J'aurais le temps de mourir de mon rhume avant d'avoir qu'il ne me soit diagnostiqué, grommela-t-elle._

 _-Patience, patience, professa sa collègue qui avait bien avancé dans son tricot. On finira bien par la calmer, peut-être en lui proposant une récompense si elle se tient bien sage et…_

 _-NOOOOOOOON ! ZE VEUX PAS UNE SUCETTE ! ZE VEUX ALLER A NARNIA, ET ZE VEUX UN PONEY COMME ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE, ET ZE VEUX UN CHAR RUSSE POUR ECRAZER LES ZENS QUE ZAIME PAS, ET ZE VEUX…_

 _Soupir collectif._

 _-Voyez, reprit la juge, la seule chose que cette petite certainement trop gâtée ne demande pas à ses parents et qui est la seule dont elle ait vraiment besoin. Vous savez ?_

 _-Eh bien ?_

 _-Une. Bonne. Correction._

 _-Mais Mrs, ce n'est qu'une enfant tout de même…_

 _-C'est aux parents à qui je pensais, en fait._

 _-Dans ce cas très chère, je lève ma pelote à votre sagesse._

 _-Âtchâ !_

 _-A vos souhaits._

 _-…_

 _Amelia Bones, Malfada Hopkirk, Mrs et mini-Bellatrix Black. Daddy, je veux un poney._

* * *

 **oOo**

Je sais, je sais ce que tout le monde pense : quoi, comment ? L'arrivée de Ron dans cette soirée ne fait pas sens, et est de plus horriblement cliché : faillait-il vraiment qu'il les surprît, et en plus au moment où Hermione allait enfin s'ouvrir un peu à Draco ? Votre rhétorique est bonne, mais j'en ai une bien meilleure que vous : la Fortune, c'est elle qui a choisit, et puis voilà.

Comment justifier qu'il faille près de quatre heures pour que les deux amis tombent enfin nez-à-nez, ça au moins c'est facile à expliquer, et en plus mon excuse est très plausible : n'oubliez pas le saisissement de notre héroïne et qui a peut-être même été le vôtre à la vue des dimensions impressionnantes du château. C'est un endroit immense, labyrinthique à certains endroits même et au milieu d'une foule de plus cinq cents invités aux apparences et vêtements divers, il apparaît en fait bien plus logique qu'ils ne se croisent que sur la fin de la soirée quand –comme Draco l'a si justement fait remarquer- la foule décroît, ce qui permet de mieux distinguer un visage d'un autre. Il se peut que Ronald en vérité, ait croisé maintes fois Hermione, et qu'il ait même négligé de la saluer : en réalité il l'a fait, il ne le sait pas mais moi qui suis presque omnisciente et qui l'ai vu du début à la fin du gala je vous le dis. Ce n'était pas volontaire mais toujours est-il que je le trouve plein de mauvaise grâce en cet instant, à jeter ce regard accusateur sur la brune comme si elle avait cherché à l'esquiver quand il est celui qui l'a ignoré en premier lieu.

Ah, le regard bleu de Ron…rude en ce moment comme il le porte du Malfoy qu'il déteste ouvertement depuis leur première rencontre (avec la réciproque, mais ça je ne vous l'apprends guère). C'est dommage car ce durcissement des traits enlève à sa physionomie toute cette malice joyeuse qui le caractérise et il devait être très beau avant de les apercevoir car de fait il s'est mis au diapason des exigences de ses hôtes. Ainsi il porte un costume retombant impeccablement au moindre de ses gestes, d'un rouge de Bourgogne qui comme toujours flattait sa flamboyante capillarité. Sur sa chemise immaculée bombait une cravate érable-en-automne, accordée à une étole qui glissait sur son cou et tombait de part et d'autre de son corps sans l'entraver dans ses mouvements. Tout son aspect extérieur manifestait d'un soin qui ne lui était pas coutumier –non qu'il ne sache accommoder son apparence pour un évènement important, mais il ressemblait à Hermione sur ce point en ce qu'ils pensaient surtout pratique avant esthétique.

Quant à la scène, faire durer le silence entre les personnages ne fera que la rendre plus délicate aussi vais-je leur rendre leur liberté de parole sur le champ et défiger l'action mais je ne garantis pas qu'ils soient raisonnables dans leur échange…

-Tu m'importunes, Weasley, agressa immédiatement Draco franchement en colère de s'être fait couper _une fois encore_ dans son élan. C'est une soirée publique ici, d'accord ? Alors il y a de la place pour que tu ailles expirer ton oxygène toxique ailleurs : tu me  pollues, est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair pour toi ça ou bien est-ce que je dois développer ?

-Je serais curieux de voir essayer de développer _quoi que ce soit_ avec ton cerveau en lambeaux, minable, renifla son adversaire qui dans cet instant n'était pas sans lui ressembler dans l'utilisation du ton et dans l'expression de son mépris. Je ne m'adressais pas à toi. Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu, autrement je sens déjà poindre la nausée.

-Ça m'étonne que personne n'ait fait une crise d'épilepsie en te voyant débarquer fagoté de la sorte, pesta le blond. C'est bon, tu crois que tu portes assez de couleurs ou est-ce que je dois aller te chercher un accessoire vert fluo ?

-Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques un jour, Hermione, comment tu fais pour le supporter tous les jours au travail, lâcha le roux avec une mine rebutée. Entendu comme toi, et tous les gens de ton espèce.

- _Mon_ espèce, Weasley, mon…ah mille excuses Messire, je voudrais reformuler : _mon espèce, Vicomte de Weasley_? Apprend pour ta gouverne d'ignare que même un gentilhomme sans fortune demeure un gentilhomme, te renier ne sert à rien.

-Ma famille a été désavouée comme traître à son sang il y a bien longtemps, grâce aux efforts de la tienne notamment donc oui, je me considère comme loin, très loin d'appartenir à votre monde suranné. Et je m'étonne, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione avec les sourcils froncés, de te trouver ici aussi.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ce monde –Hermione tressaillit- elle se débrouille bien mieux que toi pour s'intégrer, Weasley : le bon goût et la classe ne s'achètent pas, même si tu peux te payer des vêtements en _vrai_ tissu maintenant.

-Il y a d'autres choses qui ne s'achètent pas, Malfoy : l'amitié, l'affection par exemple.

-Oooooh et il m'a semblé poindre un début de troisième « a » comme-ci tu voulais te lancer sur le terrain de l _'amour_ , ricana le blond avec une certaine démonie. Pâle, pathétique copie de Saint-Potter : je te retrouve bien là malgré tes fripes Weasley-le-Clébard, toujours à copier-coller ton idole tant et si bien que tu en es venu à adopter le même refrain que lui.

-C'est toi qui me traite de copie alors que tu es le portrait craché en moins vieux que ton criminel de père auquel tout le monde sait que tu aura la même destinée ? Moqua Ron, franchement dégoûté.

S'il ne le montra pas, ces mots rouvrirent une plaie béante quelque part dans le torse de Draco et il ne se retint qu'à grand peine de sauter sur le roux pour le rouer de coups sa pâleur seule témoignait de son émotion et il sentit qu'il venait de perdre la partie. Ce sentiment, d'ailleurs, lui faisait éprouver un malaise qu'il ne connaissait que très peu…

Ron poursuivit, se tournant vers la journaliste :

-J'ai toujours du mal à intégrer le fait que tu passes plus de temps avec _ça_ qu'avec nous, Hermione. Il y a longtemps que…

-Quoi, qu'on ne s'est pas vus ? Non ça ne fait pas longtemps : nous nous sommes vus au dîner chez Anthony il y a deux jours, rappelle-toi, coupa-t-elle immédiatement sans se démonter le moins du monde. Et nous sommes sensés prendre le thé ensemble chez moi demain, toi, moi et Harry ! Pour quelqu'un qui se plaint de ne pas me voir souvent je vous trouve la mémoire bien courte Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-Mon sentiment c'est que tu passes plus de temps avec cette fouine qu'avec moi, se défendit Ron tout en sentant qu'il allait payer pour son attaque injustifiée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sa cavalière de gala d'abord, c'est une partie de ton contrat ça aussi ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène quelque part en d'autres temps et en d'autres lieux, répliqua-t-elle vivement, devenant franchement mauvaise tandis que le nom de Viktor Krum planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'est toujours le même problème avec toi, Ron : tu arrives tard, tard, toujours _trop_ tard !

-Je…balbutia ce dernier, stupéfait qu'elle s'en prisse à lui plutôt qu'au blond.

-Quant à _vous_ , Lord Malfoy, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le susmentionné, je crois avoir imposé ma compagnie assez longtemps parmi les vôtres, ce soir. Je vous laisse Messieurs, à vos combats de coqs : c'était un plaisir, ironisa-t-elle en s'en allant.

-Hermione…

-Her-

Draco se retint, une fois de plus et in extremis. Il entrevoyait du coin de l'œil un ou deux regards curieux. Le volume de la musique avait gardé cette conversation à l'abri des oreilles curieuses, et donc ce n'était décidément pas le moment de faire une scène. Plutôt que de s'égosiller, il prit la route sur les traces de son assistante, bien décidé à ne pas terminer la soirée sur un malentendu.

Soirée qui jusqu'alors, était absolument parfaite.

Perfection que Weasley venait de briser.

Weasley…Potter…toujours en train de lui brûler les ailes chaque fois qu'il était en plein envol.

Il accéléra le pas.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Ah les hommes…_

Pense la brune en faisant claquer les portes derrière elle tout en maudissant la taille de cette habitation (je vous l'avais bien dit) dont elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la sortie. Fallait-il tourner à droite, ou à gauche ici … ? Tans pis, ce n'était pas important : elle finirait bien par tomber quelque part ou sur quelqu'un qui la renseignerait quant à la direction à prendre. Et elle appellerait un taxi, parce qu'elle n'était définitivement plus d'humeur à se laisser raccompagner par Dra…par Malfoy.

 _Non mais, les hommes !_

Étaient-ils obligés de faire une scène comme deux gourgandines furieuses de se retrouver au même bal avec une robe identique ? Si elle parvenait à collaborer avec l'ancien Serpentard et qu'elle pouvait faire dormir Blaise et Harry dans le même lit, n'était-elle pas en droit d'exiger que Ron en fasse de même et qu'il laisse de côté les vieilles querelles pour tenter d'aller de l'avant…elle comprenait que du point de vue du fils benjamin des Weasley, elle avait l'air de _« fraterniser avec l'ennemi »_ et c'est ce qui la blessait le plus, en fait : Ron restait Ron, parce qu'une partie de lui elle le savait, refusait d'accepter qu'elle se lie avec d'autres hommes. Non pas qu'elle pensât à Draco de cette manière là, non, non. C'est juste que…Et au juste, elle ne savait _même pas_ quels étaient ses sentiments envers Ron…

 _Franchement : les hommes._

Elle en était là de ses pensées, et assez mal en point émotionnellement quand descendant un petit escalier elle manqua de tomber : son escarpin venait de buter contre un obstacle et elle ne se rattrapa que de justesse. Maudissant les châteaux anciens et leurs pierres escamotables, elle entreprit de se redresser quand elle remarqua que l'obstacle était en réalité une jambe vêtue d'un costume de velours sombre de haute qualité, et que ce membre appartenait à une personne qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde jamais souhaité revoir…

-Tiens tiens tiens…la petite sang-de-bourbe, si je ne m'abuse…siffla l'homme, menaçant.

-Vous êtes…entama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés et reculant déjà.

Pas assez rapide pour son adversaire : profitant de ce que le couloir était désert, il s'empara violemment de son poignet et l'attira dans un coin où il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle pouvait sentir son souffle près, bien trop près de son visage.

-Il y avait longtemps, Miss Hermione Granger, susurra-t-il, un éclat de malignité brillant dans son regard noir. Dites-moi je ne vous ai plus jamais revue depuis l'an dernier quand vous avez passé ce fameux entretien concernant cette place prestigieuse au Ministère de la Justice…Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, rassurez-moi ?

 _-Lâchez-moi !_ Lâchez-moi immédiatement espèce de pervers malsain, ou je hur- _mph !_

-Du calme, du calme, reprit son agresseur en laissant glisser son regard torve le long de ses vêtements. On s'est amélioré depuis notre dernière entrevue on dirait…et si-

-Hermione ?

Une voix, au loin. Elle ne savait distinguer auquel des deux paons qu'elle avait laissé en plan elle appartenait, mais elle était tellement soulagée que sa rancune s'envola et qu'elle se promit de sauter au cou de son sauveur pour lui faire des excuses. Son emportement quelques minutes plus tôt lui paraissait désormais dérisoire face à l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Comme de juste, l'arrivée d'un tiers eut l'effet escompté : Antonin Dolohov lâcha prise et après avoir effleuré sa joue une dernière fois s'éclipsa, disparaissant littéralement comme la mauvaise ombre qu'il était laissant planer dans son regard une promesse qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Hermione ?

Ce ne fut ni Ron, ni Draco qui la trouvèrent pétrifiée contre le mur, encore en état de choc. Elle ne dit rien, mais au regard qu'il lui décocha elle se dit que Tom était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

-Je t'ai vue partie en trombe, j'ai essayé de te suivre mais tu allais trop vite et…Est-ce que tout va bien ? Acheva-t-il, légèrement choqué quand elle se jeta à son cou.

Il n'y eut pas de sanglots. Simplement, son instinct la poussait à profiter de cette figure forte, à se réconforter dans le creux de son épaule qui distillait un parfum suave, et surtout à oublier l'espace d'un instant avec sa chaleur les montagnes russes qu'étaient devenues sa vie.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 14 janvier  
Vers trois heures du matin_

Comment avait-il pu monter si haut, et descendre si bas ? C'était donc cela: l'ascenseur émotionnel, et il l'expérimentait à son grand déplaisir.

Draco était en route pour son appartement. Le retour à la ville lui prendrait un peu moins d'une heure vu que la maison de Théodore était bien excentrée, au plus profond de la campagne, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas pour une fois : c'était du temps qu'il pourrait dépenser à réfléchir, ou réfléchir à comment dé-penser. S'il le pouvait il arrêterait de se passer en revue le déroulé de la soirée encore et encore, mais son cerveau ne veut pas se mettre en veille, et donc il en est là c'est ça : il ressasse. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_ geint-il intérieurement. Fichu Weasley. _Putain_ _de Weasley,_ pour vous faire la retranscription exacte et en dépit du fait que je n'aime pas particulièrement répéter des choses impolies. _Oh, et la Greengrass_ …maudit-il en mordant son poing, _qu'ils soient maudits par le sang jusqu'à la dernière génération…_

Parce qu'en fait, oui Ron n'est pas le seul contre qui Draco peut légitimement avoir des griefs à présent. En effet, alors qu'il se lançait spontanément à la poursuite de sa cavalière avec qui il ne voulait pas rester sur une dispute, Astoria avait surgit du néant et s'était mise à lui tenir des propos qu'il ne saurait pas répéter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention. Il a prit soin de s'en débarrasser sans la vexer mais le mal était fait : il avait perdu un temps précieux. Après avoir arpenté le manoir qu'il connaissait assez bien de fond en comble, des caves immenses aux greniers spacieux, chaque aile et chaque tour, la serre et le jardin, le hall et les salles de banquets il avait dut se faire une raison : elle était partie. Il s'était enquit de même auprès du chauffeur qui les avait accompagné s'il n'avait pas vu son assistante mais celui-ci était demeuré bredouille à son grand dam. Il avait donc décidé toute alacrité envolée que cette mascarade –dans tous les sens du terme- avait assez duré, et demandé qu'on le ramenât chez lui dans la minute. Il s'empara de son cellulaire qu'il avait laissé dans la portière passager de la berline, et consulta ses messages : mails pour le travail, texto insignifiant, message vocal de Blaise (qui lui faisait comme toujours craindre le pire étant donné que les samedis soirs étaient souvent éméchés pour son meilleur ami)…Pas de nouvelles de Granger. Rien qui lui indiquât qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, rien qui n'infirmait ce fait : l'ignorance totale. Tout ce qu'il détestait à bien y regarder, c'est-à-dire perdre le contrôle de la situation. Pour l'heure, le plus gros travail sur lui-même consistait à accepter le fait qu'elle avait quitté les lieux certes excédée, mais de son propre chef et qu'elle était une jeune femme indépendante et suffisamment autonome pour avoir appelé un taxi ou sollicité un ami pour qu'on la raccompagnât chez elle sans heurts.

Cette pensée ne le tranquillisait pas pour autant.

-Attendez ! Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement au conducteur alors qu'il allait s'engager dans un boulevard qui le mènerait tout droit chez lui, j'aurais besoin que nous fassions un détour, avant…

Il lui donna l'adresse et la voiture fit demi-tour.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-« Je n'ai pas le goût pour l'héroïsme et la sainteté. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'être un homme. »_

 _-Joli. Albus Dumbledore ?_

 _-Non, non, répondit pensivement le grand brun, son index caressant pensivement l'angle de son menton où il sentait poindre un début de barbe. Mais ç'aurait pu… qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _Elle l'attira gentiment contre lui pour l'embrasser._

 _Sirius Black, et … ? Pensées._

* * *

 **oOo**

Il avait décidé d'aller vérifier auprès de son appartement directement. Posté en faction, au pied de son immeuble dont il entreprit de faire le tour il guettait le moment où il apercevrait une de ses fenêtres s'éclairer.

Il ne vit rien.

Il attendit encore un peu. Dix, vingt, trente minutes. Toujours rien. Peut-être dormait-elle déjà ?

Soupir.

-C'est bon, Dimitri. On peut rentrer, maintenant.

-Tout de suite Monsieur.

 _Au moins,_ songeait-il pour se consoler, _Maman est encore à la maison…_

Cette pensée le réconforta. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Pourquoi ? Vous allez voir, attendez un peu : le voici dans l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrent sur le sol en marbre du luxueux bâtiment qu'il habite. Franchement il a connu de meilleures fins de gala : on le croirait rentrant d'un enterrement. Les traits tirés, épuisé dans son costume noir, il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient été soyeux en début de soirée mais dont le lustre commençait déjà à tomber à plat, en signe de lassitude. Et cette question lancinante qui l'accompagne depuis qu'il a quitté le domaine Nott : Merlin, Salazar, et tous les autres _pourquoi_ fallait-il toujours que les choses terminent de la sorte ? Et là moi aussi je commence à avoir un peu mal au cœur pour notre héro, il a été assez éprouvé ce soir et je crois qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille et lui envoyer quelque bonne nouvelle pour le réconforter. Mais là aussi, tout est question de fortune : la Fortuna comme le disait Machiavelli, est capricieuse et marque les limites de la maîtrise humaine : expression de la contingence bonne, ou mauvaise et avec laquelle il faut bon gré mal gré composer. Le jeune homme avait inséré la clef dans la serrure mais découvrit très vite que cela était inutile : la porte n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et pressentir que quelque chose en plus décidément allait clocher (encore). Il fit précautionneusement pivoter la porte sur ses gonds qui n'émirent pas le moindre bruit. Le hall d'entrée était noir et désert mais il entendait des éclats de voix qui provenaient du salon, juste après avoir passé le vestibule aux élégantes commodes style baroque il s'arrêta à l'orée de la ligne qui séparait l'ombre de la lumière, stupéfait de ce qu'il apercevait dans l'entrebâillement.

Draco tomba sur une scène qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Son père lui tournait le dos mais à l'entendre il était visiblement furieux et son index ganté de cuir noir était brandit en un geste d'accusation et d'infamie en direction de sa mère, assise sur le canapé, livide mais digne, ne proférant pas un mot.

-…une honte que je ne souffrirai pas, tu m'entends, Narcissa ? Je ne verrai pas mon nom déshonoré, ma crédibilité détruite par une espèce de caprice d'épouse gâtée…

-D' _ex_ -épouse, Lucius, corrigea tranquillement Malfoy mère. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à employer ce terme dès à présent, parce que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision : l'avocat qui vient de te faire parvenir cette notification…

- _Je_ n'ai cure ni de l'avocat, ni des jugements : j'achèterai l'un, je saurai bien corrompre l'autre, coupa brutalement le père avec une certaine impatience. Et toi _tu_ vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dire tes adieux à ton adorée Bella et dès demain matin parce que j'ai dit au pilote de tenir prêt le jet et qu'il _nous_ attend, Lady Narcissa-Lucius Malfoy : _nous_ deux, en début de soirée pour rentrer dans le Wiltshire.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une salve d'eau bouillante sur l'aînée des Black dont le visage se couvrit de plaques rouges et qui se leva comme si elle avait été brûlée.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à aller et venir selon ton gré, Lucius. Je ne suis pas ta poupée.

-Il faut croire que si : parlant de mariage, la prochaine fois que tu iras boire le thé au château de tes parents tu leur offrira un bouquet de fleurs de ma part en remerciements d'avoir établit un contrat si avantageux à mon égard qu'il stipule que…

- _Assez_! hurla Cissy, d'une voix légèrement stridente en envoyant un vase au tapis.

-Par tous les Dieux du Panthéon, se décida enfin à intervenir le troisième Malfoy en révélant sa présence, est-ce qu'on peut savoir _ce qu'il se passe ici_ ?

-Ah, Draco, répondit d'un ton badin son géniteur en l'analysant d'un coup d'œil bref et calculateur, je devine que tu rentres du gala des Greengrass. As-tu fais bonne figure ? J'espère entendre prochainement que tu leur as fait une excellente impression j'ai de grands projets pour nos deux familles…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en filigrane, ironisa Draco les sourcils froncés en repensant au sourire bien trop assuré d'Astoria. Pour l'heure je voudrai savoir…

-Mais il se fait tard et ce _drame_ ridicule n'a que trop duré, reprit le chef de famille d'une voix forte tout en se saisissant avec fermeté de sa célèbre canne à tête de serpent qu'il avait laissé contre le mur. Ta mère et moi te laissons. Nous ne voudrions pas te fatiguer tu travailles demain et il est essentiel que ton corps soit reposé pour t'assurer la meilleure des performances. Allez, Narcissa : ma _femme_. Nous partons.

Pendant un court moment il lui sembla que serrant les poings, sa mère allait résister et provoquer une nouvelle crise…mais ce moment était déjà passé, elle avait revêtu son masque d'épouse respectable. Lentement elle rassembla quelques effets et se dirigea vers la porte que Lucius lui tenait galamment ouverte. Elle prit seulement soin avant de partir de se pencher pour embrasser son fils. Elle n'avait plus le teint rouge : ses joues avaient désormais une délicate couleur d'incarnat qui donnait à ce beau visage un air de pétale froissé. _« Je t'expliquerai tout »,_ chuchota-t-elle en guise de bonne nuit. Sur ce, elle passa le seuil entraînant son mari dans son sillage et lorsque la porte se referma sur ceux qui étaient les êtres les plus proches de lui, dans l'appartement de Draco tout devint noir.

Il était seul.

* * *

 **oOo**


	17. Remanare

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEE WOUHOUUUUU !**

 _*feu d'artifice*_

 **J'espère que tout le monde a eu une merveilleuse Saint-Sylvestre, on est repartis pour une révolution des astres jusqu'au prochain tour autour du soleil !**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Note pour le titre** : j'avais d'abord pensé l'intituler _« Remanere_ », du verbe en latin _« rester, demeurer »,_ qui est la traduction littérale du mot auquel j'ai pensé en français de notre siècle : _« rémanance »._

Mais en fouillant mon dictionnaire il m'est apparut que la forme « _Remanare_ » qui signifie _« couler en arrière »,_ qui trouve sa racine dans le verbe que je viens de vous mentionner est bien plus juste, en vérité parfait pour décrire ce dont il va être question dans ce chapitre puisqu'il va être beaucoup question de revenir dans le passé, remonter la rivière (eau symbole du temps qui passe) vers les souvenirs : rémanances, remanare.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Bonne année très chers ! Et merci pour vos commentaires qui me permettent de créer un lien avec vous,**

 **D'ailleurs je vous aime trop, vous me faites trop rire comment tout le monde est monté contre Tom XD il a pas un seul allié dans le groupe le pauvre!**

oOo

 **Miss MZT**

oOo

 **invisible smile**

oOo

 **Helmius Thea**

oOo

 **Charliee3216**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Naema**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

* * *

Chapitre 14

 **Remanare**

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Dimanche 14 janvier  
Vers quinze heures_

 _« En 1421, l'armée de Charles Ier de Naples, deux cents chevaliers et six mille hommes de pied lancés à l'attaque des territoires aux mains des Grecs sous le commandement d'Hugues de Sully, fut littéralement écrasée par celle des Byzantins… »_

On se distrait comme on peut dans l'appartement Malfoy. Draco, après une grasse matinée (qui pour le coup mériterait même d'être qualifiée de « grasse après-midi ») avait daigné poser le pied hors de son lit aux alentours de treize heures, appelé par la faim et la nécessité de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de cigarette encore imprimée malgré lui dans ses cheveux du fait du long contact de la veille avec des gens fumant tour à tour la pipe ou le hooka. Il s'était empressé d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres et ce malgré un froid polaire qui n'avait pas manqué de recouvrir une fois n'est pas coutume, la ville de givre. Le vent lui fit rapidement claquer des dents, d'autant qu'il n'avait pour dormir qu'un caleçon relativement fin quoique long mais tant pis : la grippe était préférable à ce que son chez-lui demeurât imprégné de la forte odeur de Cologne qu'avait charrié Lucius à peine un tour de cadran auparavant et qui restait incrusté dans l'air. La douche rituelle avait précédé le brunch qu'il, chose exceptionnelle, cuisina lui-même désireux d'éviter tout contact en ce dimanche où il se sentait particulièrement éprouvé. Au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles il s'arrogeait le privilège de rester en négligé, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait revêtu une vieille robe de chambre sous laquelle il avait passé un _hoodie_ complètement déformé mais qu'il ne changerait pas pour des vêtements convenables, pas plus qu'il ne se raserait ou ferait un effort pour coiffer ses mèches blondes qui pour le coup commencent vraiment à devenir longues. Draco Malfoy aussi a le droit d'avoir des jours sans, et en cette occasion c'était définitivement le cas.

Et ce n'est pas la vue de la chambre laissée vide par sa mère qui est pour améliorer son humeur. Bien sûr, la Duchesse n'a pas eu le temps de faire sa valise avant que son mari n'ait commis le rapt son fils se retrouve donc avec une pléthore de robes, manteaux, livres et disques vinyles ne lui appartenant pas et dont il ne sait que faire : faut-il tout garder et laisser à Narcissa la licence de venir récupérer ses effets elle-même, ou Lucius enverra-t-il bientôt un message par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ses laquais pour exiger qu'il expédiât tout dans l'une de leur demeure Britanniques ? Quels tempétueux secrets cachaient-ils l'un et l'autre derrière la scène qui l'avait surprit hier ? Trop de questions, aucun moyen d'avoir des réponses puisque personne n'avait daigné répondre à ses appels et donc en désespoir de cause il avait décidé de couper son téléphone et de se claquemurer dans sa chambre où il avait espéré trouver refuge dans une lecture historique quelconque, pourvu que la distorsion de temps et d'espace entre l'homme du vingt-et-unième siècle et les janissaires du futur Empire Ottoman l'absorbent jusqu'à ce que le soir fut tombé et que la semaine de travail lui offre une opportunité de penser à autre chose. Et de revoir Hermione.

 _ **VLAM !**_

Saisit d'une frustration qui engendra une rage soudaine, il avait envoyé sans ménagement l'épais volume s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face où fort heureusement, il évita le cadre coûteux renfermant une photographie de paysage impersonnel qui en tombant aurait pu laisser des éclats de verre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons le jeune homme perdre patience et envoyer divers objets à travers la pièce force est de constater qu'il est parfois impulsif. N'accordant pas un regard au malheureux ouvrage il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée se précipita sur le gramophone : la musique, espérait-il, adoucirait ses mœurs. Il sortit d'un rangement une pile de disques mais voilà qu'on le retrouve déjà à bazarder d'un mouvement impatienté l'opus de Billie Holiday _. Qui a envie d'entendre chanter ça dans un contexte pareil ?_ grommelle-t-il laissant tomber l'idée d'écouter quoique ce soit. Pas de livre, pas de chansons. Quoi faire, alors cuisiner ? Il avait quelques compétences mais ne se sentait pas prêt à la minutie nécessaire à la pâtisserie. Dessiner, peindre ? Il n'avait aucun talent. Alors pour se défouler peut-être du sport…prendre un ballon de Quidditch et aller s'entraîner à faire quelques passes sur le terrain d'à-côté… Mais pour cela il fallait sortir : il ne se sentait d'humeur à entrer en relation avec PERSONNE aujourd'hui. Pas envie de regarder un film, pas envie de voir un ami, pas envie d'avoir envie : Draco est en plein coup de blues, et c'est bête parce que je n'ai plus rien à lui proposer pour le distraire ou améliorer son humeur : il se découvre désœuvré et piégé avec lui-même est bien forcé à regarder sa situation en face.

Las, il envoie encore quelques objets par terre pour la forme avant de s'avouer enfin vaincu : il a besoin avant tout, avant de faire le point avec lui-même d'une bonne, d'une anglaise…tasse de thé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait plus calmement qu'aucune action qui l'a occupé depuis son réveil. La bergamote amère lui passe l'envie de recommencer à se ronger les ongles et il s'accorde un moment de lucidité, de franchise. Il a déjà vécu de pareilles occasions, des moments où les troubles dans sa vie lui paraissent tels qu'il a besoin de prendre du recul pour mieux déterminer la démarche à adopter. Et en de telles circonstances rien ne l'a jamais autant aidé que de prendre refuge en lui-même : il s'est aménagé sa propre Citadelle intérieure, délaissée depuis des lustres mais dont les fondations là encore vont peut-être lui permettre de trouver une réponse, une solution à la dépossession du contrôle qu'il pourrait avoir sur sa vie.

Et il sait pertinemment où sont gardées les clefs de cette forteresse…dans la malle en cuir noir qui l'a suivie pendant des années du Collège Poudlard à New-York, dans ses pérégrinations tout autour de la planète se cache un double fond où il a entreposé des choses auxquelles il tient énormément. Je ne vais pas, pour respecter un peu l'intimité du héro, décrire dans le détail ce fatras de lettres, souvenirs, écrits et objets fétiches en tous genre, mais aller à l'essentiel pour raconter l'histoire de ce recueil d'épîtres qu'il a soigneusement fait assembler sous une forme d'album, et qu'il n'a pas lut depuis des années bien qu'il l'accompagnât partout.

Il fait encore couler l'eau fumante dans la théière, s'assied pour la première fois calme sur le fauteuil en velours du petit salon et lit son écriture qui lui paraît plus forte, plus assurée aussi comme il se revoit en train de noircir d'encre à toute hâte ce papier :

 _« Atrée,_

 _Au-moment où je t'écris la mer est grosse et ne va pas tarder à accoucher d'une tempête que les pêcheurs autour de moi m'assurent déjà mémorable. Les vagues gonflées par le vent se tendent comme des voiles et une fois parvenues à leur hauteur critique viennent se déchirer sur les rochers bordant la côte ainsi que sur les quais, non loin de ma personne imprudente qui continue de gribouiller avec insouciance ces quelques mots pour qu'ils te parviennent avant ton entretien avec ton directeur de mémoire. Les bourrasques sont de plus en plus violentes et le ciel devient obscur il faut pourtant que je profite de ce qu'il reste de clarté pour te donner de mes nouvelles, chose que j'aurais souhaité faire bien plus tôt mais que les évènements m'ont hélas empêchés d'accomplir jusqu'à présent._

 _Rassure-toi : je vais bien. Je sais à quel point sous tes airs assurés tu as ce quelque chose de maternant qui t'incite à l'angoisse dès qu'un de tes proches se rend à l'étranger, et en un sens tu n'as pas tort puisqu'il m'est arrivé quelques aventures qui désormais me vaudront une cicatrice assez conséquente sur l'épaule, l'achat d'une nouvelle valise et le déplaisir de passer à l'ambassade pour régler le souci majeur que constitue la perte de mon passeport. Seul ce dernier point me contrarie vraiment : je connais le maître des lieux, ami obséquieux de ma trop grande famille et qui ne manquera pas de m'endetter auprès de ce personnage véreux qui ne doit sa place qu'au mariage orchestré par sa mère. J'espère ne jamais devoir moi-même en arriver là. Comme je te le disais donc, mon moral n'est pas du tout entamé par ces épreuves : j'ai toujours mes manuscrits sur moi, et je sens pouvoir tirer de ces aventures Danoises une source d'inspiration pour ma prochaine histoire._

 _Puis-je te décrire la Scandinavie ? Pas vraiment : j'aurais peur de gâcher la beauté des paysages par ma plume maladroite. Si les températures ne sont pas clémentes en dépit de la venue toute proche du printemps, la nature n'en garde pas moins toute sa beauté et devant ce chef d'œuvres de montagnes, d'eaux lacustres et de forêts sauvages mon vocabulaire à l'instar des mes doigts s'engourdit : je ne trouve pas les mots justes pour te retranscrire la grâce de Stockholm ou la beauté un peu rugueuse de Tallinn, mais si je peux je t'y emmènerai. Mon plus beau souvenir reste celui des Aurores Boréales en Laponie : si jamais tu as l'opportunité d'y faire un séjour (même dans le cadre de tes futures recherches ce à quoi je t'enjoins fortement au vu de la côte montante des centres de recherche dans la région) je te conseille ce voyage : les lumières de l'arctique réfractées en des formes kaléidoscopiques dans un ciel pur auraient leur place à mon sens au patrimoine immatériel de l'humanité._

 _Ça y est : les premiers coups de tonnerre se font entendre. Il va être l'heure de m'arracher à la terrasse où je t'écris ces divagations, mais je dois mentionner un dernier point avant de te quitter. En face de moi il y a cette statue célèbre qui représente la Petite Sirène du conte d'Andersen qui comme tu le sais est natif de cette ville. Ce petit être de bronze me touche : son regard est mélancolique, sa posture défaite. Et malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de faire cette analogie : et si, une fois mon diplôme achevé, je me retrouvais moi aussi après tout ces sacrifices à admettre que mes tentatives pour devenir libre étaient un échec ? Je trouve une étrange ressemblance entre la fatalité qui a brisé cette fille trop romantique et moi c'est dérangeant bien qu'on ne puisse pas me taxer d'excès de mélancolie._

 _Je t'écrirai plus longuement une fois rentré à l'hôtel. Ou pas : je n'ai pas encore épuisé les possibilités de Copenhague, la ville a du charme avec ses maisons colorées même par gros temps. Je verrai bien une fois sur place. Allez je prends la poudre d'escampette une bonne fois pour toute : cette vague-ci vient de me rincer, j'en suis quitte pour un vin chaud et un bon feu…_

 _A toi,_

 _Êta Delta. »_

Signé : Êta Delta. La vue de cette griffe apposée quelques sept ans plus tôt eut l'effet miraculeux qu'il avait recherché toute la journée : il éclata de rire. La douleur dans ses joues lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait parcouru ces quelques lignes avec un large sourire que sa morosité n'avait pas réussit à tenir à l'écart : le circuit Nordique ! Lui du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, dans cet entre-deux inconfortable qui se situe à la frontière de l'adolescence et de l'âge adulte, profitant de chaque semaine de libre pour dilapider l'argent familial en excursions autour de l'Europe, rédigeant des chroniques à l'abri derrière ce pseudo ridicule digne d'un gosse de quinze ans : _Êta Delta_ … Il parcourt de nouveau son écriture avec un sourire à la fois amusé et indulgent. Il émane du garçon qui raconte son voyage une énergie qu'il se souvient avoir un jour possédé, mais qui avait été noyé par les incidents qui avaient suivit l'obtention de son diplôme, à peine six mois plus tard. Il se permet un peu de complaisance dans son jugement : il estime que le style n'est pas mauvais du tout il sonne un peu immature mais globalement c'est fluide, la pensée est claire.

Une phrase accroche son regard. _« Et si, une fois mon diplôme achevé, je me retrouvais moi aussi après tout ces sacrifices à admettre que mes tentatives pour devenir libre étaient un échec »…_

 _Et si._ Draco se renfrogna et un goût amer lui emplit la bouche qui cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec l'âcreté des feuilles de thé. Comme s'il avait pu prévoir à l'époque, personne ne l'avait renseigné sur la violence du monde : on l'avait successivement nourrit avec une cuillère en argent nourrisson, emmitouflé dans un cocon d'or jeune enfant, calfeutré dans une bulle bien-pensante toute son adolescence avant de lui faire miroiter une vie d'adulte exaltante qui ne se révélait être ni plus ni moins qu'une cage dorée dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire, prison qu'il s'était lui-même choisie. _Et si_ …les choses auraient-elles pu tourner autrement ? Etait-il encore temps, ou la distance était-elle désormais infranchissable entre cet homme aux cernes gris et ce demi-dieu blond insolent et rieur qui faisait fi du mauvais temps et s'engouffrait d'aventures en aventures, des rêves pleins la tête…

Le journaliste respira. Il savait où était le nœud du problème, maintenant. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'en-tête…Atrée…Il y avait une réponse à sa missive. D'ailleurs, je précise au passage pour ceux qui se demandent : _mais comment Draco a-t-il pu recevoir une réponse s'il a conservé la lettre ?,_ je réponds : comme tout habitué des relations épistolaires, il ne manque jamais de faire une copie de ce qu'il envoie pour garder une continuité dans la conversation : rien de plus ennuyeux que de recevoir un courrier qui fait suite à un précédent mais dont on ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il contenait…Disons juste qu'il savait faire preuve de bon sens. Ah je perds le fil, dites donc : Atrée.

Mais la réminiscence de cette correspondance l'a déjà trop ému.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

-J'ai rendez-vous pour dix-sept heures avec…Hé, Harry !

-Ron ! Si tu savais ce que ça me soulage de te voir et en même temps ça m'angoisse à un point…

-Ne commence pas à te comporter de façon bizarre, toi aussi, soupira le roux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face de celui de son meilleur ami.

-Moi aussi ? S'étonna franchement le brun, j'espère que c'est une analogie que tu fais d'après ton propre caractère : vingt-huit ans plus tard, Ronald Bilius Weasley se rendit enfin compte que son tempérament échappait aux logiques qui régissaient notre société et le marginaliserait…

-Ça y est je le savais : ça part en délire.

-A peine trente secondes de passées. Tu crois qu'on a battu notre record ?

-Non, le record est resté dans les cachots de Rogue la fois où tu lui as demandé de t'appeler _« Sir_ ».

-Ce n'était pas exactement tourné comme ça, corrigea Harry néanmoins flatté en se rappelant l'épisode. Quelle horreur ses locaux d'ailleurs : ils n'ont pas mérités le surnom de « cachots » pour rien.

-Ni Rogue celui de « geôlier ».

A l'unisson, ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc et sonore qui leur valut quelques regards interloqués. Réunis dans un _pub_ dans lequel Harry aimait se terrer quand il était à la recherche de tranquillité, le criminologue et le psychanalyste étaient installés face à face sur une petite table qui faisait le coin, deux clients parmi les autres. Le café était bondé : il avait fallut quelques minutes au Weasley pour enfin apercevoir la tignasse emmêlée de son ami, qu'il avait repéré au moment même où un serveur venait à sa rescousse. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils avaient droit à une conversation de visu : parti au fin fond de l'Asie pendant un an, Ron s'était fait absent, d'un silence qui s'il n'était pas volontaire avait malgré tout cruellement pesé sur Harry : les deux étaient indispensables l'un à l'autre. Certes, certes : ils avaient chacun noués d'autres amitiés de leur côté, camarades d'école ou collègues de travail, mais ils restaient profondément attachés l'un à l'autre d'une manière fraternelle que le temps ne faisait que renforcer. Harry avait hésité à l'étreindre d'ailleurs, en voyant cette touffe flamboyante foncer vers lui mais il s'était ravisé : il n'y avait eu que deux élans de la sorte dans leur longue relation, et il gardait de telles démonstrations d'affection pour les évènements qui avaient une signification…particulière. Mais il était sincèrement heureux de revoir son alter-ego, ils avaient du temps à rattraper et une montagne de choses à se dire.

-Toujours en train de boire de la _Butterbeer_ à ce que je vois ? Commenta l'Elu avec un sourire un brin moqueur se contentant lui-même d'un café, alors que Perçy passe son temps à te vanter les mérites des jus antioxydants…

-Merlin ne m'en parle pas : il m'en a envoyé toute une brochure avec une carte cadeau et des bons de réduction le mois dernier pour Noël je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réussir à m'en débarrasser.

-Donne-les à Kreatur, suggéra Potter avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

-Je trouve ton secrétaire bien trop étrange à mon goût, quoiqu'un peu moins cinglé que Dobby.

-C'est vrai que Dobby était dingue, approuva-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il me manque, parfois : je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça de son vivant, lui qui aimait m'entourer d'objets pouvant porter atteinte à ma vie.

-Il croyait te protéger.

-Oui. Il croyait bien faire…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le bruit de la tasse qu'on touille et des souvenirs qu'on remue. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Harry lança distraitement le sujet sur le dernier voyage de Ron et sur sa présence Outre-Atlantique qui était a priori amenée à se prolonger. Rien ne manqua : descriptions des paysages, récits des excursions et présentations des progrès sur les dernières recherches menées auprès des populations locales. Une amitié ici, un flirt là, la sensation d'être isolé et le manque de ne pas avoir ses proches près de lui : toute la chronique des évènements fut racontée dans l'ordre. Jusqu'à ce que fatalement on en arrive à…

-…m'a littéralement _supplié_ d'aller à ce gala de charité à sa place. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas, mais je n'allais pas refuser à un vieillard presque sénile…

-Euh, mon vieux : c'est toujours de ton mentor que l'on parle ?

Le psy roula des yeux.

-J'ai beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour le vieux Doge. Sincèrement. Mais parfois je trouve qu'il outrepasse les limites : il y avait presque tous les investisseurs de ses travaux là-bas. Je ne dis pas : beaucoup de gens très fréquentables, mais un tel nid à… _serpent._

Harry eut un grognement pour signifier son approbation. Il but le fond de son verre qui entre le début et ce point du récit avait eut le temps de passer du café à une boisson avec un peu plus de levain, ayant décidé qu'être raisonnable ne lui rendrait de toute façon pas la tâche plus facile.

-…et là, qui est-ce que je trouve : _Malfoy_ , Harry, _Draco bordel de Malfoy_ en train de sourire à Hermione, _notre_ Hermione comme s'ils étaient amis et que…et que…

L'idée qui suivait lui parut tellement inconcevable qu'il préféra se taire et avaler à son tour d'une traite la lie de son verre d'un air désabusé.

-J'imagine ton choc, commença le binoclard tout en faisant signe au serveur de leur remettre une rasade. Mais enfin de ce que tu me racontes tu n'as pas vraiment eu une réaction raisonnable : _« ça fait partie de ton contrat »,_ est-ce que tu as vraiment dis un truc pareil ?

-Quoi ? Se défendit le roux. Peut-être qu'elle a été conventionnellement forcée, juridiquement c'est plausible une clause pareille, non ?

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire : tu as insinué de façon à peine voilée qu'elle était payée pour accompagner son patron, Ron : tu l'as traité _d'Escort_ et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait réagit avec violence ? Imagines un peu l'enchainement des émotions : surprise de te voir, lassitude de votre dispute, colère et douleur quand tu t'adresses à elle. Sans parler de la référence à Viktor Krum…

Le Weasley eut un long, profond soupir. Il reprit une gorgée de bière. C'est sûr, rétrospectivement, vu sous cet angle il n'avait pas fait preuve de tact, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais enfin je ne surprends personne : il n'a jamais été connu pour sa délicatesse, sa franchise abrupte est légion.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu si fin à analyser les émotions des femmes, d'abord ? Détourna-t-il pour ne pas revenir immédiatement au sujet qui le préoccupait.

-Depuis que la mienne refuse de me laisser entrer dans l'appartement à cause de ma soit disant phobie à m'engager, lâche l'orphelin d'un ton aigre.

 _-Pffffrrr_ , quoi ?!

Ah, c'est malin : Ron a mit de la mousse partout. Il éponge du mieux qu'il peut l'avant de son pull tricoté par Molly, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son souci principal sur le moment.

-Que…tu…tu as eu un problème avec Ginny ? Minute : je croyais que vous étiez le couple modèle : boulot de rêve, reconnaissance sociale acquise, une communication et une entente solide…

-Le parfait petit couple Ikea, oui, ironisa Harry en repensant à la veille quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait fait changer la serrure de l'appartement. Ecoute, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails mais pour l'essentiel voilà : Ginny veut fonder une famille, et je suis un peu plus circonspect quant à cette étape à franchir de notre couple.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les psychanalystes, hésita Ron, mais…

Le criminologue hocha la tête.

-Je sais, je sais. Le fait est que pour l'instant mon avis est arrêté là, et Gin visiblement a décidé de camper sur ses positions. Je ne sais pas trop comment les choses vont se dérouler à partir de maintenant et je préfère être franc : il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi.

-N'importe quoi…répéta le cadet Weasley avec absence, tentant d'ingérer ce flot d'informations.

Il décida de ne pas lancer le sujet de la rupture : il y en avait déjà eu une entre eux à l'époque où lui, Harry et Hermione s'étaient lancés sur les traces de l'assassin des Potter et où la volonté du brun de protéger Ginny l'avait conduit à rompre avec elle…pour mieux la retrouver quelques années plus tard. Mais il se souvenait de sa petite sœur pendant cette période de célibat : le cœur brisé, elle n'avait plus rien de la furie rousse dont ils avaient tous avec le temps apprit à se méfier.

-Tu as un endroit où dormir ? Demanda enfin Ron, soucieux de ne pas le laisser à la rue.

-J'étais chez Seamus hier soir, on a dîné avec Anthony. Tony a dit que j'avais toute licence de m'installer dans son appartement : il part encore en déplacement et dit que ça ne le dérange pas qu'un ami l'occupe le temps que…les choses aillent mieux.

-Goldstein est vraiment une crème, s'émerveilla l'homme en face de lui qui n'en revenait pas d'une telle générosité.

-Oui, approuva Potter.

Il s'accorda une minute pour faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il passait sous silence. Il tut les préservatifs troués et les inquiétudes sur une stérilité probable de Ginny. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait dormi chez Hermione la première nuit ni qui avait été son voisin de lui. Pas plus qu'il ne révèle que s'il avait donné rendez-vous à Ron dans ce pub plutôt que dans l'appartement de la journaliste comme cela été convenu, c'est parce qu'elle était injoignable depuis la veille : son téléphone était éteint, et il avait eu l'information de sa concierge qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle cette nuit. Il ne dit rien de tous ces sujets qui l'inquiétaient. Il ne revint pas sur Malfoy, avec qui les relations si elles étaient loin d'être cordiales n'étaient pas aussi passionnées qu'elles pouvaient l'être entre lui et Ron, mais lui aussi se posait des questions sur la nature du rapprochement qu'il sentait s'opérer entre lui et leur amie. Toutes ces problématiques bien évidemment le préoccupaient, mais pour l'heure il n'avait plus le courage de les aborder : c'était dimanche, la semaine avait été particulièrement riche en émotions et il faudrait se préparer à aborder une nouvelle succession de jours dans un peu plus de douze heures. Il était heureux que Ron ait fait ce commentaire sur la nature bonne d'Anthony, dont la gentillesse solaire pour un bref instant éclipsait tout, comme un coup du plat de la main lisse une nappe avant le début d'une réunion dont on appréhende le résultat. Brièvement apaisé, Harry reprit simplement :

-Oui, tu as raison : je lui dois une fière chandelle.

Et pendant ce temps où Draco essaie de trouver un fil rouge à sa vie et que deux amis proches comme des frères reconnectent les leurs, je perçois votre interrogation : mais que _diable_ est-il arrivé à Hermione tout ce temps ?

 _Diable_ : je crois que c'est le bon mot, puisque c'est là que nous nous sommes arrêtés : Tom Riddle surgissait tel un _diable_ de l'obscurité de façon vraiment _deux ex machinesque_ car nul ne nierait que la brune avait besoin d'assistance à ce moment là. Mais après…Revenons en arrière.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Allô ? Allô allô…Aaaalllôôôô…_

 _-Qu'y a-t-il, Arthur ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas : je suis en train d'essayer de parler à la Tante Muriel, elle vient de s'acheter un téléphone portable mais ne sait pas très bien comment l'utiliser, alors j'essaie de la guider mais la liaison semble avoir été brusquement interrompue…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit de faire, exactement ?_

 _-Eh bien…simplement de_ « parler sereinement dans les petits trous du combiné. »

 _-…_

 _-Molly ?_

 _-Tu sais tu devrais envoyer ses employés de maison vérifier si elle ne s'est pas perdue dans les toilettes entre temps._

 _-Le…les toilettes ma, chérie ?_

 _-Oui : parce que si elle a encore oublié de porter son appareil auditif, il est fort probable qu'elle t'ait entendu lui dire qu'il fallait parler_ « seulement dans le petit trou du cabinet ». _Tu l'interprètes comment, toi ?_

 _-…je vais appeler Ernestine._

 _Arthur, Molly, Muriel. Des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous, toujours des p'tits trous…_

* * *

 **oOo**

-Quelqu'un vient de t'embêter, je me trompe ?

-Ce n'est rien Tom…juste une rencontre _inattendue_ …beaucoup de fatigue, un peu d'alcool et voilà le résultat. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ce soir, ne m'en veux pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, si : je suis carrément vexé que tu ne veuilles rien me dire de ce qui te bouleverse mais je suis patient, je préfère attendre. Quand tu voudras venir vers moi, tu seras la bienvenue : loin de moi l'idée de te forcer.

Il ponctua cette affirmation d'un sourire un peu contrit en lui serrant amicalement l'épaule, et le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa. Elle n'ignorait pas le double sens des propos que l'homme assis à côté d'elle venait de lui tenir, mais elle ne releva rien. Après quelques secondes de silence profond, elle s'était doucement dégagée de l'étreinte qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué, et demandé à Tom avec un calme qui la surprît s'il pouvait l'amener dehors et la raccompagner chez elle. Désarçonné, le libraire avait simplement opiné et guidé avec une facilité déconcertante hors du dédale des Nott : elle s'était enfoncée bien plus loin qu'elle ne se l'était figuré, et il était heur qu'une aide extérieure lui soit parvenue à temps. Riddle lui avait gentiment ouvert la porte d'une berline semblable à celle dans laquelle elle était venue, sauf que Dimitri ne conduisait pas et que l'intérieur lui parut encore plus luxueux si cela était possible. Fatiguée, sa tête s'appuyait sur son poing tandis qu'elle regardait d'un œil éteint, s'éloigner le castel qu'elle espérait ne pas revoir de sitôt. A sa droite, la main de Tom était posée sur son bras en un geste amical de réconfort. Il lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à manger.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…marmonna-t-elle avec une grimace. Honnêtement tout ce dont je rêve à cette heure c'est d'aller me coucher et de ne penser à rien d'autre ; plus jamais à rien…

-Est-ce que…ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton cavalier ? Hésita son voisin.

Les visages tordus par la rage de Ron et Draco lui revinrent brièvement à l'esprit, ce qui n'était pas pour la faire aller mieux.

-Je ne savais pas que les employés de librairie fréquentaient les galas de la haute société, ni même qu'ils avaient le droit à de tels véhicules de fonction, contrattaqua-t-elle pour changer de sujet tout en désignant l'habitacle et l'habit élégant de son ami de l'index. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a peut-être une ou deux choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ?

Une rougeur caractéristique qu'elle lui avait parfois connue quand elle abordait un sujet qui lui était embarrassant envahit ses joues creuses, et l'espace d'un instant il eut l'air horriblement gêné.

-Ne te méprends pas, Hermione, commença-t-il difficilement en se passant une main derrière la nuque. C'est toi qui as supposé que parce que je t'ai souvent recommandé des livres à _Salazar_ j'y travaillais forcément. Je ne t'ai pas menti : j'ai négligé de te démentir. La vérité c'est que je _possède_ la boutique…Voilà.

-Le magasin de livre le plus grand de tout New-York, rien que ça ? réagit Hermione, les yeux ronds. C'est tout ce que tu as omis de me dire ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle révélation.

-Et peut-être, _peut-être_ que je possède des parts disons… _importantes_ dans une grande maison d'édition telle que…

-Telle que _Gaunt Corporation_ , coupa-t-elle, la petite carte qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre lui revenant en tête.

Et en son fort intérieur de se dire : _Génial. Encore un gosse de riches…_

-Hé…ne pense pas un truc pareil, je…

Talent particulier de Tom : il avait le don de lire dans les pensées des gens comme s'il s'agissait de pages grandes ouvertes, l'un des traits les plus notables de sa personnalité, l'un des aspects qui la fascinait le plus (et bien malgré elle) chez cet homme de trente-trois ans dont l'intelligence qu'il n'étalait pourtant pas l'écrasait presque. Elle n'arrivait pas, à lui en vouloir : c'était aussi sa faute, elle n'avait pas cherché non plus à fouiller bien loin dans son environnement ce qui est compréhensible : ils ne se connaissent encore que très peu. De fait, il était encore plus impossible d'être en colère contre lui quand il avait cette expression d'attente anxieuse sur le visage, l'appréhension peinte dans ses pupilles sombres.

-Non, ce n'est rien : quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que toi astreint au rayonnage, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille…soupira-t-elle, plus las encore si c'était possible.

-Tu n'es pas en reste niveau intelligence, Hermione, souligna-t-il soulagé de sa réaction.

-Parfois je me pose la question…grimaça-t-elle en revoyant le visage tordu de Dolohov. Dis-moi, Tom, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais me déposer…hors de la ville ?

-Où tu voudras, Hermione. Où tu voudras.

Et il se permit de l'éblouir d'un sourire.

* * *

 **oOo**

La maison de Rolf et Luna étaient une location : ils ne comptaient pas passer le reste de leurs jours dans une maison si commune, quoiqu'elle apparût déjà biscornue à la journaliste, avec ses serres et ses potagers recouverts de bâches multicolores tout près desquels se faisait entendre ça et là le grondement d'un animal. La fermette avait l'air accueillant, et elle ne fut pas surprise que ses habitants l'attendissent déjà sur le pas de la porte lorsque la voiture la déposa au bout de l'allée qui montait en pente douce vers le sommet de la colline que Rolf dévalait déjà, débarrassé de ses atours élégants dans une salopette en jean déchiré et marqué de traces de brûlures à de multiples endroits.

-Monsieur ! S'étonna-t-il en premier lieu voyant la silhouette du grand brun surgir pour tenir la portière à son amie.

L'homme lui adressa un courtois mais bref signe de la tête pendant que sa main prenait celle de la brune pour l'aider à se hisser hors de l'habitacle. L'air était glacé, le contact de cette paume chaude lui fit du bien.

-Professeur Scamander, je vous confie Miss Granger. Je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps : il se fait tard, je crois que tout le monde a besoin de repos. Hermione…

Il lui fit son habituel baisemain, et peut-être ses lèvres s'attardèrent-elles plus longtemps que coutume sur ses phalanges alors qu'il la fixait une dernière fois avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Rolf, momentanément figé par la surprise se reprit en constatant que le Docteur Granger grelottait, et s'empressa de lui offrir son bras pour la guider afin qu'elle évitât les nombreux trous du sentier. Il y avait de la lumière dans le hall.

-Oh…Hermione! S'exclama Luna voyant son amie arriver. Tu es couverte, toute couverte d'ondes maléfiques !

Elle ajusta ses lorgnospectres.

-Viens, je vais préparer l'autre chambre d'amis : des essences de plantes y brûlent en permanence, tu sera à l'abri des malheurs là-bas.

Et il lui sembla effectivement qu'entre Luna et Rolf, enfin, enfin elle ne risquait rien. Trop fatiguée pour s'étonner de la fumée violette et des oiseaux volant dans le salon, elle accrocha sa veste de smoking qui ne jetait plus aucun feu en compagnie des autres manteaux, ôta enfin ses talons hauts et suivit la blonde dans l'escalier.

Elle ne risquait rien…à part peut-être, une énième surprise.

-Luna, Rolf, c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? Lui parvint une voix familière, ensommeillée alors qu'elle passait devant une rangée de portes fermées.

L'un des panneaux s'ouvrit sur un pyjama bleu électrique qui flattait la deuxième crinière flamboyante caractéristique qu'elle vit en à peine deux heures d'intervalle.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione, le visage de son petit ami ronflant dans les bras de Blaise lui revenant à l'esprit.

-Hermione ? Fit-elle écho à son amie, cette fois parfaitement réveillé. Que…tout va bien, tu as eu un souci ?

-Je dois préparer des laits de poule ? S'enquit le paléontologue, fort à propos remontant les escaliers les bras pleins de couvertures.

Sa fiancée eut un sourire lumineux.

-Oh, Rolf : vu ce qu'Hermione et Ginny ont à se dire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux préparer du _Old Fire Whiskey_ et remettre leurs confessions à demain.

Les deux autres femmes échangèrent un regard, mi-amusé mi-pensif ayant l'intuition l'une et l'autre que leur nuit serait courte, mais le jour suivant long.

Très, _très_ long…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Hé ! HE ! Herminyninionne, viens voir ! Y'a pas que moi qui ai encore trop bu ! Y' s'appelle comment, lui, déjà ? Il est plein aussi ! …Zabelbi…ZaBobine…Ah non ! Je sais ! C'est Baise ! Zarbini Baise ! AH AH AH AH !_

 _-Seamus Finnigan pose cette bouteille de Dom Pérignon, et dégrise toi sur le champ si tu ne veux pas que **JE** te dégrise._

 _-Ah ah ah, Zarbini, je l'aime bien moi, c'est un marrant ! Ce qu'il écrit me fait toujours bien rire…c'est une vraie lange…nom, on dit langue…c'est ça ? Langue de vipère ! Mais il est tellement fun ce garnement ! Allez je retourne au resto… salut Zarbini !_

 _-Zabini…_

 _-Ouais, ouais, Zapétit, merci, vous aussi…_

 _-…_

 _Brunch chez le Chirurgien Terry Bott. Hermione et Seamus croisent un vieil ami_

 **oOo**


	18. Cor Rationae Tenet

**Heeeeyyyyyyyy** Bonsoir tout le monde, ça fait...ça fait...

Draco ***hurle*: LONGTEMPS?**

Aïe aïe aïe, oui, oui ça fait longtemps! Désolée pour le retard tout le monde, sincèrement, le mois de janvier c'était les examens, le mois de février la reprise et honnêtement je croule sous le travail en ce moment, ce n'est pas le moment le plus propice pour écrire :(

Mais je guette toujours, n'ayez crainte! Je ne vous cache pas que je vais ralentir un peu le rythme jusqu'à ce que le gros de la tempête universitaire soit passé, mais il y aura au moins quelque chose pour Pâques.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci à vous tous,** en très beau cadeau de nouvelle année j'ai eu droit à une avalanche de review, vous êtes au sommet!

 **Du fond du coeur merci**

Naema

 **oOo**  
Swangranger

 **oOo**

Leolili

 **oOo**  
Miss LounayToons

 **oOo**  
Gilmei

 **oOo**  
Cilou

 **oOo**  
Sey Maerks

 **oOo**  
Sealaw

 **oOo**  
Eliana Debrey

 **oOo**  
invisible smile

 **oOo**  
ElwynCloud

 **oOo**

Lilie147

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Cilou:** Hi hi, j'adore comme tu as ta section spéciale au début de chaque chapitre! C'est moi qui me sens gâtée, j'ai carrément eu droit à un triple commentaire; et je serais bien mal placée pour te faire une remarque sur le délai ha ha...C'est clair, les fêtes de fin d'année sont chargées en général, et après l'année démarre de plus belle et enchaîne avec un mois de février tellement court...même pas le temps de faire paraître un chapitre! Du coup je te rajoute à la liste des personnes qui n'ont pas vraiment confiance en Tom, rhaa mais qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cette impopularité? Ah je suis contente que le dénouement de la soirée te surprenne, parce que ce n'était pas gagné; on pouvait naturellement s'attendre à un rapprochement et pfiou! tout se désintègre. C'est vrai que le scénario se dévoile lentement, mais tu verras j'espère qu'une fois les pièces à leur place tout s'explique.

 _(Parenthèse analytique longue, à ne lire que si tu as des heures devant toi)_

(Pour ce qui est du dialogue avec les Greengrass, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envoyer un très admiratif: "touché". C'est bien vu, Hermione a présenté ses hommages et non pas ses respects pour marquer une distance bien nette entre le rang qu'elle comptait tenir et le protocole pesant dans lequel le Marquis aurait certainement tenté de l'enfermer. La tenue masculine, les hommages, tout cela c'est pour signifier d'entrée de jeu à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas dupe des hypocrisies de la mondanité et que même si elle ne fait pas partie de ce monde, elle n'entend pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant. Et je renvoie au dialogue avec les Greengrass, où elle ne se laisse pas déstabiliser une seule fois, attaque d'emblée pour prendre l'ascendant sur les autres, et finit même par les ridiculiser complètement; le fait qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent même pas prouvant à quel point ils sont fats. Pour la cravate, c'est drôle parce qu'il y a plein d'études qui argumentent sur son caractère sexuel, le fait que ce soit un attribut mâle et la forme notamment servent à la qualifier de phallique, mais il y a encore bien plus derrière (qui dépasse d'ailleurs mes humbles compétences). Venir à une réunion de la haute bourgeoisie qui est un monde où les rapports hommes/femmes sont bien définis et finalement les deux mondes très cloisonnés (chaque sexe est renvoyé à sa fonction traditionnelle, renvoi à la situation de Narcissa, et à la réception de Noël chez les Malfoy: les hommes et les femmes ne se mélangent pas). Pour le symbole de domination masculine qu'elle représente donc, porter une cravate aurait été un signal d'émancipation de la part d'Hermione, mais qui aurait aussi pu être interprété comme une provocation de la part des autres, peu habitué à ce que l'on chasse sur leurs terres patriarcales et donc aurait pu nuire à travers Hermione, à Draco. Ce qui n'était pas son but, indirectement c'est une attention qui lui est accordée.)

Quant à ta toute dernière question, alors j'aurai adoré faire de l'histoire ou des lettres, mais...Maiiiiis disons que mes études m'ont plutôt portée vers une matière où l'on peut travailler en robe, et où on ne hurle pas "OBJECTION" comme aux Etats-Unis chaque fois que la partie averse outre le trait. Mais l'histoire, les lettres, font partie de mes centres d'intérêts, je ne savais pas que ça transparaissait ^^

Aaah je t'assomme...Pardon, mais c'est passionnant de discuter avec vous tous. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et je t'envoie une bise! **  
**

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 15

 **Cor rationes tenet**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 14 janvier, vers seize heures  
Nargoland_

Symphonie numéro 7, deuxième mouvement. Pièce dont la musique s'ouvre sur un jet de clarinette qui s'élance, s'étale un peu et nous balance dans le vide pour mieux nous y laisser en apesanteur, morceau idéal pour définir le silence et l'immobilisme qui règnent dans le salon de Luna, place autrement tout à fait agréable dans son genre avec ses tableaux saisissants de réalisme et ses accessoires venus des quatre coins du monde aussi fantaisistes qu'un masque vaudou Haïtien, ou encore un gadget dernier cri venu de Corée (du Sud). Allongée sur le divan orange recouvert de motifs violets, Hermione amorphe contemplait le plafond. Littéralement. Un bras était replié sur la reliure d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Rolf, l'autre pendait mollement par-dessus le bras de sa couche improvisée à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol effleurant de temps à autre et du bout des doigts le tissu rêche du tapis. Les yeux un peu dans le vague, la brune analysait les fresques du plafond exécutées par leur hôtesse elle-même, mélangeant des classiques de l'art aux visions un peu plus personnelles de la photographe. En ce moment, elle fixe avec une moue critique l'unique corne pointant fièrement sur le front de ce qu'elle avait identifié comme étant un Ronflak, créature mythologique à laquelle les habitants de Nargoland faisaient foi quand la journaliste y accordait autant de crédibilité qu'au monstre du Loch Ness. Quoique, la controverse sur Nessie n'étant pas encore bouclée, est-ce qu'on pourrait en conclure que l'esprit d'Hermione n'est pas si terre à terre qu'elle aimerait le croire ? Pour sa part, installée dans le fauteuil d'en face et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, Ginny n'est pas plus réactive. La maîtresse de maison, elle, a été aperçue il y a une heure portant une salopette en jean raccommodée à la manière d'un patchwork coloré et des bottes en caoutchouc, bêche au bras et un bonnet sur la tête vraisemblablement pour aller travailler à la serre, là-bas au bout du jardin. En revanche, je ne sais pas où est passé le paléontologue, je n'ai pas fait attention- il sera temps de le chercher plus tard. Enfin, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Baptiste-Eudes la tortue regarde le paysage morne et pluvieux tout en mâchonnant une grande feuille de laitue du bout du bec, l'air assez content de lui. Au moins un qui a le moral, parce que pour l'instant et depuis qu'elles ont déjeuné ensemble avec le couple, les deux meilleures amies se sont à peine adressées quelques mots.

-Dragée ? Proposa la rousse, sortant une petite boîte métallique d'une poche de sa combinaison de pyjama.

Le Docteur Granger tourna la tête et considéra le nappage de sucre fourré au chocolat avec un cœur d'amande d'un air vaguement intéressé, mais finit par décliner d'un hochement négatif quand la vision du cabinet de ses parents s'imposa à elle comme c'était toujours le cas en matière de petites douceurs. Son refus n'empêcha pas Ginny de suçoter du bout de la langue une première friandise, bien vite suivie d'une autre.

-On nous les a offertes hier soir à la sortie de la réception à laquelle j'ai été envoyée par le travail, précisa-t-elle se resservant. Et je dois avouer qu'ils ont un certain goût de reviens-y…

-Une réception ? Interrogea son amie, retournant à la fixation du plafond, yeux de nouveau dans le vague tandis qu'elle se perdait dans les souvenirs de celle d'hier, où ça ?

-Pas très loin, dans un village paumé type trois pelés-deux tondus où Gwenog Jones a décidé de venir s'enterrer pour préparer la suite de la saison. Cette année elle entraîne les joueuses de première ligue de Quidditch, son expérience d'ancienne grande attaquante lui est très utile mais n'arrive pas à occulter totalement le caractère nouveau que représente cette nouvelle fonction. En tout cas, hier elle avait l'air de dire qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans un endroit calme pour réfléchir là-dessus…

-Pas pour vivre en toute discrétion son aventure controversée avec son rival de toujours Dragomir Gorgovitch ? Répondit Hermione un peu plus attentive, tandis que Blaise et sa besace pleine de ragots apparaissaient dans le fauteuil du cabinet de dentiste.

Cette réplique eut le mérite d'arracher à la Weasley un sourire éclatant, et ses yeux étaient rieurs pour la première fois quand elle répartit :

-J'ai _peut-être_ aperçu des effets masculins et un ou deux cadres photos en me promenant dans la maison pendant que tous les autres étaient occupés à poser pour le _Daily Prophet_ , fit-elle malicieusement. L'enquête psychologique est très importante, l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille voudrait vraiment que Gwenog la représente sur certains évènements sportifs, mais veut s'assurer que son image restera…propre.

Grimace partagée pour les deux comparses, et je crois qu'il y a un vrai débat qui se prépare.

-Il y a quelque chose d'un peu dérangeant dans cette politique, commença Hermione en se redressant. Loin de moi l'idée de te jeter la pierre Ginny, ou de remettre en cause ton éthique mais…pourquoi est-ce que la suspicion plane toujours au-dessus des femmes dès lors qu'il est question de gérer une image publique ?

-Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura la manager, je suis loin de cautionner cette pratique mais le fait est qu'effectivement dès qu'on demande à une personne du beau sexe de promouvoir un produit sportif, une manifestation ou de gérer une chronique sur n'importe quel média je me demande pourquoi on ne fait pas autant de chichis envers les hommes…

-Comme si nous avions l'apanage de l'excès, de la manipulation et des scandales ! Approuva vivement Hermione en se référant à des évènements antérieurs. Le débat n'avance pas depuis les Livres : on patauge dans le mythe de la femme tentatrice et responsable de la faute. A quoi ça sert, d'être au vingt-et-unième siècle alors ?

-Je me le demande, soupira la rouquine. Honnêtement, je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur mon emploi actuel. En sortant de… _tout ça_ , ça m'est apparu comme le meilleur moyen pour aller de l'avant – je veux changer de continent, entamer une carrière dans les métiers du sport qui est ma passion depuis toujours…Mais plus j'avance, moins j'ai le sentiment que j'aurai la capacité d'évoluer : je commence à toucher aux limites.

-La fin d'un cycle, résuma la journaliste désormais parfaitement sortie de sa léthargie.

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu lasse.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Hermione jeta un œil à la bruine qui s'amoncelait en gouttelettes sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Allez.

Ginny ramena une bouilloire rouge à la peinture écaillée sur les flammes de l'âtre pendant qu'Hermione disposait deux tasses ébréchées sur la table basse. Baptiste-Eudes contemplait tout cela d'un œil critique : après un long moment de comédie, les deux actrices allaient enfin quitter la scène…Et gare à ce qui se trouverait sous les masques.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **-SEVERUS T'ES FOUTU, POUDLARD EST DANS LA RUE, SEVERUS T'ES FOUTU POUDLARD EST DANS LA RUE, SEVERUS…**_

 _-T'es sûr de ton coup, Ernie ?_

 _-Certain, garantit MacMillan avec un air suffisant. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore dans des circonstances qu'on ne nous a toujours pas expliqué Rogue a pris le pouvoir dans cette école et on vit littéralement l'enfer…_

 _-Retour des châtiments corporels…_

 _-…couvre-feu imposé même les week-ends…_

 _-…Et pire que tout : retour de la jelly à la menthe au dîner. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin._

 _-Mais-_

 _-Beau-coup-trop-loin, répéta Ernie._

 _-Il n'a pas tort, approuva Michael. On a mobilisé les trois-quarts des étudiants : il est_ obligé _de nous écouter._

 _-Carrément, renchérit Finfletcher. Il ne peut quand même pas virer_ tout _le château._

 _-Ouais, obligé de…Minute ! Interrompit Seamus. C'est quoi ce projectile que je vois voler vers nous au loin ?_

 _-…Un avion en papier…Et il est porteur d'un message. Eh ! C'est signé par Rogue !_

 _-Fais voir Justin, c'est ma manif' après tout !_

 _Ernie, Michael, Seamus, Justin. La Manif', Partie I._

* * *

 **oOo**

-…et c'est sur ces entrefaites que ton frère a débarqué. Je suis sûre que je n'ai même pas besoin de te faire la description de ce qu'il s'est passé après ça : Ron l'a insulté, Dra…Malfoy a répliqué et j'en étais quitte pour quelques minutes à les entendre déblatérer comme deux chameaux plein d'arthrite.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse en entendant son amie mettre son frère dans le rôle du quadrupède grincheux (il faut dire qu'elle trouvait aussi que le Ron seyait relativement le personnage).

-Ha, ha, continua-t-elle de pouffer en poussant un nouveau gâteau entre ses dents. Je te crois sur parole, j'ai grandit en observant à quel point la jalousie pouvait être le pire défaut de Ron mais tu le savais déjà après la scène qu'il t'a fait quand il a su que tu allais effectuer une année d'échange à Durmstrang pendant ton Doctorat…

-Il n'a jamais pu concevoir que j'eus un intérêt culturel pour le territoire, son histoire et son environnement extraordinaire, appuya la brune jetant une cuillère de miel blond dans son thé ambre. J'ai eu beau lui parler des tribus et du centre de recherche, tout ce qu'il retenait c'était _Durmstrang, Durmstrang, Viktor Krum_ …Alors que Viktor avait terminé ses études et jouait déjà en Bulgarie depuis des années.

-Eh bien, c'est Ron, résuma sa cadette en haussant les épaules. Et puis c'était une période particulière de votre vie il faut bien l'avouer, tout le monde se demandait si vous alliez…enfin…

Ginny s'empourpra presque, il s'en fallut de peu et comme c'est un comportement inhabituel pour la plus hardie des Weasley, Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Si ? Demanda-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête équivoque.

-Si…Enfin tu vois quoi, c'était _un peu_ ambigu entre vous deux à l'époque et tout le monde se demandait si vous alliez enfin vous mettre à sortir ensemble.

 _-Pfeeeuhhhhh !_

Je crois qu'il fallait que ça sorte : la remarque de la rouquine, et le thé aspiré trop rapidement de sa comparse. Tandis que la première secondait la dernière en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos, Baptiste-Eudes s'attaquait à un morceau de chou chinois en suivant la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- _Ahem,_ toussa encore Hermione le gosier douloureux.

-Là, là, la rasséréna Ginny en lui tendant un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller un peu, je n'avais nullement l'intention de te tuer.

-Juste de me filer un infarctus, geignit la journaliste en se tenant désormais à distance respectable de sa tasse fumante. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir comme l'oncle Billius…

-Hermione, tu essaies de changer de sujet, l'accusa son amie avec un air de reproche.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier, de toute façon. Mais plutôt que de se défendre, elle préféra passer à l'offensive à son tour et lâcha, les lèvres pincées :

-Est-ce que je change de sujet ? Peut-être, peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de déterrer de vieilles histoires qui appartiennent au passé quand tout m'indique que c'est sur le présent qu'il faut que je me concentre. Et le temps actuel, c'est notamment m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retrouvée à faire dormir Blaise et Harry dans le même lit il y a deux jours à peine.

Ginny pâlit horriblement et ramena autour d'elle une couverture en un geste de défense.

-Harry est venu chez toi ?

-Oui, il était un peu…en désarroi. Ecoute, je ne veux pas rentrer dans le détail, mais j'ai compris que ça se passait mal entre vous. Il y a eu quelque chose pas vrai ?

Mais Ginny s'était refermée, comme une huître. Elle émiettait désormais du bout des doigts des biscuits sur le bord de sa soucoupe, d'un air absent mais surtout –Hermione le savait- déterminée à ne rien dire.

Elle revit le visage surmonté de lunettes rondes et triste de son meilleur ami.

Sa volonté s'aiguisa, et une flamme passa dans ses yeux. Qu'importe comment cette après-midi devait se finir, elle _pouvait_ faire parler Ginny, et elle le ferait.

Et elle s'engagea dans la bataille.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 14 janvier, vers dix-sept heures  
Normaland_

* **BOUM* *BOUM* *BOUM***

Ce n'était plus un sursaut, là : Draco avait carrément fait un bond, et sa cuiller de glace avait largement débordé sur son sweat qui, s'il était vieux, ne méritait cependant pas tant de violence. La violence c'est le bon terme : celle avec laquelle un crétin ne tenant certainement pas à la vie vient de frapper à la porte de l'illustre héritier Mafloy qui tout à sa déprime dominicale aurait largement préféré continuer à se goinfrer seul de crème gelée au chocolat devant son animé favori (une vraie midinette ce Draco). Il faut dire que la relecture de son ancienne correspondance l'a mis malgré lui dans tous ses états, et qu'il a besoin de se vider l'esprit. Et quand on n'a pas envie de sortir, se farcir le crâne d'images multicolores sur fond de musique entraînante reste encore le meilleur des remèdes à l'ennui.

-DRRRRRAAACOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enfin, le meilleur remède après la compagnie d'un ami cher. Très, très cher…

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt ! L'exhorta ledit habitant en ouvrant la porte avec précipitation. C'est sensé être une résidence huppée ici bordel, déjà que la propriétaire a du mal à me faire confiance sous prétexte que je n'ai pas de chihuahua je…Blaise ?

A croire que son entrée fracassante avait consumé toute son énergie vitale : le rédacteur venait de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le tapis du hall, une expression de profonde douleur sur ses beaux traits et les deux mains crispées sur sa poitrine à hauteur du cœur.

-Blaise, ne me dit pas que tu fais une attaque cardiaque ? S'alarma Draco, la torpeur qui l'avait saisit toute la journée faisant place à une incroyable poussée d'adrénaline.

Parfaitement lucide, il avait déjà son cellulaire en main et composait le numéro des urgences quand un geste de son meilleur ami l'arrêta. Il lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension.

-Draco mon cœur…mon pauvre cœur est en mieeetttteee…

Paradoxalement cette affirmation alarmante calma le grand blond sur le champ. Il referma le clapet de son téléphone, claqua la porte d'entrée pour plus d'intimité et, se passant une main dans les cheveux se laissa glisser sur le tapis à côté de Zabini, qui n'en finissait plus de gémir de douleur.

-Alors, mon bon vieil imbécile maintenant dis-moi tout.

-J'ai maaaaal Draco…

-Je sais, crois-moi : je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que la musique du générique qui se déroulait là-bas, sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Alors…comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

Blaise le regarda d'un air fiévreux puis, sans crier gare fondit en larmes et se mit à se rouler sur le sol. Il soupira tandis qu'il lui tapotait gentiment le dos, songeant que si on disait que l'amour arrivait toujours sans crier gare, dans le cas de Blaise –et comme pour tout ce que faisait ce garçon- il en irait autrement.

Maintenant, tout l'immeuble au moins devait savoir qu'il venait de tomber amoureux : et ce n'est que le commencement…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Ernie…Tu es tout pâle._

 _-J'en étais sûr : c'est la jelly._

 _-Ou le message ! Hé, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?_

 _Son comparse leur tendit le papier. C'était signé Rusard._

 _-« Décrêt d'éducation numéro quarante : toute personne ayant pris part à la manifestation non autorisée de cet après-midi aura pour sanction d'être exclu des locaux de l'école dans leur intégralité pendant une durée indéterminée. Voilà, vous scandiez '_ Dans la rue' _et le Directeur est en fort aise : dansez maintenant ! »_

 _-Attends…Exclu des locaux…Il ne veut pas dire de_ tous _les locaux quand même ?_

 _-Tu penses aux dortoirs, toi aussi ?_

 _Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil horrifié._

 _-Je crois qu'on peut faire un nouveau vote pour modifier les slogans, marmonna Seamus d'un air désabusé._

 _-Pourquoi les slogans ? Interrogea MacMillan qui tentait de couvrir sa déconfiture._

 _-Ben étant donné qu'on est bloqué hors du château, on pourrait plutôt dire : « Severus on est foutu, tu nous as bien mis à la rue ». Peut-être que ça déclencherait un peu de compassion et qu'il nous laisserait rentrer ?_

 _-…_

 _-Bah quoi ? Quitte à être en vagabondage, autant avoir le droit de rêver !_

 _Grffyondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle. La Manif', Partie II._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 14 janvier, vers dix-huit heures  
Nargoland_

Je ne vous cache pas que nous sommes passé d'une ambiance plutôt dimanche « Derrick et tasse de thé » à une atmosphère digne des plus grands combats de catch. Je vous fais grâce de mes remarques et vous laisse continuer à épier la conversation sous peine que l'on en perde le fil.

-Je-n'ai-pas-envie-d'en-parler, articula la rousse sans desserrer les mâchoires.

-Il va bien falloir que tu t'expliques auprès de quelqu'un pourtant, étant donné que tu n'as pas voulu le faire auprès d'Harry je…

-Non, non, Hermione tu ne comprends pas : ça ne te regarde pas. C'est ma vie, mon couple, mes affaires. Nos affaires. Pas les tiennes, ni celles de personne d'autre.

-Ginny, _bien sûr_ que ce sont mes affaires enfin ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Harry est mon meilleur ami, forcément s'il y a une friction entre les deux ça concerne tout le groupe moi inclus !

-Non, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : tu te mêles _encore_ d'une histoire qui ne te regarde pas !

-Ah c'est comme ça, maintenant je me _mêle ?_ Dis-moi, tu étais bien contente que je me _mêle_ au tout début, quand tes sentiments pour Harry n'étaient pas réciproques et que tu avais besoin d'une _taupe_ pour te permettre de sonder ses phases émotionnelles, l'évolution de ses relations amoureuses et donc maintenant que tu m'as utilisé tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ?!

-Tu mélanges tout ! Explosa Ginny, ses oreilles virant peu à peu à l'écarlate (ce qui est mauvais signe chez les Weasley).

-Alors explique-moi, permets-moi d'y voir plus clair, à peigner ce nœud de non-dits ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des secrets entre nous ? Depuis quand est-ce que…est-ce qu'on ne se dit plus tout… ?

La voix d'Hermione, pourtant bien partie pour briser les vitres façon Oscar, se brisa sur ces derniers mots comme une vague sur une falaise. Et pour cause, le regard marron brillant de colère vient de se faire distant à mesure qu'affluent les souvenirs projettant nos deux protagonistes en arrière. Et il me semble que la même impression vient de frapper Ginny, dont le teint est passé tour à tour de la crème-tournée au grenat-fouetté, pour finir en incarnat-renversé. Eh oui, il n'y a rien de rationnel dans toutes ces histoires de cœur : c'est dur d'en vouloir à ceux que l'on aime et ce même si la rancœur semble de prime abord avoir été fondée sur d'excellentes raisons. Aucune certitude n'a l'air tout à fait solide dans celles qui flottent entre les deux amies en ce moment, et c'est pendant ce souffle retenu que Luna décide enfin de faire sa réapparition, couverte de terre et de bonheur. Ce qui fait s'agiter de joie la tortue qui n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle. (Décidément, quel flegme ce Baptiste-Eudes, quel flegme…).

-Je vous ai entendu crier, remarqua la blonde l'air de rien.

Et la rousse, et la brune, échangèrent un regard gêné incertaines quant à la tournure qu'elles devaient donner aux évènements. Le sourire de Luna rayonna.

-Je suis bien contente : j'ai cru que vous ne vous disputeriez jamais de l'après-midi, finalement la patience paye ! Rolf et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour vous laisser autant d'espace de crise qu'il vous était nécessaire, et je m'inquiétais de ne toujours pas vous entendre.

Rire aérien, filamenteux comme un emberlificotage de rayons argentés.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle : il faut toujours que l'éclair fasse éclater la tension lourde des nuages pour que la bonne pluie puisse crever le ciel.

Elles la contemplèrent un instant, perplexe.

-Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit la photographe en ponctuant sa malice d'un clin d'œil, que je vous laisse passer au whisky pendant que je vais prendre une douche.

Effectivement, la tension éclata mais on ne retiendra pas forcément l'effet de la colère : plutôt, le brouhaha joyeux qui suivit cette réplique alors qu'elles riaient de concert. Quand leur hôtesse se fut éclipsée, les deux amies eurent un regard gêné.

-Je suppose que nous avons l'air ridicules, marmonna timidement la Weasley en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. Je te dois des excuses, Hermione : je me suis laissée emportée je me laisse beaucoup aller d'une manière générale en ce moment…

-Non, non, la rasséréna la journaliste bien plus lucide, je n'aurais pas dû partir sur des divagations d'une autre époque. Je crois que Luna a raison.

Elle se dirigea vers un buffet où elle s'empara d'une bouteille non entamée d' _Old Ogden's firewhiskey_.

-Je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin pour jouer carte sur table.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, renchérit Ginny en agitant un trio de dés sous son nez.

Ah la la, pourquoi pressens-je que le réveil pour aller au bureau demain matin sera difficile ?

* * *

 **oOo**

-Ha ha, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Noooon ?

-Je pense qu'il eût fallut que nous commençâmes par la dégustation de ce tord-boyaux ma foi fort savoureux dès hier.

-Hermione.

-Quid ?

-Tu recommences à causer bizarre. Ça veut dire…pfff ha ha, ça veut dire qu'on est définitivement saoules !

Nouvel éclat de rire sonore, tandis que le couple installé sur des rocking-chairs près du feu sont en pleine partie de go, et n'ont pas l'air plus dérangés par les exclamations aux exhalaisons d'alcool que si cela avait été un fond sonore radiophonique. Ils poursuivaient imperturbables leurs conversations dans leur bulle tandis qu'à quelques mètres à peine, les deux jeunes femmes jouaient une toute autre pièce sur leur propre scène et qui a au moins le mérite d'être des plus…franches.

-Je lui plais moins qu'avant, déclarait Ginny d'un ton catégorique, sirotant ça et là un autre verre.

-Aaah je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire : tu es resplendissante, tout le temps ! Tu mettrais au tapis tous ces modèles en plastiques à _Roseway_ même en pyjama et sans maquillage !

-Non, non, tu ne comprends pas : ce n'est pas une question de physique, c'est une question d'habitude et…haaaaaa…

Hermione à travers le filtre brumeux de l'ébriété amorça tout de même un geste de prévenance en voyant la manager porter une main à ses tempes.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura cette dernière. Mais je m'emmêle les pinceaux écoute…écoutez ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des Nargonautes, je vais reprendre l'histoire depuis le début…Et encore un verre aussi, ajouta-t-elle en finissant celui qu'elle tenait encore cul-sec.

-La vie de couple…Commença future-Madame-Potter, la vie de couple, la vie de couple…Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai rencontré Harry quand j'avais dix ans et ça a été le coup de foudre…Pour moi. Il a bien fallut attendre six pour qu'il remarque enfin que j'étais…que je _suis_ la femme de sa vie.

-Bien parlé ! L'encouragea Rolf, applaudissant avec la frénésie nerveuse qui lui était caractéristique.

Elle lui leva sa coupe en guise d'hommage.

-Et donc ensuite il m'a plaqué quand toi, Ron et lui êtes partis enquêter sur l'explosion qui a tué Lily et James il y a presque vingt-huit ans d'ici, et qui n'avait rien d'accidentel conformément à la thèse que Dumbledore a toujours soutenue, et qui l'a conduit à cacher Harry dans ce foyer improbable pour le protéger, avant de lui coûter la peau seize ans plus tard.

Moment de recueillement à la mémoire du regretté Albus.

-Finalement, aux termes de péripéties rocambolesques, vous avez mis à jour que ce n'était pas l'explosion contre toute attente qui était la cause directe de la mort des parents d'Harry : cette dernière a en réalité été utilisée pour masquer le fait qu'un gaz puissant et mortal était à l'origine de tout :

-L'Avada Kedavra, murmura Hermione du bout des lèvres.

-Un nom sinistre, pour une arme sinistre, nota Rolf. D'une couleur verte brillante quand il est contenu dans du verre, il a pour caractéristique une fois libéré d'être _incolore, inodore, insipide_. C'est l'arme du crime parfaite : aucune lésion, boursoufflure, infection n'est remarquable sur le corps des victimes qui pourraient tout aussi bien être endormies…L'Avada Kedavra, deuxième calamité après la bombe atomique.

Il eut un frisson qui se répercuta malgré tout chez la brune tandis que de lointains souvenirs remontaient.

-Inventée par le scientifique Gellert Grindewald, de sinistre réputation, repris Ginny. Et répandu par lui et ses partisans. Sauf que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ce soir là…Mais je m'éloigne, là je ne suis même plus née. Et donc une fois la « guerre » gagnée, il a bien fallut retourner à un quotidien normal : Harry et moi sommes repartis comme en l'an quarante, tout était bien.

Elle considéra un moment ces mots.

-Oui, tout était bien : ce serait génial si l'histoire avait pu s'arrêter là, qu'on aurait pu se mettre ensemble et que l'histoire eût continuée rose et tendre jusqu'à la fin de notre vie…Mais une relation c'est beaucoup de travail. Ça a commencé quand il a fallut finir nos études supérieures. Ensuite, la pression s'est accentuée quand on a commencé à vivre ensemble : c'est un gros chamboulement, de partager ses habitudes et les secrets de son tout-les-jours avec quelqu'un…Et puis les années ont passées. Il m'a demandé en mariage et…c'est là que les problèmes ont commencé.

-Pourtant c'était une demande très originale, nota Luna avec douceur.

-Moui…original façon Harry, releva Hermione plus dubitative. Un jeu de piste au fil des scènes de crime les plus macabres de New-York, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique.

-Mais incroyablement stimulant, rit Ginny certaines scènes lui revenant en tête. Et c'est là que le déclic s'est fait dans mon esprit…il y a un an déjà. Hermione…Rolf…Luna…

Elle les regarda un moment avec calme, juste un moment avant que le masque se brise.

-Je… _je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants_! S'effondra-t-elle en sanglots.

-Oh, Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione, fondant en larmes à son tour.

Pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre leur fit plus de bien que toutes les bouteilles d'Old Ogden réunies. La brune la gratifia d'une accolade chaleureuse, et bientôt les bras de Luna et de Rolf vinrent compléter le méli-mélo de membres et de cheveux.

-C'est…est-ce que c'est sûr, tu sais depuis quand…bafouilla Hermione.

C'était le pire scénario possible, et c'était effectivement en train de se passer.

-J'ai été voir un médecin, avoua-t-elle simplement. Je ne vais pas te la refaire : Harry a dû de parler du coup des préservatifs mais c'est…je suis à un moment de ma vie où rien ne va. Non, laisse-moi finir, coupa-t-elle alors que ses amis ouvraient la bouche. Oui j'ai un travail qui rémunère bien, oui je suis jeune, oui j'ai un couple stable et une famille unie. Mais c'est bon pour le décorum ça. En réalité je me sens de moins en moins à ma place dans ce pays, ma famille me manque, je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs et je ne pourrais certainement jamais être mère.

Elle avala une dernière rasade.

-Je me sens acculée par mes problèmes et mon comportement est devenu horrible : je me suis éloignée de tout le monde, j'ai fui dans le travail, et j'ai même fichu Harry à la porte de son propre appartement.

Et reposa une bonne fois pour toutes son verre.

Un silence s'ensuivit où l'on vit entrer et sortir une ribambelle d'anges. Hermione pour une fois, était à court de mots. Rolf muet de sentir tant de douleur. Comme toujours, ce fut Luna qui permit de lier tout le monde.

-Ça va aller, Ginny.

Cette dernière la dévisagea, un peu hallucinée. La paume chaude de la blonde se referma sur la sienne.

-Tant que ouvre ton cœur, tu ne seras jamais toute seule.

Et un sourire chaud et lumineux comme l'astre argenté. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pense, avec tout ce qu'elle a écumé ce soir, Ginny se sent comme lavée : elle a redescendue jusqu'au fond, il lui appartient désormais de faire en sorte de remonter, de retourner à ce qu'il y a de meilleur en elle. Oui, c'est comme une purge : Ginny se sent mieux, elle n'a plus de secrets pour ses amis et commence à retrouver confiance en elle le futur ne peut qu'être moins gris avec un soutien aussi enthousiaste. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets.

Elle planta ses iris noisettes dans le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione. Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose que j'aurai dû te dire il y a des années.

-Ginny ?

-C'est à propos de…de Draco Malfoy.

Elle eut droit à trois paires d'yeux intrigués.

-Hein? S'étrangla Hermione, interrogeant le destin sur le fait qu'il lui mette encore le blond sur sa route, même ici, même quand elle ne voulait _pas_ en entendre parler.

 _« Pâle, pathétique copie de Saint-Potter : je te retrouve bien là malgré tes fripes Weasley-le-Clébard, toujours à copier-coller ton idole tant et si bien que tu en es venu à adopter le même refrain que lui »,_ entendit-elle. Elle secoua la tête, et reporta son attention sur la manager.

-Je t'écoute Ginny, qu'as-tu de si important à me révéler sur Malfoy ?

La cadette des Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une inspiration et débuter un nouveau récit, mais là je dois l'arrêter parce que ça ne serait pas drôle si tout se passait comme prévu. Souvenez-vous, plus haut je vous exposais le fait que dire ses quatre vérités avait « _lavé »_ son âme de la noirceur qui la minait. Son âme mais maintenant c'est son _corps_ qui hurle pour un lavage du foie, parce qu'au bout de la deuxième bouteille de whisky quand même, et sans repas il faut bien qu'il commence à protester. Point de flots de paroles qui s'échappent de cette bouche ouverte, mais plutôt des vomissements de la délicate teinte jaune-ambrée de l'eau-de-vie qui n'a pas fini d'en rendre contradictoirement notre rouquine malade.

Et donc nous allons laisser l'équipée prendre soin d'une Ginny au teint verdâtre qui ce soir aura littéralement _tout_ expurgé.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Dimanche 14 janvier, vers vingt-heures  
Derbyshire_

Ses ongles étaient parfaits : brillants, durs, rosés on eût pu croire à de la nacre. Elle venait de payer cette nouvelle manucure une fortune qui devait bien valoir quelque part sur la planète, le salaire mensuel d'un ouvrier en manufacture. Mais à elle cela ne valait rien, ne coûtait quasiment rien quand elle l'analysait en perspective de son compte en banque qui selon une expression consacrée par le vulgaire, était bien « rembourré ». Et pourtant, tout matelassée qu'elle fût financièrement, cela ne préservait pas à Narcissa la douleur profonde imposée par d'autres chutes : celle qu'elle venait de faire dans son amour-propre, par exemple.

Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'elle était rentrée au Royaume-Uni. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles elle n'avait croisé personne d'autre que les domestiques à qui on avait confié la bonne marche de la maison pendant les absences diverses de la maîtresse des lieux. Quelques heures depuis que Lucius après l'avoir fait chanter la tenait enfermée en otage, confinée comme une gosse gâtée qui venait de faire un caprice et à qui il tenait d'infliger une punition pour qu'elle retournât à ses bonnes manières premières. Mais Narcissa avait presque cinquante ans elle avait passé l'âge des gages et ne supportait pas d'être traitée comme telle. Jamais en trente années de mariage elle n'avait eut à connaître un tel comportement. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'a jamais dévié de la route droite qui se tenait devant elle pendant toutes ces décennies. Et elle en payait le prix, Lucius lui faisait payer : mais quand il croyait que cet huis-clôt allait lui permettre de se refroidir et de reconsidérer les paroles humiliantes qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui jeter à la figure sur le chemin du retour (à tel point qu'il avait demandé à avoir une cabine bien à lui sur le jet), la solitude ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination à son projet initial celui qui avait mis le feu aux poudres.

Le divorce. Son mari n'avait même pas eu le cran même de dire le mot. _« Ce projet insensé… » « …ce terme auquel tu ne penses pas… »_ avait-il périphrasé.

La blonde se saisit d'une orange qui dépassait d'une corbeille de fruits quelconque, un de ces cadeaux venus de partout et offerts par toutes sortes de gens qui voyaient un bénéfice à plus ou moins court-terme à lui souhaiter leurs _« meilleures vœux »_ pour commencer janvier et qui ne manquaient jamais de la rendre malade... Enfin, tu parles d'une convalescence : elle se sentait plus en forme que jamais malgré que son énergie demeurait pour l'instant confinée à leur maison de campagne du Derbyshire. Magnifique prison, aux barreaux rutilants qui ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir de liberté. On frappa à la porte. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses ongles superbes entamèrent l'écorce du fruit et mordirent légèrement la chair.

-Oui ? Prononça-t-elle sèchement, autant par habitude que par mauvaise humeur d'avoir été tiré de ses sombres réflexions.

-Milady, Lord Malfoy m'a instamment demandé de vous signaler que le Professeur Rogue était en route pour vous rendre une visite de courtoisie. Dois-je préparer un dîner ?

Un vent formidable souffla une bourrasque sur son cœur : ses poumons semblaient tout à coup respirer le plus pur des oxygènes.

-Severus ? S'entendit-elle demander, un peu stupidement.

-Oui, Milady, le Professeur Rogue, répéta patiemment le majordome.

-Vous poserez le service de la grand-tante de Lucius dans le petit salon, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle l'entendit presque s'incliner devant tant de bon goût. Si Severus venait pour le dîner alors il ne lui restait même pas une heure pour se préparer…Elle jeta un œil à ses doigts toujours enfoncés dans l'orange. Elle les dégagea doucement, tout constellés de pulpe et de jus, et les huma légèrement avant d'y poser le bout de la langue. Se sentant d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse, elle se fit la réflexion que sa manucure venait d'en être grandement améliorée.

Elle engagea donc ses préparatifs, l'esprit un peu plus serein.

 **oOo**


	19. Sub Rosa

**Hola tout le monde**! Très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre, et vive les vacances!

Bon, j'y ai réfléchit, je crois pouvoir dire que la fiction ne devrait pas excéder les 30 chapitres (numérotés, pas effectifs), épilogue inclut. On est donc à peu près à la moitié, je compte refaire des chapitres en plusieurs parties, ça permet de traiter certains évènements avec beaucoup plus d'aisance. Mais bon hein, comme je le dis toujours: vu mon rythme de publication, c'est pas demain la veille de la fin ^^

* * *

Encore **merci, merci plusse plusse** même pour toutes vos review, c'est juste génial!

 **Tableau des étoiles:**

oOo

 **Lilie147**

oOo

 **debralovelove**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Naema**

oOo

 **Cilou**

oOo

 **AndouilleEtSushi**

oOo

 **Juju**

oOo

 **Miss Lounay Toons**

oOo

 **Gilmei**

oOo

 **Eliana Debrey (MP)**

oOo

 **Sealaw (MP)**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Cilou:** Hey Cilou! Ainsi tu es partie explorer les méandres de la fiction? Je ne vais plus pouvoir te cacher grand chose, en général si on veut pouvoir résoudre les intrigues semées ça et là, il faut regarder en arrière. Très bon réflexe donc, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu as appris! Ron est devenu psy parce que...Mais je ne peux pas dire. Pas encore, même si ce chapitre permettra de poser les bases d'une explication à venir, sans doute. Quant au titre, je suis contente que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué: je l'ai piqué à James Joyce, c'est l'incipit d _'Ulysses_ si tu aimes cet auteur. Et je trouve que ça se prêtait bien au jeu des personnages, parce que dans le prologue Malfoy débarque un peu comme Moïse en terre promise ^^ Merci pour tes reviews, vivement tes prochaines remarques!  
 **  
Juju : **Salut Juju! Mais bien sûr que je me souvient de toi, et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma fiction est un open-bar: on entre et on sort comme on veut! Et du coup du es la re-bienvenue, et je te re-remercie pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je crois que le mystère va s'éclaircir bientôt, et on aura certainement droit à quelques flash-backs de Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, tout le monde en place: eeeettttt...Action!

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 16 **  
Sub Rosa**

 **oOo**

* * *

 _-Professeur Brûlopot, je vous croise encore avec…ce fusil de chasse sous le bras ? Le_ « problème _» dans la forêt n'a donc pas été réglé ?_

 _-Ma chère collègue vous serez la première à l'apprendre : j'ai mis en fuite ces élèves qui avaient tendance à prendre les sources thermales comme un lieu de rencontre amoureuse, et je vous prie de me croire cette fois-ci : ils ne reviendront plus._

 _Elle fit cliqueter son arme, comme pour confirmer ses dires_

 _-Seigneur…bégaya le Professeur McGonagal, anxieuse. Vous ne voulez pas dire…en ont-ils réchappé avec toute leur intégrité physique, j'ose espérer ?_

 _-Malheureusement, je n'en ai tué aucun…soupira l'enseignante._

 _-N'est-ce pas un tantinet extrême pour des baignades interdites ?_

 _-Eh, comment ? Ah non, non, vous m'avez prise au mot : en fait, je chassais les lapins –damnés rongeurs- qui massacraient le potager de Hagrid depuis des semaines. Et lorsqu'ils se sont réfugiés près des sources, les coups de feu ont également mis_ d'autres _intrus en fuite._

 _-Aaah, je vois, je vois, respira Minerva, rasséréné. Une pierre deux coups, somme toute ?_

 _-Voilà. Et je ne vous cache pas que c'était particulièrement cocasse de les voir détaler…tous ces petits derrières blancs…_

 _-Hum, Wilhelmina, nous parlons toujours bien des lapins, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Evidemment, Minerva._ Evidemment.

 _Minerva, Wilhelmina, salle des profs. La chasse est ouverte._

 **oOo**

* * *

Mardi 13 février  
 _Roseway_

Hermione se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, relisant pour la dixième fois au moins la note qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle avait beau en connaître le contenu presque par cœur désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir. Et de soupirer. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ les journaux à potins ne ressemblaient-ils pas tous à celui de Blaise, et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle devrait batailler pendant un temps encore indéterminé pour protéger sa vie privée ? Que s'est-il passé en deux semaines pour que le quotidien de la brune soit chamboulé de la sorte, est-on en droit de se demander. Eh bien c'est tout simple, c'est tout bête : cela a commencé avec une simplette photographie. Et pour une fois, Colin n'est pas dans le coup. En fait, quelques jours après la désastreuse soirée organisée par les Greengrass, l'assistante de son état avait décidé, quand même, d'envoyer un petit message de remerciement à Tom qui l'avait sortie d'un tourment qui n'avait auguré rien de bon. Pour manifester sa reconnaissance elle lui avait proposé de l'emmener à l'exposition d'une grande galerie d'art New-Yorkaise ce qui n'était pas très original, mais enfin elle pressentait que cela lui ferait plaisir et puis après tout, l'essentiel étaient qu'ils fussent ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du comportement du jeune homme à son égard, il était de loin la seule personne de sexe masculin dans son entourage à ne pas la faire tourner en bourrique à renforts de surprises diverses : elle aimait la stabilité et le calme un rien flegmatique qui alimentaient son aura. Donc ils étaient sortis, et tout s'est déroulé à merveille…pendant la première partie de la soirée. Elle prenait un verre au bar de l'expo, profitant de ce que son cher Riddle avait dû s'éclipser afin de répondre à un coup de fil important ( _«_ _c'est le troisième »-_ n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de noter) quand –Surprise !- Charlie Weasley avait surgit du néant et l'avait entraîné dans une étreinte euphorique à laquelle elle avait répondu avec beaucoup de joie et d'amusement. Charlie, dont la popularité n'a jamais été démentie même depuis que sa retraite sportive l'avait menée dans la lointaine Roumanie. Charlie qui rendait visite à Ron, et avec qui elle avait entamé une discussion animée sur ses voyages en Europe. Charlie, qui se faisait si rare que chacune de ses apparitions s'accompagnaient d'une cacophonie médiatique torsadée.

Que n'avait-elle pas fait là…Le problème avec ce type d'évènements, c'est qu'il y a toujours des _paparazzis_ dans le coin prêt à sauter à la gorge de la plus dérisoire des actualités. Voyant Hermione, dont le visage commençait à être connu pour ses apparitions dans les soirées mondaines, certains journalistes en mal de ragots avaient bombardés ces retrouvailles du feu de leurs flashs et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire elle s'était retrouvée en Une des magasines _People_ , sous des titres du genre _« La mystérieuse Hermione G. : sa soirée torride avec l'ancien international de Quidditch »,_ pour les plus mesurés d'entre eux _._ Je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction le lendemain matin, et l'accueil narquois de Pansy au bureau. Cette dernière en profitait d'ailleurs pour citer allègrement ses passages préférés, tirés de toutes les revues sur lesquelles elle avait pu mettre la main, chaque fois qu'elle croisait la brune dans un département -j'y reviendrai dans un moment. Toujours est-il qu'Hermione voyait son train de vie changer drastiquement : qu'elle soit à la librairie, dans les transports ou au restaurant, il n'était plus rare que ses _confrères_ se trouvassent sur sa route, déterminés à mettre la main sur un scoop qui n'existait pas. Elle se demandait chaque fois que son chemin croisait celui de ces inopportuns ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à entamer autant de procédures en justice qu'il y avait de journaux à scandale, en attendant que la fièvre se calme. Quand ? Aucune idée, pour l'instant elle préférait ne pas se concentrer là-dessus, le travail l'occupait suffisamment. A ce propos, abordons ce retour un peu redouté.

Lundi matin à la première heure, elle avait attendu un peu nerveusement que le boss fasse son entrée dans les locaux. Dix, onze, douze heures…aucun signe de Malfoy. _Tombez, mes larmes…_ Mais non, elle n'est pas triste à ce point : elle a juste lancé une cassette de John Dowland dans son _Walkman_ , histoire de travailler en paix loin des jacassements d'Astoria qui s'est encore miraculeusement matérialisée dans son espace de travail. L'après-midi fut tout aussi calme. Et le lendemain, et le surlendemain…Il n'était apparu qu'en toute fin de semaine, à la toute dernière minute, mettant ainsi en panique le personnel dans une scène analogue à celle qu'elle avait vécu le jour de son arrivée. De passage, comme il l'expliqua rapidement à Pansy, il ne voulait que quelques dossiers importants et des modèles de contrat pour qu'il puisse travailler avec le représentant d'un important groupe immobilier d'Ottawa. Pendant qu'il farfouillait dans les tiroirs de son immense bureau, il avait appelé son autre assistante, d'une voix qui lui avait parut volontairement distraite et détachée.

Il avait été éloigné des locaux mais n'avait pas songé manquer à sa promesse pour autant : il lui signifia enfin qu'il allait faire valider sa promotion, celle pour laquelle elle avait affronté le gala chez les Nott le week-end précédent. Elle était toujours seconde assistante –il ne voulait pas se priver d'une collaboratrice de choix, encore moins au moment où son nom et son visage s'imposaient dans le milieu : malgré certaines scènes mémorables, elle avait globalement fait une très bonne impression. Adieu notes de services, inventaires, gestion des comptes et du personnel…Elle gardait l'emploi du temps et le standard, connecté directement à Draco, mais c'était à peu près tout : son poste changeait de nature. Désormais elle avait en charge la tâche délicate de voguer de département en département afin de recueillir l'état des lieux des articles à venir, des projets en cours de réalisation et laissait à la fin un avis objectif sous forme de rapport que lisaient Pansy et le patron. Elle n'avait pas, à l'instar de sa supérieure hiérarchique, encore le droit de donner des directives pour le changement et l'amélioration des dossiers, mais le pallier qu'elle venait de franchir était haut : ses journées étaient de plus en plus complètes, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle manquât de remarquer le lever et le coucher du soleil. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer toutefois que ces va-et-vient l'isolaient un peu du centre de décision. Elle voyait moins la première assistante- mais c'était un progrès relatif- et n'avait quasiment plus jamais affaire à Draco directement, ce dernier se contentant de lui laisser sur papier les instructions concernant ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle voyait bien qu'il l'évitait, l'air de rien, et malgré elle cette attitude la peinait : elle aurait voulu jouer autre chose que l'éternelle scène de rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. Ils étaient tous deux des adultes mûrs et responsables, capables d'exposer leurs différends et d'essayer de trouver des solutions. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : ces dernières semaines, chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté un pas dans sa direction, il avait esquivé…Et ils en étaient là.

Quant à Ron, il était venu chez elle quelques jours après le gala, munit d'un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs et d'une flopée de jouets pour Pattenrond, s'excusant platement pour son attitude de, je cite : _« sale Cognard infantile »._ La réconciliation était complète, et il s'était montré étrangement prévenant. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important mais chaque fois qu'elle percevait cette hésitation chez lui il ouvrait la bouche pour lui offrir la plus quelconque des banalités. Assez pour apaiser ses soupçons sur le moment, mais pas suffisamment pour atténuer sa curiosité…

L'irruption de Pansy dans la salle du bureau interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Sa collègue rayonnait dans une robe de lin bleu-lilas brodée de blanc, dont les manches flottantes lui donnaient l'air faussement innocent. Une étole raffinée, de soie immaculée aujourd'hui, enrubannait son tour de cou. Elle avait l'air satisfaite d'elle-même, encore plus que de coutume, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Hermione.

-J'ai raccompagné Astoria jusqu'aux studios photos, c'est _fou_ le nombre de propositions qu'on lui offre pour les couvertures de la Saint-Valentin ! Cette année le numéro sera particulièrement réussi, avec ce dossier spécial les ventes vont continuer d'augmenter ! _Aaaaaah_ Cupidon…soupira-t-elle, jetant un regard distrait en direction du bureau de Malfoy qui une fois de plus, désertait les lieux.

Ignorant les tentatives de sa collègue d'engager une conversation qu'elle sentait d'avance pénible, la brune se focalisa sur ses papiers, mais rien n'y fit.

-Et toi alors, toujours personne en vue avec qui passer cette fête ? Tu pourrais peut-être demander à ton ancien joueur de Quidditch là, celui dont tout le monde parle…

Elle serra les dents. Bigre, depuis que Pansy avait malencontreusement laissé filtrer que quelqu'un d'apparemment renommé avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, elle était devenue insupportable de prétention, ne manquant aucune occasion de rappeler aux c _élibataires_ à quel point elle les plaignait.

-Au risque de me répéter, Charlie est le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, claqua-t-elle sans aménité, fatiguée de devoir se justifier de nouveau.

-Bien sûr, approuva Parkinson d'un ton hautain et qui signifiait le contraire. Au fait, joli pull…un peu large, non ? Poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard en biais au sweat-shirt rouge que la journaliste arborait cette fois-ci.

Pansy ne pardonnait pas à Hermione ses tenues décontractées, à l'opposé total de ses propres arrangements toujours très soignées, quoiqu'un brin affétées.

-Bien moins large que ton repas de ce midi, je te le concède, répondit vivement sa collègue, jetant un œil critique sur la toute petite portion de salade de tomates au thon que Parkinson trimbalait dans une verrine.

Touché, coulé. Avec une expression furibonde sur le visage, la première assistante quitta les lieux en ouvrant théâtralement la porte à la volée, manquant d'assommer un Zacharias Smith qui arrivait en sens inverse, un bol de pâtes au chocolat à la main.

-Zac. Pitié, implora Hermione avec un geste de supplication, peux-tu expliquer à Pansy que son nouveau régime la rend _encore_ plus infecte que de coutume ? _Qui eût cru que c'eut été possible d'ailleurs…_ marmonna-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

-Ah ça y est, elle passe au « tout végétal » ? Interrogea-t-il tranquillement, posant le séant sur son bureau.

-Oui, grimaça la brune. Elle a commencé par bannir les laitages, et puis les féculents, et ne lui parle surtout pas des protéines…

-C'est normal, haussa le styliste jouant sur les volants de sa chemise en taffetas. Elle s'aligne sur les régimes du printemps à venir. Pansy aime avoir un temps d'avance sur les tendances.

-Parce qu'elle ne se trouve pas assez _maigre_? Dit la brune, un rien effarée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est passager. Elle augmentera les quantités sitôt qu'elle sera habituée à sa nouvelle consommation. Elle fait ça tous les ans, se justifia-t-il, levant les mains devant le regard dubitatif de la Granger qui une fois de plus, n'en pensait pas moins mais ne disait rien.

Il mit un bon coup de fourchette au milieu d'un nid de ses étranges tagliatelles brunes, et en aspira une longue ribambelle.

-Je ne suis pas venu m'entretenir des us alimentaires de l'avocat du diable, de toute façon. J'avais plutôt envie d'aborder un autre sujet avec toi…

-Zac, je vais garder mes baskets.

-Mais regarde : je t'ai apporté ce magasine qui répertorie les derniers escarpins haute couture…ceux-là t'iraient tellement bien…

-Zacharias Smith : tu as pu jouer à la poupée avec moi pour le gala des Greengrass parce que c'était nécessaire pour le travail. Maintenant, je vais m'en retourner à mes habitudes de jeune fille ordinaire si tu le veux bien.

-Mais tu es un matériau tellement agréable à travailler, plaida pourtant le blond.

-Ça ne prend pas, la flatterie.

-Ce n'est pas une flatterie. Et puis c'est une maison de mode ici, tout le monde au moins dans la sphère de direction dans laquelle tu te tiens est tiré à quatre épingles ! Draco et Pansy, nous tous, ne sommes pas simplement des divas obnubilées par leur apparence : se soigner c'est aussi soigner l'image de l'entreprise. Enfin quoi, tu irais négocier un contrat de chez Lanvin toute habillée en Gucci ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Je ne négocie rien du tout, Zac ! Rit-elle amusée par son accès grandiloquent. Bon, pour les grands évènements je veux bien faire des efforts, mais le reste du temps quel est l'intérêt ?

-Un grand plaisir pour moi déjà, de pouvoir m'amuser à te choisir les tenues…

-Ha, ha, ha !

-…et peut-être à l'avenir, plaire à un certain _gentleman ?_ Acheva-t-il guettant sa réaction.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ah non, Zac n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?

-Charlie Weasley…

-…est le frère de ton meilleur ami. Oui, oui je ne connais mes classiques Miss Granger, moi aussi j'étais à Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant que répondre à cette révélation bien que son esprit formula : « _encore un ?_ ».

-Mais contrairement à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent des gens, je sais lire entre les lignes des paparazzis. Que tu n'aies pas d'amourette avec ce zoologiste d'accord, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu t'es rendue à une exposition sur les arts aborigènes australs seule et pour le plaisir de la culture, souffla Smith.

-Et pourtant…commença-t-elle.

-Non, non : garde tes mystères, loin de moi l'idée de t'extorquer une information par la force. Sous la rose, les secrets : c'est bien connu. Plutôt, écoute ce que je déduis des informations que j'ai rassemblé : tu fréquentes un homme, suffisamment influent pour qu'il détourne l'attention de la presse sur un autre, et assez intelligent pour soutenir le rythme d'une conversation avec toi. Soit. Alors laisse-moi juste te donner ce conseil, à titre amical : si tu veux commencer à fréquenter un personnage de cette trempe tu te dois d'être au niveau. Sinon, ne vient pas te plaindre quand ce charmant LORD dont tu refuses de nous donner l'identité te fera des cadeaux coûteux que tu ne pourras pas refuser sous peine de le blesser. Quand tu seras obligée de te vêtir d'étoles et de te parer de diamants plus criants que ce que moi je te propose, ne vient pas te plaindre parce que tu te feras traiter de Cocotte. Sur ce je te laisse : j'ai des essayages à organiser.

Se levant d'un bond Zac partit, le nez en l'air, le dos bien droit, dans une posture insupportable d'arrogance qui donna pour la première fois de toutes à Hermione l'envie de le frapper. Elle ne l'admettra pour rien au monde, mais cette tirade venait d'insinuer le doute dans son esprit. Une amourette ? Est-ce qu'elle voyait vraiment Tom comme ça ?

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent alors que pour la troisième fois en à peine trente minutes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec force et fracas laissant paraître un Draco Malfoy légèrement énervé.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Ooooh comme c'est joli !_

 _La jeune fille tendit la main vers l'étal du marchand, qui la repoussa sans aménité d'une petite tape sur les doigts._

 _-Hé ! Se récria Marietta, indignée._

 _-Hop, hop, hop, la dame oiselle. Tu touches tu payes, c'est la loi du marché._

 _-Je ne peux pas essayer ce collier sans l'acheter ! Combien coûte-t-il ?_

 _-Soixante._

 _-Hein ? Livres sterling ?_

 _-Nan, écus de la Comté, roula des yeux Mondingus. Bah oui, ma p'tite dame, les affaires sont les affaires. Soixante, pas un peso de plus ou de moins._

 _-Laisse, intervint Cho avec assurance, c'est moi qui vais négocier._

 _-Marchera pas, la prévint le petit homme roux._

 _-On va bien voir…moi je dis que ce truc ne vaut pas plus que vingt livres._

 _-Et je prends le pari que j'tiens bon._

 _Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Mondingus Fletcher._ _La négociation, Partie I._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Un peu plus tôt_

Pourquoi Draco était-il en colère en entrant dans le bureau ? Pas gratuitement, mais non, mais non il ne faut pas le voir sous ce jour là. Juste, il ressortait d'une réunion du conseil d'administration pour laquelle pesait généralement une immense pression sur ses jeunes épaules, et la conversation qu'il a tenu avec un certain Théodore Nott (dont le père est actionnaire dans cette même société), n'a rien fait pour améliorer son humeur.

Pas que Théo l'ait importuné, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il a profité du rassemblement de ses pairs pour distribuer des faireparts de mariage, et devinez qui est l'heureuse élue…

-J'ignorais que Daphné était la bonne, maugréait le blond en sortant de la grande salle de réunion qu'il venait de présider. Tu me bassinais des heures sur ça, à l'époque : _« moi, Draco, je ne prendrais pas une épouse parce qu'elle aura été choisie par mes parents. Je la choisirais pour elle-même, pas pour les intérêts fonciers des uns et financiers des autres »._ Tu vas me dire que tu as succombé à l'intelligence et à la beauté naturelle de ta fiancée ?

Il aurait voulu s'en abstenir mais son ton prenait malgré lui un tour sarcastique. Il s'en voulut aussitôt, voyant passer un éclair blessé dans les yeux de Théo.

-J'ai choisit le réalisme, répartit ce dernier en récupérant son attaché-case. Ne sois pas si dur avec Daphné : elle ne manque pas de qualité, elle sera une bonne épouse. Nous formerons un ménage heureux, tout sera en abondance.

-En abondance…même l'amour ?

Ce mot auquel Nott avait pensé sans le prononcer se matérialisa soudainement avec tranchant et netteté dans l'atmosphère. Et il avait des reflets de dureté, aussi.

-J'ai perdu ce pari, Draco. J'ai renoncé à me faire aimer pour qui je suis. Quoiqu'il arrive, où que j'aille, mon statut d'héritier finit immanquablement par ressortir. Je n'ai pas trouvé cette fille radieuse et spontanée qui me prendra pour _moi_ et pas pour le château Nott, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Et donc si tu tombais sur quelqu'un comme ça par le plus grand des hasards…

-J'ose compter que tu ne parles pas d'Astoria… murmura le Lord en dévalant les escaliers, effaré à cette perspective.

\- …ne la laisse surtout pas filer. Parce qu'une chance pareille ne se représentera pas deux fois. Regarde moi par exemple, j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec Pansy.

-Tu avais des vues sur Pansy ? Pansy, comme Pansy Parkinson ? S'étrangla le blond, poussant les portes qui menaient au-dehors.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Théodore fut loin d'apprécier cette remarque, aussi répliqua-t-il sèchement, d'un air pincé tout en hélant un taxi :

-Oui, oui : Pansy Parkinson. Je l'ai aimé très fort, très longtemps : force est de constater qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, bien que tu ne l'aies jamais prise au sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'estimes pas à sa valeur qu'elle en est moins précieuse, en tout cas pas selon moi. Mais c'est trop tard, il semble que j'ai perdu la partie pour toujours… Et je te le dis en toute amitié Draco : le train ne passe qu' _une fois_ , tu m'entends ? Si tu laisses filer l'occasion tu seras comme moi, assaillit de regrets jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en une douloureuse nostalgie, et tu te rangeras dans un mariage de convenance pour oublier ta déception.

 _« Comme mes parents… »_ Et je ne saurais dire en toute sincérité, lequel des deux a eu cette pensée : je crois qu'on peut légitimement l'appliquer à l'un, comme à l'autre.

Il y eut un silence entre les hommes pendant lequel le visage de Nott se fit moins sévère. Un véhicule jaune s'arrêta enfin près de la bordure sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

-J'y vais maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas toute l'organisation que ça demande, Cassiopée est constamment sur les nerfs et Symetrius est particulièrement vétilleux au regard du budget…

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me joindre.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et laissa son ami s'installer dans la voiture. Au moment ou celui-ci allait donner la destination Draco eut un éclair et tapota sur le carreau à moitié ouvert.

-Hé…Nott, j'ai failli oublier : félicitations.

Le visage de Théo se fendit d'un sourire, et Malfoy s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction de son bureau, il demeurât pensif. _Tu te trompes, mon pauvre ami…L'histoire de l'amour, ce n'est pas celle du train qui passe: c'est icelle de la locomotive qui attend que l'on ose quitter le quai. S'embarquer de n'importe quelle station, dans n'importe quelle direction mon vieux, c'est ça qui est le plus dur…Partir à l'aventure, quitter les sentiers balisés : oser se confronter à quelque chose de différent pour se sculpter soi-même.  
_

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Quarante._

 _-Soixante._

 _-Quarante-cinq._

 _-Soixante._

 _-Cinquante._

 _-Soi-xan-te._

 _Et ça ne faisait que ça, depuis dix minutes. Sentant le moment mûr, l'étudiante changea de stratégie._

 _-Soixante-cinq._

 _-Soixan-…euh ? Fit le vendeur, décontenancé._

 _-Soixante-dix._

 _-…Soixante ?_

 _-Quatre-vingt._

 _-…xante ?_

 _-Cent._

 _-… ?_

 _-Deux cents._

 _-D'accord, d'accord, très bien : vendu pour vingt livres, c'p't'ain de collier !_

 _Et il engrangea le billet violet sans demander son reste, les yeux en spirales, la tête encore pleine de ces maudits chiffres._

 _Cho, Marietta, Ding. La négociation, Partie II._

* * *

 **oOo**

Nos deux protagonistes arrêtèrent un instant leurs regards l'un vers l'autre, quelque peu déstabilisés de se trouver face à un interlocuteur dans ce moment où leur colère avait besoin d'espace et de solitude pour examiner ses pensées.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Granger, asséna-t-il en premier, filant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau.

Trop vite pour qu'elle puisse lui lancer autre chose qu'un regard outré, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 _-Pas dans mon assiette_ ? La poursuivit-elle jusque dans l'autre pièce, où elle le vit remuer tous les tiroirs (à coup sûr à la recherche d'une clause légale qu'il avait encore perdue). Tous les salariés spéculent sur ma vie amoureuse, ta première assistante rend le service fou avec ses exigences culinaires à base de quinoa, Zac essaie de m'ôter mon indépendance vestimentaire, et _toi_ pendant ce temps tu t'octroies du temps libre à loisir : est-ce que ça justifie que je ne sois _pas dans mon assiette,_ Ô grand patron ?!

Il l'observa les yeux écarquillé, stupéfait d'être une nouvelle fois le récipiendaire de sa colère.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air d'en avoir…

-D'en avoir ? Éructa-t-elle.

-…gros, acheva-t-il simplement.

Et de se remettre à la recherche de sa paperasse, tandis qu'une Hermione désabusée, les cheveux désordonnée et le teint aussi rouge que son pull se laissait tomber sans plus de grâce sur le fauteuil princier. Draco la regarda s'enfoncer dans _sa_ chaise de boss d'un œil critique.

-Deuxième étagère à droite en partant de la fenêtre.

-Hein ?

Décidément, il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'elle racontait. Il scruta son visage, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de fièvre.

-Le modèle de clauses d'assurances de prêt que tu recherches, c'est là qu'il se trouve.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me jeter à tes pieds, ou être effrayé que tu connaisses mes pensées et l'emplacement de mes affaires mieux que moi, dit-il, soulagé de trouver enfin ce qu'il était venu prendre. Merci.

Même ce dernier mot n'arracha aucune réaction à la brune, qui se contenta de soupirer pour la énième fois de la journée. Prudemment, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, inversant les rôles momentanément.

-Je t'écoute, Granger. Visiblement tu viens de me faire gagner un temps précieux (j'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire réécrire intégralement ce contrat), et en plus tu as besoin qu'on te prête une oreille attentive. J'ouvre le cahier des doléances, ne retiens pas tes coups: vas-y franchement.

Et il prit un air extrêmement concentré, qui la fit sourire malgré elle.

-C'est pas drôle, Malfoy.

-Mais je suis bien de cet avis, répartit-il avec un rictus en coin. Allez, balance.

-Je t'ai déjà tout dit : les rumeurs me fatiguent, mais je suppose que tu ne peux rien faire contre elles ?

-Un mail général expliquant que tout un chacun doit respecter la discrétion des autres employés, signé de moi. Ça fera l'affaire, je crois. Autrement, je sanctionnerais le harcèlement intempestif, et je peux également écrire à quelques rédacteurs-en-chef qui se révéleraient trop intrusifs... Ensuite ?

-Pansy.

-Pansy ? S'étonna-t-il, sourcil arqué. Je me suis arrangé pour que ton nouveau poste limite les interactions pourtant !

-Malfoy, demain c'est la Saint-Valentin, et _même_ Pansy n'est plus célibataire.

-Ah, tu as appris pour ça aussi, constata-t-il, la dévisageant étrangement.

-Parce que quelqu'un l'ignore ? Bouda-t-elle.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais je me serais attendu à ce que ta réaction soit…Mmh, tu as vu la tête que tu tirais au moment où je suis rentré ? A peu près pareil. Mais en plus violent.

-Ça va Malfoy, relativisa-t-elle, ce n'est pas un drame non plus.

-Je suis content que ça n'en soit pas un pour toi, en ce qui me concerne je suis plus prudent : si Weasley pense se servir de Pansy comme d'un Cheval de Troie pour m'atteindre…

-… ?

-…il peut toujours rêver. Sans rire, ils se connaissent depuis quoi, un mois ? A l'occasion fait savoir à la belette que quoiqu'il arrive, sa loyauté est incassable. Euh…Granger ?

Le cerveau d'Hermione venait de faire un saut, un peu comme si elle avait loupé une marche d'escalier. Son esprit refusait catégoriquement de résoudre l'équation Weasley + Pansy = relation. Mais une minute…

-Attends…quand tu dis Weasley…tu ne veux pas dire _Ron_ tout de même ?

Ah.

Draco se mordit la lèvre se demandant tout à coup s'il ne venait pas de commettre une bourde. _Oups…_

-J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir, comment dire... _fais mon Blaise_ , tout à coup, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-C'est impossible ! Trancha l'assistante, revenant à elle.

Cette fois Draco leva les deux sourcils en même temps.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'apprendre comme ça…J'ai mal interprété ta réaction : il me semblait évident que tu étais au courant. Il y a quelques semaines, Dodge est venu à la rédaction vu qu'il travaille sur le numéro qui sortira pour la fête commerciale du couple. Je n'étais pas …enfin, Pansy l'a reçu, et _il_ était là aussi. J'ignore si c'est là que ça a commencé, mais il n'est pas inconcevable que c'est ce qui a lancé... l'affaire.

-C'est impossible. Malfoy…Draco : comment peux-tu si bien le prendre, et me l'annoncer sur ce petit ton tranquille ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais le mauvais rôle à chaque fois d'abord ? Et oui Hermione : Draco-Lucifer accepte la relation de sa collaboratrice proche avec l'un de ses pires ennemis, et la Vierge Granger s'y oppose. Ubuesque, hein ?

-La _Vierge Granger_ : Draco, tu as vraiment osé?

-Je faisais référence à ton signe astrologique.

-Naturellement.

Et il ne put contenir un éclat de rire au vu de l'expression qu'elle lui lançait, encore. Décidément, il avait un faible pour ses mimiques, elles étaient trognonnes, même quand elle voulait se faire menaçante. Une fois de plus, il parvint à dérider son visage – il aperçut même ses dents.

-Malfoy…Draco…Malfoy… Où est-ce que tu disparais, pendant ces journées qui t'éloignent du bureau ?

-Je te manque au moins ? Plaisanta-t-il, quoique son cœur se gonflait d'un espoir qu'il n'expliquait pas.

-Je crois, oui, avoua-t-elle franchement. J'y ai un peu réfléchit tu sais : il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu. S'engueuler et s'éviter après, ça ne règle rien. Harry, Ron, même Blaise m'ont rendue folle par le passé, mais finalement avec des compromis on peut toujours réussir à s'entendre.

-Honnêtement, après le gala je t'en ai voulu : j'ai remué cette baraque de fond en comble en espérant te retrouver, jusqu'à ce qu'on me signale que tu étais repartie.

-Je t'ai tenu rancune aussi de chercher une nouvelle dispute avec Ron.

-Crois-moi : en te voyant sortir je me suis traité de crétin aussi.

Cette confession lui coûtait mais elle eut le mérite de finir d'adoucir le visage d'Hermione. _En même temps_ , songeait-elle alors que le visage de Dolohov lui revenait en tête, _si j'avais su, je serais restée…_

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il avait finit par oublier dans cet échange.

-Je dois filer. Cette semaine Dieu merci aucune Valentine n'entrave _ma_ liberté, mais le travail se révèle être une maîtresse bien plus exigeante. Je te libère pour aujourd'hui, Hermione. Je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer et…

Il hésita un peu.

-…et je me demande si ce n'est pas une fleur empoisonnée que je te fais. C'est rien, je divague. Je tâcherai d'être un peu plus présent bientôt…

Il se leva de la chaise, comme un employé qu'on libère et s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main.

-Oh, dernière chose. Je sais que ce fauteuil est addictif, mais n'y prend pas trop goût, O.K. ? L'histoire a montré que les Atrides et le pouvoir ne faisaient pas bon ménage…Cia-o-o.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner pour de bon, un sourire flottant malgré elle sur son visage. Elle remarqua également que la pause déjeuner se finissait…Autant s'éclipser avant que Pansy ne revienne, ça évitera les situations embarrassantes. Draco avait vu juste : un après-midi de repos ne serait pas de trop pour digérer la nouvelle. Quant au cadeau empoisonné…

Attendez qu'Hermione rentre chez elle pour en découvrir la raison.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Tu es sûre, Ginny?

Les mains d'Anthony tremblaient, il peinait à ne pas laisser tomber le combiné sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa gorge était sèche, et sa bouche pâteuse. son trouble, visiblement audible, fit rire la rousse dans les tribunes du match de football Américain dans lesquelles elle s'installait.

-Puisque je te le dis! Où est votre contenance, votre calme légendaire Monsieur-je-travaille-pour-les-services-secrets-de-sa-Majesté? C'est fini, Tony: Dean a plaqué Seamus, pour de bon...en tout cas je croise les doigts.

-Ginny!

-Rhaaa tu ne vas pas me faire ton numéro, toi non plus! Luna a eu la même réflexion, et ma mère aussi. Mais enfin il faut voir les choses en face: Seamus mourrait d'ennui avec Dean. Avec le temps, il est devenu de plus en plus casanier et exclusif: faire des activités _à deux_ , cultiver nos goûts _communs,_ limiter les soirées avec _les autres..._

 _-_ C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, Seamus était difficile à avoir en ligne, ou pour un simple déjeuner, concéda le blond sans cesser de trier ses dossiers. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se réjouir.

-Sans blagues, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi perturbé? Ironisa Ginny. Ecoute, Anthony, peu importent les raisons mets toi devant le fait accomplit: Seamus est célibataire, la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Je ne te dis pas d'agir tout de suite...

-Ce serait grossier, concéda précipitamment Goldstein.

-...et de toute façon il ferme le resto pour quelques semaines: il retourne en Irlande voir ses parents, ça lui fera du bien de s'éloigner et de retrouver les paysages qu'il aime. Mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que si tu veux un jour lui dévoiler tes sentiments, voilà. L'opportunité viendra peut-être bientôt.

-Ginny Weasley, soupira son ami. Ton appel soulève en moi autant d'espoirs que de craintes. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance de conquérir Seamus?

-Goldstein atterrit cinq secondes: ça fait des années qu'on te dit que tu es l'homme de sa vie, d'accord? Assume un peu et passe à l'action.

Un rire lui répondit.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Gin'. Merveilleuse. Je suis heureuse que ton charisme ait attiré Michael il y a si longtemps, sinon on ne se serait peut être jamais rencontré, toi, les autres et moi. Comment est-ce que ça se passe, avec Harry? La crise est passée?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir te cacher quoique ce soit, nota-t-elle avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement. Disons que...c'est en passe d'être résolu.

Il n'insista pas.

-Je te laisse maintenant, j'ai encore une montagne de dossier à brûler...Aaaah, je veux dire, à _lire_ voyons, est-ce un lapsus?

-N'en fais pas trop, tout de même! S'esclaffa la manager. Et tu sais, je pensais organiser une soirée chez moi quand tout le monde sera rentré. Je vous laisserai la cuisine, je m'occupe de la Veuve Cliquot et de ses copines, mais surtout...Je pense que c'est le moment d'avoir une conversation avec Hermione. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...?

Un ange passe.

-Je vois très bien. Tu es...certaine que c'est le bon moment?

-Franchement plus le temps passe plus ça devient difficile d'aborder le sujet. Autant jouer carte sur table une bonne fois pour toutes.

-J'aime bien, cette résolution. Carte sur table...

Machinalement, Anthony triturait une vieille photo de leur équipe sur laquelle son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur Finnigan, pétard en main, sourire éclatant.

-Oui je valide: notre nom de code sera l'Opération Tarot.

-Excellent!

Ginevra riait de plus belle, entraînant dans son sillage la joie de Tony, sous les regards quelques peu perplexes de ses voisins de tribune mâchouillant du pop-corn.


	20. Magister Dixit

**HelllooooooooooooooOooo**

Contente de revenir poster après une période surbookée (qui n'est pas finie malheureusement...ha ha *pleure*)

Petit chapitre de reprise, avant plus d'action maintenant que l'histoire entame sa phase descendante, on est partis pour un tour dans les montagnes russes!

* * *

Merci estival et du fond du coeur à:

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Naema**

oOo

 **Sey Maerks**

oOo

 **AndouilleEtSushi**

oOo

 **luce1999**

oOo

 **Gilmei**

oOo

Un mot également pour ceux qui ajoutent en fav'/alert, ou qui suivez simplement l'histoire de loin, c'est chouette de pouvoir partager un peu! En espérant que vous lisiez tous au bord d'une piscine sous un soleil radieux, en avant!

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 17  
 **Magister Dixit**

 **oOo**

* * *

« L'amour, c'est comme une gueule de bois.

Quand t'es ivre, tu te sens flotter, le monde est parfait et tout est comme recouvert d'une poussière d'irréel qui rend ton espace immédiat incroyablement facile et amusant. Par contre, après c'est moins drôle: tu tâtonnes, tu trébuches. Tu te retiens mais tu finis quand même par te vomir dessus, là tu commences à prendre conscience que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ensuite, le lendemain matin, t'es réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui t'arrache la gueule et te sors de toutes tes illusions gentillettes de la veille. Dans l'appart', c'est le bordel et le pire c'est que t'es tout seul pour ranger. Ta tête tourne, t'as mal, et tu te rends compte que ce qui te semblait aussi cool hier était en fait de la connerie, juste de la connerie. De fait, tu te sens stupide, sale, t'es dégoûté de toi-même et tu fais bien. Voilà, tu te dégrises tout doucement, avec le goût de ce que t'as rejeté hier soir sur le bord des lèvres, c'est amer, c'est dégueulasse, c'est le goût de l'amour une fois digéré. Et ensuite tu jures, lucide enfin tu te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer mais c'est plus fort que toi: une pinte qui passe par là et t'es reparti pour un tour de manège...L'amour, c'est comme une gueule de bois. »

 _Êta à Atrée_

* * *

 **oOo**

Mardi 13 février (Matin)  
 _Whiltshire_

Granger.

Hein ? Ah, vous êtes déjà là, dites vous avez faillit me surprendre : les personnages étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, et pour tout dire moi aussi…Quels personnages, eh bien voyons encore dix secondes et je vous plante le décor.

C'est une scène analogue à celle que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de décrire Severus et Narcissa, installés dans des fauteuils style Louis XV, rembourrés de velours et tendus de soie. Encore une fois ils prennent le thé, échangent peu. La seule différence notable peut-être, c'est que le salon est encore plus splendide que le précédent : on ne rigole plus, ici c'est le Manoir Malfoy et non une quelconque résidence secondaire au luxe tranquille. La décoration respire le faste et la majesté que Lucius voudrait voir toujours accolé au nom de la famille, ce à quoi Cissy a pendant longtemps complut. _Plus maintenant_ , comme Rogue en jugeait à la ride du lion beaucoup plus marquée que de coutume qu'arborait la mère de son filleul, tapotant d'un index impatient l'anse de sa tasse de porcelaine. Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi expressive depuis des années, et se demandait quel lot de surprises leur conversation allait bien pouvoir apporter cette fois.

-Tu es venu te repaître du spectacle de mon supplice de Raiponce ?

Peu habitué à ce genre d'accueil, il lui renvoya un regard inquisiteur un rien désapprobateur. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui auraient osé prendre ce ton avec lui…

-Ça dépend à quelle analogie fais-tu référence ? Celle de la prison dorée ou de la marâtre rôdeuse ?

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, s'attendant presque à voir la femme du défunt (à défaut d'être regretté) Abraxas –en visite de courtoisie– lui offrir ce pincement de lèvres si particulier et accessoirement désagréable, avant de ronronner un commentaire malfaisant sur son incapacité à tenir un jardin digne de ce nom. Cela n'améliora en rien son humeur.

-Je reçois toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir la famille de mon…époux, articula-t-elle comme si on forçait les mots hors de sa bouche. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas autant de temps que je souhaiterais à consacrer à ma belle-mère, je suis trop occupée à chercher un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise totalitaire de son rejeton.

La fin avait été dite d'un ton badin de par sa retenue, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle bouillait intérieurement. Il décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, et se saisit à son tour de sa tasse fumante. La météo était terne, sans être triste. Les hautes fenêtres ouvraient sur un ciel anglais mouvant entre le gris et le blanc de nuages à l'aspect filamenteux, la faute au vent qui ne cessait de se jouer d'eux. Ici-bas aussi, le souffle de certaines âmes avait le pouvoir d'en tourmenter d'autres.

-Ne me jette pas ce regard sinistre, releva gentiment la maîtresse de maison. Je te suis très reconnaissante de venir me voir aussi régulièrement, ça casse la monotonie de mes journées. Mais si toi aussi tu songes à essayer de me faire changer d'avis…

Il eut un mouvement de dénégation de la tête. Le même sujet revenait en boucle à chacune de leurs entrevues sans qu'une issue ne se dessinât.

-Lucius a vaguement mentionné qu'il ne fallait pas que je prête attention à, je cite, _« certains propos un peu folâtres que Cissy ne pense pas et tient en ce moment parce qu'elle est déprimée »._ Ainsi a parlé le Maître, nota-t-il avec ironie. J'en déduis qu'il n'accepte pas le divorce ?

Narcissa eut un rire sans joie.

-Ne pas l'accepter ? Mais enfin mon cher, c'est bien pire que cela : il est dans le déni le plus complet. Il est persuadé que c'est un caprice comme un autre, que cela passera s'il me donne un peu plus d'attention. Te rends-tu compte, Severus, de l'insulte qu'il me fait ? Comme si je n'étais pas un être pensant et autonome capable de discerner quand on essaie de marchander avec mon âme.

-Force est de constater que tu ne t'es pas opposée à lui sur nombre de points pendant des années, remarqua l'interpelé. Il n'a pas vu le coup venir, comment espérais-tu qu'il réagisse ? Même moi, j'ai presque eu un choc.

Cette demi-confession lui valut un haussement de sourcils.

-Pourquoi, en effet, marqua-t-elle sarcastique. J'ai voulu donner à Draco un idéal du couple autre que ce que l'envers du décor pouvait montrer : de la solidarité, de la stabilité, du respect mutuel. J'espère quand même avoir pu le doter d'un imaginaire qui ne le dégoûtera pas de l'institution du mariage, ou du simple fait de construire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, quand je vois quel jeune homme brillant, accompli il est devenu…

Elle s'interrompit, étouffant une exclamation de ravissement dans sa gorge qui se traduisit par un peu de poudre rose jetée sur ses joues.

-Ta dernière lettre (celle qui a poussé Rogue à lui rendre visite régulièrement) s'achève sur cet incident : _« Draco est arrivé à ce moment, j'ai dû le suivre jusqu'en Grande Bretagne. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens humiliée… »._

-L'état de santé de Bella et la présence de Draco m'ont fournit l'excuse dont j'avais besoin pour m'éclipser. J'escomptais le dire à mon trésor dès que le moment s'y serait prêté, mais chaque instant était tellement parfait, tellement paisible.

Trois points de suspensions, et un presque-soupir de la blonde.

-Je n'ose pas aborder le sujet par téléphone, imagines-tu, Severus ? Parler d'un sujet aussi grave avec une légèreté de _plèbe._

-Mrs Malfoy, ironisa-t-il, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en doute ta détermination, mais je ne te comprends pas : tu acceptes d'être enfermée, tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle à tes avocats (Macnair semble confondre ma messagerie vocale pour ton secrétariat particulier soit dit en passant, et c'est très désagréable) et de mon point du vue tu as tout l'air de la femme résignée. Alors, maintenant, je veux savoir _exactement_ ce que tu as derrière la tête.

L'œillade qu'elle lui lança par-dessus sa tasse la rajeunissait et évoquait cette jeune fille effrontée et insolente d'autrefois.

 _Black._

-As-tu eu vent, Professeur Rogue ? J'ai ouï très récemment que Draco avait donné un poste d'assistante à une recrue tout à fait… _intéressante._

Il resta de marbre, et son esprit opéra un rapide calcul. Désabusé, il leva la main en un geste de paix, signifiant qu'il comprenait l'allusion. Ainsi, Narcissa changeait de stratégie : plutôt que d'aller directement au front, elle laisserait la jeune Granger agir en sous-main pour elle, et de manière tout à fait inconsciente.

Il demeura un instant nimbé dans de tumultueuses pensées. Les paupières mi-closes, son interlocutrice était de nouveau ailleurs, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres minces en signe de rouerie repue.

 _Malfoy._

* * *

 **oOo**

Mardi 13 février (après-midi)  
 _New-York_

Dans le cœur d'Hermione, c'était _Allegro_ en sortant du travail. Même pas quinze heures, et déjà dehors : le rêve ! Pour un peu elle en aurait dansé de joie quel dommage que ce soit un mardi ! Un lundi aurait été parfait pour prendre de l'avance sur le fameux « dîner du lundi » chez Seamus, qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis un moment déjà…Mais qu'importe, son instinct lui disait qu'une réunion serait possible bientôt pour peut-être revoir entre autres, Anthony qui avait annoncé son retour, Ginny à qui elle avait encore bien des choses à dire, Seamus et sa bonne humeur contagieuse…Ron, le…le quoi, exactement ?

Debout dans le métro, agrippée à la barre de fer plafonnière et les yeux dans le vague, elle tentait de déterminer quel effet sur son ascenseur émotionnel avait la nouvelle de la relation entre son meilleur ami roux, et la première assistante sensationnelle.

Ron et Pansy.

Pansy et Ronald.

Ronw et Panp. Panssley. Ronkinson. Weasly. Parkron.

P.P et R. W.

Non, décidemment ça ne collait pas, rien ne lui semblait assorti, pas même leurs initiales accolées ne lui inspiraient ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sentiment de grâce ou une bouffée d'attendrissement face à laquelle sur un coup de tête on accepte tout. C'était plus fort qu'elle, une partie de son cœur savait qu'elle devrait en tout état de cause se réjouir qu'une personne si proche trouvât le repos dans une relation, avec (connaissant sa personnalité) l'idée de bâtir quelque chose de sérieux. Mais une ombre coincée dans son battant lui criait des avertissements et hurlait à la haute trahison. Paradoxe ultime : il lui semblait se retrouver à la place qu'avait occupée Ron lui-même quand elle était sortie avec Viktor, si loin en arrière déjà, et qu'il lui reprochait de _« pactiser avec l'ennemi »._ Considérerait-elle également que Pansy fût son ennemie ? _En tout cas, elle n'est pas une alliée_ , songea Hermione passant en revue le panier de remarques piquantes et regards dédaigneux que sa collègue lui avait garni au cours des trois derniers mois.

Elle était encore pensive en franchissant la lourde porte du couloir de son immeuble.

-Miss Granger, la salua la concierge, affable et souriante comme toujours tandis qu'elle arrosait les plantes du rez-de-chaussée.

-Bonjour Ingrid, répondit-elle joyeusement.

La présence de cette mamie contribuait pour beaucoup à ce qu'elle se sentît chez elle à New-York la présence d'Ingrid, c'était comme la garantie d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à la maison qui s'inquiète de ce qui vous arrive. La brune allait enchaîner avec une banalité quand un détail incongru et touffu aux pieds de la gardienne attira son attention.

-Pattenrond ? Jeta-t-elle, à demi dans une exclamation, à demi dans une interrogation. Mais comment es-tu sorti de l'appartement, toi ?

Elle saisit le félin sous le ventre d'un mouvement fluide du bras et le sentit bientôt calé contre son coude, gigotant les pattes, un ronronnement de mécontentement sur le bout de la moustache.

-Peut-être est-il plus sage, Miss Granger, se permit Ingrid, que ce gentil minou reste encore un peu avoir moi…j'ai supputé qu'il s'était faufilé hors de chez vous quand la porte s'est ouverte, mais je vous avoue avoir de forts soupçons que quelqu'un l'ait sorti _à dessein_ …si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Une phrase s'imposa à l'esprit de la journaliste : _« ...et je me demande si ce n'est pas une fleur empoisonnée que je te fais. »_

Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, Malfoy aurait pu verser dans le jeu télévisé avec son art de la paraphrase et son penchant pour les surprises ! Un peu déçue qu'il ne se loverait pas contre elle cette nuit (le chat - pas Draco), mais sachant que c'était une mesure plus sage, elle relâcha le tigre roux et se répandit autant en excuses du dérangement occasionné, qu'en remerciements pour Mrs Thalers. Cette dernière ne cessait de la rasséréner, qu'elle était ravie d'avoir Pattenrond pour jouer avec son propre chat avec lequel du reste ce dernier s'entendait étonnamment bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à notre héroïne de monter les escaliers, toujours un peu anxieuse de savoir ce qui l'attendrait maintenant que l'on sait que _cette_ personne est impliquée.

Et vous savez très bien de qui je parle son absence et son silence ayant trop duré cela ne peut signifier qu'un retour tonitruant et théâtral. Et justement, Hermione ouvre enfin sa porte qui donne sur un studio plongé dans la pénombre.

Le noir. Un mardi après-midi.

Progressant à pas de sioux, ce fut d'actionner l'interrupteur du salon qui lui permit enfin de jauger l'ampleur de la situation.

Ou plutôt, de la gravité du problème.

-Tu ne me rends jamais visite quand ça va, hein Winny ?

L'œillade mélancolique de Blaise seule lui fit office de réponse.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **-**_ _Monsieur Tom, bonjour ! Je vous cherchais, figurez-vous…_

 _-Aaaah Doris, cliente des plus fidèles s'il en est ! Qu'est-ce que je vous mets aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude ? A moins que vous n'ayez faim ?_

 _-C'est amusant, parce que j'ai justement un petit creux et je me demandais une chose…voyez mon filleul rentre de voyage dans une contrée exotique, où il y a ce plat te-lle-ment typique du terroir…_

 _-Ty…typique comment ?_

 _-Jugez-en par vous-même : vous avez de la tarte aux pruneaux ?_

 _-Ah…n-non désolé, nous…nous ne faisons pas._

 _La déconfiture était palpable, et l'honneur de l'aubergiste semblait atteint à son point le plus sensible…Doris se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de sortir du_ Chaudron.

 _ **Jour 1**_

 _-Alors Tom, cette tarte aux pruneaux ?_

 _-Hein, encore avec ce plat ? Eh non, non…depuis hier je n'ai pas…_

 _Doris hocha la tête, et ressortit._

 _ **Jour 2**_

 _-Bonjour, Tom, le moral est haut ? En tout cas les pruneaux n'y sont pas, à ce que je vois…_

 _-…_

 _Doris Crockford, Tom, La Tarte, première part_

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Mardi 13 février  
Appartement d'Hermione_

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous décrire le chambard causé dans l'appartement par l'apparition d'un directeur hyperémotif, ni même si j'ai le droit de le faire. Faisons donc dans la pudeur, autant que faire se peut…

-Tu sais, on est le treize aujourd'hui…fallait vraiment que ça soit un jour comme ça, en fait : tout le monde sait que ça porte malheur le treize…

-Ça dépend des sociétés. Tu sais au Japon par exemple, le chiffre que l'on évite, c'est le quatre.

-Je suis né un quatre…gémit le jeune homme.

-Blaise. Tu es né le _deux septembre._

-Deux plus deux, ça fait quatre, insista-t-il d'un air de jouvencelle éplorée.

- _Oh,_ très bien : tu es né sous les pires auspices que l'on ait jamais augurés depuis les Ides de mars, ça te va comme ça ?

-Je le savaaaaiiiiiiisssss…s'écria Zabini, fondant en larmes à la surprise de la brune.

D'habitude, ces jeux de sarcasmes l'amusaient et lui rendaient sa bonne humeur en faisant vibrer la corde caustique en lui. Mais aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas suffisant, elle s'en rendait compte, et se maudissait de le réaliser si tard. Non pas que Blaise ne pleurât jamais : en fait, il pleurait souvent, un peu pour tout, mais jamais pour n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'est pas un motif pour s'habituer à la détresse d'un ami, Blaise était un garçon si entier, si profond que s'il était dans _cet_ état c'est qu'il avait une blessure de cœur.

La transition l'obligeant, je vais vous parler de _cet_ état plus en détail, et donc fi de la pudeur. En proie à une tristesse et une angoisse trop forte, Blaise était revenu trouver refuge là où il sait qu'il obtiendra à la fois asile et réconfort. Personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher ici (à part Draco) et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'intelligence et la bonté d'Hermione pour le remettre sur pied. La première de ses mesures évidemment a été de _« malencontreusement laisser s'échapper le chat »_. Ayant vu qu'Ingrid s'occupait des bégonias il devinait qu'il serait de toute façon entre de bonnes mains. Puis, il avait pris les mesures radicales spéciale déprime. C'est-à-dire ? Ah, mais tout le monde sait ! Déjà il a fermé tous les volets, parce qu'il voulait se mettre en porte-à-faux du monde, s'isoler et faire un pied-de-nez au temps qui passe en l'ignorant superbement. Et ensuite, il avait endossé son pyjama rayé et s'était enroulé avec un air de majesté dans une couverture en grosse maille, avait fouillé dans le congélateur à la recherche de crème glacé. La suite logique de ce chemin est fatalement l'allumage de télé, avec comme objectif de trouver un peu de réconfort en relativisant son malheur après l'avoir comparé aux péripéties qui rythment le parcours catastrophique mais touchant de Bridget Jones. Et c'est comme ça qu'Hermione a retrouvé Blaise : debout sur le canapé, télécommande en main, chantant (faux) d'un air de diva le fameux _All by myself_ , en canon avec le haut-parleur. Il lui avait fallut attendre la fin de l'intermède musical pour remarquer que la locataire officielle des lieux était sur place, et il s'était immédiatement jeté sur elle, réclamant une attention complète sur le champ.

C'est encore un joli pont, parce que nous pouvons revenir à la scène présente, semblable, car Blaise est encore dans les bras de son amie, encore en train de pleurer.

-Heeerrmmmmmssss, sanglotait-il sur son épaule, si tu savais…Je suis bien malheureux : je suis très amoureux !

 _C'est un alexandrin_ …ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter, digérant l'information. Il devait y avoir un vent-de-quelque-chose en cette veille de Saint Valentin : Ron casé, Blaise épris…qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait rajouter à ça ?

Tiens, vibration en provenance du téléphone. Et c'est quoi maintenant, une invitation de Tom à dîner ? A croire qu'Amour venait de ré-embrasser Psychée ! Non mais, quel est ce sentimentalisme mielleux ambiant qui s'installe… Je me sens dans l'obligation de le briser : allons donc.

-Mais c'est sans espoir, se reprit subitement le rédacteur-en-chef en se redressant, retournant à une position défensive de bras croisés et genoux repliés.

-Amoureux…impossible…attends, attends, je suis perdue Blaise, réagit la brune, remettant un peu d'ordre dans le salon comme elle le faisait parfois quand elle rassemblait ses idées.

Inconsolable, il se contenta de se moucher bruyamment en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Prudemment, elle remit la glace qui se transformait en flaque bourbon comme elle put au frais, et écarta l'idée de lui servir un verre de vin : toujours utile dans ces circonstances, mais trop tôt, trop tentant. A la place, elle ouvrit un placard de la cuisine attenante et sortit un pot en verre où elle stockait du chocolat en stick. Invention géniale s'il en était vous allez comprendre. Elle mit une casserole de lait à bouillir sur le feu (Blaise adore le lait), avant de verser le liquide crémeux et gentiment fumant dans de grandes tasses. C'est dans ces dernières qu'elle cala les sucettes en chocolat, une par personne. En touillant, le cacao fond et libère l'arôme et les saveurs de la fève travaillée pour une boisson riche et réconfortante, de nature à calmer tous les chagrins. Une goutte de miel, un peu de cannelle, et voilà le tout livré sur un plateau au garçon dont le cœur était en crise.

L'odeur des épices chatouillèrent ses narines, et Zabini a l'esprit bien trop enfantin pour ne pas être calmé, au moins un peu, par la perspective d'une pause aztèque. L'émotion qui l'étreint cette fois-ci n'est plus la sensation de vide glauque dans laquelle il pataugeait depuis des jours, mais plutôt une chaleur fraternelle qui le revigore et ravive l'étincelle sous la cendre.

-Darling…Hermione. Tu sais que ce monde serait dénué de couleurs sans toi ?

Pour une fois, il revêt une expression sérieuse qui engendre chez son amie le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. Après une accolade amicale, tout le monde va beaucoup mieux : pour un peu il y aurait de la gaieté dans l'air. L'assistante s'installe sur le canapé, et il ramène avec bienveillance la couverture sur elle. Demeure un espace entre eux, mais pas une distance : la couette forme comme un isthme entre ces deux terres qui se connaissent bien, mais dont l'une devine que sa consœur a besoin d'un peu de distance pour se livrer. Il fallut quelques gorgées à Blaise pour reprendre la parole.

-Elle s'appelle Demelza.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **Jour 7**_

 _-Rien à déclarer ?_

 _-…_

 _ **Jour 10**_

 _-Ce bon Tom…la mémoire qui fuit, comme l'enseigne, sans doute._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Et l'ouïe qui défaille, si j'ose dire._

 _-…_

 _La Tarte, deuxième part_

 **oOo**

* * *

Nouveaux sirotements.

-Elle est de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux sont noirs, mais j'ai cru remarquer qu'à la lumière ils prenaient de légers reflets rougeâtres. Je l'ai rencontrée au travail, c'est-à-dire lors d'une soirée que je couvrais pour le _Snake._ J'étais tellement subjugué, oh la la !

Il agita de haut en bas sa main libre pour illustrer son propos.

-Tu me connais : je suis romantique, timide…

-Timide ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner avec douceur, en se remémorant son concert d'un peu plus tôt.

-Avec les femmes, concéda-t-il. Ce qui entre parenthèse, a le tort d'être considéré comme une faiblesse masculine malgré notre siècle qu'on dit avancé…l'homme a le devoir d'être à la fois fort et doux, viril en toutes circonstances, fort et ne jamais montrer aucune faille. Si un tel être existe alors c'est une pierre…

-Ou une brute, acheva son amie.

-Et donc je me suis pris entre quatre yeux, et Blaise a parlementé avec lui-même : _« Ecoute. Tu vas avoir vingt-neuf ans. Tu es un adulte, inséré professionnellement, capable, et presque autonome. Tu vas prendre ce verre, et l'offrir à cette fille. Sur un malentendu, un miracle peut arriver… »_.

Elle se fit violence pour contenir son sourire à l'évocation de cette image tellement caractéristique.

-Et j'ai pris ce foutu cocktail, je lui ai apporté avec un clin d'œil et une phrase impertinente et le pire…c'est que ça a marché !

Il avait l'œil brillant à l'évocation du souvenir.

-On a dansé toute la soirée, j'avais complètement oublié le boulot, mon article, tout ! Ou bien c'était rien, parce que rien d'autre n'était important que de profiter de Demelza, son air mutin, ses manières enjouées et simples et…

Le visage de Zabini marqua une crispation qui n'était pas familière et n'avait rien de particulièrement gracieux.

-Et _il_ est sortit de la foule, surgissant comme un _diable_ des ténèbres. Elle a un copain, Hermione, un copaaaaain, haaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Et il enfonça sa tête sous la couverture, l'agitant de gauche à droite dans un signe de dénégation.

-Je ne peux même pas dire qu'il est moche, ou qu'il la traite mal : il la bichonnait comme si c'était du verre, c'est affreux de traiter une fille taillée dans le feu comme une vulgaire poupée fragile ! Ma Demelza elle est sensible, attentionnée…mais elle est d'un naturel énergique et pétillant, elle mérite mieux qu'un snob roide et chirurgie-plastifié !

L'indignation palpable qu'il avait mit dans cette dernière phrase lui redonnait de l'énergie. Ou était-ce l'effet du chocolat ? En tout cas elle le sentait tout prêt à reprendre du poil de la bête. Winny avait seulement besoin de parler, il ne savait contenir son histoire : elle l'étranglait. Maintenant qu'il pouvait vomir la bile qui lui obstruait la gorge, il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

-Tu penses bien que j'ai mobilisé tout le monde pour la retrouver…Tu sais, il y avait cette réception donnée par Gwenog Jones et à peine arrivé je…

-Jones…La joueuse de Quidditch ? Interrompit pensivement Hermione.

Ginny avait été, à cette réception là. Elle n'était pas spécialement en bons termes avec Blaise du fait d'Harry, et aimait quitter les réceptions tôt, là ou le directeur se faisait un point d'honneur d'arriver le plus tard possible. Peut-être s'étaient-ils croisés ? Elle se fit une fiche qu'elle rangea dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de mener l'enquête plus tard.

-…et donc je sais qui elle est. Où elle travaille. De son copain je n'ai que le nom, mais ce _type_ ne paie rien pour attendre. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle, Hermione, c'est tout à fait sérieux. Je pars à la conquête de son cœur. Même pas la mise en pli d'Ombrage ou les soins capillaires de Rogue ne pourront m'en empêcher !

 _Conquête,_ répéta-elle en son esprit. Elle l'embrassa chastement sur la joue, fière de ce qu'il se ressaisisse, contente aussi. Maintenant ils pourraient mener la conversation sur les plans à élaborer pour obtenir son attention. Passer en revue les classiques comme les fleurs, les chocolats, banals mais qui font quoiqu'on en dise toujours plaisir. Et puis peut-être, après, un dîner. L'emmener à un lâcher de lanterne, ou admirer les réserves d'animaux dans les parcs naturels alentours. Elle ne connaissait pas la jeune fille pas encore, mais elle avait la préscience que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les choses finiraient bien. Surtout quand le regard de son ami se voilait de cette teinte ignée qui le seyait particulièrement : tant qu'il demeurait fidèle à lui-même, elle le reconnaissait capable de tout accomplir.

Misant sur un retour à des sujets bien gentillets, elle ne fut pas tout à fait prompte à parer l'attaque inattendue qui suivit.

-Et toi ?

Oh Seigneur, c'avait le mérite d'être direct. Voilà qu'il faisait le regard Dumbledoresque, celui qui vous donne l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

-Moi ? Bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

-Toi, toi…qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ce Tom dont tu parles peu et qui t'invite souvent en des endroits divers ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé au plus profond de ton âme quand tu as su que Ron s'installait provisoirement à deux pas de chez toi? Et Draco, Hermione, Draco…

-Quoi, Malfoy ? Reprit-elle, un peu plus sur la défensive.

-Quel regard portes-tu sur mon meilleur ami ?

-Si tu le prends comme ça…

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. N'esquives pas, s'il-te-plaît. Je viens de te déposer mes sentiments sur un plateau, tu peux répondre à cette simple question, pas vrai ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'interrogations là, Blaise, essaya-t-elle de le canaliser. Quant à Malfoy…Quant à Draco…je dirais que je…que je l'…

-Que tu le _quoi ?_

-Que je l'…estime, acheva-t-elle, un peu à bout de souffle.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

-Tu _l'estimes ?_ S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il y a peut-être une magie, à la Saint-Valentin. Cette réponse décidemment candide, sinon prude d'Hermione était un tel échantillon de sa nature, à la fois farouche et pudique, que la bonne humeur de Zabini lui remonta comme elle était partie : en flèche. Au trente-sixième dessous un moment auparavant, il riait à s'en tenir les côtes, à peine capable de reprendre sa respiration.

-Oh noooon, Heeerrrrrmmmsss ! Pouffa-t-il, essuyant des larmes de rire. Hermione, Hermione ! De toutes les saillies, de toutes les sorties que j'ai entendues, celle-là est la meilleure, tu m'entends ? Tu es la _meilleure._

Et de rire de plus belle, sous le regard médusé de sa comparse, les joues en feu, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se jouait là et ce qu'il avait cru lire entre les lignes.

-Tu sais, reprit-il un peu plus calme et passant à son tour un bras autour de ses épaules, je n'ai jamais entendu dire d'aucune femme que Draco avait cet effet là.

-Tu divagues, Blaise, ronchonna-t-elle un peu navrée que la situation lui échappe.

-Pourtant j'en ai fait des soirées avec lui, et des femmes qu'il attirait j'en ai vu passer…

-Parce que Malfoy sort en boîte, maintenant ? S'indigna-t-elle à l'idée qu'il quittât le bureau plus tôt les laissant dans le labeur et la panique pendant qu'il prenait ses aises sur le siège en cuir d'un club haut de gamme.

-Tiens, on vient de faire un progrès spectaculaire : maintenant tu veux savoir à quoi ton patron passe ses soirées ? Ça ne t'intéressait pas, fût un temps, mes us et affects avec Draco…

D'hilare, Zabini était devenu soupçonneux. Bras croisés, de nouveau impeccable dans son maintien malgré le pantalon de pyjama zébré un peu court, il reprenait peu à peu sa contenance de trublion hyperactif, de businessman implacable. Optant pour la jouer en souplesse et ne pas brusquer un équilibre qui revenait, Hermione se coula un peu plus complaisamment sur le canapé, tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché du monde.

-Parce qu'avant, Malfoy n'était qu'un écho un peu trop récurrent dans ma vie. Or, aujourd'hui il se trouve que cet écho a trouvé son incarnation dans mon patron. C'est tout naturel que mes réactions aient évoluées le concernant, il fait partie de mon quotidien, que ça me plaise ou pas d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Blaise sans cacher son scepticisme grandissant. Tu ne veux pas plutôt admettre que depuis que tu le côtoie, tu apprends à le connaître et tu apprécies de plus en plus ce que tu découvres ?

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt, frappée par la justesse de ces propos bien qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de l'avouer. Elle dût retrouver suffisamment de contenance avant de lui répondre.

-Non, répartit-elle un peu trop brusquement, et avec un peu trop de mauvaise foi, même à ses propres yeux.

-Vraiment ? Susurra doucereusement l'homme installé en face d'elle, bien décidé de ne pas relâcher la pression.

-Blaise, reprit-elle, alarmée. Blaise, ne me dit pas que tu vas me refaire le truc du…comment ça s'appelle, déjà ?

-Tu veux parler du schéma selon lequel plus une personne est attirée par une autre qui lui semble inaccessible, moins cela lui paraîtra avouable, à elle-même d'abord et aux autres après ?

-C'est ça. Inaccessible. La question ne se pose même pas, il s'agit de _Malfoy_ , de mon _patron_.

-Il a été un camarade de fac avant d'être _Malfoy_ , ce _patron_ , rappela son ami.

-Pas un des miens, au risque de me répéter. Et je ne suis pas du tout attirée par lui, pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends !

-Dans quel sens, alors ?

-Dans le sens où je suis en train de réaliser qu'il y a peut être plus à savoir sur Draco Malfoy que dix ans d'inimitié entre lui et mes deux meilleurs amis ne me l'ont laissés entendre.

-Donc tu sous-entends qu'il pourrait, à tes yeux, être quelqu'un de fréquentable.

-En quelques sortes. Disons plutôt qu'on peut arriver à s'entendre, lors de ses rares moments de lucidités.

-Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis ça.

-Quand je dis quoi ?

-Quand tu essayes de me dire que tu ne le trouves pas baisable.

-Blaise ! s'exclama la journaliste, outrée, lui lançant une rafale de coussin à la figure. Cela eût au moins pour effet de lui faire ravaler l'air sérieux qu'il avait feint toute la conversation, et qui avait presque finit par faire croire à Hermione qu'il _pensait_ ce qu'il disait.

Après une courte bataille et de nombreux éclats de rire, ils reposèrent leurs armes et s'entendirent sur une trêve d'un simple regard de connivence. Elle était hilare et un peu essoufflée, le teint pyrope.

-Tu es un cas incurable, _insortable_ , Winny.

-Winny…reprit le susnommé, d'un air rêveur. Tu te souviens de comment on a trouvé ce surnom ?

-Notre première vraie rencontre, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. Avant on se connaissait de vue, mais on ne s'appréciait pas vraiment…

-Tu sais quoi ? Ça me donne envie de retourner sur les lieux du crime.

-Tu veux dire au parc ?

-Exactement, allons faire un tour au parc ! Le temps est sec à souhait, parfait pour me remettre le cerveau en état et commencer d'ériger des stratagèmes machiavéliques pour noyer le Décharné en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

-Le _Décharné_ …charmant sobriquet : pour un pirate.

-C'est comme ça qu' _il_ –reniflement méprisant- s'appelle.

Ah, le copain a un surnom officiel, donc.

-J'approuve en substance, réfléchit la brune. Je te laisse…

-…le temps de me changer, et à l'assaut : taïaut, Miss, taïaut !

Zabini s'affairait énergiquement dans la salle de bain. Hermione demeurait seule dans ses pensées, qui gravitaient autour d'une certaine tête blonde, dont elle ne parvenait plus à chasser l'image, les paroles de son invité ayant remué quelque chose de trop ancien pour ne pas être effrayant. Le Maître parle, oui: mais le Maître n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit...

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Jour 23**

 _-Bon matin Monsieur Tom ! Vous semblez habité d'une bien belle humeur dites voir…quoique vous ayez la mine fatiguée, dormez vous mal ?_

 _-Mieux que mal dormi M'dame, pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Et pour cause, regardez, n'est-ce pas une vision familière que vous reconnaissez là ?_

 _-Oooooh c'est truculent, toutes ces tartes…ces tartes à quoi ?_

 _-Aux pruneaux ! s'exclama le tenancier, tout fier de ce qu'il n'y avait plus un seul scone au beurre visible. Alors, combien est-ce que je vous en mets ?_

 _-Hi hi…_

 _-Doris… ?_

 _-C'est que…hi hi…non c'est trop fort, tenez écoutez un peu…Vous_ avez _de la tarte aux pruneaux aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Ben…oui, c'est vous qui me réclamiez que…_

 _-Hi hi, je sais, je sais c'est tordant, mais écoutez le meilleur, Tom vous savez…la tarte aux pruneaux…_

 _-La tarte aux pruneaux,_

 _-La tarte aux pruneaux._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-C'est…pas bon ! Ha ha ha !_

 _-…_

 _-Et cette nuit qui compte pour des prunes, pfeu hi hi…_

 _La tarte, troisième part. Vous en prendrez bien un quartier ?_

* * *

 **oOo**


	21. O Tempora, O Mores

**Alors tout le monde désespérait de voir sortir ce chapitre, moi y compris. J'ai eu une longue période de doute, j'ai douté sur la qualité de mon français, sur l'intérêt de continuer cette histoire, et puis...l'écriture étant la meilleure thérapie, nous voilà?**

 **Dans les starting-blocks pour la suite!**

* * *

 **Merci à:  
**

oOo

 **Hermy**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Enelica**

oOo

 **AndouilleEtSushi**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **LaPatateDouce**

oOo

 **Rose974**

oOo

 **Sey Maerks**

oOo

oOo

 **luce1999**

oOo

 **Neviy**

* * *

 **Hermy:** Hi Hermy, how are you? Happy that you found your way throughout the French HP fandom ^^ really glad that you like the concept of the story as well! Unfortunately, I haven't planned to translate this fiction from French to English yet, mostly because I think I would lack time (I hardly update regularly :'( ). But if you were to find a motivated translator, not afraid of my peculiar writing-style, we could probably make it work? Anyway, I appreciate, and thank you a million time for your kind compliments!

 **oOo**

Chapitre 18

 **O Tempora, O Mores  
**

 **oOo**

* * *

 _« O Tempora._

 _Temps:_

 _notion générale et abstraite que l'être humain utilise pour alimenter l'illusion que sa vie va quelque part. »_

Êta à Atrée

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Mercredi 14 février  
Appartement Potter-Weasley_

Laniakea.

Du Hawaïen pour désigner « l'horizon céleste immense », il s'étire en feu d'artifice géant et nous propulse sans même que nous en ayons conscience vers une limite inconnue, infinie peut être…

Dans ce superamas de galaxie au sein du Bras d'Orion, à la périphérie de la Voie Lactée, dans le système solaire et quelque part devant son miroir, un homme s'observait avec anxiété. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Harry Potter, de se soucier du regard des autres, ayant toute sa vie laissé couler les remarques désobligeantes sur son physique. Qui le traitant de mal-peigné, qui de maigrichon…Presque vingt-neuf ans lui avaient appris la patience et le repli sur soi quand la bêtise extérieure était générale. Enfin, chaque fois où il ne s'emportait pas dans des colères immenses dont il pouvait être on le sait, la proie.

De face, de profil, oblique…peu importe l'angle qu'il adoptait, il en arrivait irrémédiablement à la même conclusion : il s'empâtait. C'était stupide, pire : c'était exactement le genre de discours qui tenu par les autres, mettaient en branle son sens hermionesque de la justice sur la société du paraître et la nécessité de rester avant tout fidèle à soi-même et ses principes, sans que l'apparence extérieure n'interférât en rien avec les qualités et actions des individus.

Enfin tout de même : sans doute lui avait-il été (et il s'en rendait compte à présent) d'autant plus facile de tenir ce discours qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment concerné par un trait physique handicapant. Il se jugeait banal et l'aurait probablement été tout sa vie, n'eût été cette radiance de l'âme l'entourant d'un halo de charisme qui laissât rarement le monde indifférent à sa personnalité…

Bénédiction, malédiction ? Il a son avis sur la question, mais ses réflexions reviennent déjà à ce fait pourtant insignifiant au départ, mais dont l'attention qu'il lui portait désormais le faisait grossir comme à la loupe : il engraissait, sa peau devenait acnéique, il y avait longtemps que le tube de dentifrice restait fermé. Bref : depuis qu'il vivait séparé de Ginny, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de cuisiner pour lui seul, sans paire d'yeux pour le scruter de près, il s'était reposé sur la restauration rapide et les stands de rue et allégé son hygiène de vie, ce qui lui valait à présent les chaleureux remerciements de son corps agacé d'être ainsi bouleversé dans ses habitudes sinon saines, un tant soit peu équilibrées.

Soucieux de ménager le peu d'estime personnelle qu'il lui restait, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se saisit de la télécommande dans un geste connu de tous: celui du travailleur fatigué en milieu de semaine, pas tout à fait un pied dans le week-end mais qui attend qu'il sonne avec impatience. Mais la télévision n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée : ce miroir aux alouettes ne laisse filtrer en ce soir de Saint-Valentin que des images de couples parfaits et heureux. Coup critique : une demande de mariage en direct. Et Harry de balancer un coussin sur l'objet infernal, remerciant presque de ce que les Dursley l'aient tenu éloigné de cette machine pendant ses années d'enfance.

Les publicités allusives, les zooms sur les corps parfaits des acteurs…L'érotisation rendait le tout encore pire. Non pas qu'il soit puritain, mais tout de même : à une heure de diffusion grand public il s'étonnait que la puissante église évangéliste ne trouva rien à redire au fait que les enfants américains puissent tomber en zappant sur ce qui s'apparentait selon lui, à de la pornographie allégée. Ah, si _lui_ était père, jamais on ne surprendrait…

Aïe. Le sujet qui blesse, et inévitable au vu des circonstances. On dirait presque qu'Harry a arrangé son environnement de façon à ce que tout lui rappelle qu'il était en froid avec l'amour de sa vie, que son corps allait vers le mouvement inverse du rajeunissement, et qu'il semblait qu'un vide au plus profond de son âme lui hurlait pour combler quoi, mais quoi ?

Un autre écran le rappela à l'ordre, et enfin un sourire illumina son visage tandis que le nom de « Ron » s'affichait sur son téléphone. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, son meilleur ami lui avait révélé avoir engagé une relation avec quelqu'un, et qu'il serait en mesure de lui en dire plus quand il aurait déterminé si oui ou non, c'était sérieux. La joie qu'il éprouvait céda place à de la curiosité, se demandant bien qui pouvait avoir attrapé le cœur de Ron l'insaisissable, drôle et généreux, mais qui déclarait lui-même ne « rien comprendre aux femmes ». Il décrocha.

-Allô, Ron ?

-Harry, Seigneur une voix masculine ! S'exclama avec soulagement le rouquin. Tu es chez toi ?

-Oui, répondit le criminologue en fronçant les sourcils, je ne suis pas sorti du tout aujourd'hui, pourquoi-

-Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, ça fait au moins dix minutes que je sonne et je me demande pourquoi ton interphone ne fonctionne pas…

-Il est en état de marche, c'est juste que j'ai débranché la sonnerie, je t'expliquerai. Je vais te raconter maintenant d'ailleurs : monte, je vais déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

-Merci, à tout de suite.

Sitôt fait, le Survivant se mit à observer la pièce d'un œil critique pour la première fois, et se dit qu'elle était…comment dire relativement en désordre et pas vraiment préparée à recevoir du monde. Heureusement qu'ils se connaissaient depuis presque vingt ans, il avait au moins la certitude que Ron ne le jugerait pas mais chercherait à le comprendre…

Bon sur ce dernier point il n'était totalement sûr : Ginny restait sa sœur, et si les années lui avaient permis de gagner et son consentement et sa bénédiction, il avait toujours le sentiment d'avancer en terrain glissant lorsqu'il s'épanchait sur son couple. Mais je pense que ce soir, malgré la délicatesse du sujet, Ron se montrera particulièrement souple…Attendez un peu pour voir…

Au son du carillon Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, et son grand sourire devint une expression de franche surprise. Élégamment vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre, la prestance n'y était pourtant plus : couvert d'une eau qui n'avait rien à voir avec le temps clair à l'extérieur, un bouquet de fleurs abîmées à la main, et son air perdu, Ronald Weasley était à l'instant présent l'allégorie même de la soirée romantique qui tourne mal.

Un coup d'œil dans l'appartement lui permis de comprendre, à l'absence des remarques sarcastiques de sa sœur qu'une telle entrée en scène lui aurait valut, au désordre ambiant et surtout à la tenue négligée d'Harry, qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour une discussion d'homme à homme. Et je pense en effet que le moment est venu pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de poser carte sur table.

-Les femmes ? Interrogea le brun, blasé.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, se débarrassa de son bouquet en le jetant sur la table et approuva dans un soupir :

-Les femmes !

Et ils entreprirent de trouver au rouge-galant des vêtements qui le mettrait au chaud, se dépouillant d'une soie bleue qui n'avait pas eu d'autre effet que de lui attirer les foudres du beau sexe.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Vernon, les valises !_

 _-Oui, oui, ça vient, grogna le susnommé, le teint rouge, épongeant de sa main libre son visage rond couvert de sueur._

 _-P'pa t'es lent !_

 _-Mon Diddy, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demande Pétunia en lissant les cheveux de son fils d'un air enchanté._

 _-Je veux une autre glace._

 _-Maman va te chercher ça tout de suite mon ange. Ah, les vacances ! Tu sais si Marge est déjà arrivée à la gare ?_

 _-J'en doute fort, aucun de ses treize chiens en vue. Eh mais…ce bruit ?_

 _Arrivés aux portes de leur quai de gare, les Dursley furent stoppés net par un contrôleur l'air affairé._

 _-On ne passe plus, messieurs dames: un incident technique vient d'empêcher le départ._

 _-Comment ? S'étrangla Vernon, savez-vous à quel prix j'ai payé ces billets mon cher ? Et depuis combien de temps j'attends vacances, mes vacances,_ ah ! Les vacances ?

 _-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, j'entends votre plainte mais nous avons un problème résolument plus important à régler._

 _-Qui est ?_

 _-Une personne -encore non identifiée- s'est endormie près du bouton d'alarme. En glissant sous l'effet de l'assoupissement, son visage est venu heurter ce dernier et a déclenché les sirènes d'urgence._

 _-…une personne s'est endormie ?_

 _-Consommation excessive de vin selon les premières informations. Mais ce n'est pas le pire : les fausses alarmes, nous pouvons les gérer. Toute à sa torpeur,_ cette personne _a libéré la laisse qui retenait quelque douzaine de chiens plutôt agressifs, qui se sont mis à mordre tout ce qui bougeait. Ah, ces vacanciers !_

 _-…_

 _-Vous êtes pâle Monsieur, peut être un peu cynophobe ? En les circonstances, cela est compréhensible._

 _-Voilà ta glace, mon Dudlinouchet adoré ! Alors, Vernon, des nouvelles de Marge ?_

 _-…_

 _-Vernon, mon chéri, on dirait que tu t'étouffes ? A moins que ça ne soit le soulagement de partir en vacances ?_

 _-…_

 _-Ah, les vacances !_

 _Vernon, Pétunia, Marjorie, Dudley. Ah les vacances !_

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans la journée  
Roseway_

Le rire d'Hermione fut étouffé par son écharpe. La laine mauveine cachait son sourire, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Une petite femme qui avait commencé une bien mauvaise journée, levant les yeux par hasard sur ce visage rieur en fut contaminée malgré elle : et elle passa son chemin le cœur un peu plus léger. Ce qui peut arriver à tout le monde: une belle émotion je trouve, sublime les traits même les plus banaux. En l'occurrence l'assistante était en proie à une hilarité qui allait croissante, à mesure que défilaient les photos de la veille sous ses yeux.

Blaise sur la balançoire. Blaise sur le toboggan. Blaise en train de jouer au renard-passé avec un groupe d'enfants l'ayant charitablement accueillit. Blaise qui se fait virer par ledit groupe à cause de ce qu'il trichait. Enfin, bref : son Winny dans tous ses états. Elle se sentait particulièrement bénie de l'avoir avec elle ici, s'il écrivait ses mémoires un jour elle avait déjà un nom tout trouvé pour l'occasion : _Blaise est une fête._ Même quand il va mal, son charisme n'en est pas moins diminué : au contraire, il en devient encore plus touchant.

Hermione aimait cette pause du milieu de la journée. Treize heures sonnaient, et malgré l'air frais elle était assise sur un banc public, à quelques centaines de mètres l'immeuble gigantesque où se situaient les locaux de _Roseway_ , et profitait de l'air sec pour se revigorer après une nuit difficile. Elle se languissait du printemps, plus encore de l'été, où elle pensait poser ses congés pour aller profiter de la campagne anglaise en famille, avec ses meilleurs amis aussi, espérait-elle.

Un chéri avec qui elle souhaiterait partager tout cela ? Ah, vous la faites rosir. Bien sûr que non, elle ne passera la soirée de Saint-Valentin avec personne, elle avait du mal avec cette fête, plus encore quand elle avait pour effet de briser plus de couple qu'elle n'en rassemble. Et puis c'était bien trop cliché. Et puis de toute façon en milieu de semaine, Tom était occupé à la librairie : il l'avait donc invité à passer la journée du dimanche aux jardins botaniques de Brooklyn. Mais elle pouvait aussi avoir mal étudié ses intentions: lui proposerait-il un dîner ce soir? Et elle devrait répondre, quoi, aucune idée, mais il faudrait sans doute une réponse...

Tom Riddle. Le ténébreux, le mystérieux Tom. Sans mentir, et pour répondre aux questions muettes : elle s'interroge évidemment, sur la relation qu'ils entretiennent, et le tour qu'il convient d'y donner. Amis, pas amis, plus qu'amis ? Elle ne sait jamais vraiment dire en sa présence, ce qu'il pense d'elle. Tout à la fois spirituel, diaboliquement intelligent, raffiné et drôle (en plus d'être ne soyons pas hypocrites, un trentenaire des plus séduisant), elle peut affirmer sans trouble que sa présence lui plaît…Mais quand à savoir _lui plaît-elle_ , elle n'en a aucune idée. Parfois il lui semble un ami comme un autre, parfois moins qu'une connaissance, tandis qu'à d'autres moments il pourrait être en train de lui faire la cour. Un point d'interrogation dans un point d'exclamation. A la limite, qu'importe cette question : a-t-elle seulement tiré au clair ce qu'elle ressentait –et pas seulement pour Tom, mais d'une manière générale, qui ressent-elle romantiquement pour qui ?

Nous touchons là à la corde sensible, le point faible capital de cette tête bien faite. A force d'étaler sans aucune pudeur la vie sentimentale des autres, force est de constater qu'en zoomant un peu de ce côté, c'est fondu au noir et générique de fin : les pensées d'Hermione qui vagabondaient légèrement se ferment hermétiquement, c'est un non-sujet qu'elle ne souhaite pas aborder et d'abord avec elle-même. Un peu comme la poussière qu'on renvoie sans cesse sous le tapis, avec comme résultante cette seule vérité connue de tous : un jour ou l'autre, il faut bien passer par la case nettoyage…

* * *

 **oOo**

-Âtchâ !

-A vos souhaits, Lord Malfoy.

-Merci, marmonna distraitement Draco, fouillant sa poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir en tissu propre. Peut-on fermer cette fenêtre ? Ajouta-t-il, plus cassant.

Pas besoin d'ajouter un rhume aux problèmes qu'il avait déjà, maladie dont malheureusement il en sentait les prémices : oreilles qui bourdonnent, éternuements récurrents…à moins que quelqu'un ne soit en train de parler de lui ? Il grogna en son fort intérieur, commentant de ce que de toute façon il y en aurait toujours pour faire des remarques quand il avait le dos tourné.

Et c'était à lui qu'on collait l'étiquette du Serpentard couard.

Immérité, surtout en ce moment lui semblait-il, où il se sentait comme un poisson dans une mer de requins impatients de le dévorer. Il se racla la gorge sèchement, et le silence se fit immédiatement autour de la table. On ne mange _pas_ un Malfoy. Le silence obtenu, il se mit à débiter son discours de président-directeur-général-roi-de-droit-divin-au-pouvoir-aboslu-et-si-vous-n'êtes-pas-content-de-toute-façon-c'est-ma-famille-qui-est-actionnaire-majoritaire-de-l'entreprise, que ses collaborateurs écoutaient dans une mosaïque de postures différentes qui retranscrivait assez bien leurs pensées.

De l'ambitieux aux dents à peines dissimulées, au parvenu trop stupide pour savoir même qu'il ne doit qu'à sa chance d'être là, il n'éprouvait de compassion que pour l'unique femme du groupe qui, la mâchoire serrée anticipait l'injuste combat qui aurait inévitablement lieu quand il lui faudrait défendre sa légitimité à être au sein de ce groupe. Il n'y avait guère que pour elle que Draco se sentait du respect. D'une part, Mrs Bell-Grahams était une collaboratrice des plus compétentes. D'autre part, il se battait depuis des années pour que la maison se débarrasse de l'étiquette patriarcale marquée par Lucius. Il plissa des yeux à cette pensée, et comme souvent l'évocation de son père agit sur son esprit comme un brusque coup de fouet.

-Commencez, claqua-t-il sèchement à la cantonade, ce qui fit bondir le premier intervenant de sa chaise, qui s'empressa d'introduire son propos par toute une série de chiffres flatteurs, dont il n'avait cure et qui pourtant paraît-il, étaient l'image de la vitalité de son entreprise.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Katie Bell, qui dû sentir l'appel de ce regard bleu-gris en quête d'un appui. Elle lui renvoya un regard fort, et presque involontairement, le visage de ces deux alliés de circonstances se fit miroir l'un de l'autre en même temps qu'un sourire entendu glissait sur leurs lèvres.

Ses épaules se détendirent, son air se regaussa. Il croisa les jambes, joignit les mains : tout à son aise de voir la salle s'agiter comme on comprenait qu'il écoutait avec attention et avait plus d'un tour en réserve dans ses manches. Les loups se souvinrent du bâton du maître, et revêtirent tout à coup leurs peaux d'agneau quand son regard se fit glacé.

Le chasseur était toujours dans la bergerie.

* * *

 **oOo**

-Le conseil d'administration s'est bien passé ? Interrogea Hermione d'une voix distraite, tandis qu'elle tentait de comprendre l'orthographie hasardeuse du dernier message électronique de Milicent Bulstrode.

Draco fit la moue, et se détourna en haussant les épaules un petit air supérieur à la pointe du sourcil indiquant combien il était au-dessus du cercle des mortels qu'il venait de présider. Elle roula des yeux dans une mécanique routinière et attendue, et se surprit d'être lassée : elle avait l'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre, le rôle de la domestique moraliste face au maître capricieux. Dans quelle pièce était-elle partie chercher cela… Pas chez Shakespeare, certainement : c'était Molière à tous les coups. D'ailleurs, ne se demandait-elle pas régulièrement ce qu'elle était venue faire dans cette galère ?

Mmmh, moi non plus je ne suis pas convaincue. Je me demande en effet si Hermione n'est pas usée de ses réactions presque je dirais, de _principe,_ quand Draco est autour. C'est _attendu_ qu'il fasse un commentaire sarcastique, ou désagréable. Il est _entendu_ qu'elle répondra avec une ironie à fleuret moucheté. S'en suivra une joute, un semblant de civilité, et circulez messieurs dames, il n'y a rien à voir avant la prochaine partie. Ces combats en pointillé l'amusaient, évidemment, mais plus autant qu'avant : quelque chose changeait, elle se retrouvait soudainement en position d'attendre… _plus._

Bien sûr, n'allez pas croire qu'elle ait poussé la réflexion jusque là : ses pensées s'arrêtaient toujours au seuil, n'ayant pas conscience de la barrière du tabou que le seul nom (quand bien même détaché de la personne) de Malfoy valait dans son inconscient. Retenez-bien ceci cela aura de l'importance dans la suite.

-Tuiles dentelle au beurre ? Demanda nonchalamment Zacharias surgit de nulle part, tel un ovni vêtu d'un pull-over primevère.

-Volontiers, accepta la brune, acceptant un biscuit qu'elle se mit à grignoter du bout des dents.

La tête de Draco apparu dans entrebâillement de la porte de verre qui menait à son bureau

-Granger ! Je te signale pour la mille-et-unième fois (au moins) que toute consommation d'aliments se fait à la cafétéria. Ne sont guère tolérées dans les bureaux que les bouteilles d'eau.

Ce à quoi elle répondit en lui tirant la langue, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'hypocrisie de quelqu'un qui sortait peu prendre ses repas à l'extérieur de son enceinte sacrée.

-Je vais m'empresser d'envoyer un _memorandum_ à tout le service sur la question, poursuivit-il sèchement, contrarié de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Maintenant, Zac : tuiles.

Smith de son pas décontracté se dirigea vers l'antre du dragon, se voyant au passage confisqué sa précieuse boîte de confiseries faites maison. D'un geste rapide, le blond en mordit une, fronça les sourcils envers son assistante une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure et s'enferma pour une réunion qu'Hermione soupçonnait d'avance être interminable.

N'empêche, elle aurait juré voir son œil tressaillir d'un rire qu'il retenait avant de disparaître. Elle ne put empêcher de répondre à cette facétie par un sourire amusée, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses dossiers.

Une à qui il aurait été difficile de faire avaler quoique ce soit, c'était Pansy. La veille, le stylise avait mentionné quelque chose comme un régime _« tout végétal_ » auquel elle s'astreignait désormais, comme il lui était coutume apparemment une fois l'an. Au risque de se rendre irritable c'est-à-dire, encore plus que d'habitude. Cette explication simpliste ne lui convenait pas, d'ailleurs elle s'étonnait que personne dans l'entreprise ne questionne plus avant cette pratique. A ses yeux d'enfants de docteurs, elle était difficilement compréhensible, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de _sain_ à faire passer autant d'aliments à la trappe. Et la fatigue engendrée par les carences ? Et l'équilibre du corps ? Fallait-il nécessairement que tout cela passe à la trappe pour aller d'une taille zéro à une taille moins deux ? Absurdités, à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas stupide : elle avait plus que des suspicions sur une potentielle anorexie de Pansy. Les séances de sport acharnées à cinq heures du matin. Ce mélange d'envie et de culpabilité qu'elle observait à certains moments quand ses collègues déballaient des plats riches en fromage. Cette manie de ne boire que des sodas garantie sans calories, quitte à se pourrir les artères à coup d'ingrédients chimiques cancérigènes. Pourtant elle était simplement cette jeune fille jolie, qu'on pourrait qualifier de mince sans que rien ne choque à la première impression.

Vraiment…Hermione sondait ses faiblesses, désormais. Se pouvait-il qu'un trimestre seulement en fit l'avocate du diable, pour qu'elle ne trouve rien d'anormal à une maigreur qui n'avait rien de naturel et probablement rien d'agréable à maintenir ? Discernait-elle moins bien les frontières de l'acceptable parce qu'elle était volontairement devenue un rouage au service de la machine formidable lancée par les Malfoy, et dont le modèle idéologique dominait le monde ?

Malfoy, oui. Ou plutôt, non. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu l'information qu'ils vivaient une histoire…romantique (l'idée n'irait pas de soi en deux jours), elle avait encore la possibilité de s'en ouvrir à Ron. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait les voir tous réunis chez Seamus pour un nouveau dîner du lundi.

Rendue guillerette à cette perspective, elle se saisit de son téléphone pour commencer à envoyer des messages d'invitation.

* * *

 **oOo**

- _…donc si je comprends bien, c'est un râteau._

 _-Tu y vas un peu fort, quand même ! C'est rare quand tu te laisses aller à cette touche mélo-dramatique._

 _-Hermione._

 _-Bon. Je te remercie encore de ton invitation, vraiment, j'adorerais,_ j'adore _passer du temps avec toi. C'est juste que un soir de quatorze février ça fait un peu…_

 _-Un peu ?_

 _-Cliché, voilà._

 _-Cliché de quoi, je ne comprends pas ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie de m'exprimer plus avant sur le sujet, Tom. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très favorable aux sorties les soirs de Saint-Valentin. Et puis, on se voit dimanche de toute façon...  
_

 _-J'entends comme un message subliminal que tu essaies de me faire passer. Me trompé-je ?_

Aïe, sarcastique pour cacher sa blessure. Là c'était la crise, vite, une issue de secours…

 _-Tom, je ne_ sous-entends _rien du tout, et je ne suis responsable de rien si tu lis un peu trop entre les lignes. Je ne sors pas les soirs de Saint-Valentin, je n'aime pas cette fête : c'est grossier, clinquant, commercial, et je n'en ai que de mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant, prends-le comme tu le veux._

 _-Hermione…_

Aaah, était-il normal que ce ronronnement à peine rehaussé de miel la fisse fondre à chaque fois ?

 _-Ne t'énerves pas, je voulais te voir, je ne te verrais pas : je suis déçu, c'est tout. Et de mon point de vue, c'est normal. Mais avant qu'on ne se revoie, j'aimerais que tu te poses sincèrement la question._

 _-Qui est ?_

 _-Où est-ce que ça va, nous deux._

Et la journaliste de se retrouver comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

 _-Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais sache que de mon côté j'y réfléchis – j'y réfléchis même beaucoup. Repose-toi bien, à l'abri de ces Cupidons-grossiers-clinquants-commerciaux, et rappelle-moi quand tu seras mieux disposée. Je t'embrasse._

Et la merveille avec la voix de Tom, c'est qu'elle était tellement cajôlante qu'effectivement elle vous laissait presque l'impression d'une caresse sur votre visage. Hermione eût-elle jamais rencontré un être plus séducteur ? Archange ou Bélial, elle était forcée de l'admettre : il marquait un point. Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas se poser de questions inutiles tant qu'il n'y avait rien à régler, elle aurait dû se douter que ce moment finirait quand même par advenir.

Ginny et Harry en crise. Pansy et Ron en couple. Dean et Seamus en rupture. Anthony en embuscade. Blaise amoureux. Il y avait tant d'émotions fortes dans l'air, qu'elle s'en sentit presque écœurée : et le besoin de battre en retraite auprès de Pattenrond ne s'en fit que plus fort.

-Seraient-ce les sanglots d'un amant injustement éconduit que j'entends hoqueter au loin ?

Comme si la vie privée avait un sens dans cette compagnie.

-Tu m'écoutes depuis longtemps ?

-Techniquement, _je_ n'écoutais pas, _je_ suis sorti de mon bureau en chef d'entreprise responsable pour demander à mon assistante l'état d'avancement du dossier que je lui ai confié ce matin. Est-ce de ma faute si ladite assistante était plongée dans une conversation privée (qui n'a rien à faire d'ailleurs sur son lieu de travail) et ignorait ainsi superbement le concerné ?

-Malfoy, je te signale que tu t'es sournoisement glissé derrière moi.

-J'aime l'effet de surprise.

-Et surprendre des conversations qui ne te regardent pas, visiblement, asséna-t-elle en lui remettant avec quelque force le dossier mandé dans les mains. La présentation et les corrections d'articles sont prêts pour la réunion de vendredi.

Il savait qu'elle était brillante, mais elle arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il en resta coi un moment.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je prendrais un appel personnel si je ne m'étais pas assurée avant que mon travail était parfaitement terminé, mmh ?

Elle lui fit l'œillade inquisitrice, et il se sentit fondre.

-Je…j'ai presque envie de te formuler des excuses pour mon impolitesse, Hermione.

- _Presque ?_

-Disons simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude des collaborateurs aussi efficace. La plupart d'entre eux passent plus de temps à aller venir dans les couloirs, ou à se plaindre au téléphone pour s'enquérir de quelque détails ou information quelconque qu'ils détiennent déjà…

-Mmph. Ça ira pour cette fois, daigna-t-elle répondre, rassemblant ses affaires.

Il ne la laisse pas tranquille pour autant.

-Pansy est partie ?

-Il y a une demi-heure, déjà. Elle voulait se préparer pour son rendez-vous galant.

-C'est vrai que tu ne fais rien ce soir ?

Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

-Je sens poindre le piège.

-Suis-je donc si transparent ?

-Limpide malgré le manque de clarté de tes propos. Si c'est pour me coller du travail supplémentaire sous prétexte de ma prétendue efficience, alors oui, _je suis très occupée ce soir._

Il rit, et à gorge déployé.

-Bon sang Hermione ! Est-ce qu'il y a besoin de me servir tout un sketch à chaque fois ? Si j'avais envie de t'assigner du travail à domicile, je serais bien plus fin que cela : j'enverrai Zac t'annoncer la nouvelle.

Il continua de rire. Et la brune ne put s'empêcher comme souvent avec lui, de sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire écho.

-Hermione, reprit-il avec suffisamment de sérieux, il est dix-sept heures trente.

-Je vois que tu as appris distinguer les deux aiguilles de l'horloge depuis le week-end dernier, félicitations.

-Plus de sarcasme maintenant, les heures de bureau sont dépassées. J'entends bien que tu abhorres les soirs de Saint-Valentin. _Toutefois,_ si l'on considère que la soirée commence à vingt-heures, alors peut-être accepteras-tu un café-débat autour du thème : _Faut-il Blaiser le Zabini_ ?

Elle rit, finalement.

-Blaise ne zozote pas, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

-On peut le découvrir ensemble, il m'a envoyé un message pour me signaler qu'il était dans les parages et tenait à me voir.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, qui balaya en un instant les scrupules d'Hermione au sujet de Ron, Pansy, Tom, ou des Cupidons honnis du quatorze février. Le temps de l'attendue réunion à trois têtes de Cerbère était-il venu ?

-Draco, tu…

Comme le mauvais rebondissement dans l'intrigue d'un film à bas budget, les portes de l'antichambre où étaient les bureaux des deux assistantes, s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Mais qui vient de faire irruption dans ce cadre qui promettait de faire basculer cette fin d'après-midi en faveur du jeune Malfoy?

Vous la connaissez certainement, en tout cas Hermione _elle_ l'a immédiatement replacée dans le fil des évènements de sa vie, comme d'une folle furieuse qu'elle ne souhait surtout pas recroiser, jamais. _Jamais._ Or la voici, grande et ondoyante comme une vipère dans les prés, toujours gracieuse et si plus aussi belle que dans sa prime jeunesse, en tout cas suffisamment charismatique pour former ce halo tentateur qui ne manquait pas de piéger les hommes.

Hermione fixa cette chevelure brune et opulente, ces yeux aux paupières lourdes qui ouvraient sur les deux caves ardentes les plus dangereuses du monde. Presque dix ans après, elle n'aurait pas imaginé recroiser la route de Bellatrix Lestrange, surtout pas ici, surtout pas à un moment pareil, quand tout ce dont elle se plaignait dans sa vie était de ne pas parvenir à trouver un équilibre de sommeil et suffisamment de temps pour ses amis.

Instinctivement, elle se serra un peu plus près contre le blond. Ce dernier avança, la mettant légèrement en retrait, pour accueillir sa parente avec son masque d'impassibilité le mieux étudié.

-Tante Bellatrix, constata-t-il avec une amabilité frimaire. Quel plaisir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu daignes t'aventurer jusqu'ici pour me saluer.

-Oh, Draco ! A mon époque, les plus jeunes allaient chercher les anciens pour leur présenter leurs hommages mais il est vrai que nous changeons d'ère. Pas toujours pour le meilleur. Je te cherchais au sujet de…

Trop facile jusqu'alors, il fallait tout de même qu'elle remarque l'ombre de l'assistante, qui tentait de se fondre dans celle de son patron. Quand elle comprit _qui_ était l' _autre_ présente dans la pièce, ses pupilles devinrent des flammes, ses traits devinrent bestiaux. L'exaltation sur son visage ôtait le peu d'humanité que son humeur civile lui avait prêté antérieurement.

-Tiens. Tiens. Tiens. Mon neveu adoré, mais je te trouve en bien _intéressante_ compagnie…Lucius ne m'avait pas _dit_ que la multinationale familiale accueillait les putains au sang-de-bourbe.

Elle porta la main à son flanc où, les deux autres acteurs présents, savaient d'expérience se cachait un poignard affuté.

-Draco, Draco…que t'ai-je répété, encore et encore, au sujet des mauvaises herbes dans un jardin ?

Et elle éclata d'un rire de démente qui hérissa les cheveux d'Hermione sur sa nuque, descendit un cube de glace dans on estomac, et la renvoya loin, loin en arrière…

 _Ô mores._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Alors, charmantes demoiselles du continent, quelles impressions sur cet échange universitaire?_

 _-Pas trop dégoûtées par la jelly..._

 _-...les plum-cake..._

 _-...et le ragoût de mouton?_

 _-Mmh, à vrai dire, nous sommes très heureux d'être en Écosse, Monsieur..._

 _-Weasley F., et voici Weasley G. Vous êtes familiers déjà, des gens qui vous entourent? Je vois que vous avez choisis une configuration intéressante pour votre premier jour de classe._

 _-Mais pas forcément très stratégique. Sur votre gauche, par exemple, vous êtes voisines de TCS._

 _-TCS?_

 _-Troll-Copieur-et-Stupide._

 _-Aka Marcus Flint. ainsi nommé parce qu'il est trop bête pour faire la différence entre sa propre copie et celle de son voisin._

 _-Sur votre droite, B.B._

 _-Le Blaireau Bellâtre, aussi appelé Cedric Diggory._

 _-Mais, il a l'air tout à fait charm-_

 _-Ex-acte-ment comment il les prend toutes au piège, soupira théâtralement Fred. Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient qu'en réalité il ne séduit que pour mieux extorquer le savoir des autres et voler les plans des équipes adverses de Quidditch?_

 _-Parce qu'il n'y aurait aucune autre raison valable qu'il gagne contre Gryffondor, bien entendu._

 _-Bien entendu. Et là, le plus intéressant, il est derrière vous..._

 _-Qui...?_

 _-Roger Davies. Grand, beau, fort. Et surnommé "Ouragan" par tous ceux qui ne sont pas convaincus de ses talents de poursuiveurs._

 _-Et oserais-je demander...pourquoi ce surnom?_

 _-Eh bien, quand il éternuera dans votre dos, vous saurez tout._

 _-..._

 _-En toute connaissance de cause, Miss: vous serez-t-il plus agréable de venir vous asseoir auprès de nous?_

 _Fred, Georges, étudiantes de Beauxbatons. En guerre comme à l'amour..._

 **oOo**


	22. Pendulum

**Pouloupouloupoulouuuuu saluuuuttt**

En route avec un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Et puis c'est du flash-back, j'espère que vous vous plairez autant à le lire que je l'ai eu à le composer :D

On a passé la barre des 100 followers, c'est cooooOool, merci à tous!

Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en examens :)

* * *

Du fond du coeur:

oOo

 **Morwen74**

oOo

 **Cilou**

oOo

 **ElwynCloud**

oOo

 **Borealys**

oOo

 **Jasmineetaladin**

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **SwanGranger**

oOo

* * *

 **Cilou:** Chère Cilou; **  
**

Merci pour ta review, plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre :D Je comprends, la vie et ses détours m'en jouent aussi, pas de panique, profitons tant que l'on peut! Je vais continuer d'écrire, tu as raison, ça me fait du bien, et les chapitres à venir sont très excitants tu verra. L'histoire est sur la pente descendante ça y est, et je vais essayer de garder la cohérence de l'ensemble: le plus dur est à venir! Bonne lecture, et bonne semaine, encore merci.

 **Morwen74:** Chère Morwen74,

Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et merci pour tes encouragements! Parfois j'avoue avoir l'impression d'être dans l'impasse, mais la force créatrice reprend toujours le dessus, je me connais trop bien: je suis incapable d'abandonner un projet d'écriture. Mais enfin, les circonstances de la vie font que le moral n'y est pas toujours, le temps non plus. En tous cas merci de ta patience, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 19

Partie 1 de 3

 **Pendulum**

* * *

 **oOo**

Le visage de Bellatrix eut un étrange effet sur le cœur d'Hermione. Tel le _Voyageur Contemplant une Mer de Nuage_ , elle se sentit hissée sur une cime, tournant le dos à un présent qu'elle refuse d'affronter pour l'instant. La posture n'est pas mélancolique, mais ses yeux se perdent dans la brume des souvenirs, les pensées flottent dans sa tête et elle y surprend des images longtemps enfouies, parfois bannies.

On n'est pas Hermione Granger (la fille la plus brillante de sa génération) impunément. Sa mémoire est trop acérée, ses sens trop fidèles pour que son corps tout entier ne se mette pas à frémir d'abord, à trembler complètement ensuite. Elle ne manque pas de courage, ce n'est pas du tout la question. Mais les souvenirs tactiles sont plus forts qu'elle, imprimé dans sa chair, le traumatisme d'anciennes cicatrices se ravive et sa tête tourne de plus en plus…

Instinctivement, elle s'agrippe à l'épaule la plus proche. Aussitôt un œil bleu-gris inquiet la scrute, mais elle n'y prête plus attention. Elle vient de retourner le temps : sept tours, pour sept ans en arrière. Renversons le pendule, et à sa suite, allons-y.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _13 Mai -7  
-14h37_

 _Poudlard_

-HermiooooooooOooooooneeee !

-Quelle horreur…Ron, reste loin de moi, ne m'approche pas ! Non, qu'est-ce que…

 _Eûrk_! Le visage hilare et une flamme brillante dans ses yeux lacustres, Ronald Weasley, vingt-et-un ans vint-se-coller à Hermione, dans une accolade amicale qu'elle ne peut apprécier présentement : sorti du laboratoire de chimie, le roux est couvert d'une pâte violette gluante dont il enlève allègrement les traces en s'essuyant les mains et le visage aux dépends de la brune.

-Je ne suis pas un torchon, _Ronald Weasley_! S'offusque-t-elle en mettant à l'abri le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, amusée malgré elle.

Et l'humeur enjouée de l'étudiant est contagieuse, puisqu'ils se retrouvent à deux dans l'herbe corps entremêlés, tandis qu'Hermione se vengeait des tâches sur son uniforme en chatouillant le fauteur de trouble qui suffoque de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en déduis que tu ne deviendras pas ingénieur en biochimie ? Interrogea-t-elle malicieusement, laissant enfin sa proie respirer.

-Aaaah ces cours avec Flitwick…ce prof est adorable mais honnêtement j'ai l'impression de participer à des cérémonies d'alchimie occulte chaque fois qu'il me met un précipité dans les mains.

-On est loin de l'œuvre au noir, approuva-t-elle avec espièglerie. Où est Harry ?

-Dans le bureau de MacGonnagal.

-Encore ? Il n'y a pas de cours avec Rogue pourtant aujourd'hui…

-Disons que Flitwick a fait les paires cet après-midi, et qu'il a eu la chance de tomber sur Neville.

-Laisse-moi deviner _: boum_ ?

-L'explosion passe encore, répartit Ron avec affabilité, et Harry n'y est _presque_ pour rien. Il a toujours été plutôt bon avec les procédés chimiques, et c'est cohérent avec son projet : on a toujours besoin de police scientifique. Mais Flitwick ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir siffloté _L'apprenti sorcier_ de Dukas pendant que Neville faisait sa préparation. D'après lui, Harry aurait « _délibérément et sciemment tiré le diable par la queue_ ».

-Tant que ce n'est que le diable, répondit une voix familière avec alacrité.

-Harry !

Et ils se seraient étreints, si son uniforme n'était pas dans un état encore plus déplorable que celui de son meilleur ami. En conséquence, il se contenta de leur taper dans la main, tandis que l'autre était encore occupée à tenter de faire tomber les amas de gras violet qui étaient accrochés à ses cheveux, plus en désordre que jamais. Néanmoins il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à leur côté avec bonne humeur, et huma avec ravissement l'odeur des saules sous lesquels Hermione avait éparpillé ses notes. Les examens de fin d'année étaient proches, et bien sûr on pouvait s'attendre à la voir réviser près du lac, loin des tumultes du château ou du confinement étouffant de la bibliothèque.

-Tu sais, tu vas finir par remplacer Fred et Georges dans l'inconscient collectif de l'école pour ce qui est de causer des troubles, nota Hermione, semi-grondeuse.

-C'est au pied d'un arbre, sous le ciel bleu dont le soleil éclatant inondait de ses rayons dorés la surface du lac qui miroitait semblable à une mer d'argent, qu'Harry Potter entendit comme un tocsin sonner en son esprit pour lui signifier la fin de l'âge d'innocence…

-L'art du _story-telling_ à son apogée, s'esclaffa son acolyte.

Nouveaux rires. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de les regarder brûler leur jeunesse avec une certaine tendresse : depuis la fin de la « guerre », c'était comme si l'un et l'autre avaient fait leur mue et rangé au placard les oripeaux de leurs anciennes peaux d'adolescents usés par la fatigue et les ennuis. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, remarqua-t-elle sombrement en un coin de esprit, elle-même parfois sentait remonter des rémanences de ses souffrances passées, mais elle n'était pas seule. Non, Hermione Granger n'était pas seule : plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvé d'un taureau adulte en furie dans les toilettes de l'école lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. La piété fraternelle née ce jour avait persisté dans le temps, au gré des crises et de l'angoisse, et elle espérait qu'elle dure toujours. _Toujours_ …

La transformation la plus notable était celle du Survivant. Libéré de ses ennemis, le poids sous lequel il avait croulé toute sa vie semblait avoir quitté ses épaules et il expérimentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors : une vie de liberté et de joies simples : le bonheur. Et cet état qui lui seyait particulièrement, ajoutait à son charisme déjà bien incarné une aura de triomphe. Elle ruisselait sur son entourage, et forgée par les années le mènera à devenir ce criminologue de renom, qu'aucune affaire insoluble ne rebute, à même de redonner espoir à n'importe qui quand tout semble perdu. Un meneur et il entraînait Ron dans sa dynamique. Dans le cas du rouquin, c'était plutôt un épanouissement : il s'était rendu ce à quoi il avait toujours pu prétendre avec légitimité mais qu'il n'assumait pas jusque là, _id est_ sa valeur et sa singularité. Il n'étouffait plus sous son nom de vieille famille de nobles désargentés, il était à cette époque, sur la voie qui le conduira à s'accepter tel qu'il est.

Jeunes pousses, plus si délicates toutefois. La « guerre » comme la presse l'avait titré, les avait faits grandir trop vite. Seul survivant à un attentat perpétré alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, son enfance et son adolescence ont été marqués par les difficultés, les épreuves, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse lui-même éclater la vérité…Mais je garde ces histoires pour plus tard, elles sont déplacées sous ce ciel bleu. Justement, bougeons.

-Fin de journée, Hermione ? S'enquit le brun en la voyant ranger ses affaires.

-Loin de là, j'ai encore deux heures d'Algèbre devant moi, suivit d'une heure d'Etudes des Civilisations Anciennes. Et je devrais terminer avec Sociologie, où je me demande si je vais te croiser, Ron… ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire radieux.

-Aucune chance, Hermione : j'ai déjà validé l'option au semestre dernier !

-Ron : c'était ta _seule_ option.

-Et je l'ai passé avant toi, ha ha, se réjouit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle roula des yeux, épousseta ses vêtements une dernière fois et leur fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers le château.

-Je me demande comment elle fait pour gérer toutes ces matières à la fois, lança le rouquin, admiratif en regardant sa forme diminuer. Elle arrive à faire des sauts dans le temps ou quoi ?

- _Doctor Who_ mmmh, intéressant…

-Répartit-il en caressant d'un air pensif sa barbe inexistante.

-Hé ! Se récria Harry.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, et la conversation se déplaça sur le Quidditch.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-17h56_

-Alllezzzzzzz, Draco, roucoula la jeune fille, en jouant d'un air séducteur avec ses boucles châtain.

Le blond eut une exclamation impatiente, et se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise que cette dernière exerçait sur son bras. Passant sa veste par-dessus une épaule, il s'en alla nonchalamment sans plus la regarder, comme si elle n'avait pas été là.

-Encore en train d'éconduire une groupie en détresse ?

-Zabini, pourquoi est-ce que je te vois _toujours_ traîner dans les couloirs ? Tu n'es _jamais_ en cours ?

-Accusation sans fondements. J'appelle mon avocat. Avocaaaaaaat !

-Je souhaiterai faire remarquer à la partie défenderesse qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de formuler une telle allégation, à moins qu'elle ne soit _elle-même_ toujours dans les couloirs.

-Objection retenue, applaudit bruyamment Blaise. Nott, je tranche en ta faveur. L'accusé est innocenté, l'audience est levée.

-Tu ne peux pas être juge et accusé Zabini.

-Il n'a pas la défaite facile, commenta ce dernier. Sinon je vais en cours de Sociologie. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

-A cette heure ? S'effara Théodore. Même nous au Collège de Droit, on a le droit de rentrer chez nous passé vingt-heures…J'ignorais que la section Journalisme habituait les étudiants aux conditions de vie des terrains en guerre dès les salles de classe.

-Du journalisme de guerre, moi ? S'effara Blaise, sans dissimuler une grimace. J'ai du mal avec les chats, prière aux chars d'assaut de garder leurs distances. Non, c'est parce que la prof revient de grossesse, apparemment elle a des soucis de santé, et la directrice a bien voulu lui aménager ses heures de cours…

-Au détriment des étudiants, nota Nott.

-A la suite des politiques menées par ce grand crétin de Dumbledore, répartit Draco sans cacher le mépris qu'il avait pour ce dernier. De toute façon cette école était destinée à chuter de plus en plus bas au premier jour de son directorat. En revanche, si _Rogue_ n'avait pas rendu le poste à cette vieille chouette de MacGonnagal…

-On ne va pas refaire l'histoire toute entière, si ? S'impatienta Zabini d'un air distrait, regardant sa montre. Je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. Et politique ou pas politique, vous savez à quel point je bataille déjà pour arracher la note moyenne à chacun de mes examens. Les profs ne parient pas sur moi, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je dois leur donner tort…A plus tard !

Et de filer lestement vers son amphithéâtre. Draco, les mains dans les poches, a l'air plus que critique. Nott, patient, sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en cale une entre ses dents éclatantes, proposant à son comparse de l'imiter d'un geste. Malfoy s'empara du bâton de nicotine, et ils entreprirent tous deux de se diriger vers la cour, la conversation s'orientant vers les plans respectifs de leurs parents, qui parlaient de plus en plus sérieusement d'associer les étudiants au sein d'une grande entreprise en Amérique dès leur sortie d'étude.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-Andie ?_

 _-Chéri, tu es rentré ! Alors, ce dîner aux chandelles, est-ce que le couple était heureux d'avoir un pianiste privé pour l'évènement ?_

 _-Boaf tu sais, question romantisme, je crois que la scène de la boulette de viande dans la Belle et le Clochard était plus émouvante._

 _-Pourquoi, est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés tout le dîner ?_

 _-Ah ça non, j'espère bien que non ! Tu penses comme ç'aurait été monotone pour moi._

 _-Je ne te suis plus très bien…_

 _-Ecoute, les couples heureux, les amoureux des bancs publics, ils ne demandent qu'une chose : que celui qui est au piano leur joue des airs enjoués toute la soirée, avec une belle sérénade bien romantique pour le dessert (va-t-en trouver une sérénade pour le piano)._

 _-Et donc ?_

 _-Et donc moi mon répertoire ne varie pas : je reste enfermé dans ma polyphonie attendue et sans originalité. Tandis que quand ça commence à parler des beaux-parents tout de suite je suis plus libre dans mes variations : je donne le la d'un furieux allegro tandis que le premier reproche fuse._

 _-Et s'ils ressassent les mêmes querelles ?_

 _-Alors je peux enchaîner sur un rondeau décidé._

 _-Mais…finalement, la soirée, elle s'est terminée sur… ?_

 _-Ah._

 _Ted hocha la tête l'air un peu contris._

 _-Je m'attendais à jouer de la marche nuptiale mais, quand le téléphone a sonné et que c'était une autre…_

 _-Laisse tomber : pas besoin de dire sur quelle marche l'ex-futur marié a buté._

 _Ted Tonks, acteur, musicien. Vive les…Ah, non._

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-18h15_

-Le suicide, est un homicide contre soi-même…

-Monsieur…

-…le meurtrier et la victime sont une seule et même personne…

-Monsieur Zabini…

-…on observe un pic de suicide en été, parce que c'est une période où la socialisation est très forte, et les sujets plus les sensibles n'en ressentent que plus violemment ce qu'ils perçoivent comme une isolation intérieure…

-Zabini Blaise, je suis très heureuse de constater que vous avez bien effectué vos recherches sur Durkheim, interrompit enfin Charity Burbage. Toutefois cette thématique concernait le semestre _précédent_ ; je vous demande aujourd'hui : qu'en est-il du dossier sur l'homme et les animaux de compagnie que nous commençons cette semaine ?

-Je me permets de vous arrêter, chère Madame le professeur : nous sommes au mois de mai.

-Et donc?

-Et donc l'été arrivant, je suis pour que l'on vote afin que les étudiants puissent se consacrer à un sujet d'actualité.

-Monsieur Zabini, vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir commencé vos travaux, vos camarades ont déjà débutés leurs recherches. C'est une proposition intéressante, hélas, elle arrive une semaine trop tard. Et ce plan n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait votre travail pour cette semaine.

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose.

-Plaît-il ?

-…tenaire.

-Il va falloir faire un effort d'articulation. Encore une fois ?

 _-Je n'ai pas de partenaire_ , voilà ! Lâcha-t-il, finalement, exaspéré.

Le spectacle qui jusqu'à présent avait amusé et capté toute l'attention, devint obscène : les étudiants firent mine de se souvenir de la charge de travail qui était leur, et reprirent leur ouvrage l'air de rien. Mmh il y a comme un parfum de lâcheté dans l'air ambiant, vous sentez ?

Blaise soupira, las, et Charity Burbage sentit une bouffée de culpabilité monter jusqu'à elle. Ah, oui, la rivalité entre les fraternités…Blaise est le seul de la maison Serpentard à avoir choisit l'option « sociologie », de tous temps impopulaire auprès des autres de sa caste. Pourquoi ? Il est de notoriété publique que les Serpentards sont, pour la grande, grande majorité, des enfants issus de familles de la haute-noblesse ou de la très haute bourgeoisie, qui abhorrent l'idée d'étudier un ordre social duquel ils sont le sommet de la pyramide, qui les favorisent, et qu'ils détesteraient vouloir entendre être remis en question. Burbage elle-même n'est pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de nombreux groupe d'influence chez les ploutocrates, et ses articles font l'objet d'une campagne de discrétisation constante. Par voie de conséquence, Zabini étant le seul représentant de son groupe sociologique, il est naturellement mis à l'écart par les autres, qui de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor, n'ont pas l'habitude de se mélanger avec ceux dont ils décrient les idéaux depuis la dispute entre les fondateurs de cette école.

Ce qu'il assume totalement, il savait bien en suivant ce cours qu'il n'allait pas faire de grandes amitiés et qu'il ne bénéficierait pas d'une indulgence ou d'une ouverture quelconque de la part de ses camarades, d'abord parce qu'il pensait en partie comme eux que leurs deux ordres n'étaient pas fait pour se mélanger. Et puis parce qu'il avait sa fierté, et qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire la cour à une foule qui ne lui tomberait spontanément pas à ses pieds – son côté artiste qui le lui interdisait, sans doute. Est-ce que ça le peinait…Oh, bof. De toute façon il avait l'habitude des difficultés, des rejets, des obstacles en tous genres…il en fallait plus pour entamer sa détermination.

De la culpabilité à la tristesse, le professeur Burbage désormais cherchait un moyen de réparer sa faute auprès de son étudiant. Elle avait beau examiner toutes les options, il n'y avait que celle-là…

-Monsieur Zabini, reprit-elle, d'un ton rassurant, ne vous en faites pas, puisque la situation est exceptionnelle je vais moi aussi avoir recours à des mesures…d'exception. Miss Granger ?

Le visage de Blaise passe de la moue de diva mécontente à l'ahurissement le plus total en quelques secondes. Des voyants rouges s'allumèrent dans son esprit et passèrent en lettres clignotantes devant ses yeux à toute allure les mots « Granger-Potter-Draco-DANGER-DANGER-PERIL-FUIR ». Se qui se marqua sur son faciès par moult clignements d'yeux qui inquiétèrent Charity encore plus : était-il en train de refouler des larmes de rejet ?

-Miss Granger, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous savez que d'habitude, je ne vous demande pas de vous mêler au reste des étudiants car des expériences passées nous ont prouvées que parfois, certains étaient tentés d'utiliser vos capacités à des fins de paresse personnelle, tout en espérant obtenir une bonne note pour cela. Et puis, votre niveau est déjà tellement avancé…Bref, j'aurais un service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous vous charger de cette étude ensemble ?

Hermione avait d'abord levé les yeux d'un air un peu ennuyé quand le professeur l'avait alpaguée, pas vraiment passionnée sur le moment sur ce qu'elle sentait être comme du travail supplémentaire à venir. Et puis, sa journée avait été longue, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir un peu de répit n'aurait pas été de refus. Elle avait ensuite posé le regard sur le visage dramatique de Zabini, qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement pour être un proche ami du meilleur ennemi de son meilleur ami. Et puis le professeur Burbage, sa question, son regard suppliant. Prise au dépourvue, garde baissée, elle s'entendit balbutier :

-L'étude ? Hein mais oui, enfin non, je-

-Merveilleux ! Vous voyez, je suis très fière de cette solidarité : je n'oublierais pas votre geste. Sur ce mes chers étudiants trêve de badinage : au travail !

Un courant d'air, et elle se précipita sur une autre paire qui avait besoin d'elle à l'instant (inutile de préciser que cette sortie fit l'effet d'une fuite aux deux protagonistes, qui instinctivement échangèrent un regard quelque peu blasé avant de se reprendre aussitôt).

-Euuuuhh…commença Hermione, consciente de la pertinence de son propos. Est-ce que…tu veux…aller t'asseoir ?

Blaise renifla avec un air un brin méprisant, retenant un ricanement qui aurait pu faire exploser ce fragile pont qu'elle venait de construire. Il la jaugea du coin de l'œil : ces cheveux ébouriffés, cette mise négligée, ces yeux remplis de bonté et pétillants d'intelligence.

Une minute : je crois que c'est à ce moment que son cœur fond, en tout cas partiellement, et qu'il s'autorise sinon un élan de sympathie, au moins une once de courtoisie.

-On pourrait aller se mettre dans le coin, là-bas, tout au fond. Entre _persona non grata_ apparemment trop bien pour cette foule de barbares incapables de ne pas jalouser le talent des autres.

 _Et toc_ , pensa-t-il, se drapant dans son écharpe d'un air mystique avant d'aller poser ses affaires sur un pupitre isolé. Hermione cligna des yeux, encore, éberluée et se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de suivre cet individu et puis…elle se laissa aller.

Ce qui arrive après est mieux encore.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-19h04_

Il regarda l'enveloppe rouge dans ses mains d'un air effaré.

Rouge, comme le sang, songea-t-il.

 _Le sang de ton crime._

Draco se mit une claque mentale, et pour faire bonne mesure, s'en asséna une légère sur le haut de sa pommette. Il n'avait tué personne, _pas encore_. L'image de Zabini débarquant chez lui à l'improviste lui passa par la tête.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il tenait une enveloppe rouge dans ses mains, et qu'il se sentait tout à coup coupable, comme pris sur le fait. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenir ce courrier entre ses mains, oh, non. C'était un interdit, un interdit que lui, Draco, vingt-et-un ans, venait de braver pour la première fois de sa vie. Je vois que vous avez besoin d'une remise en contexte…

(Entre nous, vous pourriez suivre un peu)

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un enfant rebelle. Élevé dans la plus pure tradition aristocratique, Draco avait adopté son costume de noble comme une seconde peau qui le moulait parfaitement et avait toujours tenu son rôle à la perfection – ce qui avait largement contribué à le rendre insupportable aux yeux de certains. Il n'avait jamais cessé de soutenir sa famille et les causes que cette dernière défendait, même dans les moments les plus critiques qui suivirent l'assassinat de Dumbledore, ou pendant la brève – mais marquante- incarcération de son père.

Soutenir n'est pas pour lui nécessairement synonyme de dévotion aveugle. Parfois, il avait émis des objections. Parfois, il avait fait des choix qui allaient à l'encontre de l'éthique qu'on avait choisit pour lui. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ces moments de rémissions étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquent. L'université, peut être ? Il s'autorisait, s'ouvrait à une pensée plus critique, presque libérale, quand il se retrouvait seul. Succédané à une pensée autonome, il remettait en questions certains choix de son passé. Les mauvais, qu'il trouvait par trop nombreux. Draco ne le savait pas encore, mais il était à cette époque, à l'aube de sa révolte intellectuelle ces interrogations sont un signe encourageant, mais ne suffisent pas à expliquer ce qui a fait basculer Malfoy vers Draco de manière aussi drastique. Non, pas encore, mais l'explication est proche : c'est une enveloppe carmin qu'il effleure du bout des ongles, hésitant.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Un soir en ouvrant la gazette de l'école après une journée fatigante, il était tombé par hasard sur ce programme…d'échanges de lettres assuré anonyme. Pas besoin de dévoiler son nom : il suffisait de signifier sa volonté de participer en renvoyant un formulaire avec un pseudo, et l'organisateur effectuerait un tirage au sort pour choisir avec qui aurait lieu la correspondance. Une aventure épistolaire pour l'été en quelques sortes les lettres auraient toujours pour adresse Poudlard, et seraient remises dans un endroit secret connu de la seule personne concernée, pour garder l'expérience discrète jusqu'au bout.

Vous me direz que ça ne fait aucun sens, que Draco a suffisamment de pain sur la planche avec les études, les examens, son entraînement en vue de devenir le prochain Lord, gestionnaire d'un immense patrimoine et d'actifs. C'est tellement hors de son caractère, pourquoi irait-il prendre le risque de se ridiculiser lui et son nom au bénéfice de quelques lettres ? Ces questions, il se les ait posées aussi. Mais au fond je crois que nous sommes tous très sévères, beaucoup plus sévères que Draco avec lui-même : après tout, qui sommes nous pour enfermer les quiconque dans un carcan normatif ? Il ne se l'avouait qu'à demi-mot, mais dans cette période de transition, de doute alors qu'il se préparait à bâtir un avenir au tracé déjà sûr, quand ses repères étaient si connus et son environnement proche aussi bien balisé, Draco avait besoin d'évasion, et…de quelqu'un à l'écoute, qui ne le jugerait pas sur son nom, ni sur sa réputation.

Créer une relation vierge de tout préjugé était un motif, l'autre était…inavouable pour l'instant. Allons, va-t-il ouvrir cette enveloppe, ou la brûler, comme son briquet qu'il actionne régulièrement témoigne de sa tentation, ou plutôt de sa peur de l'inconnu ?

Mettons pour ne pas l'embarrasser que c'est la curiosité qui l'emporte. Il déchire adroitement le sommet du rectangle avec un ouvre-lettres en argent, et déplia une liasse de feuilles écrites à l'encre noire, dont les boucles et rondeurs trahissaient une écriture au cachet plutôt féminin. Finalement emballé, il se mit à lire avec avidité les premiers mots de ce qui deviendra une longue, longue correspondance :

 _Cher Êta Delta,_

…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Toc Toc Toc  
_

 _-Tiens, Horace! Vous vous faites rare, quel plaisir; entrez donc!_

 _-Aaah mon cher Rubeus, comment vus portez-vous? Comme un charme, comme un_ chêne _même si j'ose dire hé hé hé. Abuserais-je si je demandais..._

 _-Là, là, installez-vous, je viens justement de finir une bière artisanale à la citrouille, vous m'en direz des nouvelles._

 _Glou glou glou_

 _-Merveilleux! Délicieux! Eh mais, ne serait-ce pas, dans ce panier..._

 _-Ah oui, les premières truffes de la saison, Crockdur a fait une excellente récolte dans la forêt l'autre jour. Remarquez les bêtes aiment ça mais, moi je ne les mange pas tellement et..._

 _-Cher Hagrid, oserais-je..._

 _-Là, là. Je m'en vais justement au jardin, comme d'habitude le potager est florissant, mais c'est trop de légumes pour que..._

 _-Souffrez que je vous assiste, s'empresse Slughorn._

 _Après deux heures de flagorneries et de politesse soucieuse en masse, le Maître des Sciences est enfin sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui._

 _Clac clac clac_

 _-Fin de mois difficile? Interrogea Mrs Pince, qui s'en allait par là alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de son logement, les bras garnis de victuailles et produits du terroir en tout genre._

 _-Ne m'en parlez pas Irma, se récria Slughorn, l'air harassé. Tous les mois cela devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des subterfuges. Je commence à croire que je vais devoir demander une augmentation._

 _-Une augmentation de l'augmentation, vous voulez-dire?_

 _-..._

 _-Ne filez pas si vite, coquin. Par ici les truffes, sinon j'irais glisser dans l'oreille de la Directrice que vous avez encore mal géré votre budget._

 _-..._

 _-Mmh quel belle texture! Bonne journée, Professeur!_

 _Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de zoologie, Horace Slughorn, Maître des sciences, Irma Pince, bibliothécaires. Petits arrangements entre collègues._

 **oOo**

* * *

 _-20h32_

-Sinon, cet entretien pour le job d'été ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux et se mit à faire de grands moulinets avec ses mains pour compenser que sa bouche fut pleine de poulet, ce qui l'empêchait d'articuler convenablement.

-'tait un' c'ta'strof, fit-il comme il put.

Puis, avalant d'un coup :

-Tu aurais vu ça, cette bonne femme de Hopkrik me bombardait de questions très précises, j'avais à peine le temps de répondre…Quant à placer le texte qu'Hermione m'a aidé à écrire, laisse tomber. Un fiasco, complet.

-Tu exagères peut-être ? Tenta son meilleur ami.

-Ah non, crois-moi. La deuxième personne dans la pièce, c'était Reg Catermole, et même _lui_ m'a regardé avec un air compatissant alors que j'essayais de répondre…Y'a des jours je voudrais faire comme Seamus : tout plaquer et ouvrir un restaurant à l'autre bout du monde !

-Vous parlez d'entretien ? S'invita Ernie MacMillan en s'asseyant vivement à la gauche d'Harry. J'en ai passé trois rien que cette semaine, et je ne compte pas baisser le rythme ! Je suis obligé de trouver un stage pour compléter mon semestre, mais c'est pas évident !

-A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Terry Boot, s'emparant sans ménagement d'une cuisse de poulet qui traînait encore dans l'assiette de Ron (ce dernier la regarda partir avec une presque-larme au coin de l'œil), moi aussi je suis en galère. Les hôpitaux prennent les stagiaires, mais ils ne rémunèrent pas, et quand on voit le nombre d'heures…

-C'est de l'esclavage moderne ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton Hermionesque, très réussit puisqu'il fit sourire ses camarades assemblés autour de la table. Ils n'ont que ça à la bouche, travail, alternance, stage, _prenez de l'expérience_ …

-Sauf que nous ne sommes pas tous des nantis avec un tas de relations dans les hautes institutions, remarqua le Weasley.

Terry imita le bruit du serpent en réponse à cette allusion, ce qui fit éclater de rire toute la tablée.

-Tu parlais d'un entretien, Ron ? Tu visais quoi, le ministère ? S'enquérit Ernie, se laissant décidément tenter par ce plat de gallinacé frit.

-Oui, pas quelque chose de mirobolant, genre les archives : un peu d'administratif pour faire passer les vacances tout en rentrant un peu d'argent…Mais la porte s'est refermée, je crois que je suis encore bon pour un été à retaper la maison de la Tante Muriel…

-Les entretiens…roula des yeux Harry. Des questions sans queue ni tête, avec des recruteurs qui mettent un maximum de pression et ne laissent pas leur interlocuteur s'exprimer ou montrer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Je veux dire, la « clause stress » n'a jamais été prise en compte pour ce genre de tête-à-tête ?

-Autre qu'amoureux ? Ricana Terry. Laisse tomber, comme le dit un célèbre acteur, dans la vie y'a ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé –un portefeuille garnit et un carnet d'adresses plein de relations-… et ceux qui creusent.

-Nous, on creuse, approuva vivement Ernie, levant un gobelet de jus de fruit, fataliste.

Harry tapa des deux mains sur la table.

-Point de défaitisme, compagnons. La bataille sera rude, mais à force d'abnégation, d'efforts et de sacrifices, nous vaincrons !

Puis une pause.

 _Pensif :_ -Ou alors nous échouerons tous aux portes de la Terre Promise, après nous être emparés de l'épée du diplôme il se peut que nous échouions à pourfendre les démons des ressources humaines, gardiens immuables et implacables, dernier obstacle se dressant devant notre glorieux combat et notre saint but : le Graal du contrat d'emploi !

Et les trois d'éclater de rire de plus belle, bientôt rejoint par le brun lui-même qui, décidément, était dans un grand jour pour jouer.

-Parlant de démon, souffla le Poufsouffle du bout des lèvres, regarde un peu qui vient d'arriver…un qui n'aura pas à peiner à travailler cet été, évidemment.

L'or vert glissa d'un banc à l'autre de la salle, jusqu'à la tanière des Serpentards, à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondor. Malfoy, effectivement, venait de faire son entrée. Le mouvement d'Harry fut aussitôt remarqué par Draco sur qui il eut l'effet d'une provocation. Les iris aciers répondirent par un plissement des paupières et un froncement de sourcils, tandis que, en face, le Survivant s'efforçait de renvoyer un regard neutre mais…non, rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas.

Après tout ce temps, après avoir dénoué tous les mystères, après avoir eu toutes les explications en mains il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de dégoût, de ce fond d'amertume et du gâchis immense qu'il éprouvait quand il repensait aux circonstances de la mort de son Mentor, et du rôle que l'héritier Malfoy avait joué dans cette histoire.

Cinq, dix, cent ans pouvaient bien s'écouler, il savait. Il savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à se venger, il savait que toute colère était vaine, et que la haine ne lui serait d'aucune aide non plus. Mais il conservait au fond de son cœur cette flamme noire qui lui disait que jamais, Ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait pardonner à Malfoy. Jamais, jamais, jamais…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-22h02_

-Peinture verte ?

-Oui…grimaça la jeune fille, indiquant inutilement les dégâts sur sa robe autrefois immaculée. D'habitude je ne mets pas de tenues aussi sophistiquées, mais j'allais au Club…

-Au Club de Slug, acheva la Préfète avec un hochement de tête. Le Professeur Slughorn effectivement entendra parler de cela. Est-ce que tu as une information quelconque sur ceux qui t'ont attaquée ?

-Oh, une information certaine c'est qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle, répartit-elle avec cynisme. Qui d'autre ? Mais dans le détail, être capable de reconnaître un visage ou bien d'y mettre un nom…

Elles hochèrent la tête, désabusées.

-La peinture, ce n'est pas le pire. Tu sais ce que c'est, le pire ?

La Préfète attendit.

-Le pire, c'est que tout en me déversant un ou deux bon litre de produit toxique sur le crâne, ces crétins de bizus se sont exclamés : _« Sale bourge, sale bourge ! Montre donc tes écailles, sale serpent ! »._

Elle eut un petit rire amer.

-Comme si c'était le cas, comme si nous étions un ensemble homogène, comme s'il n'y avait pas de pauvres ou que la vie pour les gens issus de familles bourgeoises ou aristocrates était aussi facile, si facile…Il m'a fallut deux mois à économiser pour me payer cette robe.

Indiquant une dernière fois les tâches du bout des doigts.

-Deux mois à la poubelle. Allez, avant que ça ne sèche et ne m'encrasse davantage mes cheveux…

Tracey Davis regarda la jeune fille partir avec un pincement au cœur. Préfète de longue date, elle avait l'habitude de voir venir vers elle des élèves de Serpentard victime des clichés véhiculés par certains étudiants d'autres fraternités. Les serpents, d'éternels incompris ? Mmh, elle n'irait pas jusque là : bien sûr les élèves n'étaient pas exempts de défauts, dont un certain goût pour la provocation et une répartie réputée, mais leur aura de ténèbres – qui s'étendaient jusqu'à leurs locaux surnommés « cachots » par les entités rivales – si elle avait un certain charme, n'était pas toujours facile à tenir.

-Connards de Gryffondor, entendit-on cracher derrière elle.

Elle n'haussa même pas le sourcil.

-Pas encore couché, Draco ?

-Il y a une meute de filles qui a décidé de camper devant mes appartements, donc _loin_ d'être couché tant que je n'aurais pas décidé de coucher avec quelqu'un semble-t-il. Et on parle du harcèlement sexuel pour les femmes, est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas aussi la lumière sur ce que subissent certains hommes ?

-Oh, mais tu avais l'air com-plè-te-ment traumatisé cette fois où je vous ai surpris dans cette même salle commune, sur le canapé, avec la petite Greengrass…

Le blond eut un sourire joueur.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir arrêté à ce propos, j'ai eu dans l'idée depuis que cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences sur ma vie future, sans que je ne sache très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Le don de double-vue, peut-être ? Ironisa Tracey avec un sourire en coin.

-Thé ? Invita Draco.

La jeune fille fut presque prise de cours, elle dont on vantait la placidité et le flegme à n'importe quel moment. N'importe qui serait pris de cours à cette époque, devant ce qui semble être un geste _amical_ de la part de l'adolescent. Néanmoins, elle opina, curieuse d'où la conversation allait bien pouvoir les mener.

Elle se glissa dans un fauteuil ouvragé, face à Malfoy qui lui servait avec courtoisie un _Earl Grey_ russe dans une tasse de porcelaine ouvragée. Maître du raffinement, il y ajouta un nuage de lait et posa le contenu fumant devant elle, avant de se servir à son tour. Au dessus de la cheminée éteinte, le tic-tac de l'horloge rythmait le silence.

-Les bonnes manières te siéent à la perfection, encensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'eut pas renié lui-même. Tracey lui faisait parfois l'impression d'être la fille spirituelle de Rogue : incisive d'intelligence, et en même temps sardonique à souhait. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, et se laissait entraîner autour d'une partie d'échec de temps en temps qu'il perdait invariablement à son plus grand plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, un peu abrupt.

Elle passa une main sur son menton, pensive.

-Après Poudlard, tu veux dire, dans trois ans ? C'est loin, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mes parents veulent m'envoyer en Amérique. Moi, je me vois bien au Moyen-Orient, ou en Chine dans un lieu qui me dépayse et où je peux glaner un peu de soleil. Toi ?

-Je voulais dire, en termes de profession.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Quoi, le travail ? Parce que je suis sensée connaître l'endroit où je serais exploitée dix heures par jour pour un salaire à peine décent ?

Elle ricana.

-Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Je pense que j'irais là où mes convictions me porteront, que je ferais un travail qui me plaira même si cela doit vouloir dire ne pas gagner un très haut salaire. Après tout, quitte à être pauvre, autant être pauvre et heureux.

-Mais tu ne viens pas d'une famille pauvre, si ? Interrogea-t-il, un brin déboussolé.

-Je viens d'une famille de classe moyenne, Malfoy, ceux que tu surnommais il n'y a pas si longtemps les _sang-mêlés_ , parce que quelques noms d'aristos se sont perdus avec la majorité des gueux dans mon lignage.

-Je n'emploie plus ces expressions, la reprit-il sèchement.

-Bien sûr que non, ni toi, ni personne à Serpentard, fit-elle sarcastiquement. Enfin, ne te méprends pas : je n'ai aucun problème avec ma famille. C'est la définition même de la normalité : je travaille à temps partiel pour me payer une partie des études, mes parents me supportent, j'arrive plus ou moins à boucler mes semestres, et je suis devenue Préfète parce qu'apparemment je suis douée avec la discipline, et parce que c'est une bonne ligne pour mon C.V. Dans la masse, te dis-je. Mais c'est bien, je pense que c'est là où on se tient le plus heureux : on évite bien des aventures dangereuses, et on n'est pas tenu à des positions extrêmes comme celles qui parasitent les gens qui occupent ou guettent des postes de pouvoir. Et surtout…

Elle but quelques gorgées pour donner un effet plus dramatique à sa chute.

-Je sais d'où je viens, mais en aucun cas ne laissé-je mon origine sociale me déterminer.

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard, et Tracey songea qu'elle lui avait donné matière à penser pour les jours à venir.

-Tu as entendu parler de la vague de suicide en cours chez les nôtres ?

Décidément il était d'humeur à aborder des sujets dangereux. Elle soupira.

-Malfoy, je suis _Préfète_. Qui penses-tu qu'on appelle en premier quand on découvre un cadavre aux veines tailladées dans les toilettes des filles ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus aigüe, perçante malgré elle, mais je pense que vu les circonstances décrites one ne peut guère lui en tenir rigueur. Draco ne se laissa pas impressionner, et contrattaqua :

-Davis, je te signale que c'est moi qui suis tombé sur les restes calcinés de Crabbe après son immolation suite aux évènements particuliers dans lesquels il s'est retrouvé pris, articula-t-il, froidement. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi ces affaires sont étouffées : sous prétexte que nous sommes des Serpentard, on dénie le droit aux étudiants de notre maison d'être libres de la pression sociale ! Qui parle de la pression scolaire à laquelle nous sommes soumis depuis l'enfance, qui parle du poids du prestige et de la peur de rater ? Devant qui pouvons-nous nous permettre d'être faible en dehors de ce groupe restreint, et quel genre de citoyens, d'acteurs du monde sommes-nous en train de sculpter ?

-Serait-ce de l'indignation face à une injustice que j'entends franchir la barrière de tes lèvres ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Gronda le blond, alors de Tracey un peu plus maître d'elle-même reprenait de ce délicieux breuvage. Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre d'entendre parler de la _loyôté_ des Poufsouffle, de la _sâgesse_ des Serdaigle, du _courageûh_ des Gryffondor, qui récoltent l'attention et la sympathie générale, tandis que nous sommes toujours traînés dans la boue.

Il pointa dans un geste rageur, la porte par laquelle la première année était partie nettoyer la peinture dont on l'avait aspergé.

-Ça c'est tous les jours, et MacGonnagal n'ouvre jamais la bouche pour condamner ces attaques. Par contre, essaie de faire un mot d'esprit sur _Saint Potter_ au détour d'un couloir, et tu peux être sûr d'avoir le ministère sur le dos dans l'heure !

Il touilla rageusement le contenu de sa tasse.

-Nous ne sommes pas responsables de la… _ligne politique_ , de cette école, tenta-t-elle d'apaiser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les souvenirs de la _« guerre »_ sont encore vivaces dans les mémoires, et retrouver notre prestige prendra du temps. Nous ne pouvons que faire de notre mieux : se soutenir les uns les autres, garder le réseau des Serpentard actifs, rester solidaires dans l'adversité comme nous avons su le faire des siècles durant.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je n'en resterai pas là, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, et le bruit du pendule structura de nouveau l'espace.

Potter, Potter, toujours lui, tout était de sa faute ! Des siècles pourraient s'écouler, le monde pouvait bien s'éteindre, il savait que la flamme de sa rage contre lui serait inextinguible : elle passerait au-delà des Malfoy, au-delà de son siècle, par-dessus tout tant qu'il y aurait encore un atome de vie dans l'univers, on pourra l'entendre déclamer son ressentiment dans une litanie r furieuse qui était tout autant une promesse de vengeance.

-J'ai bien peur, brisa Tracey, que tu n'en restes pas là, effectivement. Enfin, les complots visant à prendre le pouvoir sur la planète m'ont toujours fascinée, si tu devais en arriver là un jour s'il-te-plaît, écris-moi : j'accourais.

Il lui lança une œillade vaguement intéressée.

-Tu écris ?

-Je pourrais, corrigea-t-elle.

Elle termina le fond de sa tasse.

-Si tu n'es toujours pas décidé à aller dormir, te laisserais-tu tenter par un jeu de chaturanga moderne ?

Il lui offrit un vrai sourire qu'elle lui retourna, étrangement ragaillardie.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _-23h50_

La dague n'était pas un bel objet. Elle fit tournoyer le poignard entre ses mains, et n'arrivait pas à lui trouver un attrait. La poignée était sculptée dans une pierre verte trop sombre pour être de la malachite – il s'agissait peut-être d'héliotrope. Des serpents s'y entrelaçaient en un caducée délicat. La lame était le véritable chef d'œuvre : le relief des volutes se détachait à la lumière avec une grâce d'orfèvre. Mais, rien à faire : l'objet était trop personnalisé pour qu'on n'y reconnût pas la patte de sa propriétaire, et Hermione ne pouvait jamais s'en saisir sans qu'un frisson ne lui parcourût l'échine.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à regarder d'un air distrait l'arme du crime, alors qu'elle avait prévu de relire ses cours pour être en avance à son habitude ? Et on peut même se demander dans un premier temps _pourquoi_ était-elle en possession de l'arme du crime. Elle connaissait bien ce tranchant : il lui avait entaillé la peau à de nombreux endroits, et elle en avait gardé des cicatrices visibles et d'autres que l'on ne percevait guère à l'œil nu. C'était aussi la lame qui avait été retrouvée fichée dans le cœur de Dobby, auto-proclamé secrétaire-enquêteur-majordome-officiel d'Harry. Le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé entre les mains de cette folle (qu'il aurait justement fallut lier) en train de la torturer n'avait pas été suffisant pour la faire condamner pour le meurtre. L'arme qui a tué Dobby Socks, avait dit le rapport d'enquête, a pu circuler sur le marché noir et atterrir en d'autres mains de façon fortuite. Rapport conduit par Pius Thickness, dans les temps les plus sombres du Département des Affaires Intérieures. Qui eût pu y croire ? Et quand plus tard, après que Pius fût enfermé pour corruption dûment prouvée elle avait essayé de faire rouvrir l'enquête on lui avait répondu que c'était impossible…

Mais elle essaierait. Elle irait elle-même, elle confronterait Dolohov qui tirait les ficelles et ferait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Mais pas maintenant…Ah ça y est, elle sait pourquoi ce sinistre artefact a surgit des ombres : le lendemain, ce serait le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de Dobby…

Elle essuya quelques larmes, mais n'eut pas de sanglots. Il était mort libre, et sans regrets : que souhaiter de plus ? Et son assassin ne reverrait jamais plus la lumière du jour. Plus jamais.

Apaisée, elle ferma les yeux.

Oui après tout, Bellatrix Lestrange était enfermée, cloîtrée, claquemurée dans un asile où elle passerait le reste de ses jours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle la revisse jamais.

En paix, Hermione rangea la dague dans son étui, et l'enfouit dans le double fond de sa valise, d'où elle ne devait plus sortir…

 _Tic-tac tic-tac_ Enfin _tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_ pas avant _tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_ au moins _tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_ six ans _tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_

 **oOo**


	23. Alter Ego

**Bonjour et bonnes vacances à tous!**

On continue dans le temps -7; avec un chapitre sans aventures en italiques (GDA aussi est en vacances)

Au programme, un mystère de levé, et...mais chut! je vais gâcher la surprise...

* * *

Merci infiniment à:

oOo

 **Leolili**

oOo

 **Swangranger**

oOo

 **Rose974**

oOo

 **Dame Lylith**

oOo

Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire silencieusement, ou s'abonnent via alerts'/fav's

En route!

* * *

 **oOo**

Chapitre 19

Partie 2 de 3

 **Alter Ego**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Juin -7 Whiltshire  
Vendredi_

-J'attendais de meilleurs résultats de la part de quelqu'un qui passe ses journées dans sa chambre à ne rien faire.

Le gant de cuir dans lequel sa main était engoncée (et qu'il pointait à cet instant en un geste accusateur) était un peu trop serré mais Lucius Malfoy aimait cela. Il aimait sentir le doux-rugueux du matériau frotter son épiderme à chacun des mouvements de ses doigts ces contacts répétés du tissu contra ses phalanges lui semblait presque créer une électricité qu'il sentait remonter le long de son bras pour vivifier tout son corps. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre à ce stade de sa vie, de manquer de vigueur : il avait trop perdu. Non, ne lui offrons pas le luxe d'une indulgence qu'il n'a pas envers les autres : Lucius Malfoy avait _tout_ perdu. Virtuellement il demeurait ce propriétaire terrien, richissime héritier dont la voix tonnait dans l'espace politique britannique. Mais tout cela n'était plus qu'une ombre, le réel pouvoir qu'il avait exercé lui renvoyait ses nouvelles pratiques comme une ombre du passé : il avait chu de son trône hégémonique, et toute la famille désormais vouée aux Gémonies avait été entraînée à sa suite. Des siècles de tradition foulés aux pieds, balancés au bas des marches. Face à ce désastre, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : parier sur la nouvelle génération, multiplier les investissements, avoir des leviers de pouvoir pour s'assurer une influence ailleurs. C'est ainsi que le politique avait cédé devant l'économique - l'homme d'affaire avait pris le bureau de l'idéologue – l'université avait ployé devant la force de l'enseignement privé.

Mais l'objet au sein duquel il avait placé tous ses espoirs, avec beaucoup de tendresse d'abord, puis de vigilance, enfin de suspicion et d'impatience n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il s'estimait être en droit d'attendre. Et il ne se privait pas de lui faire savoir à coup de rodomontades récurrentes : il savait que Narcissa désapprouvait, mais rien n'empêchait Lucius Malfoy de passer ses nerfs sur son fils dès que ce dernier lui renvoyait aux yeux le reflet sa propre insuffisance.

Par exemple, il était rentré passer quelques jours à la maison en fin de semaine. Le patriarche avait calibré ses journées pour qu'il n'y eût pas un moment où il manquât d'une occupation, hors de question de prendre le risque qu'il paresse. Et à son grand déplaisir, Draco n'était décidé à ne suivre que sommairement ce programme, prétextant des « _examens importants »_ à réviser pour échapper aux visites de courtoisie et aux leçons de finance des marchés enseignées par des traders qu'il avait payé à prix d'or.

Mmph, même lui ne pouvait pas balayer d'un revers de main cet argument, pourtant : il était impératif que Draco continuât de briller académiquement, même si cela ne relevait que du simple decorum. Toutefois il ne pouvait lui concéder cette victoire sans y jeter un peu de sa lime – comme de juste, c'était sur ses propres lèvres de Draco en expérimenterait le goût amer.

 _Passe ses journées dans sa chambre à ne rien faire_ …répéta-t-il mentalement, _à ne rien faire_ …Comme s'il était assis à son bureau, entouré de livres et de feuilles volantes, gérant tant bien que mal mille tâches à la fois sans aide extérieure _pour le plaisir de se donner un air occupé._ Non, Lucius, décidément tu ne sais rien : Draco ressentait au-delà de la déconsidération de principe de son père pour tout ce qui n'était pas accomplit ou dicté par lui-même, un fossé générationnel dont il savait que son géniteur élevé dans la plus vieille école qui soit ne ferait jamais l'effort de franchir. Pour son père, travailler signifiait se lever tôt, rabrouer quelques domestiques, enchaîner les appels et les rendez-vous d'un air important, passer une heure en bibliothèque pour faire bonne mesure, et terminer sur un dîner où il faudrait apparaître bien endimanché pour y débiter des phrases attendues que tout le monde ferait semblant de trouver subtiles à souhait.

Il n'avait pu, bien qu'il pensât être immunisé contre les attaques du maître de maison, empêcher un pincement au cœur en entendant ce jugement de valeur déclamé sans sauf-conduit possible. Rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme avait beau s'évertuer à répondre en _tout_ aux aspirations de sa famille, il n'était jamais félicité, encouragé, récompensé. _Considéré_ était le mot exact, comme un être humain, un jeune plein de doutes au sortir d'une période de grands troubles, traumatisé par certains évènements et qui aurait eut besoin de se sentir soutenu et non point oppressé.

Ça, allez l'expliquer au grand Lucifer. La salvation de sa famille par son fils était devenue une idée fixe, une obsession de laquelle il ne sortait plus ou alors pendant quelques rares moments d'humanité auprès de son épouse. Mais ces rémissions mêmes se faisaient rares, et c'est à cette époque que Narcissa commençât à nourrir en son sein des desseins de départs, lasse de cet époux dont les velléités infinies ne pouvaient plus être apaisées même par cette épouse dévouée.

Draco soupira, rabattit une mèche de cheveux blond-blanc derrière son oreille, et reporta son attention sur la feuille posée devant lui. Il l'avait hâtivement cachée à l'approche de son père dans le cabinet de travail, pourtant il n'y avait rien de compromettant : la date seule, sans lieu, pouvait laisser entendre qu'il s'agissait du début de quelque chose sans faire totalement l'aveu de quoi. Impatienté à son tour, il se leva et traversa la pièce d'un pas ample, en claqua la porte, et retourna à son fauteuil ouvragé. S'emparant de sa plume, il laissa goutter la plume dans l'encrier d'où elle ressortit dégoulinante de bleu, et avec un imperceptible sourire traça :

 _Atrée,_

…

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Juin -7 Scotland  
Samedi_

 _Schrt Schrt Schrt Schrt Schrt_

Tel était le bruit feutré du crayon de bois sur la feuille jaunâtre (papier recyclé oblige) que noircissait la jeune étudiante de ses pensées brillantes. S'éventant vivement à l'aide d'un livre un peu plus maniable que les autres qui traînaient sur la table, son partenaire de fortune l'observait, un peu ébahi. Trois heures, qu'ils étaient assis à cette table dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Pendant ces cent quatre-vingts minutes, il s'était contenté de mener ses recherches de son côté, prenant ça et là une pause pour ne pas mourir étouffé dans l'atmosphère de pesant savoir que les rayonnages lourds de livres chauffés par le soleil lui renvoyaient. Son pendant féminin en revanche, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début de la session. Il lui arrivait –il faut bien l'admettre- décocher un regard admiratif à la dérobée, devant tant de concentration pour ce qui lui paraissait encore rébarbatif. Elle lisait, analysait, écrivait, annotait, feuilletait en avant et en arrière, sans s'arrêter ou se déconcentrer. Dire qu'il avait perdu le fil au premier papillon qui avait projeté son ombre à travers le carreau vitraillé…Il ne soutenait pas la comparaison, pensa-t-il, son cœur se dégonflant un peu de dépit devant la constatation. N'empêche, il avait fait de son mieux pour faire sa part, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'allait pas aussi loin dans ses raisonnements et que sa culture avait des lacunes auxquelles il ne pourrait remédier dans l'immédiat. _Non, non,_ se morigéna-t-il, pas le moment d'avoir un cas de complexe d'infériorité. Pour clôturer ce débat interne, il s'autorisa à remarquer qu'il comprenait très bien _pourquoi_ Burbage préférât qu'elle fît ses travaux toute seule : s'il voulait profiter de la situation, il n'aurait qu'à étendre ses jambes et attendre que le travail se fasse tout seul. Enfin, sauf qu'il n'est pas comme ça, et que _lui_ s'impatiente de plus en plus de cette immobilité.

Hermione sentit un changement d'humeur chez son partenaire de circonstance, aussi le grattement s'interrompit-il et elle releva la tête, le visage pivoine de chaleur et de l'activité effrénée en cours sous cette masse brune.

-Marre ? Demanda-t-elle franchement avec une once de remords, sachant bien ce que son rythme pouvait avoir de celui d'un ordinateur par moments.

-Par ce temps je confesse que je ne songe guère qu'à m'ébrouer dans la paille d'un fenil en charmante compagnie, une boisson glacée à portée de main.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon éclatante devant la répartie à la fois irrévérencieuse, gracieuse, posant un élégant tableau champêtre. Il découvrit qu'il aimait l'amuser, et se tapa sur les doigts en esprit en pensant à Draco. Mais, mais, son comparse après tout, n'était pas là…

-Mes méthodes sont rigoureusement « scolaires », concéda Hermione. Mais à ce jour comme elles ont toujours été efficaces, je n'ai pas…

-…eu à les remettre en question, compléta Blaise. Moi je suis tout l'inverse : j'ai besoin d'espace et de situations imprévues pour en extraire des enseignements improbables. Je suis lamentable derrière un cahier, c'est une catastrophe.

-Je ne sais pas, articula prudemment la jeune fille. Je crois qu'il y a différentes formes d'intelligence, et qu'être un bon penseur académique ne fait certainement pas tout.

Sa réponse l'étonna un peu, mais pour ne pas créer un blanc gênant, il enchaîna :

-De toute façon j'ai prévu de travailler sur le terrain un fois le diplôme en poche, comme ça le problème est réglé. Rien de tel que le monde comme laboratoire à ciel ouvert, et les gens comme cobayes pour mes expériences, hin hin….

-Hé, attends une seconde… c'est brillant comme idée !

-Plaît-il ? Renvoya-t-il, pris de court (mais assez flatté).

-En fait, je commençais à penser que nous n'avancerions que de façon restreinte si on se contente de théorie pure. Complété d'une observation empirique en revanche…

-OOooh une expérience ! Dans mon fameux labo à taille du monde en plus, _j'adore ça !_

En effet il semblait à Zabini que son Serpentard intérieur se frottait les mains sertit d'une tiare à double corne à l'idée d'aller faire du grabuge sous couvert de grande nécessité estudiantine.

-Hé, j'ai une idée de base, mais…

-Je m'occupe d'organiser le reste, assura-t-il. Je vais me baser sur ce qu'on a trouvé aujourd'hui et je reviendrais avec une idée _originale._

Elle ne le connaissait pas mais d'instinct, elle le crut sur parole, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait le sentiment que Blaise Zabini était ce genre de personnes dont le tempérament a le don de rendre la vie autour de lui _intéressante_ , un peu à la manière de Luna, ou Ron quand il laissait de côté son mauvais caractère…

Tiens, parlant du loup.

-Le mien ou le tien ? Interrogea Blaise, entendant un vibration caractéristique d'un téléphone qui se manifeste.

-Moi, grimaça-t-elle, c'est vrai qu'il y a Quidditch cet après-midi.

-Gryffondor-Serdaigle ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui offrit une œillade compatissante.

-Je devine : traînée par des amis accros à ce sport alors que tu n'éprouves toi-même que l'intérêt le plus vague pour cette activité un peu violente et dont les règles ne sont compréhensibles que par une poignée des initiés de cette secte ?

Elle éclata d'un rire approbateur, et il pouffa à sa suite. D'un même élan pourtant, leur respiration se coupa et ils échangèrent un regard grave.

-Ô, Hermione Granger, que sommes-nous en train de faire ?

-Je me sens un peu comme Sophie après qu'elle eût volé les pattes de fruits, répartit la brune. C'était délicieux, mais quand mon forfait sera découvert…

Il hocha la tête, tristement.

-De qui sommes-nous otages ? Ces reîtres qui se nomment nos amis peuvent-ils nous confiner au choix cornélien de choisir entre…entre quoi et quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, perplexe. Le téléphone se fit entendre de nouveau.

-File Cendrillon, avant que je ne me fâche, imita-t-il à la manière d'une marâtre aigrie. Tiens, puisque c'est de circonstances…

Il griffonna à son tour.

-Ça c'est mon numéro (je sais, toutes les filles de Poudlard en rêvent, etc, etc.), quand tu auras un après-midi de libre un de ces week-ends, fais-le moi savoir et j'organise le reste. Cia-o-o bella !

Un coup de vent, et l'oiseau est envolé. La Gryffondor ramassait ses affaires tout en triant ses pensées. Ils étaient à deux pour ce devoir, devait-elle vraiment demander une autorisation pour se sentir bien et apprécier ce nouveau contact ? _Fraterniser avec l'ennemi…_ songea-t-elle un peu maussade.

Elle en parlerait à ses deux efflanqués. Mais pas aujourd'hui aujourd'hui il y a Quidditch.

Elle se hâta vers la sortie.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Juin -7 Poudlard  
Mercredi_

-Anthonyyyyyy !

Le jeune homme qui allait croquer dans une pomme ravala pour ainsi dire son geste, et posa son regard sur une jeune fille rousse qui courrait pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Ginny, que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda-t-il avec un mélange de bonhommie et de courtoisie.

-Tu es d'une gentillesse ! L'encensa-t-elle, touchée par son aura. En fait je ne viens pas pour moi, c'est plutôt Rolf qui a besoin d'aide, lui et Neville…

-Ah oui, ils ont besoin de ces documents réputés introuvables pour établir leur plan de serre pour animaux rares.

-La conspiration se réunit ce soir à la _Tête de Sanglier_.

-T'y trouverais-je ?

-J'en doute, j'ai quelques articles à rendre suite au match de la semaine dernière.

-Pendant lequel Gryffondor a massacré Serdaigle, grimaça-t-il, songeant avec compassion à la fibule en forme de rapace apposée à son veston.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ?

Elle acquiesça, ravie de ne pas avoir à le quitter immédiatement. Elle aimait l'énergie d'Anthony, qu'elle découvrait après toutes ces années à l'avoir considéré en « ami de mon copain », puis « ami de mon ex-copain »…Parfois elle se demandait s'ils resteraient en contact au-delà des études. Elle l'espérait.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Goldstein sortit de son sac une boîte à bentô de laquelle il tira des fruits frais, croquants, de ceux que tout le monde préfère : fraises et framboises barbues, à peine rehaussées d'un filet de miel qui était son plaisir coupable. Il était vraiment très, très raffiné comme garçon, songea la Weasley en se relâchant les doigts d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'une chatte futée.

-On dit qu'un grand évènement se prépare bientôt, relança Tony.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours avoir les informations avant tout le monde, admira-t-elle. Mais oui, j'ai laissé traîner mon oreille ça et là et j'ai entendu dire que…

Elle hésita un peu.

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il gentiment.

-MacGonnagal et le ministère seraient en train de méditer une réforme… _ensemble._

Il eut un petit rire.

-Et non plus l'un au détriment de l'autre, _ça_ c'est la véritable nouveauté.

-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, répliqua-t-elle piochant cette fois-ci dans les groseilles. Mais le corps professoral semblait très enthousiaste.

-Mmh je ne veux pas trop parler parce que je n'ai pas de certitude que l'information est fiable, mais il serait question de _professionnaliser_ un peu les matières. Inviter des intervenants extérieurs pour partager un peu du savoir de la vraie vie, par exemple.

-Ça paraît une bonne idée.

-De loin oui. Mais la question se posera de savoir _à quel genre_ d'intervenants nous aurons droit. Tu imagines un ancien Mangemort venir faire la classe en cours de criminologie ?

-Je doute qu'on en arrive à ce stage, objecta-t-elle. La directrice ne le permettra pas.

-Au contraire, si elle suit les volontés de Dumbledore qui a clairement mis l'accent sur la réconciliation dans son testament, c'est inévitable. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas un des prétextes de la réforme, mmh…

Ses doigts effilés caressèrent sa joue un instant, et Ginny ne put encore une fois réfréner un élan d'admiration pour cet esprit si fin.

-On ne devrait pas parler de tout ça, fit-il soudainement, un peu honteux.

La cadette Weasley n'avait pas tant de scrupules.

-Alors il faudrait que le conseil de l'école protège mieux ses informations, haussa-t-elle des épaules. Puisque nous mettons les sujets sérieux à part, faisons un peu de ragotage : alors, comment ça va avec ton copain en ce moment ?

Il eut un large sourire, et le papotage devint léger comme la brise qui faisait gracieusement virevolter ça et là les mèches flamboyantes de l'aspirante journaliste.

Méditez cette information échappée du bout des lèvres d'Anthony, elle aura son importance dans la suite.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Juin-7 Londinium  
Jeudi_

-Je suis sûre qu'il a fait ça pour me narguer, marmonna la femme blonde, divine dans une chemise sur mesure couleur émeraude, sa beauté un peu gâché en cet instant du fait de la torsion du nez, plissé en une expression méprisante.

Elle jeta au loin la coupure d'un journal artistique dont la une annonçait la retraite scénique de Ted Tonks, qui avait décidé d'embrasser sa carrière professorale à plein temps pour s'assurer plus de « stabilité familiale ». Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la grande femme gracieuse et élancée qui riait de bonheur à ses côtés sur la photo.

Andromeda avait toujours eut le goût du vulgaire, pensa-t-elle avec dédain, jetant la coupure loin d'elle.

Lucius l'avait posé avec une délicatesse qui vu le contenu de l'article, frôlait la goujaterie. Elle connaissait la malice dans ses yeux, autrefois ce trait l'avait séduite et conscient, il se prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner, à la faire tourner en bourrique pour un oui-pour un non.

D'un claquement de doigts autoritaire, elle se fit servir un nouveau vers de vin. Le bruit des gouttes tombant en agas dans sa coupe de cristal l'apaisa un peu. Encore un geste, et elle congédia ce majordome de sa suite d'hôtel luxueuse, de laquelle elle avait une vue incroyable sur la Tamise qui ondulait paresseusement sous ses fenêtres en ces jours de grand soleil. A son grand regret, elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le visage de sa sœur dont les traits avaient toujours été si proches de ceux de Bella. Les deux grandes brunes de la famille Black se ressemblaient tellement que quand elles étaient enfant, il arrivait qu'elles s'amusassent à prendre l'identité de l'autre pour tromper les adultes. Cela faisait rire la tante Walburga jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et puis la chevelure de Bella était devenue dense, ébène, et on ne les avait plus jamais confondues. Il y avait pourtant selon elle, cette même ardeur guerrière, ce même feu chez ses sœurs aînées qui s'étaient l'une et l'autre battue jusqu'à l'extrême. Des pôles opposés pourtant – jamais Cissy n'oublierait la réaction de la plus âgée lorsque Dromeda annonça sa liaison avec ce _Poufsouffle_ …Sans rang, sans nom, ni patrimoine, ou encore _ambition._ Un _saltimbanque_ , s'était étranglé Cygnus, un _misérable rebus indigne du nom des Black_ , avait renchérit Druella. Andromeda n'en avait eut cure : indépendante depuis longtemps, elle avait disparu, et plus jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé dans la maison. Cissy et Bella s'étaient toujours figurées le destin de leur sœur sans dissimuler leur mépris pour celle qui avait trahie sa famille. Mais à bien observer son visage…

Elle approcha la photo de ses yeux. La benjamine avait toujours les mêmes cheveux longs, d'un brun doux et soyeux qui encadraient un visage en forme de cœur, aux traits altiers. La ressemblance avec Bellatrix était toujours là, mais il y avait comme un halo de bonheur, une aura de triomphe dans ce sourire éclatant de Dromeda qu'elle n'avait jamais perçue sur le visage de la plus bagarreuse, et qu'elle-même n'avait plus ressentit depuis…depuis…

Elle jeta le journal à bas. Non, vraiment, _Lulu_ venait de lui jouer un sale tour. Elle vida son verre de vin d'un trait. Andromeda _Tonks_ n'était qu'une petite citoyenne parmi tant d'autres, insignifiante et sans pouvoir, éloignée des hautes strates dans lesquelles _elle_ évoluait, où _elle_ , Narcissa _Malfoy_ faisait la pluie et le beau temps.

Lady Malfoy posa une dernière fois son regard sur le mobilier luxueux, l'imprenable vue sur l'antique cité chérie de la finance, attarda sa main splendide sur la mousseline de sa jupe en tartan dont le motif reprenait les couleurs mêlées de sa famille et de celle de son époux.

Incapable de se retenir, ses doigts s'abattirent sur ses yeux et plongèrent leurs paupières dans une nuit de laquelle s'échappaient seulement, lentement, des gouttes de pluie prémices de l'orage qui ne devait éclater que sept ans plus tard.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Juin -7 Whiltshire  
Vendredi_

Draco repoussa l'exemplaire d' _Andromaque_ dont il s'était saisit à l'instant, et pour cause : on venait de lui annoncer une visite à laquelle il ne pouvait pas couper : les Lestrange, les Smith, et quelques autres du gotha se trouvaient apparemment dans le grand-salon azur, et sa présence était requise dans les plus brefs délais. Rangeant soigneusement ses papiers de telle sorte que rien de demeurât en évidence sur le bois d'acajou (on ne sait jamais), il ferma tous ses tiroirs à clef et emboîta le pas au pauvre secrétaire à tout faire de son père qui était d'une fébrilité qui lui faisait pitié. S'efforçant d'éviter le regard de ses ancêtres sur les murs de la galerie des portraits, il se composa un visage qui se voulait neutre quoique légèrement méprisant, puis pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce, remplie de monde.

Près de la fenêtre, son père et Ovadyah Smith discutaient avec une précipitation qui faisait presque trébucher les écus dans les roulements respectifs de leurs voix. Les Lestrange forcément dès qu'il s'agissait de signer des contrats marchands, n'étaient jamais loin Draco repéra Rodolphus et Rabastan assis dans des fauteuils somptueux un verre de liqueur en main. Narcissa qui était rentrée le matin même, était assise à la grand table avec les Nott, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et –fait rare- le montrait presque. C'est naturellement qu'il prit place en face d'elle, à côté de son ami d'enfance Théodore, qui conversait avec un jeune homme blond très bien mis qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails d'une conversation qui m'ennuie un peu : discussions générale sur les familles, on s'attarde un peu sur les fiançailles de Zacharias (car vous l'avez reconnu) avec une inconnue (une _Rose_ ) issue d'une famille qui l'est plus encore (mais _quels Zeller_?) et qui avait fait vaguement scandale. Vaguement, parce que la jeune fille était si intelligente et si fraîche qu'on lui pardonnait de ne pas avoir de titre ou de patrimoine : et après tout, Zac qui était sensé savoir lui subvenir en tout, avait le pouvoir de transmettre ses titres. En tout cas on disait que Mary Smith préparait une cérémonie exquise, et il savait très bien qu'ils s'y retrouveraient tous le moment venu.

Quel genre de personne était Zac à cette période ? Hmm eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'à part des goûts vestimentaires un peu moins fantasques, c'est la même attitude, calme et sereine en (presque) toutes circonstances qui le caractérise. Un côté un peu pincé, un peu pointilleux forcément, mais il a eu la chance de rencontrer la bonne personne au bon moment qui a pu influencer un caractère qui autrement eût pu devenir réellement exécrable (comme par exemple au hasard, c'est le cas dans une réalité alternative). C'est naturellement que Narcissa lança la conversation entre les deux jeunes héritiers par un adroit crochet de sujet, comme elle seule savait les faire. Son élégance et la délicatesse de ses tournures lui attira le regard admiratif de ses voisins, ce qui ne manqua pas d'allumer un feu de fierté dans le cœur de Draco, dont la flamme se reflétait malgré lui dans l'iris d'une pupille légèrement plus dilatée que de coutume. Et c'est ainsi que les futurs associés firent connaissance. Je ne pense pas que l'un et l'autre aient ressentit ce qu'on peut appeler une « affection » mutuelle au premier abord d'ailleurs je doute qu'elle existât jamais. Non qu'ils ne s'appréciassent, comme le Smith le dira dans quelques années, il avait _« tout plaqué_ » pour suivre Draco dans son aventure, il fallait bien que quelque chose d'autre qu'un simple respect intellectuel. Mais leur relation est compliquée : confiance étroite, mâtinée d'une certaine gêne quand il s'agit d'aborder des sujets d'ordre personnel. Contrôle apparent de l'un, sous surveillance implacable de l'autre dont l'avis critique ne manque jamais de se faire entendre quitte à déplaire. Deux associés proches, sommes toute, qui ont simplement refusés de franchir le perron de la vie privée ce qui en eût fait de véritables amis. Je dois aussi dire qu'à l'inverse de Draco dont la révolte tonne toujours dans un coin de son esprit, Zac a toujours bien accepté son statut de privilégié. L'impôt du sang ne lui coûtait pas il le dérangeait d'autant moins en fait qu'on l'autorisait à épouser une femme qu'il aimait, avec qui il planifiait déjà une vie de famille. Ce bonheur futur l'obsédait, et à le voir observer à la dérobée le rire un peu trop ravi de sa mère toute à sa conversation avec le fringant député McPhail, on comprend pourquoi. Il est bien décidé à déroger aux règles de la bienséance et de ne pas dissocier ses pratiques sexuelles de ses pratiques familiales : il ne tolérerait aucun amant et ne s'autorisait aucune coucherie. Pour un enfant, c'est bien trop dur – en tout cas, ça l'a été pour lui.

-Aaaah, Draco, quel excellent garçon !

De s'exclamer comme de coutume l'oncle Rodolphus, fraîchement sortit de prison (où la peine qu'il avait effectué était dérisoire en comparaison des crimes pour lesquels il a été condamné) et toujours un peu trop porté sur le whisky quel que soit l'heure et le lieu, breuvage ambré qui lui déliait toujours la langue (et les poings). Ce torrent de miel qu'il déversait sur son neveu par alliance se transformerait à mesure que les hectolitres diminueraient graduellement dans la bouteille en un flot d'ordures lorsque quelqu'un fera de l'humour sur le dernier titre d'un journal du _Labour_. Mais aujourd'hui il se pourrait que cette perte de contrôle n'arrive pas : outre les discussions pour _« l'affaire outre-Atlantique_ » comme la dénommait Lucius, un autre sujet de conversation était sur les lèvres.

-Oui, confirma Narcissa à voix basse avec un air affecté. Lucius a eut une discussion avec le Ministre de la santé hier matin, les choses sont en bonne voie. Oh ! rien n'est fait, mais il y a de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir…

Draco évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Théo : il savait qu'un coup d'œil dévoilerait leur connivence sur ce sujet plus que sensible. Aussi pendant que les Lestrange s'épanchaient en soupirs et en ravissements sur _cette_ question particulière, ils orientèrent leur débat sur les réformes de leur école, ignorant soigneusement les mots _« injustice »_ et _« épouvantable scandale »_ dont les murmures vitupérés instillaient en eux un malaise croissant. Enfin, alors que Cissy annonça qu'on allait servir le dîner en extérieur, Draco saisit ce prétexte pour inviter à voix audible Théodore à fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse. Il offrit poliment à Zacharias de les accompagner, mais le blond –finaud- déclara qu'il avait encore quelques questions à poser à son oncle. Les deux amis s'éclipsèrent donc, laissant les autres invités tout à leur joie de frémir d'expectative à l'idée des plats que la _domina_ avait certainement eu le talent de leur dénicher.

-Ouuuufff…exhala longuement le brun laissant un filet de fumée s'échapper de ses narines.

Silence. Installés sur les bancs en marbre qui cerclaient la fontaine, les deux éphèbes admirèrent un instant Galatée prendre vie dans les bras de Pygmalion dans une étreinte de pierre. Le burin du sculpteur pointé vers le ciel en un mouvement victorieux était la source de l'eau qui s'abattait en gouttes rondes sur les formes pleines de sa création, dont la taille cambrée était fermement enserrée par son autre bras. Puis, entendant que la conversation allait bon train à l'autre bout du jardin (vous comprenez qu'ils avaient depuis le début cherché à s'éloigner) ils se sentirent assez en confiance pour délier leurs pensées.

-Tu penses que la tante Lestrange sera bientôt de retour ?

Draco grimaça.

-J'ai bien peur que Yaxley n'œuvre activement en ce sens, répondit-il d'un air grave. Sans oublier que Dolohov est resté Dieu-sait-comment un levier important au département de la Justice. Je te signale que la vieille Bella ne doit d'avoir échappé à la prison que parce qu'il a réussit à rapporter la preuve qu'elle avait agit sous le coup de la folie, et donc…

-…que sa responsabilité ne pouvait pas être engagée, qu'une incarcération devenait donc légalement impossible ce qui s'est traduit par une obligation de soins dans cet hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle est enfermée depuis presque quatre ans.

 _Théodore sera un redoutable juriste._

-Quelle ironie macabre, ricana Nott d'un air mauvais. Enfermée là où elle a elle-même envoyé les parents de Londu…

Son camarade le fit taire d'un claquement de langue impatient. Un peu inquiet, il jeta un œil alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne venait les chercher.

-Désolé, reprit Théo à voix plus basse. Admet tout de même que…au vu de son passif la faire sortir n'est certainement pas la _meilleure_ des idées.

-Bellatrix Lestrange est une scientifique prodigieuse, une professionnelle de renom, une gestionnaire hors pair, débita distraitement Draco. Elle sera d'une grande valeur ajoutée au _business_ familial, l'empire ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans elle.

Ce discours à force d'avoir été prononcé paraissait râpé sur sa langue, plein des trous obscurs qui constituaient la vie de l'aînée des filles Black. Bien sûr, l'un et l'autre savaient ce qui était tus : les expériences dangereuses, les accusations de torture et même de _meurtres_ , l'exploitation d'ouvriers aux quatre coins du monde dans un univers de misère. Dans son laboratoire à nul autre pareil, on disait que les cobayes étaient des humains et qu'elle en avait conduits plus d'un à la folie par la torture. Lors de son procès, elle n'avait dit mot, fière, dédaignant paraître à toutes les séances et laissant à son avocat le soin de supplier pour sa cause, de plaider la _démence_ dûe à une _utilisation abusive et mal répartie_ de puissants psychotropes prescrits _par erreur_ par un médecin irresponsable. Il s'était débattu en vain : la cour avait enfermé Bella à Sainte-Mangouste. A l'énoncé de la sentence, la prévenue avait caqueté un rire effroyable, et ç'en avait été fait de Bellatrix Lestrange- du moins c'est ce qu'on avait cru. Dans le même temps, son époux était envoyé à Azkaban. Et le monde eût put vraiment être nettoyé de cette engeance si le vent politique n'avait pas tourné ces quelques derniers mois...

-Elle est _diablement_ intelligente, sous-entendit Nott dans un chuchotement. Tout de même, Draco : ne me dit pas que tout ce qui se passe autour de nous ne te fait pas réfléchir. Tu sais…

Il hésita un peu.

-Je me demande de plus en plus si c'est fait pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda son comparse avec brusquerie.

-Ça…juste, tout ça, répondit Théo d'un air las. J'envie Smith : il va faire un mariage d'amour. Mon père a dîné avec Symetrius Greegrass l'autre jour, je n'ignore pas ce qui a dû être servi avec le dessert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, répartit le blond, agacé. Entrer en rébellion ouverte ?

Il était énervé, soudainement, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Plausiblement, le fait de voir Nott se balader dangereusement au bord d'un précipice dans lequel il souhaitait désespérément se jeter : voir sa propre lâcheté mise en avant par le courage de son ami. Mais ils n'auront plus le temps de développer sur ce sujet : des crissements sur le pavé les entretinrent que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.

-Vous venez ? Nott, il paraît que tu vas aimer ce qui commence là-bas.

Zacharias. Draco soupira dans un rond de fumée et se leva, tendant l'oreille.

 _-… cela point ne luy haicte dont vit en grand' douleur.…_

-Oh…Lady Malfoy a-t-elle engagé des joueurs de luth pour la soirée ? Demanda vivement l'étudiant en droit.

Le visage de Nott s'était soudain éclairé, et un sourire montait jusqu'à ses yeux tandis que les notes parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Draco s'autorisa un air satisfait, un sourire amusé, et un roulement d'yeux d'un même mouvement du visage, puis jambes étalées écouta la mélopée se mélanger au bruit des gouttes qui tombaient toujours. Sur les airs de ce chœur harmonieux, trois fois vingt-et-un ans s'en retournèrent sur la terrasse où une soirée délicieuse ne faisait probablement que commencer.

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Juin -7, Mercredi  
Poudlard_

 _Êta-Delta,_

 _Merci pour ta lettre, elle m'a bien fait rire ! Je suis au faîte de la satisfaction sur la qualité de mon (ma ?) correspondant épistolaire : tu as un style très agréable à lire un très bel anglais parsemé de français comme on l'écrivait encore au siècle dernier, et beaucoup de malice…_

 _Je suis d'accord : l'un et l'autre, ne cherchons pas à découvrir qui se cache derrière la plume. La lettre nichée au cœur de l'enveloppe devient la métaphore de l'esprit mondé dans le corps – j'espère que nous nous apprécierons mutuellement pour nos échanges et divergences de vues. De toute façon, quand bien même chercherais-je à connaître ton identité, je serais bien en peine : Êta Delta ? Qu'es-ce, une anagramme, une fraternité universitaire, les initiales d'un auteur grec ? Je ne vais pas bien loin, et donc laissons cela de côté._

 _A ton image, je ne comprends pas encore moi-même les raisons qui me mènent aujourd'hui à écrire cette lettre. Ai-je des amis ? Je pense pouvoir dire que oui…Fidèles, constants, loyaux. Une carrière à venir ? Je l'espère, même si je n'entrevois guère dans quelle voie mes étudies me mèneront. Une famille aimante, sans aucun doute. Comment expliquer…Je crois qu'il existe un décalage entre ma personne « publique » ce reflet déformé que me renvoient mes proches, et mon mi intérieur. Les années me transforment peut être, j'évolue, et il n'est pas certain que mon entourage me comprenne. Ou en tout cas, comprenne_ cette partie _de moi qui émerge. Diable, que c'est confus…_

 _Je m'excuse : je n'ai pas la clarté et la limpidité que tu sembles avoir, les mots ne coulent pas en moi avec la même facilité. J'espère que cet écart ne te rebutera pas, et puisque tu as suggéré que nous ayons des débats sur des sujets divers (tout en me laissant le loisir d'en choisir le premier), je te demande : l'éducation est-elle la manifestation étatique d'une contrainte imposée sans force ? Puisque nous sommes tous deux de Poudlard, nous sommes tous deux concernés, et j'entrevois en toi déjà une pensée dont la richesse pourrait qui sait, m'émuler aussi._

 _Un doute affreux me traverse l'esprit : en fais-je trop ? D'expérience, je sais que je peux avoir un comportement plutôt insupportable lors des débats, si mes allégations transpirent le pédantisme ou que je m'entête dans une voie sans issue alors je te le demande comme une faveur : sois ferme avec moi. Voilà une clause que nous pouvons ajouter au pacte d'anonymat ha ha._

 _Un souffle me rappelle : celui des travaux à rendre. J'attends ton prochain jet avec impatience, je souris à l'idée que cette correspondance qui débute est soumise à la plus grande contingence : il se pourrait que tu n'écrives plus jamais, ou que nous restions en contact à vie…Dans tous les cas, reçois mes sincères remerciements pour ton écrit précédent, et je renouvelle mon impatience à l'idée de recevoir ta prochaine lettre._

 _A très bientôt ?_

 _A toi,_

 _Atrée_

Tracey était assise à une table sur la mezzanine, d'où son regard sombre scrutait les attitudes des uns et des autres. Elle reposa sa plume un instant, et fit craquer ses phalanges légèrement crispées d'avoir écrit longtemps sans pause. Elle voyait Cho Chang et une Poufsouffle échanger sur ce qui au vu des schémas étalés devant elles devaient être un devoir de biologie. Des Gryffondor un peu bruyant s'extasiaient autour d'une maquette de science physique (il était temps que Pince fasse son boulot et les vire d'ailleurs), et d'autres étudiants le regard morne, la mine défaite, fixaient les pages de bibles indéchiffrables en se demandant certainement _pourquoi_ on avait inventé les examens. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux vénitiens en arrière et emprisonna ses mèches en un chignon fonctionnel. Rien à dire : une journée normale à la bibliothèque, aucune attitude qui sortait du lot, aucun Serpentard en vue à réprimander : elle pouvait oublier son badge de préfète et terminer son écrit. Elle allait retourner à son parchemin quand une dernière figure attira son attention.

Bien sûr, il était rare qu'on ne visse Hermione Granger plongée dans une grande lecture, ou en train d'entreprendre un travail herculéen pour le simple plaisir de l'effort intellectuel. Elle enviait cette faculté de concentration qu'elle-même peinait toujours à gagner, cette patience au labeur qui impliquait de rester souvent enfermé et silencieux. Elle-même aimait les grands espaces, et voudrait voyager toujours : poser sa valise était une douleur à laquelle elle se résignait le temps des études. Mais ce temps toucherait Dieu merci, bientôt à sa fin. Enfin en l'occurrence c'est plutôt l'écrit de Granger qui risquait de voyager. Ce qui l'avait interpellé, d'ailleurs : elle était en train de lécher un timbre postal qu'elle venait de coller sur une enveloppe. Tracey haussa des épaules, et se remit à son propre écrit. Cette enveloppe n'était pas son problème. Elle avait ce rapport à remettre à Rogue pour le soir même, il n'était pas bon qu'elle prenne du retard. Avec une moue, elle se pencha de nouveau sur sa feuille et reprit le tracé là où la ligne s'était brusquement arrêtée.

* * *

 **oOo**


End file.
